


Прерванная лебединая песнь
    —
            фанфик по фэндому
        «Ганнибал», «Mads Mikkelsen», «Hugh Dancy»

by Uemura_Kasumi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 59,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uemura_Kasumi/pseuds/Uemura_Kasumi
Kudos: 6





	1. На краю

«Приведи меня к краю бездны,  
Дай мне смотреть в глаза её,  
Отпусти к ней в объятья ветром чистым,  
На облаках, мягких и сонных,  
Я доплыву к самым высоким звездам.»

«Сестра моя ночь»  
Инна Желанная

Дождь лил, кажется, целую вечность, когда Хью приходил в себя, то слышал его мерный шум за стенами хижины. Перед глазами, словно живые, представали картины хмурых осенних дней, проходящих мимо него. Сколько он уже здесь? Время абсолютно потеряло смысл для того, кто находился при смерти. Все на что хватало сил — дотянуться до плошки с водой, оставленной близ лежанки. Кто-то очень смелый и добрый периодически наполнял сосуд, не боясь заразиться от пораженного болезнью соплеменника. Хью все меньше оставался в сознании, поэтому не знал, кто ухаживал за ним. Лишь пару раз он чувствовал, как чьи-то руки переворачивали его тело и меняли шкуры на лежанке, ощущал прохладные прикосновения мокрой ткани к коже.  
Хворь была неизлечимой, жар и головная боль явились первыми предвестниками болезни, затем начались припадки и провалы в памяти. Жрец уже ничем не мог помочь, слишком сильны оказались духи, захватившие тело больного. Весь род был напуган странными поступками и видениями Хьюго, и постепенно соплеменники отвернулись от него. Пусть он долгое время прожил и даже стал частью племени Дэнси, но многие все так же считали его пришлым, непонятным, чужим, поэтому настал момент, когда его, впавшего в продолжительное забытье, перенесли из общинного дома в хижину, что стояла за границами селения.  
Хью остался один, беспомощный и покинутый приемным племенем. Он понимал, что конец близок, чувствовал дыхание смерти даже в беспамятстве и был безмерно благодарен человеку, что все же не бросил его у порога вечного мрака. Он надеялся, что ухаживал за ним его названый брат, забывший все их прошлые обиды и недопонимания.  
Когда Хью ненадолго приходил в себя, и боль становилась не такой мучительной, он много размышлял, преодолевая путаницу в голове. Вспоминал детские годы, проведенные в племени Гронноса, вступление в род Дэнси, женитьбу. В минуты просветления Хью вновь проживал все светлые моменты прошлого, но болезнь брала своё, и из глубин памяти выползали уродливые призраки ушедшего. Они приобретали гротескные образы, гипертрофированные очертания которых становились слишком реальными, чтобы отличить их от истинных, увиденных когда-то. Все чаще он оказывался в том лесу, в котором добывал жертвенного оленя на тризну молодой жены, и большой самец все также бродил в зарослях орешника, а Хью натягивал лук для выстрела. Только вот цель вдруг становилась охотником, и он вынужден был вступать в схватку с оленем. Тот сверкал угольной шерстью и щурил хищные человеческие глаза, скалил морду в мерзкой ухмылке, и вот уже у животного появлялись мощные руки, тело выпрямлялось, разворачивая широкие плечи, и лоснящееся чёрное лицо вперивало тяжелый взгляд в лицо Хью. Леденящий ужас сковывал внутренности, хотелось кричать, но он не мог, и лишь долгожданное беспамятство спасало его от кошмара. Видения становились все более абсурдными и выматывающими, реальность и вымысел смешивались, путались, оставляя Хью молить о смерти.  
Он не знал, сколько часов, а может быть дней, вновь блуждал в сером мраке, но сквозь плотный кокон беспамятства просочились звуки. Это были звуки битвы, что сливались с приевшимся шорохом дождя. Хью не понимал реально ли происходящее, или это видение, одно из сотен преследующих его. Он явственно слышал свист и клацанье мечей, танец босых ног в склизкой грязи, крики раненых и умирающих. Перед глазами всплывали картины из детства, когда весь его род полег под мечами пришельцев с Севера. Эти картины намертво въелись в голову, до сих пор оставались яркими и четкими, не поддаваясь забвению. Вот мама сломанной куклой падает в грязь, сраженная вражеской стрелой, младшие братья — порубленные и истоптанные, отец, рассеченный практически пополам. Старший брат успел тогда скинуть его, мальчишку, в старый, врытый в землю сосуд для хранения снеди, а сам сложил голову в бою. Из всего племени в разоренном селении остался лишь Хью, викинги не заметили его укрытия и ушли, уволакивая кого-то из плененных родственников. Он часто жалел, что выжил тогда, его семья погибла, а кому в этом мире был нужен сирота? Хью после продолжительных скитаний обрёл дом и приемный род в племени Дэнси. Здесь поверил в возможность счастья, женился, но злой рок не оставил его. Жена умерла, не прожив и года, а олень, добытый к тризне, принёс болезнь в его тело.  
Звуки боя все не смолкали, а лишь становились отчетливей, и вдруг, окрестности огласили жуткие вопли: «Ульфхед, ульфхед!». Хью вздрогнул на своём смертном ложе и понял, что находился в сознании — за всю свою жизнь он не слышал и не видел воина-зверя. Но пусть это будет хоть зверь, хоть злой дух, племя Дэнси сейчас в опасности, и это шанс для него не подохнуть тихо, загнивая в собственном дерьме. Он погибнет, как и пристало воину и охотнику — с честью и мечом в руках. Непонятно откуда взялись силы, но умирающий сполз с лежанки и встал на дрожащие ноги, нащупывая меч в изголовье. За стенами жилища тем временем раздался жуткий человеческий крик, и в унисон ему зазвучал протяжный яростный вой, переходящий в рык. Хью, проклиная свою медлительность, наконец, вытащил меч, но сил одеваться не осталось, да и не во что было. Нагим, каким был рожден, он двинулся навстречу смерти, на пороге жилища практически ослеп от света, резанувшего по чувствительным, привыкшим к тьме глазам. Его обожгло холодными струями дождя, а воздух — чистый, пьянящий закружил гудящую болью голову. Ноги подгибались, реальность перед глазами шла рябью, но все это было мелочью. Он шел навстречу врагу, и весь его погибший род вставал сейчас за спиной. Все, от мала до велика, сплотились осязаемой мощью, что позволяла двигаться вперед. К тому времени, как Хью добрел к пролому в когда-то крепком частоколе, крики предсмертного ужаса раздавались повсеместно. Их становилось все меньше и меньше, а когда ему, наконец, удалось дошагать к месту бойни, совсем стихли. Вряд ли он в полной мере понимал, что творится вокруг, только никто из врагов не заметил его появления, никто не обращал на него внимания, его просто не видели. Даны уже разбрелись по селению, грабили дома, связывали оставшихся в живых. Ульфхеднар сделал за них всю работу, выступив один против всего племени. Старый зверь, весь поход практически не ввязывающийся в битвы, решил, что мужчины Дэнси достойны вступить с ним в бой, но воины-скотоводы оказались беспомощными даже двумя дюжинами против одного.  
Хью словно оказался посреди своего самого безумного кошмара, но его сознание в этот момент стало неимоверно ясным. Он стоял у края вытоптанной площадки, что служила местом общего собрания племени. Вся ее территория была усеяна растерзанными телами его бывших соплеменников. Остывающие трупы громоздились бесформенными кучами вспоротой плоти. Дождь как по волшебству прекратился, и вокруг смердело кровью, повсюду виднелись ее ржавые лужи. Ошметки не то мяса, не то внутренностей вместе с грязью липли к босым ногам Хью, когда он продолжил идти, перешагивая через мертвецов, узнавая в них родичей, по выхваченным краем зрения деталям одежды. Его словно влекло вперед, туда, где виднелась сгорбленная полузвериная фигура, издающая утробное рычание. Ульфхед склонился над телом одного из соплеменников и вгрызался в развороченную грудь еще хрипящего в агонии человека. Хью замутило от влажных чавкающих звуков, он приблизился настолько, что отчетливо видел мелко подергивающиеся ноги жертвы. Эти мягкие кожаные сапоги с красивой отделкой из искусно выделанной оленьей шкуры он узнал бы из тысячи: сам когда-то сшил их и подарил названому брату, который сейчас погибал в лапах безумного полузверя. Страха не было, даже гнев не поднимался из глубины души, только какое-то тоскливое чувство обреченности и долга ворочалось под ребрами. Хью стоял на расстоянии удара, не понимая, как ульфхед еще не учуял его. Он из последних сил пытался поднять меч, но руки стали слишком слабыми, поняв, что сделать замах на рубящий не получится Хью, изловчившись, все же вытянул оружие, держа за рукоять, устремляя острие вертикально вниз. Удар в спину — это подло, но перед ним в данный момент предстал не человек, не воин — зверь, людоед. Сейчас бы больше пригодилось копье, меч не был приспособлен к колющим ударам, но Хью это не остановило. Он нацелил острие в самый центр спины ульфхеда и ударил, всем телом устремляясь за движением меча. Резкий рывок выбил дыхание и последние силы, Хью упал в серую муть, надеясь краем сознания, что смерть будет к нему благосклонна.<


	2. Смерти нет

«Смерти нет — закрой глаза…  
Поднимем крылья в день стыда.  
Пусть над землёй пройдет гроза,  
Но ты узнаешь смерти нет!..»

«Смерти нет»  
Группа «Альянс»

Мадса неожиданно вырвало из состояния священной ярости. Он упал набок, сбитый внезапным ударом в спину. Боль растеклась по нервам, заставляя его стонать, а зверя внутри виновато скулить. Викинг с трудом встал, слабость после транса давала о себе знать. Выгнув шею, он взглянул на спину: рваная рана набухала кровью, безобразная, но не смертельная. Мадс, преодолевая сонливость, огляделся. Рядом с телом, распотрошенным его зверем, в беспамятстве лежал тощий, абсолютно голый человек, в руках которого был зажат меч. Никогда еще с Мадсом такого не случалось — никто и ничто не могло вернуть ульфхеднара «с той стороны», священная ярость проходила сама, неся за собой многочасовой сон. И тем более, в трансе он никогда не чувствовал боли от ранений, даже самых серьезных.  
Этот странный полуживой человек смог приблизиться к Мадсу, смог его ранить, смог, наконец, вывести «с той стороны». Отгоняя слабость и сон, преодолевая неприятные ощущения от подсыхающей чужой крови, покрывающей его с ног до головы, и дурноту от съеденных сердец врагов, он наклонился над неподвижным телом. Вырвав из цепких рук меч, принюхался, от человека сладковато-приторно несло болезнью и близкой смертью. Мадс вгляделся в лицо врага, с удивлением обнаруживая перед собой совсем не старого мужчину, судя по отсутствию окладистой бороды и рыжим волосам — кельта. Зим шестнадцать-семнадцать минуло с рождения этого человека, что делало его мальчишкой для тридцатисемилетнего старого воина. Зверь, учуяв запах кельта, завыл и заскреб когтями, тоской наполняя сердце. Мадс шел в поход с эрлом Инваром, ища смерти и покоя для истерзанных сердца и тела, а нашел, кажется, то, ради чего стоило жить.  
Эрл хоть и слыл жестоким, но поступал милосердно с душами убитых, отпускал их за грань, предавая огню. И вот уже над селением заклубился дым — подожгли общинный дом, Мадс поспешил унести кельта, чтоб не спалили с остальными трупами. Он взвалил практически невесомое тельце на плечо, и, чуть морщась от боли, двинулся туда, откуда тянуло запахом больного. Крошечная хижина, скрытая за ближайшим утесом, насквозь провоняла хворобой, викинг брезгливо вышвырнул грязные шкуры с лежанки и устроил неподвижного человека на голых досках. На дворе оказался небольшой колодец с мутной солоноватой водой, Мадс как смог отмылся от крови и нанесенных на кожу рун. Он отжал с заплетенных волос сукровицу, которая неприятно стекала вниз по спине, попадая на горящую болью рану, но он не беспокоился о ней — заживет, не впервой. Суровый осенний ветер холодил голую грудь и плечи, кожаные штаны, набухшие водой, не согревали, нужно было добраться до драккара, на котором остались его вещи.  
Вернулся он быстро, уже переодевшийся в сухое. Кельт не был неподвижен, метался в бреду, и его тело горело лихорадочным жаром. Мадс вытащил иноземца во двор, уложив на каменистую площадку перед входом, пару раз окатил водой, тот даже не вздрогнул, что было не очень хорошим знаком. В хижине, постелив на ложе новые пушистые шкуры, он насухо растер тело больного холстиной, а затем, обмазав медвежьим жиром, практически завернул в свою ношеную, но чистую и мягкую льняную рубаху.  
Каждый ульфхеднар, готовясь вступить на Путь Волка, учился врачевать. Мадс неплохо знал это искусство, и с ним всегда был запас необходимых для снадобий трав и порошков. Болезнь кельта была редкой, от нее знали лекарство только лесные жители Гардарики, именно оттуда прибыл древесный гриб, что помогал в лечении. Дан сам когда-то плавал в далекие земли со свенами и много чего привез для пополнения своей лекарской сумы. Через час был готов отвар, которым Мадс не без труда напоил парнишку. Теперь оставалось только ждать, сутки или двое должны были решить судьбу кельта, лечение либо поможет, либо приблизит смерть.  
Разоренная деревня стала последним пунктом похода дружины Инвара, перед недолгим, но опасным путешествием домой по осеннему штормящему морю. Пленных решено было не брать, слишком хлопотно, да и дома невольников хватало. Хотя рабов можно было выгодно продать, но тут — как бы самим в целости добраться до родных земель. Слишком уж надолго викинги задержались с возвращением, поэтому брали на корабль лишь ценности, продукты, ткани, шерсть и все то, что можно продать или поднести жене или подружке. Поэтому, когда Мадс-отшельник притащил на драккар полудохлого кельта, завернутого в шкуры, вся команда неодобрительно косилась на него. Никто, конечно, не сказал и слова против, с ульхеднаром не смел связываться даже эрл, поэтому три данских драккара отплыли от берега, унося с собой в далекие северные страны кельта-сироту, находящегося между жизнью и смертью.  
На корабле Мадс долго боролся со сном, не смея оторвать взгляд от бледного осунувшегося лица, но усталость брала свое, и постепенно он успокоился и задремал. Проснулся резко, зверь внутри тревожно выл, викинг, не делая резких движений, огляделся. Вокруг было спокойно, только сидящий с краю на скамье Бёрге как-то странно всматривался в выпутавшегося из шкур кельта.  
— Тебя сменить? — поинтересовался Мадс у вздрогнувшего вмиг дана. Эрл стремился побыстрее добраться до дома, поэтому драккары до выхода в море шли на веслах. Бёрге не ответил, лишь кивнул согласно. Мадс выбрался из-под кожаной полости, потянулся сильным телом, потом между делом завернул кельта поплотнее в шкуры и задвинул на свое спальное место. После отдыха стало легче, но рана на спине беспокоила, когда он взялся за греблю. Мышцы протестующее ныли, отказываясь работать, но постепенно тело разогрелось, кровь бодрее побежала по венам, а зверь внутри одобрительно загавкал — он не любил долгого бездействия.  
Гребля плоха была лишь тем, что оставляла незанятой голову, и мысли скоро поглотили Мадса. Сколько себя помнил, он всегда был одиноким: его отец пропал в море, а мать снова стала женой, и другие дети оказались ей дороже первенца. Еще и зверь в нем проснулся очень рано, все в роду стали уважать, но и бояться его. С такими же, как он, зверенышами, он начал обучение для вступления на Путь Волка. Все ульфхеднары становились братьями по оружию, но каждый из них нес свое одиночество с собой. Чтобы стать счастливым, волку нужна стая, верная волчица, маленькие мохнатые волчата. Волки-одинцы, сбитые в сильную дружину, призванные лишь разрушать и убивать — они могли быть счастливыми лишь в бою. Много лет Мадс оставался членом воинства конунга Харальда Великого, он шел впереди войска со своими товарищами, и священная ярость приводила в ужас и обращала в бегство тысячи врагов. На поле боя его зверь впервые попробовал человеческой крови, а затем и вражеские сердца пришлись ему по вкусу. Сначала Мадс не мог смириться с действиями своего второго я, но позже и сам втянулся. Зато братьев это испугало, даже несмотря на всю их свирепость, и Мадс стал еще более одиноким среди других одиночек.  
Годы спустя, спустя сотни битв и тысячи отнятых жизней ульфхеднэры и берсерки вдруг стали не нужны своему конунгу. Харальд Великий постарел, сменил веру и перестал быть Великим. Он разогнал воинов-зверей, проклиная их и называя порождениями дьявола. Слухи о новой вере давно ходили среди войска, все больше странных людей приплывало издалека, неся с собой учение о едином боге. Бывало, что северяне и их конунги и эрлы предавали Одина и Тора, обращаясь в чужую веру.  
Мадс мог бы уйти в другую дружину, но не захотел, вернулся к берегам, знакомым с детства. Там его тоже никто не ждал, зато родная земля согревала. Он стал отшельником, выстроил себе добротный дом на границе букового леса. Они со зверем медленно привыкали к мирной жизни, занимались охотой, рыбалкой и врачеванием. Надолго их не хватило — человеку бой снился каждую ночь, а зверь выл от жажды крови и мяса. Тогда он и отправился в Гардарики со свенами, потом были походы поменьше. Тридцать семь зим прожил Мадс, целую жизнь, одинокую и кровавую. Многие даны в его возрасте уже были дедами, обзаводились сединой и слабостью в теле. Он же оставался крепким, словно дуб, но устал, зверь рвал его изнутри отчаяньем и безнадежностью — пришло время отправляться в Вальгаллу. Может быть, там всегда и было его место?  
В походе с викингами эрла Инвара Мадс искал смерти, но лишь один крупный бой ждал его. Враги были хорошо вооружены, но должного отпора не оказали, даже мелких ран не обнаружил на себе ульфхеднар после этой стычки. Все остальное время викинги грабили небольшие города и селения, и лишь к концу похода, в укрепленном саксонском селении встретились достойные противники. Воины дрались отчаянно, даны не ожидали этого, и потеряли в бою сразу пятерых. Тогда в сражение вступил Мадс, отгоняя прочь своих соплеменников. Он очень надеялся, что среди кучки воинов отыщется тот, что сможет его сразить. Но все вышло совсем не так.  
От слабого кельта через вонь болезни, пахло теплом и домом, пахло надеждой и неодиночеством. Пахло парой, это было странно, ведь он являлся мужчиной, но Мадс доверял своему зверю безоговорочно.


	3. Шторм

«В наших зрачках —  
Острые грани вечного льда.  
А на клыках  
Свежею кровью пахнет вода!  
Видишь мерцание  
Лезвий средь стонов разодранной ночи?  
Слово прощания  
С жизнью, что стала мгновеньем короче…  
Вечна погоня,  
Вечно над морем лететь нашей вере.  
Бледные норны шепчут:  
„На Север, вы в сером, вы — звери!“  
Но когда солнца первый луч  
Заскользит над холодной водой,  
Встречайте нас, верные,  
Мы вернулись домой!»

«На Север»  
Мельница

К ночи драккары вышли в море, парус наполнил сильный попутный ветер, и эрл приказал убрать весла. Несмотря на опасность сесть на мель, было решено продолжать плавание. Море ярилось, но небо очистилось, и путь легко читался по звездам. При благоволении богов и должной удаче, знакомые берега они смогут разглядеть уже через двое суток, вот только сентябрь месяц, коварный и капризный по природе, мог назавтра легко сменить милость на гнев, а время было очень важно для Инвара, ведь на главном корабле на почетных местах сидели пятеро убитых в последнем бою. Хоронить воинов торопливо и без почестей не представлялось возможным, тризну по ним справят уже на родной земле.  
Мадс перебрался с места Бёрге на своё, у которого спал задышавший ровнее кельт. Ульфхеднар имел свою скамью ближе к носу корабля, после битв, пока он отсыпался, его по-необходимости сменял на весле кто-нибудь из команды. Какое-то тревожное чувство заставило Мадса напроситься в помощь Бёрге, а не своему сменщику, когда убрали весла, он с облегчением вернулся поближе к своему бессознательному пленнику. Мадс напоил больного хоть и холодным, но укрепляющим отваром из еловых почек. Парень морщился и задушено стонал под напором жестокого рта викинга, вливающего горькую влагу в его рот. Хороший знак, — решил Мадс, сопротивляется — значит выкарабкается. Ближе к утру, успокоенный ульфхеднар подгреб к себе теплое тельце кельта, завернул их обоих в кожаный полог и уснул.  
Несколько часов спустя Мадс проснулся от ужасной качки, то, чего боялся Инвар, случилось. Не помогла даже жертва, принесенная богу Эгиру, великого старца не удовлетворили хлеба, серебро и крикливые сакские петухи. Бог жаждал людской крови и вознамерился, по-видимому, не пустить данов домой. Приближался шторм, ветер стал порывистым, но реи уже спустили, а паруса свертывали, команды на всех драккарах пришли в движение. С каждой минутой волны становились все выше и выше, утро наступило, но свет не пришел ему вослед. Зарядил хлесткий холодный дождь, Мадс привязал завернутого в полог кельта к скамье, а сам сел на весло. Предстоял тяжелый труд, но борьба с морской стихией была не в новинку викингам. Лишь бы кормщики не подвели, Мадс хорошо знал Олафа — рулевого на их драккаре, надежнее человека было не найти.  
Время замерло и растянулось бесконечностью. Натруженные руки ныли, весло становилось тяжелее, а шторм все не кончался. Они потерялись в пространстве среди огромных валов воды. Этим и были опасны осенние бури: они могли пролететь за час или бушевать днями и даже неделями. Мадс натужно рычал, ему приходилось управляться с веслом одному, хотя остальные гребцы расселись по двое. Конечно, его зверь являлся неплохой поддержкой, но и он уже выбивался из сил. Когда в душе есть надежда, появляется страх потерять, не успеть, не узнать — Мадс отчетливо ощутил это на своей шкуре.  
Северное море не было большим, но многочисленные «гуляющие» отмели делали его опасным, в этом убедились викинги на корабле Олафа. Когда очередной водяной вал поднял их на самую вершину, они увидели жуткое зрелище: драккар самого эрла Инвара, застывший прямо под ними, видимо осел на песчаной отмели. Огромная волна с одним кораблем на вершине стремительно обрушилась вниз, ударяя другой в борт и сметая его в царство Эгира. Мадс преодолел желание зажмурить глаза, когда их швырнуло к драккару Инвара. Вал донес их уже до обломков, на поверхности не было видно выживших. Их же кормчий не подвел, корабль ровно вошел в поток и они остались целы. Только надолго ли?  
Но море, будто удовлетворившись полученной жертвой, вскоре начало успокаиваться. Шторм затихал, словно его и не было, один нудный дождь не желал успокаиваться, обсыпая обессилевших людей холодной изморосью. Когда опасность миновала, вся команда обессилено рухнула на палубные доски. Помимо неимоверной усталости, вниз тянуло осознание потери. Эрл Инвар со всей командой и пятерыми мертвыми товарищами отправился пировать с Эгиром на дно морское, прихватив с собой большую часть привезенного из похода богатства, и неизвестно был ли цел третий корабль.  
Когда ледяной ветер растащил остатки облаков, оказалось, что наступила ночь. Яркие звезды, словно издеваясь, подмигивали с чистейшего небосвода. Чуть пришедшая в себя команда снова уселась за весла, оказалось, их утащило в Норвежское море. Это увеличивало время в пути и риск снова угодить в шторм. Поймав попутный ветер, сообща решили идти прямым курсом к дому. К ближайшим берегам без прикрытия двух драккаров причаливать было опасно.  
Мадс, наконец, смог заняться кельтом. Он опасался, что душа больного уже отлетела: ни звука, ни хрипа, ни движения не исходило от парнишки. Когда Мадс распахнул отяжелевший от воды полог, то не смог удержать облегченного вздоха, а зверь в душе счастливо взвизгивал. Несмотря на влажность, внутри кокона из шкур и кож каким-то чудом сохранилось тепло. Кельт вздрогнул от проникновения внутрь ледяного воздуха и открыл глаза. Мадс пораженно замер, для его полузвериного зрения света звезд хватило, чтобы разглядеть красивый разрез распахнувшихся серых глаз, окруженных мокрыми стрелочками длинных ресниц.  
— Голова, — проскрипел тихий голос на саксонском, — больше… не болит. — Глаза кельта вновь закрылись, но сознания он не потерял, Мадс понял это по неровному дыханию и убыстрившемуся пульсу. У него затряслись руки, но он пересилил себя и вновь закутал больного. Из сумки с лекарствами извлек медвежий жир, парнишка был слаб словно младенец, но пытался что-то протестующее сипеть, когда викинг смазывал его тело. Сухая льняная рубаха для кельта обнаружилась в непромокаемых мешках Мадса, но вот сухих шкур больше не осталось. Мадс стянул с себя свои промокшие вещи, и как был, обнаженным притиснулся к пораженно уставившемуся на него юноше. Влажный мех неприятно лип к коже, но ульфхеднар игнорировал это, закутав их обоих в кожаный полог. Он включил на полную все резервы своего организма, испуская волны жара и силы. Мадс знал, что уже через пару часов шкуры станут сухими. Его полуволчья природа не раз выручала его и его братьев. Он придвинул затрепыхавшегося пленника к себе:  
— Как тебя зовут? — на ломаном саксонском жарко прошептал Мадс. Казалось, кельт не ответит, но помолчав пару томительных минут, тот все же сдался:  
— Хью.  
— Не думай ни о чем, Хью, просто засыпай, — выдохнул Мадс. Странно, но юноша не стал возражать и послушно закрыл глаза.  
От команды не укрылось трепетное отношение ульфхеднара к пленнику, на фоне гибели товарищей это выглядело для отряда святотатством, но Мадсу давно было чхать на мнение окружающих. В ответ на слова, брошенные одним из осмелившихся его укорить, он отчеканил:  
— Это моя добыча, и я могу делать с ней все, что хочу.  
По мере приближения к родным берегам недовольство среди некоторых викингов нарастало. Кто-то очень упорный продвигал идею, что Эгир разгневался, потому что ждал человеческой жертвы, а пленник должен был исполнить ее роль. Страсти приутихли лишь тогда, когда Мадс пообещал вызвать на хольмганг того, кто покушается на его собственность. На поединок с ульфхеднаром решился бы только сумасшедший, поэтому все недовольные благоразумно утихли. Только Бёрге все так же странно посматривал на Хью, который перестал впадать в беспамятство и днем лежал у ног Мадса, глядя в серое низкое небо. Кельт с того момента, как осознал свое положение, не сказал больше ни слова. Он терпеливо сносил все манипуляции: послушно глотал снадобье и кусочки вяленой рыбы, не дергался при растирании, но ульфхеднар чувствовал, что Хью просто был слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивляться. Парнишка явно копил силы для чего-то очень глупого. Мадс днем настороженно следил за ним, даже если был занят другим делом, всегда держал кельта в поле зрения. Еще дана беспокоил Бёрге, от которого он все чаще ловил враждебные посылы. Ульфхеднар почти сразу разгадал, кто подстрекал команду к убийству пленника. На корабле Инвара погиб брат Бёрге, а среди убитых саксами воинов был его закадычный дружок, поэтому мужчина пылал чувством мести. Вопрос состоял только в том, хватит ли викингу здравого смысла, чтобы не пойти против Мадса. Если Бёрге надумает навредить Хью, ульфхеднару не нужен будет хольмганг, он разорвет противника голыми руками прямо здесь, на корабле.  
Здравый смысл все-таки подвел Бёрге. Мадс проснулся от тоскливого скуления зверя и мгновенно подскочил, принимая боевую стойку. В эту ночь он спал отдельно от Хью, тем самым пытаясь уберечь его от косых взглядов. Этим и воспользовался Бёрге, навалившийся на молчаливого, слабо трепыхающегося кельта. Одной рукой он держал Хью за горло, другой пытаясь приспустить свои кожаные штаны. Мадс, недолго думая, схватил неудавшегося насильника за ворот и отшвырнул его прочь, словно нашкодившего щенка. Поправив на парне задравшуюся рубаху и завернув его обратно в меха, он развернулся к поднимающемуся на ноги Бёрге.  
— И что ты пытался сделать с моим рабом? — обманчиво спокойно поинтересовался Мадс.  
— Он — пленник, а ты носишься с ним, как с побратимом. Я делаю то, что давно должен был сделать ты. Лишить чести, оскопить, растоптать, — зло брызгая слюной, зарычал Бёрге.  
— Я, кажется, предупреждал, что со своей собственностью разберусь сам? — плавно двигаясь в сторону противника, спросил дан. Его глаза заволокло тьмой, крылья носа хищно раздувались, а рот кривился в жутком оскале, но Бёрге уже не сознавал грозящей опасности, одной рукой он вытащил нож из сапога, другой достал серебро и сыпанул монеты под ноги Мадсу.  
— Вот тебе вира за твоего раба, а теперь отойди, его кровь прольется в честь моего брата и друга, — он двинулся навстречу противнику.  
Ульфхеднар взревел и кинулся на Бёрге, одним ударом выбив из его рук нож, он схватил мерзавца и, подняв его тело над головой, ринул через всю палубу. Раздался хруст костей и дерева, а затем Бёрге закричал. Мадс, почуяв пролитую кровь, хрипло засмеялся, его зверь жаждал расправы. «Настичь, добить», — настойчиво звучало в голове. Никто не спешил на помощь Бёрге, он оскорбил ульфхеднара и сейчас расплачивался за это. Мадс двинулся было к раненому сопернику, но наткнувшись на взгляд серых глаз замер. Хью смотрел на него с ужасом и примесью омерзения.  
«Что, не нравлюсь?» — горько усмехнулся про себя Мадс, его зверь завыл, разрывая болью и тоской сердце, ярость утихла мгновенно. Он отвернулся, чтобы не видеть глаз кельта и ушел осматривать пострадавшего. У Бёрге оказались сломаны ребра, разбито лицо, но ничего смертельного не обнаружилось. Уложив стонущего от боли мужчину возле его скамьи, Мадс тихо произнес:  
— Захочешь поединка, найдешь меня на суше. Там и разберемся.  
Потом Мадс вернулся на свое спальное место, даже не взглянув на Хью, завернулся в свою меховую куртку и сделал вид, что уснул.  
На следующий день никто и не вспомнил о ночном инциденте. Плавание к этому времени длилось уже трое суток. Воздух был холодным и прозрачным, а иногда, с низкого серого неба сыпал колючий дождь, но шторма обходили их драккар стороной. Этим утром все на корабле были взволнованы, дозорный приметил чайку, значит земля уже близко. Олаф сказал, что к ночи они увидят родной берег.


	4. Свобода сна

«Я выберу этот ветер  
Последним себе собратом.  
Я выберу это солнце  
Последней себе любовью.  
Я выберу эти волны  
Последним себе объятьем.  
Я выберу эту землю  
Последним себе покоем,  
Свободу сна.»

«Я выберу свободу сна»  
Инна Желанная

Хью не понимал — за что? За что так несправедливы к нему боги, отмерявшие жизнь, полную боли. Он был готов умереть, чувствовал нежные руки матери на своем лице, чувствовал свободу и небывалую легкость. Его вырвали обратно в реальность, жестокую, уродливую, одинокую. Первое, что он почувствовал, придя в себя, сырость и леденящий холод, пронизывающий до костей. Вокруг царила тьма, боли не было и поначалу это показалось благом. Кто-то напоил его, а затем обмазал чем-то липким и завернул в сухую ткань. Прикосновения незнакомца были очень нежными, это смущало Хью, и он попытался уйти от них, но сил пошевелиться не было, из него словно вынули все кости, мышцы не слушались, и лишь глаза он смог с легкостью открыть. Когда его прижали к себе, согревая, то он подумал, что попал к друзьям. Может быть, кто-то из соседних селений нашел его и отнес к себе? Хью даже не понял тогда, что находится на корабле. За время болезни он привык слышать и видеть то, что недоступно другим и попросту не обратил внимания на плеск волн.  
Каково же было его разочарование, когда утром он пришел в себя. Хью находился на драккаре данов, в плену. С ужасом осознал он свою судьбу: его увезут в незнакомые холодные земли, где все чужое и кельт для всех чужой. На него наденут металлический ошейник и сделают рабом, навсегда, до конца его дней. Какой извращенный ум выдумал излечить его? Почему он вновь выжил, хотя должен был погибнуть с мечом в руках? Было обидно до слез, которые застревали в горле комом, не давая дышать. Хью глядел на своего хозяина, недоумевая, зачем ему полуживой раб? Дан ухаживал за ним, убирал, лечил. Зачем ему все это? Мужчина был немолодым, но крепким и жилистым, словно сплетенным из корней дуба. Дан ловко сновал по шаткой палубе, движения его казались скупыми и точными. В серо-пепельных заплетенных в косы длинных волосах и в бороде не было ни единого седого волоса. Лицо скуластое, как у всех данов, обычное, вроде бы, лицо, если бы не глаза, сверкавшие из-под бесцветных бровей, светло-зеленые, застывшие и страшные. Иногда викинг улыбался, и это было жутко, он растягивал большой рот в хищной ухмылке так, что становились видны зубы — белые, крепкие, с нечеловеческими удлиненными верхними клыками.  
Викинги переговаривались на своем резком, неприятном языке, что-то плохое, по-видимому, случилось во время плавания. Хью это понял, но не подавал виду, обычно он тихо лежал, вглядываясь в угрюмое небо, и размышлял, отчаянно ища выход. Если бы мог, он бы выпрыгнул за борт, но сил не хватало даже отползти от обнимающего его по ночам дана. Постепенно кельт начал чувствовать, что на него устремляются неприязненные взгляды и чья-то слепая ненависть. Он даже порадовался, может, все-таки убьют. Поэтому и не произвел и звука, когда ночью на него навалилось чье-то тело. Его принялись душить, но как-то слабо, видимо, решили помучить. Хью был готов к смерти, даже звал ее, но как же страшно ему стало. Глупое тело пыталось сопротивляться, а разум приказывал терпеть, но убийцу отшвырнули от него. Ночь была звездной, ясной и Хью увидел Его — ульфхеднара. Он поразился, как же сразу не узнал того, кто рвал зубами тело его названого брата. Кельта затошнило, он потрясенно смотрел на схватку человека и зверя. Ульфхеднар зарычал, поднял тело противника в воздух и кинул так легко, словно тот ничего не весил. А затем он взглянул на Хью, его глаза сверкнули в свете звезд, потом он развернулся и ушел. Кельт не понял, почему его на миг затопило чувство вины, он отогнал его прочь, ужасаясь. Его угораздило попасть в рабы к человеку-зверю. Нет уж, лучше смерть, чем такая перспектива!  
Решено, прежде чем корабль достигнет берега, Хью должен найти силы, чтобы скользнуть за борт.  
Следующим утром кельт понял, что времени у него осталось мало, на борту царило небывалое оживление. Викинги кричали и смеялись, и только ульфхеднар был мрачным. Дан старался не смотреть на Хью все утро, но затем не выдержал, глянул хмуро и на плохом саксонском поинтересовался:  
— Почему не кричал ночью? — кельт отвернулся, не желая разговаривать. Мужчина на это хмыкнул невесело.  
— Думаешь, он убить тебя хотел? Трахнул бы и хозяйство отрезал, — отчеканил жестко викинг. Хью побледнел, резко разворачиваясь к нему. Не может быть такого, чтобы его вчера пытались ссильничать?  
— Не веришь — твое дело, — выдал зверь и отвернулся. А кельт вспомнил, как чужая рука зачем-то задирала длинную льняную рубаху на его бедрах. Хью затрясло, ужас прокатился волной по позвоночнику. Не хотелось даже думать о том, что могло произойти, если бы ульфхеднар не проснулся.  
Весь день Хью двигал руками и ногами, вскоре он умудрился сесть, страх не успеть придал ему сил. Дан видел все его манипуляции, но благоразумно молчал. Постепенно кельт оказался у раскачивающегося борта корабля, чтобы перевалиться через него нужно было резко вскочить на ноги, а там уж его никто не остановит, и в море за ним точно никто не сунется. «Попасть в чертоги морского хозяина — не так уж это плохо», — думал Хью, сгибая и разгибая отвыкшие от движения ноги. Он чуть было не пропустил момент, когда раздался крик кормчего, и кельт понял, что на горизонте земля. Действовать нужно было быстро, пока ульфхеднар отвернулся от него, вглядываясь куда-то вдаль.  
Хью собрал все силы, уперся ногами в палубу и встал, хватаясь за край борта между двумя щитами. Ему казалось, что он двигается слишком медленно, когда голова дана вдруг начала поворачиваться в его сторону. Время будто застыло, а кельт уже перевесился через борт, волны помогли, качнув палубу и вышвыривая его в море. Но его полет вдруг прервался в самом начале, Хью вскинул голову вверх и встретился взглядом с сумасшедшими зелеными глазами. Зверь успел ухватить его за подол рубахи одной рукой, другой крепко вцепившись в борт.  
— Не смей, — хрипло прорычал викинг, не забывая перейти на саксонский, но Хью уже было не остановить. Он затрепыхался в воздухе, ворот рубахи, и так слишком широкий для него треснул, и его тело выскользнуло вниз. Вода обожгла холодом, тысячи ледяных иголок вонзились под кожу, пробираясь до костей. Хью сразу же нахлебался жгучей соленой воды и пошел ко дну, но когда его тело подбросило вверх, он, теряя сознание, понял, что утонуть ему все же не дадут.  
Злой, словно черт, Хью сидел на борту драккара, крепко привязанный за ногу к скамье. Его снова растерли жиром и укутали в рубаху и тяжелый меховой плащ. Кто же знал, что чертов ульфхеднер умеет плавать? А корабль уже входил в живописную тихую бухту. Викинги тыкали в пленника пальцами и ржали, предметом их веселья стали, видимо, волосы Хью. Спутанные и скатанные до предела, они до этого торчали неопрятными космами, но после воздействия морской воды приняли свой природный вид, завиваясь тугими кольцами. Рыжий цвет практически стерся, открывая родной — темно-русый. Викинги откровенно потешались над кудрями кельта, высмеивали Мадса-отшельника за то, что в рабы ему досталась девчонка, да еще и страшненькая. Если бы Хью понимал о чем говорят даны, то разозлился бы еще больше, но к счастью, он не был знаком с их наречием.  
Ульфхеднар же сидел на своей скамье, абсолютно не реагируя на насмешки, хотя ситуация требовала отшутиться в ответ. Он был слишком выбит из колеи произошедшим, внутренний зверь рвал сознание пережитым страхом. Мадс никогда еще не ощущал такого, и был поражен тем, насколько крепко привязал его чужеземец, о котором дан и не знал-то ничего, кроме имени. Это чувство — животное по своей сути, инстинкт, который сильнее разума. «Мое», — рычал в нем зверь, «мое», — отзывалось сердце. Волки находят пару раз и навсегда, когда самец теряет подругу, то остается один до конца жизни. Викинг с трудом пересилил желание схватить Хью и больше никогда не отпускать, он был готов запереть его в доме, связать, лишь бы не дать причинить себе вред.  
Тем временем с носа драккара сняли голову дракона, и корабль причалил в знакомой до мельчайших деталей бухте. Там их уже ждали — все домашние из дома Инвара и даже крестьяне высыпали на берег. С радостью увидели прибывшие людей с третьего пропавшего в шторм драккара, который пришел домой на полдня раньше. Команда сошла на землю, Мадс-отшельник на плече стащил спеленутого по рукам и ногам пленника, устроил его рядом с большим камнем вместе со всеми своими пожитками и отправился назад к команде. Мужчины дружно разгрузили судно и отправили его в корабельный сарай, зимовать.  
В доме Инвара царила скорбь, никогда уже душа господина не попадет в Вальгаллу, останется навек в царстве Эгира и Ран. Мадс не захотел оставаться, его дом был дальше от побережья, в половине дня пути. Отправляться ночью было неблагоразумно, и он согласился переночевать. Хью с другими рабами оставлять не решился, кинул ему свой плащ рядом с выделенной ему лавкой. Кельт в ответ злобно на него зыркнул, но послушно улегся на пол. Мадс перед тем как провалиться в сон все-таки привязал Хью к поддерживающему крышу столбу, так, на всякий случай.


	5. В поисках тепла

«Вот бы где-нибудь в доме горел огонек.  
Вот бы кто-нибудь ждал меня там, вдалеке.  
Я бы спрятал клыки и улегся у ног.  
Я б тихонько притронулся к детской щеке.

Я бы верно хранил, и стерег, и берег —  
Просто так, за любовь! — улыбнувшихся мне…  
… Но не ждут, и по-прежнему путь одинок,  
И охота завыть, вскинув морду к луне.»

Исполнение: «Истар». Слова: М. Семенова

Светлые хищные глаза в упор уставились на Хью, его дикий хозяин навис над ним, опаляя лицо горячим дыханием. Кельт зажмурился и застыл, не в силах пошевелиться. Когда мягкие горячие губы ткнулись ему под подбородок, он ошарашено распахнул глаза, ульфхеднар принялся вылизывать его шею широкими влажными мазками. Дрожь пробежала по телу Хью, и он застонал от странной смеси страха и удовольствия, но мягкие прикосновения вдруг сменились жесткой хваткой зубов. Острые клыки начали проникать под кожу, кельт закричал и принялся яростно отбиваться от мужчины. «Он хочет меня съесть, сожрать», — в панике подумал Хью и проснулся.  
Массивная мохнатая башка волкодава нависла над ним, и слюна с клыков собаки капала на щеку. Хью облегченно выдохнул, отталкивая животное от себя, и тут же наткнулся на пристальный насмешливый взгляд дана. Он, сам не понимая почему, смутился. Утро явно не было для него добрым, быть может, уже никогда оно для него добрым и не станет.  
В первый раз за много дней кельт нормально поел. Парное молоко и плоские лепешки, которые здесь считались хлебом, оказались явно лучше вяленой рыбы и горького отвара. Хотя удовольствие от еды было тут же перечеркнуто — зверь утащил его к кузнице, где на него принялись надевать рабский ошейник. Хью пытался сопротивляться, даже укусил «хозяина» за руку, но силы были явно не равны. Потом его погрузили вместе с вещами Мадса сына Миккеля (кельта просветили, чьей собственностью он теперь является) в небольшую тележку, запряженную низенькой крепкой лошадкой, и повезли вглубь страны. Ульфхеднар двигался чуть впереди на лошади той же породы, только другой масти, совершенно не оглядываясь на Хью. Да и зачем? Пленника накрепко привязали к борту тележки, и возница время от времени настороженно поглядывал на чудного раба отшельника.  
Мадс смог спокойно и открыто смотреть на Хью только когда тот задремал, убаюканный мерным ходом лошади. Утром викинг чуть не сошел с ума от возбуждения, услышав протяжный стон из его уст. Позже, на кузнице, почувствовав на пальцах крепкую хватку зубов, он не испытал злости, напротив, его зверь принял это за акт любовной игры, а сам Мадс ощутил болезненное напряжение в паху. Хью еще не до конца выздоровел, выглядел слабым, неимоверно тощим, под его красивыми глазами залегли темные тени, и, несмотря на купание в море, несло от него за версту, но звериной сущности дана было все равно. Кельта неимоверно хотелось вдавить лицом в пол и грубо взять сзади, покрыть, пометить. Викинг впервые в жизни ожесточенно сопротивлялся своим животным инстинктам, уговаривая зверя охолонуть, подождать, хотя его можно было понять — тридцать семь зим он, как и Мадс, ждал свою пару. А тут, когда она так близко, приходится сдерживать себя и страдать. Мадсу не терпелось добраться до дома, с удивлением он вспомнил, что уезжал из него умирать. Хорошо, что он так и не решился передать кому-нибудь свое уютное жилище и им есть куда возвратиться.  
Хью проснулся и зябко кутался в плащ, поджимая под себя голые ноги. Викингу стало стыдно за то, что он не озаботился одеть пленника. По пути они завернут в ближайшее селение, нужно прикупить одежду и побольше продуктов, чтобы хватило на двоих.  
Но к полудню, когда их маленький поезд* добрался до родного селения дана, они так и не завернули в него, а объехали краем, устремляясь к дому Мадса. Крестьянин из дома Инвара помог разгрузить тележку и, не задерживаясь ни минуты, отправился в обратный путь. Ему было неуютно находиться возле жилища зверя, о котором ходило множество жутких слухов. Крестьянин угнал с собой лошадей и тележку, взятых на время у вдовы Инвара.  
Хью остался один на один со своим поработителем, от дома викинга его бросило в дрожь. Никогда он еще не видел подобных строений: приземистый бревенчатый сруб был обложен камнем с трех сторон, двускатная крыша укрыта дерном. Если бы передняя стена не белела дверью, кельт посчитал бы, что они находятся у входа в огромный холм. Дом очень походил на прибежище мертвеца: лес начинался прямо за порогом, сумрачный и тихий. Пока дан переносил в жилище сумы и припасы, Хью послушно сидел на большом холодном камне и ждал. На границе с лесом он рассмотрел то, что его испугало еще больше — высветленные солнечным светом, ветром и дождем черепа, нанизанные на невысокие жерди. В который раз он проклял ульфхеднара за свое спасение сначала от болезни, затем от морских волн.  
Когда Мадс вернулся за Хью, то не стал перекидывать его через плечо, а просто поднял на руки и перенес через порог. У кельта перехватило дыхание, он застыл в руках хозяина и непроизвольно покраснел. Расслабиться смог только когда оказался на низком ложе из шкур. Его определенно начинало пугать такое поведение зверя и его дальнейшие намерения в отношении Хью. Мадс тем временем зажег масляный светильник, вытащил что-то из кожаных мешков и кинул на колени парню.  
— Наденешь только после того, как помоешься, — буркнул он и ушел в смежное помещение. Кельт удивленно уставился на ком из одежды: мягкая льняная рубаха на завязках, такие привозят издалека и стоят они неимоверных денег, длинные шерстяные штаны, вязаные чулки, здесь же была верхняя одежда: туника грубой вязки, меховая куртка и мягкие кожаные башмаки. Все слишком дорогое и добротное для раба.  
Хью поймал себя на мысли, что уже думает о себе, как о невольнике и разозлился. Откинул одежду в сторону, бессильно падая на ложе. Кельт не понимал себя, он должен ненавидеть ульфхеднара, а не удивляться его щедрости, должен скорбеть по погибшим родичам, жаждать мести, но все, чего ему хотелось — это покоя, он не чувствовал себя хоть сколько-нибудь цельным и живым. Может, викинг своим вмешательством нарушил естественный ход событий, и Хью, ступив одной ногой за грань, другой все еще держится за этот мир. Его, вроде бы нет, и одновременно он есть. Необъяснимое чувство, словно все это происходит не с ним, или так ощущают себя все невольники, прежде чем смирятся с судьбой?  
Кельт полежал еще немного, а потом все-таки приподнялся, подобрал одежду и аккуратно сложил на стоящий рядом чурбак, служащий, вероятно, для сидения. Он огляделся. В полумраке, разгоняемом лишь колеблющимся светом жирника, была видна незатейливая обстановка комнатушки. Широкая лавка возле стены и деревянные короба — вот все, что здесь находилось. Хью понадеялся, что зверь не поселил его в своих покоях, потому что спать рядом с ним ему не хотелось. Кошмары с участием людоеда были ничуть не лучше видений, насылаемых духами болезни. Когда дан вернулся и начал застилать лавку шкурами, сердце парня ухнуло в пятки, а Мадс тем временем рассовывал по коробам ткани и одежду, привезенные из похода. В голове Хью зазвенело, его резко бросило в жар, по вискам потекли предательские струйки пота — это было странно, ведь в помещении явно было холоднее, чем снаружи. Мадс, словно что-то почувствовав, развернулся к кельту и испытующе на него уставился. Силуэт зверя начал размываться, и Хью было подумал, что расплакался, но, потерев рукой глаза, влаги не обнаружил и тут же вздрогнул, прямо перед ним материализовалось лицо Мадса. Людоед коснулся его лба своей ледяной рукой и тут же ее отдернул, раздраженно зашипев. Он уложил парня, завернул в мех и ушел, а Хью тут же погрузился в темноту.  
Мадс ругал себя последними словами, он все-таки переморозил кельта. У того снова начался жар, он заметался по своему спальнику, скидывая с себя шкуры и пытаясь вылезти из рубахи. Викинг поспешил растопить очаг, больному нужны были тепло и горячий отвар.  
К вечеру даже привычный к нагрузкам ульфхеднар выдохся и начал впадать в отчаянье — жар не спадал. Оставалось последнее кардинальное средство. Мадс вытащил во двор бочонок из-под прошлогоднего пива, натаскал в него колодезную студеную воду, в которой плавали намерзшие за вечер льдинки. Тощее голое тело кельта в его руках мгновенно съежилось от холодного осеннего ветра. Мадсу стало неимоверно жалко Хью, надрывно стонущего в бреду, но он скрепя сердце опустил его в ледяную воду, досчитал до десяти, а затем торопливо утащил в дом. Там, при свете всех имеющихся светильников, Мадс обмыл его теплой водой со щелоком и отваром из березовых листьев, уложил на низкую лежанку и принялся греть своим телом. Через несколько часов викинг проснулся, ощущая рядом неимоверно взмокшее тело — жар отступил. Мужчина снова обтер Хью, одел в новую тонкую рубаху и, наконец, спокойно погрузился в сон.


	6. Выше звезд

«Выше крыши, неба выше  
Имя взлетает твое.  
Не увижу, не услышу  
Ветер не споет.

И покорно сердцем нежным  
Меткие стрелы ловлю.  
Без укора, без надежды  
Я тебя люблю»

«Молчи»  
Инна Желанная

Утро для Мадса выдалось мучительным, он проснулся возбужденным рядом с теплым разнеженным телом своего невольника. Кельт остро пах потом и березовым отваром, Мадс жадно обнюхал его, особо уделяя внимание подмышкам. Посторонние ароматы пропали с кожи спящего, и нотки болезни совсем стерлись. Зверь, настойчиво рыча, требовал покрыть свою пару, но дан держался. Все, на что он решился — подрочить, пристально глядя на беззащитный затылок, на влажные завитки волос, трогательно прилипшие к шее, вдыхая умопомрачительную смесь запахов, присущую только этому человеку. Беззвучно кончив, Мадс осторожно выпутался из шкур, вытерся брошенной рядом рубахой и, как был, голышом отправился купаться в ручье, пробегавшем в лесу недалеко от дома.  
Когда он вернулся, Хью делал вид, что спит, но его выдавало неровное дыхание и подергивание век. Дан улыбнулся, отряхиваясь от воды, как большая собака, и шумно протопал к притворяющемуся кельту. На Хью попали холодные капли, и он вздрогнул, выдав себя, и встретился взглядом с насмешливыми зелеными глазами.  
— Ты заставил меня побегать вчера — тебя всю ночь лихорадило, — укорил викинг заалевшего скулами кельта, который не знал, куда деть глаза от обнаженного тела хозяина.  
— Я не просил тебя об этом, — пряча взгляд, огрызнулся Хью. Он клял себя за неуместное стеснение. Мужская нагота — обычное дело для него, не раз он наблюдал своих голых соплеменников во время купания или обряда посвящения. Кельт не мог понять, почему обнаженное тело дана так смущало его, неясная угроза исходила от Мадса, пугая его до чертиков и мурашек по коже.  
Спокойное лицо зверя от слов невольника сделалось пугающим: во взгляде застыл холод, а линия губ стала жесткой. Он присел перед Хью, крепко схватил его за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе прямо в глаза.  
— Запомни раз и навсегда, ты — мой! От кудрявой макушки и до пяток. И только я властен над твоей жизнью или смертью. Еще раз вытворишь то, что было на корабле, и я закую тебя в цепи. Уяснил? — жарким дыханием викинг обжигал губы Хью. Тот мотнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от цепкого захвата, не решаясь использовать руки. От близкого соседства людоеда липкий страх проникал под кожу, но он все-таки храбро ответил:  
— Я — мужчина. Я родился свободным и хочу умереть свободным.  
И шумно сглотнув, зашипел разъяренно прямо в лицо врага:  
— Там, на поле, тебе было наплевать на всех моих родичей, их ты рвал на куски, но мне оставил жизнь. К чему тебе слабый раб? Помучить? Съесть? Заставить работать? Что ж потешайся, только знай, при любом удобном случае я или убью тебя, или — себя.  
Ульфхеднар зарычал — весь восстановленный самоконтроль полетел к чертям, он оттолкнул Хью от себя и ушел в смежное просторное помещение, служащее кухней. Кельт облегченно выдохнул, утыкаясь лицом в густой мех шкур, но, как оказалось, успокоился он рано. Мадс вернулся быстро и во всеоружии, Хью пытался развернуться, но его тут же вжали обратно в ложе. Мгновение, и у него уже связаны руки над головой, а тело распластано под горячим телом людоеда. Он застыл, не веря собственным ощущениям: дан обнюхивал его, щекотно проводя кончиком носа по шее и затылку. Волна ужаса прокатилась вниз по позвоночнику кельта, и он задергался в путах, не имея, впрочем, сил, чтобы хоть сколько-нибудь сопротивляться. Зверь тем временем раздосадовано рыкнул, железный обруч на шее Хью жутко мешал ему наслаждаться нежной кожей пары.  
— Не дергайся, я сейчас сниму с тебя ошейник, — предупредил Мадс, разворачивая Хью к себе. Схватив жесткий обруч двумя руками, людоед, нисколько не напрягаясь, развел его склепанные намертво края. С осторожностью он высвободил шею пленника от куска железа. У Хью в глазах плескался страх, и дан не смог на это смотреть, перекатил его на бок, вновь прижимаясь всем телом со спины. Мадс принялся вылизывать затылок пары, зарываясь лицом в жесткие кудри, попутно руками проникая под рубашку.  
Хью почувствовал требовательные прикосновения к своим бедрам, скользящие все выше и выше, и вот уже подол его рубашки задрали до груди, и ему показалось, что он задыхается под обжигающими неправильными прикосновениями рук и языка. Растерянность затопила его с головой, лишая силы воли. Хью ощутил, как к его ягодицам прижался горячий член зверя, тело же сначала задеревенело, а затем попыталось уйти от прикосновений, но безобразная слабость после пережитой лихорадки не дала этого сделать, и все, чего он добился — лишь крепче прижался к стояку Мадса. Викинг застонал и толкнулся вперед и вверх, проезжаясь по пояснице кельта, тот был не готов поверить в реальность происходящего. «Может быть, это внеочередной кошмар, который скоро закончится?» — подумал он, и отдался в руки дана, покорно принимая его странные ласки.  
Уловив готовность Хью, Мадс заторопился, возбуждение прошивало его, подталкивая к краю. Ему хотелось бы вылизать пах парня, его подмышки, а потом и все тело. Хотелось легко прикусить нежные соски, а затем долго играть с ними губами и языком. Хотелось вобрать в рот член, обласкать яйца и промежность кельта, измучить его ласками, но сейчас он был на грани, и жаждал только одного — оказаться внутри этого желанного тела, затопить его собой. Викинг, не глядя, зачерпнул растопленного жира из плошки, которую принес из кухни вместе с веревкой. Вязкая масса размягчилась от тепла руки, и дан втер маслянистую жидкость между мягких половинок Хью. Мадс нетерпеливо ввел скользкий палец в сморщенное колечко мышц, пленник задрожал, но не сопротивлялся, ослабленное тело даже не напряглось, только заалели кончики ушей Хью, и дыхание стало совсем прерывистым. Викинг оглаживал мягкие стенки ануса изнутри, вскоре добавив второй палец, а затем и третий. Хью издавал болезненные стоны, а Мадс уже активно двигал рукой, проворачивал пальцы, завороженно следя за тем, как они исчезают в покрасневшем припухшем отверстии. Ульфхеднар даже забыл на время о своем возбуждении, но зверь, измученный ожиданием скоро напомнил о себе. Дан вынул пальцы из раскрытой дырки Хью, втер в свой член показавшийся обжигающе прохладным жир и принялся потихоньку толкаться внутрь пары.  
Кельт уже не считал, что ему привиделся кошмар, он сам сейчас находился в кошмаре наяву. Он чувствовал болезненное проникновение крупной головки члена зверя в совсем не подходящее для нее место. Сердце Хью выбивало барабанную дробь, дыхания не хватало, и, что самое стыдное, он был возбужден. Неприятные ощущения от вторжения пальцев и боль от их жестких движений сменились зарождающимся в паху напряжением. Он понимал, что это неправильно, неприемлемо, чудовищно, но когда член Мадса все-таки проник в него до конца, кельт непроизвольно толкнулся навстречу. Было мучительно и прекрасно. Дан замер на секунду, а затем практически вышел из Хью и снова медленно скользнул обратно. Куснув острыми клыками кожу на шее пленника, ульфхеднар отпустил контроль. Он начал вбиваться в мягкое нутро Хью, рыча и ругаясь, а тот скулил и захлебывался слезами от противоречивых и слишком ярких ощущений. Чувствуя, что оргазм близок, Мадс захотел более глубокого проникновения, но поза показалась ему не слишком удобной для этого. Он остановился и попытался поставить кельта в колено-локтевую, но конечности того не слушались, и он распластался по ложу, сверкая оттопыренной задницей. Ульфхеднар подтянул поясницу Хью повыше и плавно скользнул в раскрытое влажное отверстие. Викинг понял, что все сделал правильно, услышав громкие крики-стоны теперь уже любовника. Мадс задвигался жестче и резче, чувствуя, как поджимаются пальцы на ногах и под веками начинают вспыхивать звезды. На мгновение он перестал существовать, отдаваясь слепящему белому свету и блаженству. Когда к нему вернулись ощущения, он уловил последние всполохи оргазма, почувствовал под собой распластанного, всхлипывающего Хью, перевернул его и ртом довел до разрядки, а затем тщательно вылизал, как того хотел зверь.  
— Когда встанешь на ноги, — прохрипел Мадс, в шею засыпающему кельту, - можешь попытаться убить меня, но не смей лишать себя жизни.  
Он крепко прижал к себе Хью и задремал. А за пределами дома разгоралось позднее утро, надвигающийся день готовил для двоих новые испытания.


	7. Настороже

«Привыкший сражаться не жнет и не пашет:  
Хватает иных забот.  
Налейте наемникам полные чаши!  
Им завтра — опять в поход!»

«Песня наемников»  
Исполнение: «Истар». Слова: М. Семенова.

Хью вынырнул из сонной хмари, когда рядом заворочался кто-то большой и шумный. Он с трудом разлепил глаза, бессмысленным взором утыкаясь в низкие прокопченные балки потолка. Все тело ломило, в горле пересохло и, впервые за долгое время, он захотел есть. Его живот громко требовал пищи, Хью попытался прижать к нему ладонь и замер. Руки не слушались — он их вообще почти не чувствовал. Его охватила паника, но тут в поле зрения появилась лохматая голова викинга, на его заспанном лице сменилась целая гамма эмоций.  
— Одиновы яйца, — ругнулся Мадс по-дански и начал распутывать веревку на запястьях кельта. — Прости, я совсем забыл, — уже на саксонском прошептал он и принялся растирать онемевшие руки Хью.  
Тот смотрел на дана во все глаза, вдруг ясно припоминая все, что между ними случилось. Даже болезненное покалывание в ладонях не смогло рассеять обрушившийся на кельта шок. Ему стало нестерпимо стыдно, даже гадливо, он сел на ложе, морщась от боли, прострелившей поясницу, и попытался вырвать руки из хватки ульфхеднара, тот не позволил, жадно пробежал взглядом по обнажившейся груди Хью и потянул его на себя. В глазах невольника мелькнул страх, который только подстегнул Мадса. Викинг прижал к своим губам одну из ладоней Хью, поцеловал ее внутреннюю часть, а затем, втянув в рот указательный палец, начал его посасывать. Сердце в груди у кельта зачастило как бешеное. От захваченного в плен пальца через вены и сухожилия поднимался жар, который, достигнув позвоночника, схлынул к низу живота. Мадс замер, принюхиваясь, и выпустив палец изо рта, зарычал, опрокинул заполыхавшего румянцем Хью обратно на шкуры и принялся вылизывать ему грудь. Прикусывая и перекатывая языком мягкие бусинки сосков, дан сходил с ума от удовольствия и не услышал, как стукнула входная дверь, и только когда послышалось настойчивое покашливание, Мадс понял, что в доме посторонние. Он оторвался от своего занятия и зло посмотрел на незваных гостей. На них во все глаза уставилась Фрейя — жена младшего сводного брата, из-за спины которой выглядывала любопытная рабыня.  
— Добрый день, уважаемый брат. До нас дошла весть, что ты вернулся, и я с раннего утра выслала сюда мою рабыню, но уже полдень, а к тебе в дом не достучаться, — женщина и не думала опускать бесстыжий взгляд, с интересом разглядывая в полутьме представшее перед ней зрелище. Дан, закутав Хью в меха до подбородка, скатился с ложа и, неспешно натянул валяющиеся поблизости штаны.  
— Фрейя, кому как не тебе знать, что после похода мне нужен отдых. Я бы пришел к брату, когда посчитал нужным, — в преувеличенно вежливом тоне Мадса зазвучала угроза.  
— Не держи зла на бедную мать, которая очень волнуется за своего ребенка. Мой младшенький Эрик слег с лихорадкой, и мне нужно то снадобье, которым ты выходил Йена, — в притворном раскаянии женщина опустила глаза.  
Мадс видел насквозь все лживое нутро Фрейи, эта баба разнесет по всей округе новость о том, что в доме отшельника появился жилец. На Хью не было ошейника, и дан надеялся, что женщины не заметили этого, он не хотел, чтобы у кого-то возникли вопросы насчет принадлежности кельта.  
— Отправляйся домой, я сам принесу отвар, когда он будет готов, — рыкнул Мадс. И, чуть подумав, добавил:  
— А свою рабыню пришли ко мне со свежим молоком, сыром и лепешками.   
Фрейя кивнула, соглашаясь, и отбыла восвояси. Ульфхеднар покосился на кельта: тот лежал, отвернувшись к стене, затаив дыхание и боясь пошевелиться. Дан хмыкнул и ушел готовить снадобье.  
Хью слышал, как за легкой перегородкой викинг разводит огонь, как шуршит сухими травами и гремит глиняной посудой. Он старался сдержаться, но по лицу поползли предательские слезы, хотелось зарыдать в голос, но кельт пытался не всхлипывать, кусая крепко сжатый кулак. Последний раз он плакал над мертвыми телами своих родичей, выл как потерянный щенок, уткнувшись лицом в окровавленный мамин подол, а потом детство кончилось, он стал мужчиной, воином, мужем, человеком замкнутым и жестким. Кто бы мог подумать, что Хью еще способен плакать? Он ведь трахался с врагом, людоедом, извергом, убийцей, и получал от этого постыдное удовольствие. «Это неправильно, ужасно, мерзко», — повторял про себя кельт. «Виновата болезнь. Это злые духи, видимо, до сих пор не покинули его тело, или это дан опоил его своими колдовскими зельями»? Хью был уверен, что не мог наслаждаться ласками ульфхеднара будучи в здравом уме.  
Спустя немного времени вернулась рабыня. Перед кельтом поставили плошку молока и лепешку с душистым сыром, он хотел гордо отвернуться, но внутренности скрутило так, что хоть вой. Мучимый жаждой, он мгновенно разделался с молоком, и вгрызся в еще теплую лепешку.  
— Не торопись, подавишься, — пожурил его дан, довольный разыгравшимся аппетитом Хью.  
— Пить, — с набитым ртом односложно буркнул невольник. Мадс принес ему чистой воды со двора, а затем оделся и, приперев дверь снаружи, направился к брату.  
Ларсу досталось богатое наследство от отца, торговца Хевди Хромого. Большой дом, множество рабов, корабль — все, чтобы прожить жизнь в достатке, но брату Мадса не везло в личной жизни, в жены ему досталась лукавая и склочная женщина. Сам Ларс имел нрав мягкий и незлобивый, поэтому Фрейя вертела им, как могла. У них было четверо детей, все болезненные, слабые, но добрые, кроме старшего Йена.  
Йен, рябой шестнадцатилетний олух, пошел характером в мать — врать и изворачиваться научился с пеленок. Ульфхеднар выходил мальчонку зим пять назад, когда к племяннику прицепилась осенняя лихорадка. Пользовал дан Йена отварами и медвежьим жиром, и это не пошло отпрыску на пользу. После выздоровления тот стал неимоверно жестоким, лупил свою сестру и братьев почем зря, калечил рабов, и однажды просто сбежал из дому, пристал к ватаге Эдмунда Рыжего, человека без чести и совести. Йен иногда появлялся в родных краях, неизменно принося с собой неприятности. Мадс оказался невольным виновником произошедшего, ведь, как известно, медвежий жир снадобье опасное, и может сделать человека злым, как не залегшего в спячку шатуна. Фрейя с тех пор стала совсем невыносимой, и Ларс все больше времени находился в плаваниях, пусть моряком он был бездарным, но часть осени и зиму брат неизменно проводил подле жены.  
Ульфхеднар, добравшись до дома Ларса, увидел того мельком, брат собирался с визитом в соседнее селение. Мадс напоил Эрика отваром, хотя тот и не страдал лихорадкой, а просто застудив накануне ноги, захлюпал носом и расклеился. Дав наставления рабыне насчет мальчика, он собрался уже уходить, но столкнулся нос к носу с Йеном. Парень вытянулся и чуть раздался в плечах, и с последней их встречи обзавелся парой новых шрамов на лице.  
— Рад видеть тебя в добром здравии, Мадс сын Миккеля, — противно ухмыляясь, поприветствовал Йен викинга.  
— Здрав будь, сын Ларса, — в тон ему ответил ульфхеднар.  
— Эдмунд Рыжий шлет тебе привет, — хитро щуря прозрачные рыбьи глаза, выдал племянник. — Он очень удивился, узнав, что ты отбыл в поход с Инваром, а ведь ты утверждал, что больше не воюешь.  
Дан пристально вглядывался в лицо паршивца, осознавая, что тот явно поджидал его возвращения. Год назад, когда Йен ушел с вербовщиками из дружины Рыжего, те приходили к Мадсу. Эдмунд хотел, чтобы его личное войско пополнилось ульфхеднаром или берсерком, но никто не желал иметь с ним дела, все достойные воины обходили его дружину стороной. Только отморозки да голытьба могли околачиваться рядом с трусом и отцеубийцей.  
— Не тебе, Йен, сомневаться в моих словах. Если я сказал, что не воюю, значит, не воюю, — молвил, как отрезал Мадс и, развернувшись, направился к выходу.  
— Вряд ли такой ответ понравится ему, — бросил вслед уходящему дану племянник.  
— А мне плевать, — не разворачиваясь, прорычал ульфхеднар. Зверь в груди настороженно заворчал, провоцируя вернуться, оскалить клыки на Йена, припугнуть. Его волк чуял врага, значит, мальчишка просто так не отступится. Но пусть только попробует сунуться, Мадс не станет с ним осторожничать, вырвет глотку в два счета.


	8. Темный час

«Не при звездах приду, да не при луне,  
В темный волчий час на твое крыльцо,  
Выйди, выйди, сердце мое, ко мне,  
Дай мне вновь увидеть твое лицо…

И милее утра, светлее дня,  
Выйдешь ты, мой друг, привечать меня,  
Спроводить меня на далекий путь,  
Серебром в висок, да осиной в грудь»…

Мельница «Если я умру»

Мадс спешил вернуться домой, но быстрая ходьба, студеный ветер и мелкий дождь не смогли развеять его злость. Зверь все никак не желал успокаиваться, скребя душу сомнениями. Когда селение скрылось из вида, и узкая тропа повернула к лесу, повалил снег. На мокрую землю ложилось белое пушистое покрывало, скрывая серый унылый пейзаж этого сурового края. Снег оказался сюрпризом — для конца сентября это было чересчур, и ульфхеднар чуял, что ближайшие дня три будет бушевать метель. Ячменя, муки и прочих запасов дан прикупил достаточно, но вот мяса нужно было еще добыть. Самое время для них со зверем выйти на охоту. И если люди в такую погоду в лес не совались, то Мадс без труда мог бродить в чаще в самую лютую пургу.  
Завалился викинг в дом, будучи покрыт снегом с ног до головы. Отряхнувшись, словно огромный зверь, он первым делом прислушался. Кельт все так же лежал на своем месте, хотя и не спал. Ульфхеднар был уверен, что убивать себя Хью больше не попытается и бежать ему некуда, да и сил на это нет, а вот накрутить себя пленник накрутил — его сердитое дыхание било по чувствительному слуху зверя. Мадс же чувствовал тихое бешенство, которому не находилось выхода, оставаться в замкнутом пространстве в таком состоянии было не лучшим для него, да и для кельта тоже. Дан не стал разговаривать с пленником, наскоро смастерил кожаный ошейник и надел его на Хью. Потом сносил его до задка, накормил оставшимися лепешками с молоком и вяленым мясом и засобирался на охоту.  
Мадс знал, что только начинавшему выздоравливать кельту нужна более разнообразная мягкая и, главное, горячая пища, и свежее мясо тоже не помешает. Хью не глядел на него, молчал и хмурился, но викингу сейчас было не до него. Приготовив широкие лыжи, легкое копье и пращу, он оделся тепло и удобно: хоть звериная сущность спасала его от холода, но оставался вариант ночевки в снегу, тогда одежда очень даже пригодится.  
Мадс подошел к лежанке пленника и присел рядом. Выставив недалеко от постели в ряд три жирника и ночной горшок, он развернул лицо кельта к себе.  
— Я иду на охоту, — поглаживая большим пальцем уголок губ Хью, начал он, — оставляю тебе светильники, их должно хватить до моего возвращения.  
Хью раздраженно дернулся, уходя от прикосновений. Ульфхеднар рыкнул, разозлившись, но руку убрал, сжав ее в кулак.  
— Вернусь поздно, может быть даже завтра, — продолжил Мадс сердито. — Советую тебе заняться делом. Попытайся встать, осмотреться тут. На улицу не суйся, там метель начинается.  
Викинг не знал, что еще можно сказать. Чем можно успокоить человека, потерявшего семью, родину и свободу? Любые признания он сейчас примет враждебно, поэтому ульфхеднар зашагал к выходу, на пороге он обернулся, пробежался взглядом по напряженной спине Хью, по его упрямому затылку и спутанным кудряшкам волос. Оставлять его не хотелось, но и оставаться рядом не было сил, ярость, бушевавшая внутри, требовала выхода. Зверь желал вцепиться в чье-то трепещущее горло. «Чертов Йен с его идиотскими выкрутасами!», — подумал дан и скользнул в белую мглу.  
Хью никогда бы не подумал, что страх будет тем, что поднимет его на ноги. Сначала, когда его тюремщик ушел, он облегченно выдохнул и обрадовался своему одиночеству. Но теперь он стоял у входной двери на слабых, подгибающихся ногах и, вцепившись в деревянную ручку, прислушивался к тому, что творится снаружи. На родине с моря часто налетал шквал, приносил с собой ливни и грозовые тучи, но такого кельт никогда прежде не слышал. За толстыми стенами дома творилось что-то несусветное, шум ветра постепенно превратился в жуткую песню, состоящую из криков, стонов и печального волчьего воя. Раздавался треск и грохот, словно огромный великан бросался горами и деревьями. Хью все казалось, что за дверью что-то ходит, скребется и просится в дом, что-то темное, ужасное. Он не осознавал, что дрожит, звуки снаружи вызывали жуткие образы в голове, было страшно и холодно. Хью сейчас отчаянно хотел, чтобы ульфхеднар вернулся.  
Руки затекли, а он все никак не мог заставить себя ослабить хватку на ручке двери. Ему казалось, что если отпустит ее, то в дом ворвется неведомое. С трудом кельт сумел оторвать одну руку и принялся шарить в ближайшем углу, где в свете жирника краем глаза выхватил что-то напоминающее жердь. Это оказалась деревянная острога, он использовал ее как засов и, наконец, смог отойти от двери. Забрав с собой светильник, Хью прошел в самое просторное помещение дома, которое еще не удалось разглядеть. Комната оказалась чем-то средним между складом и кухней. Здесь к потолку были привешены пучки сухих трав, к стенам прибиты множество полиц, на которых стояли глиняные горшочки всех форм и размеров. В центре помещения находился престранного вида очаг, обмазанный глиной, глиняный же закопченный желоб тянулся от него к потолку.  
Хью подивился на такую конструкцию, а затем, оттащив от добротного большого стола чурбак, устроился рядом с очагом, который еще сохранял тепло. Ногам и спине все равно было зябко, поэтому кельту пришлось сходить к лежанке и натянуть на себя теплые вещи. В закутке, огороженном для спальни, оказалось почему-то страшнее всего, поэтому он поспешил обратно в освещенную и уютную кухню.  
Только он устроился на приглянувшейся чурке, как послышался такой звук, что волосы на его затылке приподнялись, а кровь застыла в жилах. Тоненький жалобный плач раздался за самой дверью, тихий голос просил: «Впусти», а затем словно кто-то заскребся по дереву маленькими коготками. По спине кельта побежали мурашки, а с висков заскользил пот. Плач перешел в вой, а затем в дикий хохот, пламя в жирнике мелькнуло и погасло. Хью закричал, падая с чурбака на пол и пытаясь отползти куда-нибудь и спрятаться. От двери раздался треск и грохот, в помещение ворвалась вьюга, а потом кто-то схватил кельта ледяными руками. Хью заорал «Банши, банши!» и пытался отбиваться, пока над ухом не послышался голос викинга:  
— Ты что, дурной?! Это же я!  
Хью вцепился мертвой хваткой в плечи викинга и, кажется, плакал. Мадс не видел его лица, но запах слез защекотал ноздри. Мадс прижал кельта крепче и принялся гладить по взмокшим кудрям и вздрагивающей спине.  
— Что? Что случилось? — зашептал он по-сакски. Хью не ответил, но принялся рыдать, не сдержавшись.  
Мадс чувствовал, как с него начинает стекать вода от оттаявшей ледяной корки и снега с одежды. Он попытался было отстраниться, чтобы стянуть меховую куртку, но кельт не дал. Ульфхеднар не знал, что еще можно сделать для того, чтобы прекратить истерику, но шестое чувство подсказало ему выход. Он подхватил Хью на руки и принялся покрывать поцелуями его мокрое от слез лицо. Мадс отнес его в спальный закуток, устроил их обоих на лежанке, извернувшись, все-таки стянул куртку, сбросил тяжелые унты с ног. Хью начал затихать и вдруг сам потянулся губами навстречу поцелуям. У дана даже в груди ёкнуло, когда он осознал, что ему отвечают. Хью задыхался, покорно принимая язык Мадса в свой рот, сам в свою очередь, пытаясь перехватить инициативу в поцелуе. У него это не особо получалось, но викинг сходил с ума от его неумелых попыток. Мадс принялся стаскивать с кельта одежду дрожащими от страсти руками. Справившись с этим, он зарычал от того, с какой готовностью Хью обхватил ногами его талию, открываясь. С трудом нащупав баночку с жиром, оставшуюся здесь с прошлого раза, Мадс нашел в себе силы только приспустить свои штаны и по-быстрому смазать ноющий от желания член. Чуть мазнув меж половинок Хью, дан принялся толкаться в тугое кольцо мышц. Кельт подавался навстречу, стонал задушено, ловил сухими губами губы Мадса, пальцами вцепившись в его ягодицы.  
Соитие было быстрым, страстным и ничуть не нежным. Викинг натягивал Хью жестко и жадно, тот с готовностью отдавался, встречая движения викинга на полпути. Они не то целовались, не то кусались, оставляя друг на друге метки. Кельт кончил только от ощущения члена ульфхеднара внутри себя и практически сразу отрубился. Мадс излился в партнера, и еще какое-то время целовал закрытые глаза уснувшего кельта, не в силах выскользнуть из желанного тела. Кто знает, когда еще Хью позволит себе настолько забыться, чтобы ответить страстью на страсть, любовью на любовь.


	9. Тоска

«Мысли мои мысли  
Печалью на сердце  
Тоскует горюет  
Печалью на сердце  
Тоскует горюет  
Все по прежней воле

Как бы мне младому  
Да прежняя воля  
Да быстрые крылья»

Инна Желанная «Мысли»

Ранним утром Мадс выбрался из дома за тушей убитого им оленя, которую он сбросил, когда услышал крики Хью сквозь вой ветра. Кельт еще спал, разметавшись на шкурах, весь остаток ночи он вел себя беспокойно, но не просыпался. Стихия поутихла, а снег все шел, так, что викинг еле открыл дверь наружу. Олень лежал под слоем осадков, нетронутый зверьем, которое боялось приближаться к его дому. Пару часов он провозился, снимая шкуру и разделывая тушу, а затем стаскивая мясо в ледник за домом. Сердце Мадс съел еще в лесу, но печень осталась цела, и он решил приготовить ее для Хью.  
Подходя обратно к входной двери, дан осознал, наконец, чего так испугался вчера Хью. Удивительно, как он не уловил раньше сладкий запах мертвечины, исходящий от досок проема. Неглубокие царапины на дереве ночью зверь мог и не заметить, но вонь разлагающейся плоти почему-то не достигла его носа. Чутье подвело, а значит, он потерял хватку либо от старости, либо от страха за кельта, что было одинаково плохо, и грозило неприятностями и шансом прозевать настоящую опасность. Потерянные души забредали бывало к жилищу Мадса, привлеченные знаками смерти, расставленными за домом. Сам он их не боялся, рассеивал топором или родниковой водой. Души тут сплошь появлялись безобидные: утопленников, заблудившихся в лесу, редко умерших рожениц, но тому, кто встречался с подобными явлениями впервые, сложно было не поддаться панике. Мадс отнес печень оленя на кухню, а затем обмыл проем снаружи родниковой водой и подвесил веточку рябины над входом. Защита уничтожила запах и должна была отпугнуть призраков.  
К моменту пробуждения Хью викинг успел развести огонь и начать обжарку печени. Он был уверен в реакции кельта, но все же испытал острое разочарование, когда от того зафонило шоком и острым чувством вины. Мадс дал себе слово быть терпеливым и не реагировать на любые выходки сбитого с толку пленника. Тот не ответил на приветствие, не поднимал глаз и еле притронулся к еде. Хью самостоятельно оделся и сходил до задка, умылся и причесался, а затем сел в сторонке, переводя дух. Ульфхеднар все-таки разозлился и, пытаясь с этим справиться, сбежал в лес на заготовку дров.  
Хью было паршиво, ему все внутренности изъело тяжкое чувство собственной ущербности и стыда перед целым миром. Он вел себя ночью не так, как подобало мужчине и воину: плакал на плече людоеда, а потом самозабвенно отдавался ему, получая от этого извращенное удовольствие. От осознания своей ненормальности хотелось забраться в глубокую нору, спрятаться там и умереть. Даже сейчас телу кельта было хорошо — сладко ныли мышцы, и хотелось сыто потянуться. Даже тянущая боль пониже спины ощущалась приятно. «Одурманил», — думал Хью. — «Он меня просто опоил, других объяснений нет», — решил он для себя.  
В эту темную снежную ночь Мадс спал у себя на лавке, он дал кельту время, не приближался к нему днем и оставил в покое на ночь. Они не разговаривали и не смотрели друг на друга, только однажды дан рявкнул на пленника, когда тот так и не съел свою порцию жаркого. Хью не отреагировал на крик, но печень в себя все-таки запихнул, заедая лепешками и запивая травяным отваром, к которому он очень долго и подозрительно принюхивался.  
Утро встретило викинга хмурым низким небом и звонкой капелью. Метель закончилась, и нападавший снег принялся таять. Он вытащил во двор ту самую бочку, в которую окунал бредившего кельта. Мадс любил поплескаться в воде, и никакая непогода не мешала ему это сделать, когда он закончил свои водные процедуры, то решил, что Хью тоже стоит как следует вымыться. Для него он втащил бочку в дом, согрел воды, приготовил щелока, и к пробуждению пленника купель была готова. Только вот кельт категорически отказался мыться, и на логичный вопрос: «Почему?», викинг услышал:  
— Я не буду перед тобой раздеваться, я не раб, которым пользуются, как подстилкой, — голос кельта звучал ожесточенно и немного истерично. — Мне противны твои прикосновения, и то, что ты делаешь со мной! Это грязно и мерзко!  
— Ты — чудовище! — выплюнул он обвинение. — Ты чем-то опоил меня, колдун! А потом попользовался!  
Взгляд ульфхеднара заволокло красной пеленой, в голове зазвенело и бешенство растеклось по телу. Он ударил кельта, не так сильно, как мог бы, но пощечина прервала его обвинительную речь. Мадс схватил пленника и принялся срывать с него одежду, тот орал и пытался брыкаться, за что получал тычки и затрещины. Голого Хью викинг подтащил к бочке.  
— Значит, считаешь, тобой попользовались?! — прошипел викинг в его ухо, пребольно вцепившись в спутанные кудри. — Хочешь знать, как обращаются с рабами?  
И Мадс перегнул кельта через бортик бочонка, грубо, до хруста, заламывая ему руку за спину. Теперь Хью действительно взвыл от боли, черные круги расплылись у него пред глазами. А Мадс уже на сухую вставлял пальцы в задницу кельта, тот попытался зажиматься и лягать насильника пятками, но получил лишь больше боли в заломленной руке. Викинг не старался растянуть все же затихшего Хью, лишь утверждал свою власть, пару раз прокрутив пальцы и заставив его заскулить. Затем он заменил пальцы членом, настойчиво толкаясь в нутро кельта, не заботясь ни на йоту о его ощущениях.  
— Вот так поступают с рабами, — зарычал людоед в затылок орущему пленнику. — Их трахают когда, где и как хотят.  
И Мадс толкнулся до конца, и его яйца звонко шлепнулись о промежность кельта. Запахло кровью, зверь внутри торжествовал, беря верх над рассудком дана. Ульфхеднар принялся вбиваться в жаркое кровоточащее тело, дурея от жалобных криков жертвы. Когда он кончил, то с трудом сдержался, чтобы не вцепиться зубами в шею пленника, настолько он не владел собой. Оттолкнув от себя Хью, викинг бросил насмешливо:  
— Понравилось, раб?  
Хью свернулся в клубочек возле бочки, глотая беззвучные рыдания, из него текла сперма и кровь, расплываясь лужицей на полу. Мадс пришел в себя, осознавая, что натворил, ему хотелось прижать вздрагивающего кельта к себе, нежно поцеловать все синяки и ранки на теле, вылизать пострадавший анус, но он не стал. Глухая боль и обида застряли в сердце, если Хью не по нраву нежность и любовь ульфхеднара, пусть будет так.  
— Вставай и приводи себя в порядок, — ледяным тоном бросил он. — Вымоешься сам, вытрешь пол за собой. И нечего прохлаждаться, начнешь работать по дому.  
Хью ничего не оставалось, как подчиниться. Он стонал, забираясь в бочку, на что получил жесткий приказ: «Заткнись!» Теперь кельту было паршиво и в душе и в теле, его не грело осознание собственной правоты. Он жалел себя и почему-то не мог ненавидеть викинга, хоть и испытывал к нему неприязнь. Когда Хью выбрался из воды, его снова без разговоров нагнули, он даже пикнуть не успел, как в него вновь протолкнули пальцы. Хью взвыл, ощущение было таким словно в него засунули раскаленную кочергу. Мгновение, и дан отпустил его, но жжение продолжалось, между ягодиц ощущалась маслянистая влажность. Над ним все-таки смилостивились, и, видимо, обработали рану, сейчас кельт был в полной растерянности, испытывая благодарность, а сердце его болело сожалением и чувством, словно он упустил что-то важное, сотворив несусветную глупость.  
Мадс заставил его выполнять работу, которую обычно выполняют женщины: приборка, стирка, готовка. Интересно, а отшельник сам делал все это раньше, или к нему приходила рабыня? — думал Хью, выбившись из сил через два часа ползания по дому. Дану в конце концов надоело наблюдать за полудохлым пленником, и он рявкнул:  
— Пошел прочь, никчемное создание!  
Хью не стал возражать, заваливаясь на свое низкое ложе и мгновенно проваливаясь в сон.  
Зверь в душе Мадса выл от тоски, он же мечтал расположиться рядом с парой, нежно прижать его к себе, вдохнуть родной запах, но твердо решил, что кельт сам должен прийти к нему, по своей воле.


	10. Без тебя

«Шорох ломких льдинок, слова ли листвой шуршат,  
Плачет ли в долине бездомная душа —  
Черных маков море, да нет моего цветка:  
Лишь полынь да горечь,  
да трава разлуки высока»…

Черная лютня. «Трава разлуки»

Дан больше не приближался к Хью, если того не требовали обстоятельства. Он не смотрел на него, не заговаривал и больше не пытался овладеть. Кельту стоило бы радоваться, но он сходил с ума от тоски. Мадс обращался с ним, как хозяин с рабом, и, да, разница была значительной. Его не били и не морили голодом, но и не приветствовали по утрам, никто не спешил поднести ему еды или питья. Чаще всего Хью просто не замечали, он был сродни предмету мебели, вспоминали о нем лишь когда появлялась необходимость отдать приказ на выполнение тех или иных работ.  
Пока кельт был еще слаб, в дом ульфхеднара стала наведываться рабыня из дома Ларса — Хельга. Она учила Хью обязанностям тир и на первых порах помогала, благодаря девчушке парень освоил уборку, стирку, глажку и даже шитье, только приготовить хоть что-то съедобное ему никак не удавалось. Мясо подгорало, рыба переваривалась, а от некоторых продуктов его просто воротило. Хельга ухохатывалась над его попытками, он злился и не замечал жалости, что проскальзывала в смешливых глазах тир. Хью был знаком с процессом вяления продуктов, но от запаха забродившей рыбы и мяса тошнило. Мадс смилостивился и разрешил рабыне готовить самой или приносить еду из хозяйского дома. Хью понемногу сблизился с девчушкой, со временем даже начал понимать ее речь, научился произносить некоторые фразы. С удивлением он узнал, что Хельга не являлась пленницей, а была данского происхождения, ее малышкой выкрали из родного дома и продали на торгу. Родителей своих она не помнила, знала только дом Ларса и рабскую жизнь. Появление девушки внесло хоть какое-то разнообразие в тоскливые будни Хью, в это время Мадс часто отсутствовал, пропадая в лесу сутками.  
Хельга была очень смешливой и беззаботной, с ней хорошо обращались благодаря ее легкому нраву и красоте. Хозяйка держала ее при себе служанкой, дарила старые рубахи и даже украшения. Фрейя специально выслала девушку в помощь отшельнику, чтобы та рассказывала ей все, что творится в доме. Хельга болтала без умолку, пока дан был в отлучке, Хью слушал речи глупенькой рабыни, большинство из которых не понимал, и все никак не мог взять в толк, почему ее считают красивой? Его покойная жена, Эбба, была стройной и гибкой, густые волосы цвета спелой пшеницы и яркие зеленые глаза делали ее первой красавицей племени. Хью даже поссорился с названным братом, боготворившим Эббу, но она сама выбрала кельта, хотя знала, что он не испытывал к ней любви. Хельга же выглядела бесцветной, ее ресницы, брови и коса были цвета выбеленного льняного полотна. Глаза девушки голубые, но не яркие, водянистые и прозрачные казались юноше жутковатыми. Он не понимал этих данских канонов красоты, но Хельга была веселой и доброй, и хоть ненадолго разгоняла тоску, поселившуюся в его душе.  
Одним утром, когда Хью уже с легкостью начал вставать с ложа и почувствовал, наконец, силу в теле, рабыня появилась в доме необычайно тихая и грустная. Мадс подозрительно косился на нее, пока они с кельтом пересматривали одежду, ткани и меха на предмет починки. Он не спешил отправляться куда-нибудь и все больше мрачнел и злился, хоть старался не показывать этого. Хью же все понял, он уже научился узнавать настроение Мадса по едва заметным оттенкам эмоций на его на лице.  
Весь день Хельга крутилась рядом с Хью, словно выгадывая момент, чтобы поговорить. И ей это удалось, когда ульфхеднар все же сорвался в лес, проверять силки.  
— Хью, — начала она, схватив парня за руку. — Знаешь, ты красивый.  
Хью даже дара речи лишился от удивления.  
— Ты только ничего не говори, пока, — продолжила она, пряча глаза. — Но я не встречала подобных тебе. Много викингов побывало в доме Ларса, из разных земель и родов. С лучшими из них хозяйка позволяла мне возлечь, но ни один не заставил мое сердце застучать быстрее. Ты другой, ты красив, словно женщина, темен волосом, кудряв и строен, наши мужчины назвали бы тебя уродливым, но для меня ты прекраснее всех.  
Кельт не знал, что можно было ответить на такое признание, он даже не подозревал, что нравится девушке. К своему стыду, его голова оказалась занята совсем другим человеком. Его сны не покидали образы их с Мадсом переплетенных тел, он жаждал постыдных ласк, сдаваясь своим желаниям лишь в грезах. Хью просыпался возбужденным, неудовлетворенным и злился на себя за подобную слабость. Иногда он кончал во сне, со всхлипом просыпаясь на влажных шкурах, а викинг, если даже и видел, что с ним происходит, абсолютно никак не реагировал.  
— Я тебе не нравлюсь? — прервал его тяжелые мысли вопрос рабыни.  
— Прости, — только и смог ответить он. Девушка же вдруг подалась к нему, прижимаясь нежными губами к его губам, и он позволил, внутренне желая, чтобы вот сейчас в его груди что-то екнуло, или вдруг поднялось животное чувство, взыграла плоть, и все встало бы на свои места. Хью целовал Хельгу и не чувствовал ровным счетом ничего, в сердце, в голове царила пустота, кровь ровно бежала по венам, и это было самым ужасным открытием для него. Никто его не опаивал и никто не пользовался его слабостью, просто он сам оказался неправильным. Пленник хотел своего хозяина, людоеда и убийцу и от этого знания нельзя было спрятаться.  
— Прости, — еще раз сказал он, отступая от тир. У той слезы блестели на глазах и дрожали губы, но и это не тронуло неправильное сердце кельта.  
— Я больше не приду, — отвернувшись, бросила Хельга, — твой господин не хочет видеть меня в своем доме, не хочет делить тебя ни с кем, и я его понимаю.  
Рабыня ушла, а Хью продолжил ставшую уже привычной работу. Кельт долго и мучительно думал и понял, что болен, что его душа больна. Он становился покорным, податливым, исполнительным, жаждущим принимать, поддаваться, превращался в раба и тело для утех. Сдаваться своему недугу Хью не хотел, хотя и не знал, где взять силы для сопротивления.  
Когда вернулся Мадс, то впервые за долгое время приблизился к нему вплотную, ткнулся лицом в шею, провел носом возле губ Хью и замер. А затем отскочил от него, пристально посмотрел в глаза тяжелым больным взглядом и, ни слова не говоря, отвесил пощечину. В эту ночь ульфхеднар не вернулся домой, в следующую — тоже. Он явился утром третьего дня, пропахший пивом и женщинами. Хью твердил себе, что нисколько не переживает, но сердце его предательски сжалось, и по венам растеклась жгучая желчь ревности.  
Даны в конце октября встречали первые зимние ночи, и викинг впервые за много лет праздновал в доме брата. Мадс словно с ума сошел, когда учуял запах девчонки от кельта. Он давно видел, что рабыня начала поглядывать на Хью с интересом, но не воспринял ее, как соперницу, и уж точно не ожидал, что станет так больно. Кто-то целовал его пару, его мальчика, а тот позволял, отвечал на поцелуй. Зверь внутри взвыл так, что все волки одиночки в окрестностях подняли морды к луне. Мадсу и самому хотелось закричать, чтобы избавиться от безысходности, поселившейся в душе. Держать Хью на расстоянии уже не казалось такой хорошей идеей. Он скучал безмерно, ночами вслушивался в тихое дыхание своего раба, силой воли сдерживая себя, чтобы не приползти к нему на коленях и не приняться вылизывать ему ноги. Тридцать долгих дней, тридцать одиноких ночей без его тепла, еще немного и викинг сойдет с ума.  
Ульфхеднар не нашел забвения ни в пиве, ни в объятьях женщин. Третья ночь празднеств, проведенная в доме брата, отгремела. Ранним утром викинга разбудило тревожное чувство, зверь внутри рычал и скалил клыки: кто-то враждебный находился рядом, Мадс, чуть приоткрыв глаза, оценил обстановку. По темному залу в общинном доме пробирались двое, волчье зрение выхватило знакомые черты — это Йен перешагивал через храпящих воинов, а за ним следовал один из вербовщиков Эдмунда Рыжего. Когда парочка скрылась из виду, Мадс выпутался из объятий рабыни и поспешил домой. Похмелье давало о себе знать, но он включил все звериные чувства на полную. На тропинке не было ничего необычного, свежих следов и запахов не оказалось, зато у самого дома на влажной земле четко виднелись отпечатки ног. Двое бродили возле жилища, стояли у входной двери, они оставили этот явный знак, угрозу, а Мадса не было, чтобы оборонить, защитить единственное, что было ему дорого на всем белом свете.  
Викинг шумно ввалился в дом, холодея внутри от миновавшей, но такой реальной опасности. Хью живой и здоровый встретил его у порога, на его лице отразилось что-то, чему дан не нашел названия. Тяжелой поступью Мадс подошел к кельту, обнял его, крепко прижимая к себе. Он начал целовать его лицо, гладить напряженные плечи, шепча бессвязно:  
— Мой. Никому не отдам. Мой!


	11. Только с тобой

«Ты храни меня, ночь,  
Не пускай на порог сна,  
Дай мне вечный покой с тобой, с тобой,  
Пощади меня, Бог, разгулялась весна,  
Обрядила меня цветами-травой».

«Только с тобой» Инна Желанная

— Ты пахнешь чужими! — не сдержавшись, крикнул Хью, отталкивая Мадса от себя, и тот понял, что кельту не все равно. Чувство торжества и эйфории затопило его сознание, но он отступил, глупо улыбаясь вслед ускользнувшему на кухню пленнику. Мадс ушел в спальню, сменить пропитавшуюся потом и пивом одежду, он с затаенной радостью вслушивался в сердитое сопение кельта и слишком громкий стук ножа по деревянной столешнице. Через какое-то время от очага потянуло запахом подгорелой рыбы и перепрелой ячменной каши. Викинг не сказал ни слова послушно запихивая в себя неаппетитную пищу, ничто в целом мире не могло сегодня огорчить его, даже угроза со стороны племянника уже казалась смехотворной.  
Весь последующий день дан обходил владения, устанавливая защиту, не только капканы и ловушки пошли в ход: он приманил к жилью забредшую накануне очередную потерянную душу. Ульфхеднар знал, что навредить злоумышленникам она не навредит, но отпугнуть вполне сможет. Призрак явно принадлежал погибшей совсем недавно девушке, которая и не осознала, что мертва. Он привязал ее к внешнему кругу защиты, обещая себе потом отпустить несчастную за грань. Если Йен решит сунуться сюда еще раз, то встретит достойный отпор, а Мадс будет во всеоружии и больше не допустит таких ошибок.  
К кельту он решил пока не приближаться, смывая и выветривая с себя запах чужих тел. Ульфхеднар прислушивался к внутреннему зверю и просчитывал шаги своих врагов. Было понятно, что Эдмунд Рыжий во что бы то ни стало решил заполучить его себе, но какой приказ получили его наемники? На что пойдут они в своем стремлении угодить главарю? Множество сценариев воспроизводил викинг в своей голове, но выходило каждый раз скверно. В любом случае, необходимо было проиграть все варианты отступления. Хью не должен был пострадать ни в коем случае, и дан клял судьбу и Эдмунда Рыжего за то, что не оставляли его в покое, сейчас, когда Мадс хотел жить, дышать полной грудью, любить…  
Дружина Рыжего насчитывала не меньше двухсот наемников. Вряд ли, конечно, он пустил бы против ульфхеднера всех, но двадцатью пятью вполне мог пожертвовать, и Мадс справился бы со всеми, даже ценой своей жизни, но теперь у него был Хью. Кельт окреп, набрал вес, и смог бы дать отпор одному, двум воинам, но кучке матерых бандитов — вряд ли. Викинг решил его поднатаскать, чтобы в случае его отсутствия рядом, тот смог оборониться. Но как же ему не хотелось доводить до крайних мер, наверное, впервые в жизни.  
Мадс смотрел, как угасает день, как хмурое небо отчищается, оживая светом звезд, и понимал, что у них с кельтом, может быть, осталось не так много времени. Сколько жизней промелькнуло перед холодным взором этих небесных светил? Сколько пар когда-то любовалось красотой ночного неба? Бесчисленное количество. Мадс был глупцом, когда решил отдалиться от кельта, все обиды, все препятствия померкли для него перед ликом Великого Ничто. Он больше не хотел пировать в Вальхалле один, без Хью. Кельт в чертогах Одина останется рабом, который будет прислуживать хозяину до конца времен, и викинг предпочел бы отправиться в печальные владения Хель, но только рука об руку со своей парой.  
К вечеру Мадс вернулся в дом. Хью весь день словно ожидал чего-то, все валилось у него из рук, и в голове творился полный сумбур. Он не помнил уже ни одного обещания, данного самому себе, и к тому, что произойдет, точно готов не был. Викинг просто подошел к нему и, взяв за руку, потянул в спальню, он пристально смотрел в глаза кельта, одним этим разжигая пожар в его крови, и Хью послушно двинулся следом, словно зачарованный. Его сердце предательски обмирало, а в паху становилось тесно, член тяжелел и начинал истекать смазкой. Ульфхеднар зарычал, запах чужого возбуждения достиг его носа, и зверь в душе попытался вырваться из-под контроля. Ноздри Мадса яростно раздувались, глаза блестели лихорадочным огнем, меж полуоткрытых губ виднелись удлиненные клыки, сейчас он как никогда походил на хищника. И кельту нравилось это, странно, шокирующе, но он сильнее распалялся, видя дана таким: диким, необузданным, сходящим с ума от его, Хью, запаха.  
Раздевая пленника, Мадс шептал: «Не думай ни о чем, просто позволь мне… и себе», и тот позволил: плавиться под взглядом ульфхеднара, стонать под его руками, бесстыдно раскрываясь, Хью позволил себе любоваться мужчиной, его суровой красотой, гладить широкие плечи, прослеживая сетку шрамов на коже, зарываться пальцами в заплетенные волосы, ощущая их мягкость, касаться лица, точеных скул, хищных губ. Викинг ласкал его тягуче и медленно, словно давая время передумать, но кельт уже переступил черту, оставляя сожаления, страхи, муки совести позади. Когда Мадс перевернул его на живот и принялся целовать ягодицы, Хью услужливо выпятил зад, подставляясь словно течная сучка, но дан и не подумал трахать его, а принялся вылизывать широкими мазками, пошло, не жалея слюны. Никогда еще кельт не ощущал такого блаженства, хотя подобная ласка его немного шокировала. Он забыл обо всем, когда Мадс начал посасывать его яички, рукой оглаживая член, размазывая по всей длине влагу с истекающей головки. Хью уже был готов кончить, но все вдруг прекратилось. Он обиженно застонал, ерзая на шкурах в попытке достичь разрядки, но ему не позволили. Мадс раздвинул его ягодицы, облегчая доступ к кольцу мышц, язык дана принялся дразнить сморщенное отверстие, едва прикасаясь самым кончиком. Кельт захныкал, позорно подаваясь навстречу необычной ласке, а ульфхеднар, смилостивившись, толкнулся внутрь, проникая настолько глубоко, насколько мог. Он то сосредоточенно вылизывал внутренние стенки ануса Хью, то трахал его языком, то посасывал колечко мышц. Кельт, кажется, кричал, чувствуя, как расходятся волны удовольствия, когда касаются какой-то точки внутри его тела. Движение горячего юркого языка викинга подвело его к черте, он кончал долго, бурно, даже не ощущая, что плачет от удовольствия. Кельт, видимо, на какое-то время отключился и пришел в себя, уже чувствуя мощные толчки любовника в своем расслабленном легком теле.  
Мадс отпустил себя, врываясь в податливое влажное отверстие, в которое хотелось проникать вечно, заполняя собой. Хью поначалу никак не реагировал, отходя от пережитого оргазма, позволяя себя трахать, но потом он начал подмахивать, его член вновь заинтересованно дернулся, наливаясь силой. Дан сменил позицию, поворачивая кельта лицом к себе, тот залился краской и, не смея взглянуть на него, закрыл свое лицо руками.  
— Не смей закрываться от меня, — зарычал ульфхеднар, фиксируя запястья кельта над его головой и вновь врываясь в его тело. Хью был прекрасен, потный, раскрасневшийся, задыхающийся от страсти. Его серые глаза необычайно изящного разреза светились, словно свинцовое море, озаренное лучом солнца. Четко очерченные губы пересохли, и розовый язык иногда смачивал их, показываясь из глубин большеватого соблазнительного рта. Влажные кудряшки прилипли ко лбу и шее, трогательные тонкие черты лица делали его совсем мальчишкой. Дан просто-напросто сходил с ума от соблазнительного вида.  
— Ты такой красивый, необыкновенный, — прошептал Мадс по-дански, не подозревая, что кельт понял его. Викинг поцеловал Хью долго влажно, кончая в его горячее нутро и чувствуя, как между их животами растекается семя кельта. Когда Мадс нашел силы выскользнуть из тела любовника, то сполз вниз, любуясь на то, как сперма вытекает из приоткрытого отверстия Хью. Затем он позволил зверю полакомиться, вылизывая пару от следов семени, а потом утащил засыпающего Хью на свое ложе.  
Под утро пленник заворочался во сне, и Мадс проснулся, настороженно вглядываясь в его лицо. Хью недовольно морщился и постанывал, зверь внутри с тревогой повел ушами, давая знать, что тот просыпается. Мадс готовился встретить реакцию любовника так, чтобы успеть спрятать боль и обиду, если оттолкнут. Когда глаза Хью распахнулись, он осмотрелся недоуменно, словно не понимая, с кем и где находится, а потом пробурчал хрипло: «Холодно», подлез под бок ульфхеднару, накрываясь его рукой. Викинг прижал любимого к себе, ощущая в уголках глаз предательскую влагу, он укрыл их обоих шкурами и погрузился в спокойный светлый сон.  
Хью слышал, как ровно задышал с ним рядом дан, но сам больше не смог сомкнуть глаз. Ему было тепло и спокойно, и это беспокоило больше всего. Он принял то, что желает людоеда, что секс с ним невероятен и, что не желает делить этого страшного человека ни с кем другим, но Хью не мог не думать о неправильности всего происходящего. Со стороны Мадса в этом нет никакого бесчестья, он берет то, что вправе брать от любого раба, а Хью предает свое мужское достоинство, свою воинскую честь, самозабвенно отдаваясь хозяину. И то, что в нем не осталось отвращения к происходящему, не проснулось раскаяние или желание расплаты с осквернителем, пугало. Что если боги отвернулись от кельта? Отвернулись оба его погибших рода? И пусть все тело юноши приятно ломило, объятья любовника были горячи и желанны, сердце наполнялось печалью и страхом. Что сказала бы мать, будь она жива? С каким презрением посмотрел бы отец на такого сына? Горечи не было конца еще и потому, что Хью знал, что не сможет отказаться от этих неправильных отношений, не сможет убить или возненавидеть людоеда, он не понимал почему, но был твердо в этом уверен.


	12. Не успевая

«Ищи меня в шуме ветра,  
Ищи меня в листьях мяты,  
Ищи меня, верь, что где-то  
Я есть и вернусь обратно.

Ищи меня за спиною,  
Ищи меня в каплях алых,  
За звездами, за землею  
Ищи, что еще осталось».

Канцлер Ги «Ищи меня»

С той ночи все снова поменялось для Хью. Шли дни, он не перестал быть рабом, его не освободили от домашней работы, и совесть все равно мучила его, но он, несомненно, чувствовал себя счастливее. Мадс не выглядел теперь таким угрюмым и отстраненным, он чаще улыбался, хотя улыбка его скорее напоминала оскал. Любимым занятием викинга стало наблюдать, как работает Хью, следить, выжидая момент, когда тот застынет в компрометирующей или просто неудобной позе и напасть. Дан мог просто нагнуть Хью и жестко отыметь, без всяких прелюдий, мог утопить в нежности, вылизывая и лаская с головы до кончиков пальцев ног, а потом мучительно медленно брать на ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности. Ульфхеднар был ненасытен, но Хью оказался не менее жадным, и иногда сам провоцировал его.  
Еще одно изменение показалось кельту странным: по утрам они начали ходить в лес, где викинг принялся обучать его искусству боя. Мадс выстругал ему добротный деревянный меч и, сгоняя с него семь потов, показал, насколько несовершенна его техника владения мечом. Дан натаскивал Хью и в рукопашной схватке, то и дело валяя его в прелой склизкой листве. Кельт бесился, вновь поднимаясь и наскакивая на Мадса, но достать его все равно не мог. Он, конечно, уставал неимоверно, а ульфхеднар посмеивался над ним, грязным и помятым, но потом мыл его собственноручно и разминал все тело.  
Днем Мадс поначалу оставался дома, наблюдая за пленником, чтобы рано или поздно предаться с ним утехам, но позже ему пришлось делать вылазки в лес или дом брата, и он начал брать Хью с собой. Дан показал ему все ловушки и капканы, которых следовало опасаться на подходе к дому, показал и безопасный путь. Кельт недоумевал, от каких врагов на родной земле защищается дан, но спрашивать не решался.  
У Ларса был внушительный одаль, его предки владели этой землей больше шести поколений. Здесь было много всего: акры земли, конюшни, корабельные сараи, жилища крестьян, лейсингов, слуг и рабов. В главном доме жили домочадцы и родичи господина, а также дружинники, сопровождавшие торговца в походах. Хью уже видел одну данскую усадьбу, но тогда он был болен и испуган, и не особо приглядывался к обстановке. В этой же он изучил все от порога входной двери до общего зала и очага в центре, только в хозяйские спальни не проникал его взор. Дом землевладельца чем-то напоминал кельту общинный, там, на родине. Мадс приводил его с собой и исчезал за перегородкой, где лежал захворавший сынишка Ларса. Хью он всегда оставлял сидеть на одной и той же лавке со строгим наказом с нее не вставать. Кельт не понимал, зачем дан таскает его с собой, но сменить обстановку был рад, хотя местные слуги и трэллы смотрели на него искоса, и только Хельга иногда выгадывала минутку, перекинуться с ним приветствием и парой слов. От нее кельт кое-что узнал о жизни невольников, а потом и сам увидел, понимая, почему к нему так враждебно относятся. Все трэллы были коротко стрижены и одеты только в длинные рубахи грубой выделки. Рабыни тоже выделялись длинной волос, в среднем по плечи, и только любимица хозяйки носила нестриженую косу, как знак особого расположения. Слуги отличались более сносной одеждой и отсутствием ошейников.  
В доме работало несколько трэллов, домашним хозяйством в основном занимались тир. На подходе к усадьбе Хью часто видел мужчин рабов, занятых тяжелым физическим трудом под проливным дождем, снегом или пронизывающим ветром. Он осознал, что находится в весьма привилегированном положении, его не заставляли работать на износ, хотя заниматься женской работой было весьма унизительно, его кудри отросли, викинг и не думал остригать их, даже несмотря на просьбы самого Хью. Одет он был так, что позавидовали бы и свободные, Мадс откуда-то достал для него еще пару тончайших рубашек, пару теплых шерстяных штанов и курточку лисьего меха, вручил новые сапоги из оленьей кожи. Хью даже стыдно становилось за свое сытое и относительно легкое существование, наверняка трэллы презирали его.  
Хью гнал подальше мысли о том, почему ульфхеднар относится к нему не так, как другие хозяева к своим рабам. Он вообще старался не анализировать происходящее, и со своей лавки вставать даже не думал. Его до чертиков пугал старший сын хозяев, липкий взгляд которого преследовал Хью повсеместно. Этот выцветший мужчина на вид был младше кельта, но, судя по шрамам, успел поучаствовать во многих драках, а может и сражениях. Йен, так звали сына Ларса, по словам Хельги, вел себя нехарактерно, чересчур тихо, не пил, не буянил и неожиданно долго оставался в доме отца. А еще он притащил с собой приятеля, жуткого типа с мерзкой ухмылкой, который не отходил от Йена ни на шаг. Кельт видел этих двоих всегда, когда бывал в доме Ларса, они то и дело недобро поглядывали в его сторону, явно что-то замышляя.  
Мадс не оставался на пиры, как бы брат не уговаривал его, он отпаивал Эрика отваром, брал у рабынь приготовленную для него еду и спешил уйти, то и дело натыкаясь на племянника с приятелем, околачивающихся возле Хью. Фрейя тоже вела себя подозрительно, значит, была в курсе планов сыночка, а Йен больше не пытался заговаривать с ульфхеднаром, на что-то намекать, угрожать. Он чувствовал себя уверенно, видимо думал, что у него все схвачено, что никто не посмеет его тронуть на землях отца, да еще тогда, когда за спиной стоит вся ватага Эдмунда Рыжего. Напрасно. Мадс был готов, он с нетерпением ждал удара, предвкушая, как размозжит череп вербовщику Рыжего и как отделает племянника. Йена викинг убивать передумал, а вот сломать ему пару ребер, выбить дурь из башки и переломать ноги, чтоб пару лет не вставал с ложа, очень даже планировал.  
Все случилось слишком неожиданно и совсем не так, как предполагал Мадс. Тот день начинался как обычно, с очень раннего завтрака и тренировки в лесу. Стоял легкий морозец, землю сковало ледком, и, хорошенько попотев, они с кельтом замерзли по дороге домой. Дан организовал баню во дворе, где они вдвоем отогревались, пока хватало жара от раскаленных камней. Потом до середины дня мужчина не выпускал Хью из постели. Викинг и не думал никуда отправляться, но к его порогу явилась тир из дома брата с известием, что Эрику стало хуже, хотя накануне он чувствовал себя вполне здоровым. Ульфхеднар быстро добрался до дома Ларса, усадил кельта на его лавку и ушел к больному. Племянник выглядел очень бледным, держался за живот и стонал. Это не лихорадка вернулась, что было немного странно, другая хворь скрутила Эрика. Мадс спросил у тир, что ел и пил мальчик, оказалось ничего подозрительного, когда дан начал прощупывать живот, то сразу все понял. Эрика ударили, очень умело, не оставляя синяка. Зверь слышал ровный ток крови, значит, внутренних разрывов не было, но вот брюшина оказалась отбита. «Это Йен, больше некому», — решил дан и принялся лечить племянника. Помочь он тут мог только, чуть оттянув боль на себя.  
Тревога, зародившаяся где-то внутри, не сразу пробилась через досаду и гнев. Мадс выходил из спальни племянников, холодея от дурного предчувствия. Зверь взвыл, прошивая внутренности огнем бешеной ярости — на положенном месте Хью не было, его след тонким шлейфом запахов уплывал за порог. Неужели противники оказались настолько прозорливыми и знали, что его внутренний зверь затихает рядом с маленькими детьми? Не помня себя, дан кинулся прочь, улавливая, что к запаху кельта примешивался еще один, такой знакомый. «Хельга!», — осенило викинга. Тир встретилась ему на середине пути, она шла навстречу, удивленно таращась на несущегося на нее ульфхеднара. Рабыня испуганно шугнулась и закричала, оказавшись стиснутой его безжалостными руками.  
— Зачем ты его увела? — заорал он, вытрясая из девушки душу.  
— Хозяйка сказала, что вы уже ушли. Велела проводить Хьюго домой, — отбиваясь, крикнула Хельга.  
Мадс оттолкнул ее и бросился бежать, теперь он был полностью уверен в том, чьих рук это дело. «Только бы успеть», — билась пульсом единственная мысль в его голове. Путь до дома казался бесконечным.  
Дан так зарычал, когда заметил двух злоумышленников у своего порога, что все окрестные птицы сорвались с насиженных мест. Серое зимнее небо качнулось перед его глазами, становясь багровым. Бандиты явно не ожидали появления разъяренного людоеда, они покидали на землю уже зажженные факелы и кинулись в лес. Вербовщик оказался пошустрее и первым достиг внешнего края защиты, где навстречу ему устремился дух. Мужчина испугался, отпрыгнул, ослепленный серой холодной массой, и угодил прямиком в медвежий капкан. Йен приостановился, понимая, что может в любой момент разделить судьбу ревущего от боли товарища. Эта заминка позволила ульфхеднару в несколько прыжков настигнуть племянника. Мадс вырубил его и вернулся к дому, который оказался пуст. Хью был тут какое-то время назад, но его след вновь устремлялся к выходу и пропадал в метрах десяти от жилища. Викинг какое-то время звал любимого, не зная куда податься, он нигде не чувствовал присутствия своей пары. В душе было абсолютно пусто и глухо — он опоздал. Мир вмиг опустел для Мадса, он взвыл, падая на застывшую землю, боль скрутила нутро и билась в нем, не находя выхода. Зверь оглушал его воем смерти, и ульфхеднар выпустил того на свободу, погружаясь в состояние священной ярости.


	13. На пороге зимы

«Луна моя — зимний пламень,  
Зима, звезда и тревога.  
Зима — и сердце как камень,  
Зима — в никуда дорога  
Чужак, твоя кровь струится,  
И ты бледнее тумана.  
Чужак, твоя кровь струится…  
Не мне закрыть эти раны!

Судьба моя — звёздный иней,  
Звезда над дорогой дальней  
Звезда над долиной синей  
Звезда на холодной стали…»

Канцлер Ги «Судьба моя — звездный иней»

Очнулся Мадс, когда ночь уже вступала в свои права, он был с ног до головы покрыт кровью и склонялся над растерзанным трупом вербовщика. В его руках остывало вырванное сердце наемника, в которое он вгрызался с неимоверной силой. Викинг сначала не понял, что же его отрезвило, пока не встретился взглядом с испуганными глазами Хью, который стоял в пяти шагах от него — живой и здоровый. На лице кельта застыли страх, брезгливость и отвращение.  
— Не смотри на меня так, — прохрипел ульфхеднар, отбрасывая от себя окровавленный ошметок.  
— Быстро в дом, — велел он отвернувшись, и Хью послушно посеменил к жилищу.  
Мадс прекрасно видел в темноте и надеялся, что кельт не смог разглядеть всего. Вокруг была просто бойня: наемника дан выпотрошил, а перед этим, видимо, долго пытал. В голове мелькнуло смутное воспоминание, как он допрашивает мерзавца. «Нужно будет обязательно вспомнить все ответы вербовщика», — подумал Мадс.  
Звериная сущность не согласилась с решением викинга не убивать племянника — останки Йена были разбросаны кругом, складывалось ощущение, что ульфхеднар катался всем телом по ошметкам мяса, пытаясь искупаться в крови жертвы. Мадс не мог позволить себе быть призванным на тинг. Смерть пришлого разбойника еще бы сошла ему с рук, но он убил Йена, сына местного стайрэсмена, не призвав на поединок, как того требовал обычай, и его могли осудить на изгнание. Тащить непонятно куда Хью, да еще зимой казалось недопустимым, поэтому нужно было избавиться от останков. Никто не удивится, что Йен снова пропал в неизвестном направлении. Фрейя наверняка знала, куда отправился ее сын, но она не посмеет рассказать Ларсу.  
Мадс собрал останки племянника в большой кожаный мешок. По очереди оттащил трупы подальше в лес, где и зарыл глубоко в еще не промерзший грунт. На месте расправы воняло смертью, а земля была сплошь пропитана кровью. «Такое вряд ли можно будет скрыть», — подумал викинг и, будто в помощь ему, с неба повалил снег. Крупные пушистые хлопья застилали белым саваном кровавые следы. В воздухе запахло морозцем, значит, снежный покров продержится какое-то время, а затем стает, унося с собой все произошедшее.  
Мадс не был настолько наивен, знал, что рано или поздно все тайное станет явным, но в их случае, чем позже, тем лучше, им нужно продержаться до весны. Эдмунд Рыжий хоть и был даном, но после убийства родного отца сбежал с этих земель и осел где-то среди норвежцев. Там и сколотил себе ватагу, ходил на четырех драккарах не только в Бретань и в Гардарики, но и нападал на свою бывшую родину. В тех местах, где обитал сейчас Рыжий, уже лег снег и вовсю трещал лютый мороз, до весны большой отряд оттуда не сунется, а рискнувших одиночек викинг похоронит в своем лесу. Со временем, Эдмунд поймет, что его гонцы не вернутся, вышлет других людей, но будет это только когда кончится зима.  
Дан содрал с себя заскорузлую окровавленную одежду и двинулся к ручью. Снег таял от соприкосновения его с горячей кожей, и от всего его большого тела шел пар. Ручей был студеный, но быстрый, и лед не сковывал его даже в самые холодные данские зимы. Вода смывала кровь и пот, обжигала, унося с собой пережитый страх и отчаянье, все сомнения и опасения.  
Мадс любил эту землю, родные места давали ему силу, питали энергией. На охоте он всегда приносил жертвы лесным духам, ручью дарил капли своей крови. Он был наполовину зверем, чувствовал острее и ярче, чем любой другой человек весь окружающий мир, ему никогда не хотелось разрушать, ломать природу под себя, лишь жить в согласии с ней. Жаль, что с людьми все у него было по-другому. Дан ни разу не возвращался с охоты без добычи, лес щедро снабжал его пищей, кореньями и травами для отваров. Ручей не мутнел, даже в самый сильный дождь, даря чистую воду. Мадс знал, что ему придется покинуть все это. Когда он решил уйти навсегда, то уже попрощался с родными местами, а теперь его дом был там, где Хью.  
На обратном пути к дому из раздумий викинга вырвал тихий жалобный плач. Он совсем забыл о потерянной душе, которую нужно было освободить. Ему не хотелось возиться с водой или топором, и он произнес запретное слово, чтобы призрак исчез. Печальные звуки растворились вслед за серым сгустком в снежной темноте, Мадс вдруг осознал, что сам недавно был такой вот душой, потерянной и одинокой.  
От жилья тянуло дымом и теплом, но Мадс долго топтался на пороге, не решаясь войти. Он думал, что кельт погиб, на какое-то время он и сам умер для мира людей, ему было тяжело вернуться, вновь поверить, что ничего не потеряно, вновь почувствовать себя живым, отогреться и телом и душой. Ульфхеднар раньше ничего не боялся, даже смерти, особенно смерти, а сейчас ему было страшно, жутко знать, что в одном человеке для него заключена вся Вселенная. Хью не встретил его на пороге, он растопил очаг и уснул, сидя за столом возле ополовиненной плошки с разогретой похлебкой, положив голову на скрещенные руки. Мадс тщательно растер свое тело, промокнул волосы от воды, чтобы ненароком не разбудить кельта холодными каплями, стекающими с него. Он бережно подхватил его на руки, наконец-то, окончательно удостоверяясь, что тот невредимый, живой и здоровый. От Хью тянуло лесом, прелой листвой и снегом, и ульфхеднар, кажется, догадывался, где тот был все это время, и почему он не смог его почувствовать. Укладывая свою драгоценную ношу на лавку, викинг сделал неосторожное движение, кельт вдруг подпрыгнул, просыпаясь, и принялся отчаянно отбиваться, крича, что есть мочи. Мадс пару раз тряхнул его за плечи, пытаясь окончательно разбудить.  
— Успокойся, — заговорил он на саксонском, — это я.  
Хью перестал кричать, но успокаиваться и не подумал, от него отчетливо потянуло ужасом, он отполз от Мадса, выпутываясь из его рук.  
— Не трогай меня, — на чистом данском проговорил Хью, — не прикасайся.  
Эти слова прозвучали для викинга словно пощечина, краем сознания он подивился правильному выговору кельта, отшатываясь от него. Мадс понимал, что ждать чего-то другого от пленника было бы глупо. Он мог приучить его к своим прикосновениям, пробудить в нем жажду к плотским утехам с мужчиной, мог дарить ему блаженство в постели, но того, что дан истребил всех родичей Хью, сделал его самого рабом, не изменить. Ничего не исправить, он причинил непоправимый вред единственному в мире существу, которое стало по-настоящему важным и нужным для него. По сердцу резануло болью, зверь внутри тоскливо завыл. Дан отвернулся от Хью, сполз на пол, устраиваясь на ложе пленника. Что было бы, окажись его парой простая белобрысая девчонка из соседнего селения? Он завалил бы ее подарками, носил на руках, надел на палец перстенек и сделал женой. Сделал бы все, чтобы она полюбила в ответ. Ждать искренних чувств от забитого одинокого невольника, лишившегося чести воина, не стоило. Мадс это понимал, понимал, но смириться с этим не мог.  
Хью лежал неподвижно, уперев слепой взгляд в темноту. Он боялся пошевелиться, боялся, что дан передумает и вернется к нему на ложе. Увиденное во сне воспоминание не отпускало, перед глазами все так же мелко подрагивали ноги в знакомых сапогах, а ульфхеднар, издавая утробные звуки, терзал его названого брата. Кельт боролся с подступающей тошнотой, ведь он целовал губы людоеда, проникал языком в рот, который пил кровь его сородичей, ел их неостывшее мясо. Увиденное накануне словно оживило для него зрелище, которое на пороге смерти не воспринималось его больным мозгом так остро. Смерть и ужас — вот воплощением чего был его любовник. Человек, к которому он привязался, мужчина, которого он желал, одновременно вызывал в нем страсть и животный страх. Хью просто не смог бы сейчас вынести его присутствие рядом.  
Он не совсем понял, что сегодня произошло. Днем госпожа Фрейя приказала ему помочь одному из трэллов, и он встал с той злополучной лавки. Потом оказалось, что Мадс ушел, и Хельге велели проводить его до дома. Девушка выглядела подавленной, неуверенной и сделав вид, что торопится, откланялась и не дошла с ним до порога. Викинга в жилище не было, и Хью вышел во двор оглядеться, на окраине леса, за деревьями стояла девочка и махала ему рукой. Хью стало страшно, обычная с виду тир, стриженная, в грубой длинной рубахе, хотя без ошейника, но глаза у гостьи светились в тени дерева, как у лисицы или косули, янтарным светом. Он попятился назад, к дому, но девчонка поманила, и кельт не смог сопротивляться и последовал за ней. Больше он ничего не помнил, только темноту, мелькающие тени деревьев, а потом ульфхеднара и тот труп, еле различимый в ночном мраке. Мадс в тот момент предстал перед ним зверем, наслаждавшимся плотью своих соплеменников, от него разило кровью, этим запахом пропитался он весь, и Хью замутило, накатило отвращение, не только к дану, но и к себе за то, что смог принять даже звериную сторону этого страшного человека. Захотелось вернуться в то время, когда Хью не знал ничего о рабстве, ульфхеднарах и чувствах, которые, не желая исчезать, выворачивают наизнанку душу, делая тебя другим, неправильным.  
Хью слышал дыхание викинга, знал, что тот тоже не спит и ненавидел себя за вину, которая проснулась в нем из-за того, что оттолкнул его. Он просто физически не мог сейчас чувствовать его руки на своей коже, принимать его ласки и поцелуи. Хью боялся, несмотря ни на что, ощутить наслаждение в объятьях Мадса.


	14. Больше, чем просто любовь

«Закрой глаза, коснись меня,  
Ты пахнешь соблазном и мёдом.  
Исчезнет грязь осколков дня,  
Ударит в гонг природа.  
Крадётся ночь, как чёрный зверь,  
Вибрирует в лунном свечении.  
Скребётся в дверь, стучит в окно,  
Ей холодно одной, холодно одной.  
Лаская ночь, коснись меня,  
Имя тебе искушение».

Ария «Искушение»

Хью в сотый раз оказывался вжатым лицом в снег. Жгучая злость затапливала все его существо и не давала сосредоточиться на движениях викинга. Тот не один час валял его по земле, при том, что у кельта был деревянный меч, а у дана — только руки. И все же раз за разом Мадс уходил от ударов, а Хью глотал горечь поражения, смешанную с потом и снегом.  
Утро для кельта началось еще затемно — в голову ему прилетели кожаные мягкие ботинки и окрик:  
— Вставай немедленно!  
Потом они долго бежали по заснеженному сумеречному лесу. Кровь с трудом разгонялась по сонному телу парня, ему было холодно, студеный ветер с легкостью продувал тонкую рубаху и шаровары. Ульфхеднар бежал босиком, из одежды на нем были лишь кожаные штаны, его обнаженный торс блестел от пота и растаявшего снега. Он двигался легко и бесшумно, явно сдерживая себя, чтобы пленник успевал за ним. Хью, стиснув зубы, пытался не отставать, но то и дело оскальзывался на выступающих корнях деревьев и терял скорость. Когда они достигли поляны для тренировок, кельт уже был неимоверно зол.  
Вот и сейчас, в который раз поднявшись с земли, он, не задумываясь, атаковал. Комбинация из диагонального удара справа снизу и отножного левого не достигла цели — дан с изящностью дикой кошки увернулся от меча и перетек в боевую стойку. И горизонтальный удар от правого плеча не помог — ульфхеднар легко ушел от него, отклонившись назад. Кельт развернувшись, сделал обманный маневр, замахиваясь на диагональный снизу, но, сделав финт, сменил траекторию удара и направил клинок горизонтально, метясь в низ живота викинга. Тот явно знал, чего ожидать, но деревянный кончик меча все-таки царапнул его бок, он все же запоздал с маневром. Хью даже порадоваться не успел, как тут же лицом вперед вновь улетел в снег. Мадс, оказавшись за его плечом, ринул локтем, имитируя толчок щита, Хью так нелепо распластался, что за спиной послышался хохот дана.  
Этот странный кашляющий смех окатил, словно кипятком. У Хью перед глазами заплясали красные вспышки бешенства, и он, отплевываясь, перекатился на спину. Не раздумывая, слепил увесистый снежок и зарядил им прямо в скалящееся лицо викинга. Смеяться тот перестал, но кельт тут же пожалел о содеянном. Мадс, смахнув с лица остатки снега и крови из разбитого носа, зло посмотрел на него, а затем прыгнул. Единым слитным прыжком людоед настиг Хью, который так и не успел подняться с земли. Дан рычал, одной рукой схватив пленника за шею, другой принялся яростно втирать ему в лицо снег. Хью задыхался от жесткой хватки на горле и забившегося в нос и рот снега, но с остервенением отбивался, извиваясь под придавившим его тяжелым телом викинга. Мадс оседлал его бедра, прижимая земле, и зашипел: «Не смей больше никогда так поступать! Пожалеешь». Он ослабил хватку на шее и перестал кормить Хью снегом, но тот не собирался сдаваться и с новой силой забился, лупцуя дана руками по спине и голове. Мадс схватил его за плечи и встряхнул, прижимаясь крепче, и Хью ощутил, как к его ноге через мокрую ткань и кожу штанов прижимается твердый член ульфхеднара. Помимо воли в паху у него потяжелело, возбуждение прокатилось по венам, оседая истомой внизу живота. Он вдруг затих и попытался выползти из-под викинга, но тот не позволил, зафиксировал его руки над головой и, прикрыв глаза, уткнулся ему в подмышку, втягивая запах. По коже Хью побежали мурашки, промокшая насквозь одежда не остужала жара, что разгорался в теле. Мадс вдруг двинул бедрами, притираясь своим стояком к его стояку. Пленник услышал низкий гортанный стон, только позже осознавая, что этот стон вырвался из его горла. Он впился пальцами в плечи Мадса, прижимаясь крепче, ближе. Мокрая ткань начала раздражать Хью, мешала, сковывала движения, и дан, словно услышав его мысли, стянул с него рубашку, затем слез с его бедер и с трудом стащил штаны. Кожу на спине и заднице кельта обожгло холодом, но грудь горела от прикосновения горячей кожи ульфхеднара. Тот не стал тратить время на подготовку, он не целовал и не ласкал Хью, просто вздернул его ноги вверх, закидывая к себе на плечи, а сам лишь приспустил свои штаны. Кельт на секунду испугался, что сломается пополам, но потом забыл обо всем, когда в его анус уткнулась крупная горячая головка члена. Он задохнулся, почувствовав настойчивое вторжение в непослушное неразработанное кольцо мышц, но потом постарался расслабиться. Проникновение было болезненным, но таким желанным. Протолкнув головку, дан приостановился, пережимая основание своего члена, пережидая и давая кельту привыкнуть. Но тот застонал протестующее и подался навстречу. Мадс придержал его, сплюнул на свой член, пытаясь облегчить проникновение, растер слюну и толкнулся на всю длину.  
Они трахались неистово, жестко, нежность им сейчас была не нужна. Хью с наслаждением располосовал ногтями спину и плечи викинга, сам того не замечая. Ульфхеднар через мягкую ткань ошейника прикусывал кожу на горле любовника, сгибая его тело практически пополам. Мадс чувствовал подступающий оргазм, узкое горячее нутро Хью принимало его так страстно, обхватывало так правильно, что он просто обезумел, сбиваясь с ритма и толкаясь отрывисто и беспорядочно. Мадс нырнул в наслаждение с головой, не видя, не слыша и не чувствуя ничего, кроме тела Хью, его тесноты, его вкуса и запаха. Кельт же недовольно ругался и дергался, дан открыл глаза и встретился со его злым взглядом. Кто-то остался неудовлетворенным. Викинг выскользнул из раскрытой, полной спермы дырки Хью, опустил вниз его вздернутую задницу и ноги. Тот разочарованно выдохнул, растягиваясь на снегу, но Мадс вдруг склонился над его пахом, кончиками мокрых заплетенных волос щекоча живот и бедра, и обхватил губами его член. Дан принялся сосать, сразу же глубоко заглатывая, пропуская головку в горло. Кельт застонал и, забыв обо всем, отдавался обжигающим ощущениям. Мадс своим ртом из него словно душу вынимал, Хью плавился от умелых ласк и долго кончал ему в глотку. Викинг даже не подавился, проглотил его семя до капли и сыто облизнулся.  
— Таким ты мне нравишься больше, — бросил он, окидывая жадным взглядом распластавшееся под ним тело Хью. Тот нахмурился, приподнимаясь и вновь ощущая злость. Он принялся одеваться, морщась от прикосновения к коже подмерзшей одежды и ощущения вытекающей из задницы спермы. Слова ульфхеднара вернули пленника в реальность, вновь напоминая о всех его сомнениях и опасениях. Кельт отвернулся от Мадса, сердясь на всех и вся, лицо его неприятно саднило, поясницу простреливало болью, и он начал замерзать.  
— Мой дом вчера пытались сжечь, — неожиданно выдал дан, Хью остановился и резко развернулся к нему.  
— Вместе с тобой, — помолчав, добавил он.  
Кельт вскинул на него недоверчивый взгляд.  
— Можешь не верить, но тебя обманули. Я вчера оставался у Ларса, когда тебя отослали домой. Фрейя отправила с тобой Хельгу, чтобы ты никуда не свернул по дороге.  
— Зачем? — спросил Хью растерянно, мигом забывая свою злость.  
— У меня появился могущественный враг, который хотел причинить мне боль, уязвить, уничтожив все, что у меня есть, — ответил викинг, пристально глядя кельту в глаза.  
— Почему меня тоже? — задушено произнес Хью. — Я всего лишь раб.  
Мадс вплотную подошел к нему, впрочем, не пытаясь коснуться.  
— Каким же чудовищем ты меня считаешь, — с оттенком горечи произнес дан, — что даже обычные для других людей вещи в моем случае становятся нереальными? Разве так сложно поверить, что мне дорог мой дом, моя земля и ты? И что даже у зверя есть, что терять?  
Хью отчаянно замотал головой, не в силах осознать сказанное викингом.  
— Можешь не верить, можешь не слушать, мне все равно, — продолжил тот, хмурясь, — просто пойми, что нас не оставят в покое, и вслед за убитыми мною наемниками придут другие. У нас нет выбора, нам нужно продержаться до весны. Я не могу отпустить тебя, по крайней мере, сейчас. В этих землях ты мой трэлл, и в безопасности только рядом со мной. Никто не поможет тебе, если я вдруг погибну. В лучшем случае — разделишь со мной погребальный костер, в худшем — до конца дней останешься рабом.  
Мадс замолчал, отвел взгляд от недоверчивых серых глаз, ему явно было не по себе.  
— Знаю, что у тебя нет повода доверять мне, — продолжил он, сцепляя руки в замок, — но будь уверен, зла тебе я больше не причиню. Просто не смогу. Когда ты пропал, я сорвался и убил своего племянника и его напарника. И я убью снова, любого, кто попытается причинить тебе зло.  
Ульфхеднар развернулся и зашагал домой, Хью последовал за ним, еле волоча ноги и то и дело запинаясь. Через какое-то время Мадс остановился, обреченно выдыхая, развернулся и подхватил пленника на руки. Тот даже не пытался сопротивляться, казалось он промерз до костей, а дан был таким теплым. Викинг прижал его к себе, согревая ледяную кожу и вдыхая родной запах, понимая, что обретал сам себя рядом с любимым.  
— Где ты был? — прохрипел Мадс в кудрявую макушку Хью. — Я думал, что потерял тебя.  
Кельт сразу понял, о чем спрашивает дан и рассказал о странной девочке, которая манила его в лес.  
— Так я и думал, — выдохнул Мадс. — Вот почему я не почувствовал тебя. Это был лесной дух, и он увел тебя подальше от опасности. Лес смилостивился и помог одному из своих сыновей.  
— Спасибо, — проникновенно сказал он куда-то в пространство.  
Мысли Хью путались, он проваливался в дремоту, и у него не было сил думать о странных словах Мадса. Он проснулся уже дома, в сумраке, когда его тело растирали теплым душистым маслом. Потом его напоили отваром с медом и малиной и заключили в согревающие объятья, укутав мехами и зацеловав. В полудреме он отвечал на нескончаемые поцелуи, пока вновь не уснул.


	15. Проклятые

«Слёзы и кровь — все как обычно…  
Будем сжигать мосты!  
Честно сказать, мне безразлично,  
Чем захлебнешься ты…  
Но не привык раздавать я пощаду  
Для ядовитых змей!  
Мне ничего объяснять и не надо:  
Пей, отравитель. Пей».

Канцлер Ги «Слезы и кровь»

Хью проснулся, когда было уже темно. Сон мгновенно ускользнул и развеялся, оставив после себя лишь неприятный осадок. В крепких объятьях ульфхеднара было нестерпимо жарко, а в груди сердце выбивало неровную дробь. На него вдруг навалилось душное осознание: «Вот и все. Он сдался, смирился с тем, что принадлежит теперь этому страшному чужеземцу». Мысли ворочались в голове тяжелые, словно булыжники. Кельт какое-то время вглядывался во мрак, но сон больше не шел — он и так проспал весь день, в полудреме чувствовал, как дан проснулся и ушел, и как через какое-то время вернулся к нему.  
Ему вдруг захотелось вырваться отсюда, он выпутался из рук любовника и выбрался из постели. Кожу сразу обожгло прохладой — очаг, видимо, уже давно погас. Кельт нащупал на крышке короба что-то из одежды и натянул на себя. Шерстяные штаны сели как влитые, а подол рубахи спустился до колен. Мягкая ткань на плечах и спине ощущалась так же, как те объятья, которые Хью покинул, рубаха викинга окутала теплом и знакомым до боли запахом. Кельт осторожно двинулся к выходу, ему хотелось развеять этот аромат, вдохнув морозного воздуха, ощутить свежий ветер на лице, на минуту почувствовать себя свободным. У входа он натолкнулся на короткие растоптанные ботинки дана, завязывать в темноте их было неудобно и Хью просто вдел в них ноги.  
Дверь чуть слышно скрипнула, впуская в жилище морозный воздух и сумеречный свет. На улице мириадами звезд мерцало небо, отражаясь в белом крошеве снега. Кельт не знал, насколько редки были такие ночи для местной бесснежной и хмурой зимы. Он наслаждался кристально-чистым воздухом, вглядываясь в яркие глаза предков, что смотрели на него сверху.  
— Простите меня, — прошептал Хью одними губами, трогая свою шею, на которой возле краев ошейника отдавали болью недавние следы укусов и поцелуев. — Я подвел вас. Всех вас.  
Племя Гронноса и племя Дэнси ушли за грань, и немой укор виделся Хью в звездных очах родичей. Вина и стыд тяжким бременем оседали на душе. Он прикрыл за собой дверь и двинулся к камню, на котором сидел в тот день, когда впервые увидел этот дом. Морозец был небольшим, но уже ощутимо пробирался под рубашку, камень обжег леденящим холодом, но ему не хотелось возвращаться. Он вспомнил сказанные накануне Мадсом слова, о том, как важен для него Хью, и предательская дрожь удовольствия прокатилась по его позвоночнику. Странная смесь испытываемых к людоеду чувств сбивала его с толку. Кельт смотрел на чернеющий за домом лес, на поднимающуюся над миром ночь и мечтал об одном: перестать думать. Он вдруг вспомнил, что на родине сейчас жгут костры и почитают умерших тризной и празднествами, и ему казалось, что все это осталось так далеко и, если и было когда-то, то не с ним.  
Хью не сразу понял, что что-то не так. Из раздумий его вырвал порыв ветра, что ударил в спину и унесся прочь к лесу. На границе чащи загремели черепа на жердях, над головой кельта метнулась большая тень, своей чернотой затмившая звездное небо. Тень закружилась над крышей дома, издавая крик похожий на карканье ворона, а Хью застыл, парализованный накатившим неожиданно ужасом. В следующий миг дверь жилища распахнулась, оттуда выскочил ульфхеднар, чье лицо и торс белели в темноте. Он гаркнул что-то на данском, но кельт не понял ни слова. Кружащаяся темная мерзость заверещала и с обиженным клекотом рванула прочь, Мадс же, вскинув голову вверх, зарычал и в бессильной злобе пнул снег босой ногой. Кельт отмер, ему казалось, что викинг не заметил его, и он решил дать о себе знать, слез с камня и медленно приблизился к рассерженному мужчине.  
— Что это было? — спросил он у него, все так же не обращающего на него внимания.  
— Чья-то злая воля, — ответил Мадс, выдыхая и устало добавил, — от меня больше ни на шаг. Понял?  
— Да, — подтвердил Хью и послушно последовал в дом за ульфхеднаром. То, что творилось вокруг, было выше его понимания. Он не был ни колдуном, ни друидом, и не должен был видеть то, что недоступно человеческому взору. Пугающие необъяснимые вещи происходили с ним слишком часто, и это страшило.  
Спать они больше не легли, наспех поужинали вяленым мясом, хлебом и сыром, а потом дан запалил очаг и жирники, и принялся готовить какое-то снадобье, усадив пленника за растирание в порошок различных корешков. Работали молча, кельт больше не осмелился задавать вопросы. Когда все было готово, викинг снял с одной из полок сверток и кинул его в остывающее зелье. Хью с интересом следил, что же будет дальше. Мадс зашептал что-то бессвязное, подцепив ножом кончик свертка, осторожно вытянул его на стол, пытаясь не касаться, потом он вынес тигль на улицу и там оставил вместе со всем содержимым. Вернувшись, Мадс надел кожаные рукавицы и срезал ткань, скрывающую содержимое свертка, внутри оказался кинжал тонкой работы. Кельт рассмотрел широкое лезвие и красивую костяную рукоять. Дан выбросил обрывки ткани в огонь и принялся обмывать клинок и стол чистой водой.  
— Я не могу дать тебе меч, — вдруг нарушил тишину Мадс, стягивая рукавицы и отправляя их в очаг. Затем он взял инструмент для резки по кости и нацарапал что-то на рукояти. — Но хочу, чтобы этот кинжал ты всегда носил с собой.  
Викинг протянул оружие Хью. Неровный свет от жирников заиграл на острых гранях клинка, завораживая кельта. Он трепетно принял кинжал, рассматривая начертанное на рукояти, на ней оказались знаки, среди которых были два похожих на стрелы, устремленные остриями вверх.  
— Тебе не нужно об этом знать, — заметив интерес пленника, заявил ульфхеднар, — но это защитит тебя. Только никто не должен видеть его, прячь ножны под одеждой.  
Мадс снял с деревянного гвоздя на стене ремешок с ножнами и протянул ему. Кинжал — это конечно не меч, но кельт почувствовал, что словно обретает часть себя, сжимая в руках личное оружие.  
— Мне нужно отлучиться, — отворачиваясь от него, проговорил Мадс. Он сознательно подставил спину, натягивая на себя одежду. Ульфхеднар уловил бы намерение ударить, но позволил бы Хью сделать это, принимая от любимого даже такой выбор, но вместо острого клинка в спину прилетел вопрос.  
— Куда ты?  
— Недалеко. Нужно кое-что сделать. Я ненадолго, — уклончиво ответил викинг и поспешил прочь.  
На подступах к дому посреди тропинки дан нашел то, что ожидал увидеть — нид — кол, покрытый рунами, и на нем окровавленную голову лошади. Он знал чьих это рук дело, об адресате проклятья несложно было догадаться, ведь днем, когда кельт беспокойно ворочался во сне, к ним пожаловала Фрейя. Она приходила узнать о сыне, но услышала в ответ то, что заслужила — ложь. Мадс не любил изворачиваться и врать, но сейчас ему было что терять, ради Хью он оказался готов на многое. Женщина сделала вид, что поверила, а ульфхеднар сделал вид, что не заметил фальши. Она, конечно, догадалась, учуяла материнским сердцем, что больше никогда не увидит сына. Месть оказалась закономерным шагом, но зря Фрейя вступила на этот путь, да еще обратилась за помощью к местной колдунье, та хоть и владела знаниями рун, но была уже слишком стара, чтобы тягаться со зверем. Заматерелым зверем, который на закате жизни обрел то, за что будет сражаться до последней капли крови.  
Мадс установил в снег рядом с тропинкой тигль со сваренным ядом. Это смертоносное зелье вместе с начертанными на кинжале рунами даст Хью защиту и обеспечит победу в любом бою, а также поможет нейтрализовать проклятье. Дан сдернул и отбросил лошадиную голову, и принялся ножом соскабливать с кола начертанные руны. Он следил, чтобы стружки падали прямо в котел с ядом. От нида сложно было защититься, огонь не помог бы, но викинг знал, чем можно вытравить силу слов, подкрепленную человеческой кровью. Только опытный знахарь и практикующий колдун был способен совладать с подобной бедой. Когда с удалением рун было покончено, в его руках оказался ровно обструганный черенок. Он оставил его у тропинки вместе с тиглем и потащил лошадиную голову к ручью. В самом глубоком месте Мадс кинул ее в воду, с тревогой застывая на берегу. Водоем, поглотив подношение, на долю секунды вскипел волнами. Викинг облегченно выдохнул: ручей с удовольствием принял эту жертву.  
Черенок Мадс оставил у порога, а яд из котелка вместе со стружками вылил в очаг. Огонь вспыхнул с новой силой, загудев и пожрав проклятье рун. Хью, к счастью, уже ушел спать и не мешал таинству очищения. Обструганный кол дан обмазал своей кровью из разреза на ладони, а затем нанес новые руны, руны защиты. Теперь, когда противник сделал первый шаг, ульфхеднар знал к чему нужно готовиться. То, что его враг женщина, ничего не меняло, он не понаслышке знал, что они коварнее и изощреннее мужчин в своей мести. Тем более Фрейя защищена законом, даже если она убьет, наказание за нее понесет Ларс. Убить ее без последствий не получится, исчезновение хозяйки большого дома не пройдет незамеченным. В этой ситуации викингу нужна будет вся его изворотливость и ум. Для них с Хью эта зима будет длиться чересчур долго.


	16. Ведьма

«Вечен ли ветра пронзительный вой?  
Бесконечен неба стремительный бег?  
Мрачен лес в ожиданьи дождя  
Холодным ноябрем.  
Он выходит к черным кругам,  
Ворон кружит над его головой,  
Иссиня-черные перья обоих  
Иссечены дождем».

Башня Rowan «Черный Самайн»

Колдунья Грима казалась древней старухой: крошечная и скрюченная, она с трудом передвигалась и практически не видела. Кожа ее морщинистого лица, покрытая коричневыми пятнами, выглядела как старый иссохший пергамент. Казалось, ее может унести любой сильный порыв ветра. Неудивительно, ведь она коптила небо уже больше пятидесяти зим, но, несмотря на слабость ее одряхлевшего тела, силы духа и знаний женщине было не занимать. Гриму знала вся округа, жены бондов наведывались к ней, чтобы избавиться от нежелательной беременности, а хозяйки больших владений, такие как Фрейя, приобретали у колдуньи травы, дабы подсыпать в питье рабыням, которые спали с их мужьями. Мужчины также обращались к старухе, как к прорицательнице рун. Предводители дружин и торговцы предпочитали знать, что ожидает их в дальнем походе: удача и богатство или смерть и бесчестье. Колдунью уважали и боялись даже больше, чем ульфхеднара, жила она в достатке, в просторном доме с тремя ученицами. Фрейя покровительствовала ведьме, а та была предана щедрой госпоже.  
Мадсу никогда не приходилось сталкиваться с Гримой. К тому времени, когда он вернулся в родные места, она уже практически не появлялась в округе. Женщина потеряла дар исцеления, и ее ученицы занимались лекарским делом, а ведьма только прорицаниями, сбором трав и изготовлением зелий, не всегда положительного воздействия. Магия разрушения завладела колдуньей, и она не брезговала насыланием болезней и порчи на неугодных. К людоеду боялись обращаться за помощью, хотя знали о его возможностях — Фрейя была единственной, кто на это осмелился. Ее дети нуждались в искусном лечении, и она решилась обратиться к пугающему брату мужа. Сейчас месть затмила женщине разум, жена Ларса прибегла к опасным методам.  
Единственной, кто мог наслать на Мадса проклятье такой силы, была Грима, чересчур, впрочем, уверенная в своих силах. Просто колдунья, как и все вокруг не наблюдали реальной магии человека-волка. Дану не было нужды пользоваться своим даром, он лишь иногда применял его, чтобы оттянуть боль или развеять заблудшую душу. Викинг являлся полузверем, его обоняние и слух были острее, он ощущал то, чего не мог простой человек: чужие эмоции и намерения, видел и чуял людские хвори, он чувствовал духов леса и мог общаться с ними, но самое главное, Мадс был на «ты» с миром мертвых. На полях сражений, в состоянии священной ярости, ульфхеднар видел, как отлетают души павших, призрачные тени валькирий иногда тоже мелькали на периферии его зрения. Черепа, что окружали жилище мужчины, должны были заставить его павших врагов страдать, и они страдали со слышными только ему воплями и рыданиями носясь над крышей, пока дану это не надоело, и он их не упокоил. Дом людоеда недаром привлекал всех окрестных призраков, они сползались к нему со всей округи, словно знали, где им смогут помочь. Он подозревал в себе сильные колдовские способности, даже изучал то, как может их использовать, хотя пытался не прибегать к этому. Сейчас Мадс понял, что время пришло. С Гримой нужно было действовать осторожно, быстро и эффективно, пока Фрейя не вмешалась.  
Наступало время забоя скота, над всеми мелкими и крупными хозяйствами будет витать смерть, именно такая сила поможет ульфхеднару сладить с матерой ведьмой. Мадс выжидал целую неделю после обезвреживания нида, наблюдая за бессильной злобой Гримы, которая, несмотря на немощь, все чаще появлялась в доме Ларса. От Фрейи разило отчаянной решимостью, викинг понял, что с намеченного пути она уже не свернет. Все семь дней дан не отпускал Хью от себя, помимо кинжала защитные руны украсили ошейник пленника и фибулы, удерживающие меховой плащ на его плечах. Кельт держался молодцом, но иногда в его глазах проскальзывали страх и неуверенность. Он хоть и оставался таким же зажатым, больше не пытался оттолкнуть или обидеть любовника. Такой ранимый и потерянный Хью пробуждал в людоеде щемящую непривычную нежность и желание защитить его от всех напастей в мире.  
Когда над дворами начал подниматься металлический запах крови и заклубился дым очагов и костров, на которых будут вялить мясо, Мадс уже был готов. Днем он привел трех барашков и бычка, выкупленных у одного из зажиточных бондов, заколол их и освежевал. Двое лейсингов Ларса были наняты для помощи Хью в вялении и солении мяса. Дан знал, что местные трэллы могут навредить кельту, а вольноотпущенники не станут рисковать своей свободой из зависти и мести. Эти трое еще возились с мясом, когда стало темнеть, поэтому викинг оставил работников спать у себя на кухне — в эту ночь Хью будет под присмотром.  
В самый темный и глухой час ночи ульфхеднар тихо соскользнул со своей лавки, сегодня он специально лег отдельно от пленника. Тишину в доме нарушали лишь похрапывания и посапывания спящих. Выходя за порог, Мадс прислушался, сердца всех троих бились ровно и медленно, значит, никто не проснулся. Мадс двигался бесшумно, спеша к дому Гримы, за спиной его скользили души жертвенных животных, собирая за собой витающую над землей силу смерти. За пазухой у него были бедренные кости быка, с начерченными на них рунами, в руках — отчищенная от проклятья жердь с новыми защитными знаками.  
Дом колдуньи был сплошь облеплен мертвечиной — очень многих Грима погубила с помощью запретных заклятий, слишком древних и страшных, чтобы не получить от них отдачу. На жилище сплошь стояли невидимые глазу защитные руны, поэтому вся нечисть прикипала к внешним стенам и оседала здесь слоями многие годы, разлагаясь серой полупрозрачной массой. Дан задохнулся от вони, задерживая дыхание, приблизился к передней стене. Здесь, в основании двух углов, он вбил бычьи кости, на них, влекомые силой начали напирать души животных, разламывая своим напором защитную сеть заклинаний. Защита начала трескаться, и в щели поползла призрачная гниль. Вдруг входная дверь распахнулась, на пороге стояла Грима, даже ульфхеднар не услышал ее легкой поступи. Она почувствовала беду и попыталась кинуться прочь, но выйти не смогла, на ее пути оказался вбитый в землю защитный черенок, вырезанный из покрытой проклятьями жерди. На лице старухи застыл страх, еще не веря в происходящее, она попыталась вырваться, поднимая руку в отвращающем жесте и шепча заклятья, но не смогла пробить выстроенный викингом барьер.  
Мадс не поднял руки на старуху и внутрь врываться не стал. Он никогда не считал правильным убивать слабых, хотя в походах мужчины его племени не брезговали убийствами детей и женщин. Ульфхеднар же искал достойных противников, воинов. Он просто закрыл входную дверь, запирая ведьму внутри, знал, что окружающая дом мерзость, остановленная когда-то заклятьями на подступах к дому, сама сделает все необходимое. Дан остался, чтобы удостовериться в отсутствии свидетелей, он слышал, как задохнулись во сне ученицы ведьмы. Они не были причастны к темным заклятьям, поэтому умерли без мучений — тихо, как мышки, придушенные котом — серая мертвая масса выдавила из них жизнь.  
Ведьма умирала долго, несмотря на старость, дух сидел крепко в ее теле. Такова была участь любого, кто владел силой, смерть забирала его медленно, если он не передал свой дар никому из живущих. Грима оказалась еще и жадной, не доверила ни одной из учениц все свои знания и силу. Викинг повернул назад к дому, когда хрипы старухи-колдуньи начали затихать, а бревна старого дома затрещали под напором бушевавшей в доме силы. Мадс был уже далеко, когда со стороны ведьминого жилища потянуло дымом — раскаленные угли очага, оставшиеся без присмотра, разгорелись в пожар, который превратился в погребальный костер для четырех женщин и сотен неупокоенных душ.  
Мадс не вернулся домой, до утра бродя по буковому лесу, освобождаясь там от прилипшей к телу скверны. Небо не желало светлеть, по нему поползли серые низкие тучи, запахло влажностью. Ветви деревьев зашумели, тревожимые поднявшимся теплым ветром. Чуть позже зарядил мелкий дождик, впитывающийся в снег, делающий его рыхлым и вздувшимся. Ульфхеднар поспешил в свое жилище, удостоверившись, что никого не разбудил, разделся. Спихнув промокшую одежду в свободный короб, он, разогрев организм, подлез под бок к Хью, тот не проснулся, когда его потеснили, но от настойчивых ласк отмахнуться не смог. Дана сейчас не волновало наличие двух, спящих за перегородкой работников, он, наскоро смочив слюной задний проход любовника, протолкнул в него сразу два пальца, двинул ими на пробу и сразу вытащил, почувствовав, что на прелюдию его вряд ли хватит. Мадс буквально распял кельта под собой, навалившись всем телом. Он толкался в пленника грубо, вдавливая его в низкое ложе. Тот не протестовал, но явно не был готов к такому напору, старался не показать, что ему было больно. Когда до замутненного сознания викинга донеслись отзвуки страданий, он остановился, сбрасывая наваждение — произошедшее у дома колдуньи все-таки повлияло на него, будоража животные чувства. Мадс поцеловал парня нежно, дразняще, словно прося прощения, задвигался медленнее, ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы ласками разжечь в кельте желание, спровоцировать на ответные действия. И вот уже Хью сам подмахивал и стонал, и пах так одуряюще, вытесняя из мыслей и тела людоеда остатки скверны.  
Проснувшись, Хью чувствовал себя удручающе и не вышел из спальни, пока лейсингов не отправили по домам. Мадс, заглаживая вину, всю работу с мясом закончил сам и даже не потащил любовника на тренировку в лес. Хью, оправившись от стыда, выглянул во двор, где практически не осталось и следа снега. На улице было влажно и промозгло, и ему не хотелось здесь находиться, но он не дал себе поблажки, открыто встречаясь с людоедом взглядами. Их немой поединок прервал ворон, закаркавший над их головами.


	17. Знак судьбы

«Встань со мной и выйди в поле,  
В поле ходит серый ветер,  
Где пройдет он, остается  
Серое, как море, небо.  
Улетать или остаться  
Не тебе решать, не мне бы,  
Серый ветер разберется,  
Кто ему назначен в долю.

Башня Rowan «Серый ветер»

Это была не та ночная тварь, не порождение магии Гримы, просто ворон, сородич Хугина и Мунина. Гордая птица пронеслась над их головами, криком разрушая затянувшееся молчание. Это был знак, предупреждение для Мадса, который много лет пытался держаться подальше от соприкосновения с миром мертвых, но все-таки злоупотребил своим даром. За любой поступок приходится платить, и викингу дали знать, что цена может быть слишком высока.  
— У нас гости, — проводив ворона взглядом, заявил дан, отворачиваясь в сторону еле видимой тропинки, ведущей к селению. Пару минут спустя из-за деревьев вынырнул мужской силуэт, Хью с удивлением узнал в нем брата ульфхеднара, он попытался скрыться в доме, но Мадс остановил его, придержав за руку.  
Ларс спешил, споро шагал, оскальзываясь в грязи. Он не послал к брату тир или трэлла, а пошел сам, не слушая жену, которая все время злилась и вилась возле него целое утро, требуя навестить отшельника и непременно взять с собой Хельгу. Что взбрело в этот раз Фрейе в голову, знать не хотелось и идти у нее на поводу тем более. В округе происходило что-то странное, Мадс должен был это чувствовать, но он был слишком занят своим иноземцем, своей неожиданной поздней любовью. Только на неразбериху в голове ульфхеднара Ларс мог списать такое пренебрежение родича к происходящему вокруг. Никогда еще за всю свою жизнь хозяин здешних земель не знал такой трудной зимы. Погода словно с ума сходила, то засыпая округу снегом, то накрывая ливнем. Ночами к крестьянскому жилью подходили волки, не боясь нарваться на стрелу или копье. Они не резали домашних животных (в окрестных лесах водилось вдоволь оленей и косуль), просто рыскали рядом, словно ища кого-то. Близ соседских селений среди белого дня пропадали дети и подростки, ни один из них не вернулся, и тел найдено не было. Люди волновались, собирались отрядами, пытались выследить хищников, но те с приходом утра исчезали без следа. Словно в довершение всего ведунья Грима сгорела вместе с домом и ученицами, что не прибавило спокойствия людям. Ларс ожидал от брата хоть какой-то помощи с происходящим, пусть Мадс жил отшельником и приходил в селение только по необходимости, а в большой дом лишь когда позовут, но как старший и более мудрый всегда помогал советом или делом. Только вот беда, с момента возвращения из последнего похода, ульфхеднара словно подменили, он будто ослеп и оглох ко всему, что не касалось его мальчишки. Вот и сейчас стайрэсмен видел маячившую рядом с братом фигуру пленника. Про кельта ходило множество слухов, только ленивый не обсуждал трепетное отношение старого воина к своему рабу. Не будь иноземец трэллом ульфхеднара, ему не дали бы жизни насмешками, тычками, плевками. Мадса же боялись и уважали, и никто не смел обидеть его любовника. Ларс, конечно, не судил родича, по своему опыту знал, найти любовь не каждому дано, и ему было не важно, что Мадс выбрал мужчину, иноземца, трэлла. Он по глазам брата видел, что тот вновь обрел смысл жизни. Но вот кельт явно не понимал своего счастья, он был сыт, обут и одет, любим, в конце концов, но парень смотрел на хозяина исподлобья, холодно, отстраненно и следил настороженно за его движениями. Стайрэсмен видел, что трэлл не ценил хорошего обращения, не испытывал благодарности. Что стоило пленнику смягчиться, убрать вечно мрачное выражение лица, улыбнуться? Гордый и глупый кельт не понимал, какую власть обрел над этим страшным и жестоким человеком, который хмурился сейчас, глядя на приближающегося брата.  
Людоед совсем не был счастлив визиту Ларса, он мечтал, чтобы их с Хью хоть ненадолго оставили в покое, но все же приветливо поздоровался с родичем, интересуясь делами и здоровьем детей.  
— Все хорошо, Мадс, все здоровы, но ты мне нужен, — стайрэсмен недовольно покосился на кельта, но ничего не сказал по поводу его присутствия. — Ночью случился пожар, сгорела Грима с ученицами, хочу, чтобы ты взглянул. Ульфхеднар удивленно приподнял брови, всматриваясь в омытое дождем, покрасневшее от ветра лицо брата.  
— Мне жаль женщин, — сказал он, — но я не понимаю, чем могу помочь?  
Ларс поспешил объяснить, коротко и по мере возможности ёмко:  
— Дом ведьмы стоял на отшибе, но не так уж далеко от селения. Соседи же обнаружили только тлеющие развалины, когда рассвело. Никто ничего не слышал и не видел, но даже не это странно. К пожару, совсем близко подходила стая волков, натоптали там и ушли, след потерялся через сотню локтей. Они словно в воздухе растворились. Стая давно уже мучает округу, пропадают дети крестьян. Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Дан тем временем все больше хмурился.  
— Давно они здесь появились? — спросил он настороженно, а Хью, уловив тревогу в голосе викинга, навострил уши. Ларс неверяще смотрел на брата, в удивлении качая головой.  
— Ты серьезно? — сказал стайрэсмен возмущенно. — Вся округа гудит об этом, уже два месяца. Я упоминал об этом сотню раз.  
— Ты же знаешь, я не слушаю людские сплетни, — возразил Мадс, — меня больше интересует, почему я их не учуял?  
Ларс проигнорировал явное пренебрежение к своим словам и персоне со стороны брата, растерянность родича еще больше взволновала его, медлить было нельзя.  
— Поспешим же, сын Миккеля, — землевладелец замахал руками в сторону селения, готовый сорваться с места, — пока следы совсем не затоптали.  
— Идем, — согласился дан и повернулся в сторону тропинки, но Ларс, несмотря на свое нетерпение, не сдвинулся с места. Ульфхеднар вопросительно оглянулся на него.  
— Оставь трэлла дома, — настойчиво посоветовал родич, пресекая твердым взглядом готовые вырваться с губ людоеда возражения.  
— Там очень много недовольных людей, — многозначительно добавил он. Чуть подумав Мадс все же согласился, выдохнув скупое: «Хорошо».  
— Займись делами, — бросил он Хью напоследок и, скрепя сердце, впервые на долгое время оставил пленника одного.  
Кельт испытывал иррациональную обиду за то, что его не взяли с собой. Ларс явно недолюбливал и не доверял ему, хотя с чего бы ему это делать? Хью очень заинтересовал разговор, так встревоживший викинга. Волки, пожар, пропавшие дети — все это как-то было связано с ульфхеднаром. Кельт это чувствовал, после истории с наемниками и странной тварью, кружащейся над домом, новые неприятности не заставили себя ждать. Он нащупал кинжал, спрятанный под одеждой, на минуту обретая спокойствие, которого не ощущал. Дел во дворе у него не оказалось, нужно было возвращаться в дом, попытаться приготовить лепешки и похлебку. Его кулинарные способности со временем улучшились, и он все чаще сам готовил пищу. Мадс был только рад этому, ему не нравились тир, что приходили из дома Ларса и беззастенчиво рассматривали пленника.  
Хью не успел зайти в дом, боковым зрением уловив мимолетное движение, он развернулся, выхватывая кинжал. За его спиной стояла Хельга, она не испугалась оружия, и лишь улыбнулась, но как-то вымученно.  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил он сердито, пряча клинок обратно в ножны. — Я чуть тебя не убил.  
— Принесла тебе свежего молока и хлеба, — показывая сверток в руках, ответила тир. — Ты не рад меня видеть?  
Хью смутился, не зная как себя вести тет-а-тет с влюбленной в него девушкой.  
— Почему же? Рад, — сказал он. — Просто не ожидал.  
И они замолчали, пока Хельга не предложила, слишком напористо и отчаянно:  
— Может, зайдем в дом?  
Перед глазами кельта ярко предстала сцена из недавнего прошлого: приступ ярости, что испытал дан, уловив запах Хельги на его теле. Повторять такой опыт не хотелось, и он проклял себя за трусливое решение.  
— Лучше не стоит, — пряча глаза, ответил он. — Если он учует тебя, будет плохо.  
Тир сделала вид, что отказ не задел ее, но на глазах девушки заблестели слезы. Она протянула ему сверток, и когда Хью принял его, отступила на шаг назад.  
— Он и так может? — спросила обреченно.  
— Да, — ответил кельт. — Прости.  
— Не извиняйся, — понурившись, сказала рабыня. — Так любишь его, что боишься расстроить?  
— Что? — возмущенно возопил на это Хью, ужасаясь. — С чего взяла? Ничего подобного! У меня была жена, вот ее я любил. А он… Он мне никто!  
Хельга вскинула лицо, жалостливо и чуть насмешливо, но хотя бы искренне, улыбаясь.  
— Надеюсь, ты перестанешь верить в это, — выдала она, — пока не стало слишком поздно.  
После этих своих слов тир словно съежилась, разговор не шел, и вскоре они распрощались. Кельт совсем продрог и радовался тому, что смог наконец вернуться в дом, он постарался выкинуть из головы странные слова и поведение Хельги. Сейчас ему было не до страданий влюбленной рабыни и не до ее выдумок. Что бы он ни испытывал к людоеду, но это была не любовь. Страсть, желание, наваждение, зависимость, только не любовь.  
Мадс осмотрел то, что было делом его рук, обгорелые развалины дома чернели, кое-где еще дымясь от попадающих на них капель дождя. Он не жалел, совесть не мучила его, но то, что он разглядел на влажной земле, обеспокоило. Следы волчьих лап, судя по отпечаткам, двое взрослых хищников и с ними с десяток первогодок. Они подошли прямиком к огню, а потом скрылись, не оставляя запаха. Следы терялись, дюжина преследователей и даже дождь тут были ни при чем, волки, действительно, словно растворились в воздухе. Самое странное, внутренний зверь Мадса молчал, как будто зная что-то, но до времени скрывая от человеческой части. Это ему совсем не нравилось.  
— Оставьте волков в покое, — все что мог посоветовать викинг Ларсу.  
А на искреннее возмущение ответил:  
— Это не простые хищники, с ними не справиться ни огнем, ни оружием.  
Стайрэсмен пытался добиться подробностей, но больше ничего так и не смог узнать от брата, вмиг ставшего угрюмым и неразговорчивым.


	18. Приглашение

«Кубки недопитые. Струны под рукой.  
Звонкими копытами за ночной рекой.  
Песни не исправлены, дни не сочтены.  
Перепутье травами свило сны.

Синей птицы — перьями щерится стрела.  
Песнями измерена ненависть была;  
Кровью непролитою — брошенный клинок.  
Только не пройти тебе всех дорог».

Канцлер Ги «Разными дорогами».

Хью занимался своими привычными уже обязанностями, не забывая время от времени прислушиваться к происходящему вокруг. Без викинга было нервозно, время от времени казалось, словно кто-то ходит или разговаривает возле дома, но во дворе никого не было, кельт удостоверился, пока выметал на улицу старую смявшуюся солому с пола, а затем таскал и расстилал свежую, приятно пахнущую далеким летом и солнцем. В доме накопилось не так много дел, отчистить глиняную посуду, растопить очаг. Самым сложным и долгим для него являлась готовка, и он откладывал ее до последнего, хотя есть хотелось. Сегодня Хью решил не делать ничего сложного — отварил с душистыми корешками припрятанное в леднике мясо барашка.  
Ульфхеднар вернулся, когда все уже было готово, они поели в полной тишине. Мадс даже не поинтересовался, откуда взялись вдруг лепешки и молоко, он был задумчив и отстранен, блуждал мыслями где-то далеко, и хотя кельт научился распознавать его эмоции, мыслей угадать не мог. Дан был растерян, меж его бровей залегла глубокая складка, в задумчивых зеленых глазах отражались всполохи пламени от горящего в сумраке кухни светильника. Тишину, заполнившую собой все пространство вокруг, нарушало лишь потрескивание сгорающего жира. Пленник даже дышать пытался тише, чтобы не мешать Мадсу. Несмотря на озабоченность, зарождающуюся от странного поведения дана, Хью вдруг ощутил, что чувствует себя уютно, в этом доме, рядом с этим человеком. Это было давно забытое чувство, которое он испытывал, когда был еще ребенком в племени Гронноса. Он словно обрел то, что давно и безвозвратно потерял.  
Воспоминания далекого прошлого так ярко отпечатались в его памяти и как живые представали перед ним, стоило закрыть глаза, кельт помнил все: лица, одежду, прически. Живя в племени саксов, он следовал обычаям родного племени — стриг бороду, красил волосы в рыжий цвет, но это не помогало ему обрести себя. Эбба была ему хорошей женой, но с ней он не успел сблизиться. Совсем недавно рядом с людоедом и убийцей Хью ощущал себя не цельным, сломленным, проклятым. Что же изменилось за такое короткое время?  
— Заснул? — вдруг раздалось над его ухом.  
Хью подпрыгнул на месте, распахивая глаза и выныривая из легкой дремы. Над ним склонился ульфхеднар, успевший бесшумно подобраться к пленнику и беззастенчиво его разглядывающий. Кельт сморгнул накатившее на него наваждение, мгновенно раздражаясь и забывая об уюте и минутах спокойствия.  
— Нет, — буркнул он в ответ.  
— Мне нужно уйти, — сказал Мадс, мрачнея.  
— Останешься один, огня не разводи, сиди тихо, как мышка. Не спи, прислушивайся к обстановке, держи оружие наготове, — напутствовал дан Хью, затем принес свой меч и лук и оставил их возле него. В ответ на недоуменный взгляд, пояснил: «Вокруг неспокойно».  
Мадс ушел, предварительно заперев жилище снаружи. Он отпустил контроль над зверем, который обследовал пространство своим обостренным чутьем, не уловив впрочем посторонних запахов и шумов возле дома. Удостоверившись в относительной безопасности кельта, ульфхеднар сорвался на бег, ему необходимо было до темноты прочесать лес на наличие следов волчьей стаи. Оставлять Хью не хотелось, но он замедлял бы передвижение и забивал ноздри зверя своим манящим запахом, а тому это сейчас было ни к чему.  
Вечерело. Кельт битый час сидел в темной остывающей тишине дома. Он послушался викинга и пытался не особо шуметь, удобно устроившись у порога входной двери на низкой деревянной лавочке. Рядом с ним на полу лежали меч и лук викинга, а его рука покоилась на рукояти кинжала, висящего на поясе. Хью устал от бездействия, ежеминутного напряжения и ожидания, что вот-вот что-то произойдет. Его с неудержимой силой тянуло в дрему, он боролся с навалившейся сонливостью, изредка до боли щипая себя за бедро. Это не особо помогало, и он вновь клевал носом, рискуя уткнуться лицом в собственные колени. Кельт уже собирался было наплевать на наказ Мадса и поддаться слабости, но тут в глубине дома послышались шаги. Он застыл, потрясенно уставившись во мрак, холодея от нахлынувшего вмиг ужаса. Проем, ведущий в кухню, не был занавешен кожаным пологом, и в колеблющейся темноте явно ощущалось чье-то присутствие. Хью всматривался в сумрак не в силах пошевелиться, чувствуя, как катится холодный пот за ворот рубахи, и как сумрак всматривается в него. Мгновение спустя в проеме выросла тень, человеческий силуэт, который двинулся к нему, а Хью так и не смог пошевелиться, застывая всем телом, не в силах даже вздохнуть. Когда некто шагнул в полосу призрачного света, льющегося из щели над входной дверью, дыхание с рваным хрипом вырвалось из горла кельта. Перед ним стояла Эбба, совсем как живая, юная и яркая, только абсолютно несчастная, с заплаканными глазами и покрасневшим носом.  
— Хью, — прошептала она и протянула ему тонкую руку, он было потянулся в ответ, но замер, одергивая себя. Его жена умерла, он собственноручно омывал ее тело, готовя к похоронам, сам одевал и сам поджигал поленья погребального костра, она никак не могла быть здесь.  
— Хью, — вновь позвала жена, с еще большим страданием в голосе, ее рука подрагивала в воздухе. — Ты должен бежать от него. Ну, же возьми меня за руку, я помогу.  
Кельт уставился на знакомые тонкие пальцы, но не пошевелился. На его глаза навернулись слезы, изнутри что-то подталкивало сжать протянутую ладонь в своей, но страх был сильнее.  
— Брось его, он принесет тебе лишь гибель, — шептал морок голосом Эббы, — я вернулась, чтобы спасти тебя. Поверь.  
Хью в ответ лишь замотал головой, а девушка заплакала, опуская руку. Она придвинулась ближе, наклоняясь над ним, и он почувствовал холодные капли слез и душную паутину волос на своей щеке.  
— Ты пожалеешь, — выдохнула Эбба ему в ухо, и до его лба дотронулись ледяные пальцы. Прикосновение было мимолетным, но Хью, словно студеной водой окатили. Он подскочил на месте и проснулся, неловко валясь с лавки на пол. «Слава богам, сон», — с облегчением думал он, поднимаясь и потирая затекшую от долгого сидения ногу. Пленник наплевал на возможную опасность и все же запалил светильник, размял занемевшие мышцы, чтобы уж точно больше не уснуть.  
Мадс вернулся быстрее, чем ожидал. Следов присутствия волков не обнаружилось, ни отпечатков лап, ни запаха, ничего. Лес стоял сырой, сонный, и как никогда тихий и спокойный, но этот факт тревожил ульфхеднара еще больше. Если хищники не сунулись на его территорию, значит либо не могли, либо им не давали, и может быть именно сюда они и стремились. Но для чего? Вопросов становилось все больше, ответы были скрыты от дана. Творилось явно что-то выходящее даже за пределы его понимания.  
Но викинг забыл обо всем на свете, когда увидел на пороге Хью, который встретил его с тщательно скрываемым облегчением и радостью. Кельт казался немного нервным и дерганым, пока Мадс не утащил его в постель. Они не занимались сексом в эту ночь, слишком много волнений принес им обоим прошедший день, но ульфхеднар ни на что бы не променял эти мгновения, когда Хью засыпал в его объятьях, расслабляясь и доверчиво утыкаясь носом в грудь, не променял бы знание того, как под его рукой успокаивается тревожно стучащее сердце любимого.  
Последующие дни и недели кельт провел в работе и тренировках. Дан гонял его с удвоенной силой, но к чести Хью получалось у него все лучше и лучше, да и былая сила и ловкость возвратились в его тело окончательно. Мадса словно подменили, он стал жестче, суровее, держался отстраненно и стал скуп на ласки. Они практически перестали спать друг с другом, викинг не настаивал, концентрировался, готовясь к возможному сражению, а Хью не готов был проявлять инициативу. Дан забросил навещать брата, и они с пленником не бывали нигде кроме леса и дома. Любые просьбы и приглашения, которые приносили трэллы, отклонялись, Мадс неизменно отговаривался наличием неотложных дел. Хью понимал, что он опасается выходить на люди, не хочет испытывать судьбу, но конец января месяца принес им новые испытания. В один из пасмурных серых дней к жилью отшельника-людоеда сунулся человек Эдмунда Рыжего. Мадс расправился с ним неожиданно быстро, не рассчитал силы, прихлопнул, не успев расспросить, посетил ли тот местного стайрэсмена и донес ли весть, что Йен так и не добрался до своего господина. В скором времени к викингу явилась тир с приглашением на пир в дом Ларса и с твердым поручением не возвращаться без его согласия, тогда дан понял, посланник успел побывать у Фрейи. Он попытался было отказаться, отправив рабыню обратно практически силой, но вслед за ней явился сам Ларс.  
— Я не знаю, что происходит с моей женой, — говорил он брату, — но она сведет меня с ума, если ты не появишься сегодня у нас. В последнее время в нее словно тролль вселился. Фрейя лютует, тем более после того, как узнала, что от меня понесла рабыня.  
Глядя в бесстрастное лицо ульфхеднара и видя, что жалость в нем вызвать не удается, стайрэсмен попытался надавить на чувство долга.  
— Тебя совсем не видно в нашем доме, детей пользует пришлая лекарка, — поведал он. — Я просил совета в истории с волками, ты отмахнулся. Хорошо еще люди перестали пропадать, и стая затихла на время.  
Ларс продолжил упрекать брата, в конце концов, Мадсу надоело слушать причитания и упреки, и он сдался. Фрейя и так слишком долго выжидала, не действовала импульсивно, как любой мужчина поступил бы на ее месте, она предпочитала месть подавать холодной. Дан заверил Ларса, что придет и отправил его восвояси.  
На губах викинга горел вкус и запах Хью, он впервые за долгое время насладился близостью с кельтом. На полноценный секс времени не хватило, но Мадс взял многое от этих мгновений. Теперь он шагал по тропинке в дом брата, слышал за спиной шаги любимого, и был готов выслушать обвинения, которые на пиру, безусловно, кинет ему в лицо Фрейя. Но ульфхеднар был готов отстаивать свою правду до конца.


	19. Поединок

«Сто подлецов и двести трусов мой тревожат покой,  
Но быть врагом, однако, надо уметь!  
А ваши кости просто хрустнут под моею ногой,  
Вам принеся вполне бесславную смерть»!

Канцлер Ги «Единственный враг»

Дом Ларса напоминал улей, в нем было не протолкнуться от количества гостей. На пир пожаловали торговцы и викинги из соседних селений. Веселье было в самом разгаре, гул голосов не прерывался ни на минуту, в него вплетались звучавшие тут и там хвалебные речи хозяину и хозяйке, благодаря щедрости которых пиво текло рекой, столы ломились от снеди, а послушные рабыни успевали наполнять рога и кубки до того, как они успевали опустеть. Зал был вычищен и украшен, гости, одетые в свои лучшие наряды, сидели по обе стороны длинного стола, во главе которого на большом резном кресле восседал Ларс. Фрейя же находилась за другим, женским столом, она зорко следила за слугами и тир, передвигавшимися за спинами пировавших с закусками, пивом и чашами для умывания.  
Гости уже успели захмелеть, то тут, то там в зале вспыхивал пьяный смех и пока еще шутливые перебранки, когда Мадс с Хью только шагнули за порог. У входа их встретил человек и повел викинга к оставленному для него месту. По пути дан поприветствовал всех присутствующих, включая хозяев, легким кивком головы. Ему сейчас было не до изобретения искусных приветственных речей.  
Кельт же, послушный наказам ульфхеднара, скользнул вослед и встал за спиной, когда Мадс уже уселся на одном из почетнейших мест за столом. Пленник тут же перехватил принесенную слугой чашу для умывания, он почувствовал, как краска стыда медленно заливает его лицо и шею, на него уставились практически все присутствующие, кто-то открыто, кто-то исподтишка. Захотелось скрыться от всех этих осуждающих, презирающих, похотливых взглядов. Ему стало душно, в нос ударил запах пота, немытых тел и горящих жирников, смешанный с запахами еды и терпкого пива. Хью постарался дышать медленнее, чтобы успокоить заколотившееся быстрее сердце, силой воли подавляя накатившую панику. Он не всматривался в лица людей, все они слились для него в бесконечную враждебную массу, поэтому кельт и не узнал викингов, расположившихся по ту сторону стола, зато Мадс учуял их еще с порога.  
Пять воинов, что пили по-братски из одного рога, явились из одаля погибшего эрла Инвара, среди них был тот, кому отшельник обещал поединок. Бёрге, по-видимому, совсем оправился от удара о палубные доски, раз явился с явным намерением драться. Его лицо было красно от выпитого пива и злости, светлая борода всклокочена, но взгляд воина не выражал больше той ненависти, что светила изнутри там, на корабле, скорее отчаянье решившегося на смерть. Ульфхеднар устало подумал, что Норны к закату жизни чересчур пестрой выткали нить его судьбы, слишком много всего разом навалилось. События скатывались в огромный снежный ком, грозящий похоронить его под собой. Хотя вместо того, чтобы пребывать в напряжении, ожидая хода Фрейи, лучше занять себя добрым поединком. Людоед пристально уставился на Бёрге и ухмыльнулся, с удовольствием отмечая, как сбилось в ответ дыхание викинга, и как капельки пота обильнее выделились на лбу и висках. Запах чужого страха заполнил ноздри Мадса.  
— Мы ждали тебя раньше, — обратился, наконец, к прибывшему брату Ларс, — но рады, что ты все-таки решил почтить нас своим присутствием. Прими от меня «рог опоздавшего», чтобы никто не таил на тебя злобу за поздний приход.  
Тир тут же передала кельту рог внушительного размера, доверху наполненный пивом. Тот с величайшей осторожностью вручил сосуд дану, стараясь не расплескать содержимое. Меньше всего ему хотелось быть здесь, да еще и прислуживать викингу или его собратьям, но на фоне грозящей опасности Хью отчаянно захотелось жить. Странное желание для того, кто пытался свести счеты с жизнью, загремев в рабство к полузверю, убившему всех его соплеменников. Мадс же опустошил сосуд без особых усилий, довольно рыкнув и утерев пену с усов и бороды. Отдав рог обратно, он отстегнул от пояса свой собственный, украшенный рунами, Хью тут же наполнил его из кувшина, перехваченного у подошедшей рабыни.  
Спустя несколько часов Хью уже начал уставать, ноги и спина затекли, глаза начали слипаться, голова кружилась от духоты и пивных испарений. Он, наконец, смог поднять взгляд, и от скуки начал изучать повадки пьяных данов, впрочем, они мало чем отличались от поведения пьяных кельтов или саксов. Только, может быть, орали они громче и чуть что грозили друг другу оружием, но это были в основном пришлые викинги и местная наемная дружина. Кельт пытался среди сновавших тут и там тир и трэллов рассмотреть Хельгу, но ее нигде не было видно. Хотя он точно помнил, как она хвасталась тем, что на пиру подносит пиво хозяину Ларсу и его самым важным гостям. Хью заметил так же, что Мадс больше пытался сделать вид, что пьет, чем пил на самом деле, он едва притронулся к стоявшему на столе угощению, ульфхеднар явно напряженно ожидал чего-то. От взгляда кельта не ускользнуло также пристальное внимание пятерых, сидевших напротив, и он все же вспомнил оказавшиеся вдруг знакомыми лица. Его неудавшийся насильник и убийца, что смотрел на них во все глаза, накачивая себя пивом сверх меры.  
В какой-то момент Бёрге решился, встав со своего места, он не совсем твердой рукой взял в руки меч, лежавший рядом на скамье.  
— Ты унизил меня перед моими собратьями, — гаркнул воин на весь зал, разговоры и ор вмиг прекратились, зал погрузился в блаженную тишину. — Я пришел за обещанным тобой поединком, Мадс-отшельник, Мадс волкоголовый, Мадс — любитель мужских задниц!  
Оскорбление прокатилось над головами гостей, сливаясь с общим пораженным вздохом. Все кругом знали, чем занимается людоед со своим трэллом за закрытыми дверями дома. Все слышали рассказ Фрейи, переданный из уст в уста, о том, как отшельник миловался с мужчиной прямо на глазах госпожи и ее рабыни, но никто из присутствующих не посмел бы заикнуться об этом в присутствии Мадса, который, будучи ульфхеднаром к его чести, не бродил по окрестностям и не вызывал людей на поединки, зарабатывая себе этим на жизнь. Его боялись, его уважали, его признавали за то, что он не пускает в ход свои страшные способности.  
Хью словно под дых ударили от слов Бёрге, он вновь почувствовал на себе тяжесть чужих взглядов и опустил голову, спрятав глаза. Стыд и ужас разрастались в теле, порождая нервную дрожь, которую он безуспешно пытался скрыть. Молодежь вдруг разом загалдела, взрослые были сдержанней, но все с нетерпением ожидали ответ людоеда. Мадс молчал, по подсчетам кельта чересчур долго, он дождался, когда так и не посмевший больше ничего добавить Бёрге, преодолеет вспышку храбрости и занервничает. И когда момент настал, ульфхеднар поднялся с места и обратился к Ларсу:  
— Я прошу прощенья, брат. Пир не место для поединков, но я прошу позволения ответить на вызов. И если ты будешь против, мы найдем другое место и время.  
Ларс не любил драк и не желал кровопролития, которым все равно неизменно заканчивались все пиры, но гости явно ждали зрелища и хозяин, подумав, ответил:  
— Принесите покрывало.  
Спустя пару минут, в центре зала освободили место и растянули ткань для поединка. Бойцы ступили на нее одновременно. Проигравшим окажется тот, кто выйдет за границы покрывала или окажется сраженным в ходе боя. Бёрге стоял с мечом на изготовку, чуть покачиваясь от выпитого. Напротив возвышался ульфхеднар, безоружный, босой. Он стянул рубаху, обнажая твердый и гибкий, словно палубная доска, торс. Покрытая застарелыми шрамами кожа блестела от пота, мышцы ходили под ней, словно готовясь к нападению, глаза мужчины отсвечивали зеленым, а ноздри хищно раздувались, втягивая запах чужого ужаса и отчаянья.  
— Я не стал бы драться с пьяным, — заговорил вдруг викинг, перетекая в боевую стойку, — подождал бы, пока проспишься, но ты не умеешь вовремя заткнуться. Я сделаю тебе одолжение, оставь себе меч, я раздеру голыми руками.  
Так они стояли друг против друга, Мадс развел руки, призывая противника к нападению, но тот не решался. По телу людоеда все еще прокатывались волны жгучего стыда, исходившие от пары, это вызывало гнев и желание немедленно поквитаться с тем, кто причинил вред Хью. Зверь внутри утробно рычал и рвался в бой, он соскучился по теплой крови и свежему мясу. Он чуял, что Бёрге не хочет драться, но уязвленная гордость гнала его вперед, зато черная ненависть, исходившая от женского стола, душила вонью. Фрейя смотрела на дана с нескрываемой злостью и затаенной надеждой на его поражение.  
Бёрге все-таки напал, но замах меча прошел впустую, как и отчаянный крик, призванный испугать ульфхеднара. Тот ускользнул, отклонившись от удара, и оказался за спиной пришлого викинга. У Бёрге явно запаздывала реакция, и он чуть было не вылетел за границу ткани, выпитое не пошло на пользу, но людоед не стал нападать исподтишка. По залу прокатился гул одобрения, отходящие от шока гости пока не решались горячо поддерживать поединщиков. С недовольным рыком Бёрге развернулся и вновь напал, даже не задумываясь над тем, что делает, но все же провел серию уверенных ударов, видимо страх делал свое дело, и алкоголь не совсем выбил чувство самосохранения. Хотя усилия и не увенчались успехом, Мадс был на ногах, он с легкостью уклонялся от меча, и даже не сбил дыхания.  
— Дерись же! Хватит юлить! — закричал взбешенный Бёрге, нападая. Викинг услышав такое вдруг подобрался всем телом, застывая на месте. Пред глазами Хью этот момент неожиданно замер вместе с ударами сердца, становясь вязким и бесконечно растянувшимся во времени. Вот с искаженным гневом лицом пришлый викинг медленно приближается к ульфхеднару, вот замахивается на вертикальный сверху, вот меч медленно, но неизменно приближается к голове дана. Сердце кельта в этот крошечный миг перестало биться, перед глазами разлилась темнота, но остальные видели, как людоед подался навстречу движению Бёрге, каким-то чудом так и не встретившись с мечом. Мадс сделал шаг вперед и в сторону, уходя с траектории удара, раскрытой ладонью ударяя поединщика в скулу, одновременно подсекая пинком по голеням. Враг оступился, потерял ориентацию в пространстве, по инерции еще двигаясь вперед, нападение оглушило его, а из-под ног ушла земля. Мощный удар сверху в затылок завершил полет Бёрге, он выронил меч, и встретился лицом с досками пола, мгновенно теряя сознание. Раздался хруст, видно не было, но можно было догадаться, что целым на лице викинга мало что осталось. Людоеду совсем нелегко оказалось так просто отступить от поверженного врага. Зверь требовал завершить начатое, испить крови Бёрге, но Мадс смог преодолеть себя, сделав шаг назад.  
Хью увидел перед собой живого Мадса, и снова смог дышать, облегчение прохладой схлынуло по спине. Он с трудом преодолел слабость, пытаясь не опуститься на пол прямо тут, силой воли заставил подгибающиеся ноги не предавать тело. Кельт смотрел на пытающегося успокоиться людоеда, жадно оглядывая на предмет повреждений, от вида полудикого, взбешенного Мадса, от вида его вздымающейся, покрытой густым волосом груди пах Хью остро прострелило возбуждением. Это и привело его в чувство, заставляя опустить взгляд и ужаснуться своей реакции, но ему не дали поразмышлать, кто-то настойчиво дернул его за рукав. Кельт обернулся, за спиной стояла Хельга, она потянула его за собой, и ее вид не позволил ему заартачиться.  
Мадс заметил, что Хью потянулся за рабыней, он хотел было пойти вослед, но ему не позволили. Пока товарищи Бёрге переворачивали его, слушали, бьется ли сердце, и оценивали повреждения, в центр зала ступила Фрейя. И дан понял, что переломный момент настал, женщина с тщательно скрываемой яростью раненного материнского сердца, вступила в игру.


	20. Расплата

«Что я могу ради любви моей?  
Взлететь, словно птица или сорваться за ней вниз?  
Ведь это так просто,  
Одно испытанье — двоим  
И вспыхнет, как звезды,  
И в пламени этом сгорим».

Тол Мириам «Последнее испытание»

Девушка утянула Хью в маленький коридорчик, который отделял общую залу от входа в господские покои. Он смотрел на нее и не мог поверить своим глазам, Хельга, всегда опрятная и пышущая здоровьем, сейчас была абсолютно на себя не похожа. Перед кельтом стояла тир, одетая в простую некрашеную рубаху, с покрытой платком головой, из-под которого чуть виднелись кончики обстриженных волос, совсем похудевшая и осунувшаяся.  
— Что с тобой случилось? — спросил пораженный увиденным пленник. Девушка сквозь слезы улыбнулась ему, пытаясь неосознанно пригладить на себе мятую серую ткань.  
— Все хорошо, — ответила она, и Хью ни на секунду ей не поверил, — хозяйка разозлилась на меня. Теперь я не пользуюсь ее благосклонностью, работаю в хлеву, сплю там же.  
— Почему? Что произошло? — воскликнул он, и Хельга прикрыла ему рот ладошкой.  
— Тише ты, — зашипела она на него, — услышат. Я хотела тебя повидать и пришла тайно, в этой суматохе меня никто не видел.  
Тир не спешила отнимать свои пальцы от губ Хью, он чувствовал, как дрожит ее маленькая рука, видел, что в глазах, раньше наивных и открытых отражалось что-то новое, то сверкающее лихорадочным огнем, то делающее глаза непроницаемыми, мертвыми.  
— Тебя били, — отведя ее руку, сказал кельт, и это был не вопрос, утверждение. На выглядывающих из ворота рубахи ключицах виднелись пожелтевшие уже синяки, похожие темнели и на запястьях.  
— Ничего не говори, — проговорила Хельга дрогнувшим голосом, — не будем об этом. Я здесь ради тебя, вот, даже приготовила кое-что.  
Она сняла с простой веревки, что служила ей поясом незатейливую кожаную фляжку.  
— Вот, — тир протянула ее Хью, — выпей.  
— Что это? — удивленно покосился кельт на подношение, не спеша его принимать.  
— Это вино, — поведала рабыня, — очень дорогой напиток, привезен из-за моря. Я долго уговаривала одну из рабынь отлить мне немного для тебя.  
— Не стоило, — проговорил Хью, — тебя могут снова наказать, если узнают.  
На Хельгу после его слов стало больно смотреть. Рука, протягивающая флягу, задрожала сильнее, по щекам покатились редкие крупные слезы. Она будто съежилась, становясь еще более ранимой и хрупкой.  
— Хорошо, — поспешил согласиться он, забирая сосуд. — Я выпью.  
Кельт снял крышку и хотел было сделать первый глоток, но тут тир выбила у него фляжку из рук, бордовая жидкость выплеснулась из нее, просачиваясь и исчезая в соломенной подстилке.  
— Ты что совсем недалекий?! — воскликнула девушка, ударяя кулачком в грудь растерянного Хью. — Я же тебя чуть не отравила. Дурак! Кто в здравом уме даст рабыне вино?!  
— Что? — нахмурился он, отшатываясь от Хельги. — Зачем?  
— Затем, что моя госпожа ненавидит твоего хозяина, — яростно зашипела девушка, вмиг становясь воинственной. — Затем, что она хочет, чтобы он мучился, настолько, что меня подослали к вам, для слежки за каждым шагом, и я докладывала ей все в подробностях. Когда она узнала, что твой хозяин очень сильно дорожит тобой, то заставила соблазнить тебя. Ты не поддался, и я отступилась, отказала госпоже, потому что влюбилась, как дура в того, кому безразлична. Меня вышвырнули в грязь и холод, меня били и морили голодом, а когда пообещали все вернуть, я подумала, почему бы и нет?! Почему бы и не поднести яд тому, кому ты даже не нравишься, кому не дорога жизнь, не дорога любовь, кто не понимает своего счастья и различит его лишь тогда, когда его вырвут у него из рук! — обвинительная речь все же прервалась тихими рыданиями.  
— Я не смогла, — сквозь слезы пробормотала она, — не смогла, и теперь она убьет меня.  
Хью попытался пропустить суть сказанного мимо ушей, он смотрел на человека, который чуть не лишил его жизни, и не испытывал ни злости, ни презрения. Перед ним была всего лишь маленькая рабыня, жившая в относительном достатке и ласке, но забывшая о своем месте. Она сумела сказать «Нет», поступок очень смелый, хоть и безрассудный, для нее потеря благосклонности хозяев стала концом света.  
— Прости меня, — зачем-то извинился Хью и попытался утешить тир, но она отшатнулась от раскрытых объятий.  
— Не обнимай меня, не надо, — твердым голосом произнесла Хельга, — так будет только хуже. Не хочу твоего сочувствия, жалости, ничего от тебя не хочу.  
— Хорошо, ни жалости, ни объятий, — пообещал кельт, и сам не веря в то, что произносит такое, добавил, — я поговорю с Мадсом, он что-нибудь придумает, он поможет тебе.  
Тир рассмеялась, горечь и боль слышались в этих резких звуках.  
— Кто бы сейчас помог ему, — успокоившись, ответила на это она, — не удивлюсь, если Фрейя поднесет ему этот же напиток.  
Хью на секунду замер, осознавая сказанное девушкой, а затем, развернувшись, побежал обратно в зал, там он приостановился, стараясь не слишком бросаться в глаза, благо трэллы и тир сновали туда-сюда, а гости были уже порядком пьяны. Все снова расселись по своим местам, поверженного Бёрге унесли, и веселье возобновилось с удвоенной силой. Ульфхеднар целый и невредимый сидел на своей лавке, Ларс похлопывал его по плечу, тот улыбался в ответ, и только тонкие морщинки меж бровей выдавали его напряжение. Кельт было выдохнул, успокаивая сумасшедшее сердцебиение, но радовался он рано. К месту, где сидел Мадс, шла сама хозяйка дома, в руках ее был искусно украшенный серебряный кубок.  
Дан смотрел на приближающуюся к нему Фрейю, уже понимая, что она ему приготовила. Женщина не обвинила его в преступлении, она и не думала призывать на помощь мужа или тинг. Когда закончился поединок, госпожа вышла вперед и вознесла хвалу победителю, наградой она назначила кубок дорогого и редкого на Севере напитка, поднесенного лично хозяйкой. Фрейя понимала, что отказать Мадс не посмеет, это расценят, как прямое оскорбление, и все что он мог — лишь поблагодарить в ответ. Месть должна была свершиться от ее рук, в которых сейчас тускло светился серебряный кубок с вином. Напиток пах не только сладостью и солнцем, в нем остро чувствовалась резкая нотка отравы, которую волчий нюх дана различил, как только Фрейя вышла в зал. Она наверняка догадывалась, что он учует, но разоблачать ее не станет, иначе все узнают о предполагаемом убийстве. Мадс же подумал, что женщина выбрала самый медленный яд, приносящий много страданий и убивающий постепенно, она была уверена, что никто и не свяжет недомогание отшельника с выпитым вином. Но не знала Фрейя одного: викинг не боялся ядов, к некоторым из них его организм был приучен, от многих у него имелось противоядие. Если только Фрейя не раздобыла какую-нибудь редкую и страшную гадость, он справится с этим.  
Госпожа остановилась напротив победителя, их разделяли лишь лавка и стол. Ульфхеднар протянул руки, принимая кубок и силой воли подавляя бешенство внутреннего зверя, тот выл и метался, чувствуя опасность и требуя устранить врага, что находился рядом. Женщина улыбалась, не скрывая торжества. Дан невольно подумал, что Бёрге и не узнает насколько большую услугу оказал местной хозяйке тем, что вызвал его на поединок, она явно ждала подходящего повода провернуть этот трюк с угощением.  
Хью не успевал. Пробираться к месту ульфхеднара приходилось осторожно, чтобы не задеть никого из пирующих и не врезаться в слуг или рабов. Он видел, что кубок уже в руках Мадса, что тот встает, чтобы испить содержимое на глазах присутствующих, дабы все стали свидетелями почтения гостя к хозяевам. В голове кельта было блаженно пусто, и только панический страх тисками сдавливал горло и грудь. Он не представлял, что сделает, добравшись до викинга, но медлить было нельзя. Оставалось шагов пять, и он рванул, на полпути решив, что предпримет, намеренно давая приказ своим ногам зацепиться друг за друга. Хью пролетел последние метры головой вперед, врезаясь в Мадса, словно в каменную стену, отлетая и ударяясь об большой опорный столб за спинами гостей. Кубок вывалился из рук викинга, орошая всех и вся яркой рубиновой жидкостью. Зал ахнул, замолкая. Хью, чудом оставшийся на ногах, выпрямился, потирая ушибленный бок, и совсем не ожидал, что спасенный им Мадс подойдет и, не жалея сил, кулаком ударит его по лицу.  
Подхватывая падающего на пол пленника, дан прорычал, брызгая слюной: «Извиняюсь перед хозяевами и гостями, но я вынужден наказать своего трэлла за неуважение. Прямо сейчас». Взвалив бесчувственного кельта на плечо, викинг поспешил покинуть дом Ларса.


	21. Исполняя обещание

«Береги меня, даже если люди  
Говорят, что мне прощения не будет.  
Береги за то, что тебя люблю я.  
Береги за то, что я не ревную.

К свободе, к свободе…»

Диана Арбенина «Береги меня»

— Очнись, ну же, очнись, — бормотал кто-то над самым ухом Хью, тот слышал просьбу, но не мог открыть глаза, не мог пошевелиться. Кругом царила темнота, не было ни верха, ни низа, лишь голос и ощущение крепких рук на своем лице связывали его с реальностью.  
— Давай, мальчик, открой глаза, — все так же распинался неизвестный, — не пугай меня так. Я же с ума сойду, если потеряю тебя. Просто очнись и скажи, что я правильно рассчитал силы.  
«Нашел мальчика», — подумалось кельту. — «Чертов викинг!». Он вдруг вспомнил, кому принадлежал голос, и о том, кто его ударил. К лицу приложили что-то обжигающе холодное, и это помогло ему вырваться из мрака, он закашлялся от того, что в его нос начала попадать вода, и его тут же приподняли, усаживая.  
— Ты ударил меня, — сердито заговорил Хью, открывая глаза и встречаясь взглядами с людоедом, — больше никогда так не делай.  
— Ошарашенное лицо Мадса стоило этих смелых для кельта слов. Дан явно не ожидал хоть когда-нибудь услышать от него подобную тираду, поэтому даже не подумал возмутиться и только ответил:  
— Хорошо, не буду, — а затем притянул к себе, сжимая в крепких, но нежных объятьях.  
— Да пусти ты, задушишь, — затрепыхался в руках ульфхеднара кельт, и тот выпустил его.  
— Зачем ты вырубил меня? — возмущенно бросил он.  
— Нужен был предлог, чтобы свалить оттуда, — пояснил викинг, в ответ пристально глядя на него. — А я все-таки перестарался, от удара у тебя повредилась голова и ты вдруг оборзел, как я посмотрю.  
— Накажешь меня за это? — ляпнул Хью, сам дурея от своего поведения, но плюнул на все, вспоминая о том, что ему нечего терять после того, как он словно герой из легенд кинулся спасать Мадса, как попавшую в беду деву.  
— Подумаю об этом, — серьезно проговорил дан, но краешек его губ медленно пополз вверх.  
— Чего тебе наговорила Хельга, что ты решил пожертвовать своей шкурой? — уже без скрытой улыбки потребовал ответа ульфхеднар.  
— В твоем кубке был яд, — начал рассказ кельт, удивляясь про себя такой осведомленности Мадса. Значит, он видел их с тир, и ему, судя по интонации, это явно не понравилось. Хью поведал обо всем, что рассказала ему девушка, умалчивая только об эпизоде с фляжкой и отравленным вином.  
— Она помогла спасти тебя, — закончил свою речь кельт, — ей следует помочь.  
Викинг окончательно посерьезнел и нахмурился такой заинтересованности Хью судьбой рабыни.  
— Мне ничего не угрожало, — признался он, в глубине души зная, что лукавит. — Ульфхеднаров учат сопротивляться влиянию ядов, наш острый нюх улавливает признаки любой отравы, а еще я знаю сотни противоядий. Я, конечно, очень рад, что ты кинулся меня спасать, но эта девчонка не заслужила помощи, она шпионила за нами.  
Хью полулежал на лавке весь красный от смущения и негодования на себя и на викинга. Было неприятно и стыдно узнать, что его благородный порыв оказался бесполезным, но сдаваться он был не намерен.  
— Хельга делала это не по своей прихоти, — упрямо настаивал на своем он, — и, в конце концов, она помогла. Ей грозят побои и гибель, но она ничего плохого не совершила.  
— Ты слишком смел стал на язык! — рыкнул дан. — Я пообещал не трогать тебя, но я все еще твой господин! Ты должен слушаться.  
Хью проглотил обиду и свою гордость, сделал несчастные глаза и, схватив Мадса за руку, попросил:  
— Пожалуйста! Я сделаю все, что ты попросишь. Только помоги ей.  
Кельт был искренне удивлен своими же действиями, может быть дан прав, может, в том, что он растерял весь свой стыд, чувство вины и страх виноват удар по голове.  
— Она тебе дорога? — последовал осторожный вопрос от ульфхеднара.  
— Только как друг, — ответил Хью искренне, и зверь дана это почувствовал, расслабляясь и опуская шерсть на загривке.  
— Сделаешь все, что попрошу? — уточнил викинг. Хью кивнул утвердительно, уже опасаясь последствий. Мадс надолго задумался о чем-то, попутно обрабатывая мазью отекающую скулу и закрывающийся глаз пленника. Оглядев дело рук своих, он вздохнул огорченно, и кельт понял, что лицо его пострадало достаточно. Мадс же, очнувшись от своих мыслей, вдруг заторопился, собираясь.  
— Я ненадолго, — бросил он, подрываясь с места, — выкуплю рабыню, и ты исполнишь обещание прямо сегодня.  
Хью застыл с приоткрытым ртом, глядя вслед уже исчезнувшей из виду спине людоеда.  
«Я попал», — подумал он обреченно.  
Мадс еще застал полупьяного Ларса в зале, Фрейи нигде не было, видимо, ушла зализывать раны от провалившейся попытки убийства. Гости уже упились, и многие, не добравшись до дома или своих лавок, спали на полу или положив голову на стол. Слуги начинали приводить помещение в порядок и растаскивать людей по спальным местам, а Ларс все сидел, привалившись головой к высокой спинке своего кресла. Договориться с братом не составило труда. Поначалу он был не в духе (жена отказала ему в ласке), но как только услышал, что Мадс отдаст ему меч, привезенный из Гардарики за рабыню, повеселел. Ларс давно пускал слюни на клинок, принадлежавший когда-то кочевым сарматским племенам, но брат отказывался его продавать. И тут — такая удача!  
Хельгу нашли быстро и привели в зал, с рук на руки передали новому хозяину. Выглядела она действительно плохо, на лице виднелись следы свежих побоев, чья-то жестокая рука оставила синяки и кровавые ссадины на скулах девушки, рука явно была в перстнях. Из носа тир струилась кровь, рубаха порвана, а на непокрытой голове практически не осталось волос. Хельга плакала, совсем беззвучно, старалась закрыть руками, виднеющееся в прорехах тело. Ларс даже не посмотрел на свою бывшую тир, все его внимание привлек меч, который он вертел в руках, любуясь отблесками пламени на острых гранях клинка.  
Девушка дрожала, пока шла вслед за людоедом, и, по-видимому, ничего хорошего уже не ждала. Мадс привел ее к дальнему в селении дому, в семью лейсингов, которую хорошо знал. Он дал наказ привести ее в порядок и ни с кем не говорить о гостье и никому ее не показывать, когда рабыня поняла, что ей ничего не грозит, то расплакалась в голос, утыкаясь лицом в мягкий живот хозяйки приютившего ее дома. Ульфхеднар поспешил покинуть жилище, женские слезы нервировали его и зверя внутри.  
Прошло немного времени, и входная дверь хлопнула, впуская вернувшегося назад Мадса. Хью ждал его на кухне, топил очаг и грел воду для Хельги, но за спиной у дана никого не оказалось.  
— Не получилось? — тревожно спросил он, глядя в непроницаемое лицо викинга.  
— Все в порядке, — уклончиво ответил тот, — она в безопасности.  
Хью подозрительно сощурил глаза, пытаясь уловить подвох в его словах.  
— Если с ней все хорошо, то где она? — настойчиво поинтересовался он.  
— У друзей, — только и ответил ульфхеднар, — даже тебе не стоит знать. Ее придется переправить в другое селение, как только подвернется случай. Здесь ей опасно находиться, Фрейя своего не упустит.  
— Ну, так? — непонятно продолжил Мадс.  
— Ну, так? — в тон ему отозвался кельт.  
— Ты готов выполнять мою волю? — пояснил викинг.  
Хью только и смог кивнуть, соглашаясь.  
— Раздевайся! — последовал приказ, и кельт застыл на месте.  
— Прямо так сразу? — возмутился он.  
— Ты обещал, помнишь? — надавил на чувство долга Мадс. И Хью, преодолевая дрожь в руках, принялся стаскивать с себя одежду. Действо грозило затянуться, ибо он запутался в завязках, и делу не помогало то, с какой жадностью смотрел на него проклятый дан. Но Хью справился и предстал перед даном полностью обнаженным.  
Дан долго рассматривал зардевшегося кельта, отмечая, как тот похорошел — излишняя худоба и угловатость исчезли, кости оплели тугие мускулы, делая его стройным и поджарым, а некоторые места даже приобрели приятную округлость. Хью переступал с ноги на ногу, явно нервничая от пристального голодного взгляда викинга. Тот полюбовался славными, не большими, но и не маленькими ступнями, ровными ногами, покрытыми легким пушком волос. Надолго остановив свой взгляд на промежности кельта, где свою заинтересованность уже проявил аккуратный розовый член, ульфхеднар двинулся дальше, туда, где узкая дорожка волос убегала вверх, расширяясь. Выше, где плоский живот с выступающими кубиками пресса; грудь с тонкой сеткой шрамов; крошечные бусинки сосков; крепкие плечи; руки, прижавшиеся к покрасневшим щекам. Выше, где бешено трепещущая жилка под кожей шеи, поросший щетиной подбородок, тонкие чувственные губы, слегка скошенная переносица тонкого носа, красивый разрез серых глаз, кудряшки волос, падающие на бледный лоб и густые брови. Глаза мужчины выхватывали знакомые и любимые приметы, соединяя их в единый любимый образ.  
— Приласкай себя, — хрипло выдохнул Мадс, начиная стягивать с себя, ставшую тесной одежду. В глазах кельта сначала отразилась паника, но затем он успокоился, отнял руки от лица и принялся легко поглаживать свой член. Закончив раздеваться, дан подошел вплотную к Хью, подтолкнул его к столу, подсадил и помог усесться на столешницу.  
— Разведи ноги шире, — выдохнул он в его шею, а когда кельт послушался, перехватил, продолжавшую ласкать член руку и щедро смочил ее своей слюной, вылизав.  
— Продолжай, — поторопил он Хью, внимательно следя за тем, как скользит его ладонь по гладкому, обвитому венами стволу. Со слюной рука пошла легче, и кельт позорно застонал, убыстряясь, его уже не смущал взгляд Мадса, только больше возбуждал, подталкивая к краю. Он раскрепостился окончательно, откидываясь назад и лаская другой рукой по очереди свои соски. После постельных игр с ульфхеднаром крохотные горошинки стали невероятно чувствительными. Хью сейчас не был бы против рта Мадса на своей груди и его руки на своем члене, но и взгляда оказалось достаточно. Наслаждение подкатывало жаркой волной, оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, но его прервали. Викинг остановил его, отведя его руки за спину, Хью протестующе застонал, пытаясь вырваться и закончить начатое, но его хорошенько встряхнули, приводя в себя. Затем развернули, уперев руки в столешницу, заставив приподнять и выпятить зад.  
— Запомни, — прорычали Хью в затылок, — это еще не конец. Ты еще должен мне.  
Скользнув смазанными жиром пальцами в дырку кельта, растягивая его под себя, Мадс не переставал говорить:  
— Завтра или в любой другой день я попрошу тебя взять мой член в рот, и ты сделаешь это.  
Хью только загнанно дышал, и острое наслаждение пронизывало его от грязных слов мужчины.  
— Ты будешь сосать так долго, что твоя челюсть устанет, а слюна зальет подбородок, стекая по шее, но я буду таранить и таранить глубину твоего нежного рта, добираясь до горла, а потом кончу тебе на лицо.  
Член Мадса ворвался внутрь Хью, причиняя боль, не острую, но ощутимую. Кельту это нравилось, чуть переждав, он толкнулся навстречу, и тогда дан отпустил себя, фиксируя его жесткой хваткой и вытрахивая из него душу.  
— Я попрошу тебя смазать пальцы, и растянуть себя для меня, — сбивая дыхание, поведал ульфхеднар. — А потом ты опустишься на мой член, сверху, и будешь скакать на нем, пока не забудешь свое имя.  
Хью закричал, ощущая, как внушительный фаллос проезжается по чувствительному местечку внутри него, и как его накрывает волной оргазма. Мадс догнал его секунды спустя. Они опустились на пол, обессиленные. Дан подгреб к себе расслабленное тельце Хью и прошептал ему на ухо: «А еще я попрошу тебя почистить стол».


	22. Чужая разлука

«Золото мое — листья ломкие на ветру,  
Серебро мое — словно капля росы костру…  
Кровь с лица сотрет ветра тонкая рука:  
Завтра не придет —  
лишь трава разлуки высока».

Черная лютня «Трава разлуки»

Хью действительно пришлось отчищать стол от своей спермы. Как только он проснулся (а день уже был в самом разгаре), его отправили убирать кухню. Кельт чувствовал себя как никогда паршиво: он не выспался, у него болело пол-лица и ощутимо тянуло в крестце, но Мадс оказался неумолим. Он просто безжалостно столкнул не желающего открывать глаза Хью с лавки и только добродушно хмыкнул, услышав проклятья и стоны грубо разбуженного любовника.  
— Не причитай! Солнце давно встало, а у нас еще тренировка впереди, — обрадовал его ульфхеднар.  
— О, неееет, — запричитал Хью, хватаясь за голову. — Ты меня вчера изувечил, я не в силах носиться по лесу.  
Мадс угрожающе навис над ним, вмиг теряя безобидный вид.  
— Мне вот интересно, это у тебя мозги на место не встали, или ты тщательно скрывал свою непомерную дерзость от меня? — поинтересовался он сурово. — Я тебя вчера, считай, погладил. В бою никто не спросит, остались у тебя силы или нет, так что пошевеливайся, я не собираюсь завтракать за грязным столом.  
Хью, морщась от тянущей боли во всем теле, оттирал грубую деревянную поверхность и чуть слышно чертыхался. Страх перед викингом удивительным образом рассеялся, его угрозы перестали звучать хоть сколько-нибудь правдоподобно. Кельту даже дышать стало легче, и кожаный ошейник уже не так ощущался на шее, труд не тяготил, совесть молчала. Что-то в единый миг изменилось для него, делая жизнь проще и понятней. Хью заговорил с даном также, как говорил со своими соплеменниками-ровесниками, как говорил с братом, на равных. Он больше не боялся последствий, не боялся быть самим собой, и пусть дан считает, что в этом виноват удар по лицу, в конце концов, быть может так оно и есть.  
— Сначала причитает над тобой, как над покойником, а потом издевается, — бурчал себе под нос Хью, нарезая ломтиками окорок и сыр. Викинг успел где-то раздобыть свежие лепешки, которые кельт также выложил на чистейший стол.  
— Ты что там бормочешь? — спросил Мадс, который неожиданно бесшумно вернулся в дом со двора и заглянул в кухню. Хью подпрыгнул на месте, чуть не оттяпав себе палец ножом.  
— Черт, — выдохнул он, — ничего, ничего. Завтрак готов.  
Дан в свою очередь лишь довольно улыбнулся, усаживаясь за стол. Завершить трапезу им так и не дали, в дверь постучали и попросили разрешения войти. Посетителями оказались два викинга, что ходили на корабле эрла Инвара. Они поприветствовали хозяина, а Хью поспешил скрыться в спальне, но прекрасно слышал весь разговор.  
— Здрав будь, Улф-Мадс, — поздоровались воины.  
— И вам доброго дня. Нилс. Фроуд, — ответил дан невесело. — С чем пожаловали?  
— Мы к тебе с просьбой, — как-то враз сникнув, продолжил один из мужчин. — Наш товарищ, Бёрге, просил тебя придти.  
Взгляд Мадса стал жестким, в нем засверкали опасные изумрудные всполохи.  
— Это не тот ли Бёрге, чей поганый язык, возводил хулу на мое имя? Не этого ли ублюдка вчера я учил вежливости? — прорычал он, зверея. — Если так, то с чего он взял, что может просить меня о чем-то?  
Взрослые бородатые мужики топтались на пороге кухни, чувствуя себя неуютно в жилище разозленного людоеда. Слово взял вновь тот, что был постарше.  
— Мы пришли как вестники, не серчай на нас, Мадс, — стал оправдываться воин. — Бёрге просил передать, что раскаивается. Он совсем плох и все, что ему нужно — немного твоего времени.  
На этом викинги поспешили откланяться. Хью вернулся на кухню и встретился глазами с явно сомневающимся ульфхеднаром.  
— Я подожду тебя дома, — только и сказал кельт. Дан же решившись, собрал в суму какие-то порошки и мази и ушел вслед за воинами Инвара. Хью донельзя обрадовался, что тренировка все-таки сорвалась. Он посчитал свой долг выполненным и, оправдывая себя тем, что не получил ни одного поручения, вновь завалился спать.  
В доме Ларса было тихо, многие еще отсыпались после бессонной ночи, и только слуги, да рабы бесшумно сновали туда-сюда. Вечером вновь начнется пир, веселее и ярче предыдущего. Бёрге лежал в хозяйских спальнях на ложе, где когда-то почивал юный Йен. Раненый мужчина не спал, страдая от боли и затрудненного дыхания. Мадс зажег светильник и принялся осматривать пострадавшего, с большей радостью он бы добил болтливого Бёрге, но привычка лечить, находясь в этих комнатах, пересилила.  
— Брось, — прохрипел раненый. — Мне уже не помочь.  
Он закашлялся и из бугра, когда-то бывшего носом, запузырившись полилась кровь. Мадс подтянул Бёрге повыше, усаживая на ложе, и приступ кашля прекратился. Разбитое лицо викинга было раздуто, словно живот протухшей рыбы, расплющенный нос потерял форму, губы треснули и еле шевелились, в темном провале рта были заметны осколки поврежденных зубов. Отдышавшись Бёрге продолжил говорить.  
— Не буду долго распинаться перед тобой, — страшно сипя перебитым носом, сказал он, — да тебе это и не нужно. После драки на корабле, я долго отлеживался, но как только стал входить в силу, понял, что все изменилось. Мое положение пошатнулось, надо мной смеялись, кто-то стал презирать, я должен был найти тебя и вызвать на поединок.  
Ульфхеднар тем временем принялся ощупывать голову и лицо пострадавшего, и тот зашипел, прекращая рассказ, когда он прикоснулся к переносице.  
— Блядь, сказал же оставь это, — прохрипел Бёрге.  
— Поговори мне еще, медвежий член, и я вмиг избавлю тебя от страданий, — рыкнул в ответ дан. — Давай уже выкладывай, зачем звал?!  
— Затем, что ты — ублюдок! Затем, что ты отобрал у меня последнее — воинскую честь! Но я не к тому, — остывая, продолжил раненый. — Хочу извиниться за то, что сказал на пиру. Знаешь, теперь, когда смерть близка, тебе-то я могу рассказать. В том сакском селении погиб не только мой брат, но и друг.  
— Знаю, — буркнул, перебивая, Мадс.  
— Знаешь, — язвительно бросил Бёрге, старательно втянув воздух ртом, — а знаешь ли ты, что я любил своего друга? Так же, как ты любишь своего уродливого кельта?  
Ульфхеднар лишь удивленно вскинул брови на такое признание, пропустив, впрочем, мимо ушей оскорбление Хью.  
— Да, — хмыкнул Бёрге, — никто бы никогда не подумал, даже ты, и даже мой Ивер, потому что я бы никогда не решился унизить его своим признанием. Но тебе я завидовал, там, на пиру, да так, что захотелось все вернуть и признаться, и будь что будет.  
— Впрочем, я что-то разошелся, — продолжил после небольшого перерыва поединщик. — Мне не нужен твой ответ, я просто не должен был так говорить, вот и все. Можешь добить меня или валить на все четыре стороны.  
— Закончил? Теперь моя очередь — срать я хотел на твои извинения, и на твои признания тоже, — жестко припечатал пришлого викинга Мадс и придержал вскинувшегося было на ложе мужчину.  
— Прекращай скулить, — продолжил он. — Ты не умираешь. Я хорошо приложил тебя об пол, и красавчиком тебе уже не стать, но твой череп цел, мозг не вливается через уши, значит выкарабкаешься.  
Раненный задергался и принялся ругаться, но Мадс лишь крепче прижал его к кровати.  
— Пошел ты на хуй, — пытался орать Бёрге. — Я за ночь чуть не выблевал все свое нутро, из меня кровь лилась. Я задыхаюсь.  
— Тише ты, — рыкнул дан, — горазд сопротивляться ты, умирающий. Лежи спокойно. Поблюешь еще чуток и перестанешь. Главное не рыпайся и не бейся головой. Отлежишься, возьмешь в руки меч и в битве вновь вернешь свою честь. Хочешь тихо сдохнуть здесь, или в бою с мечом в руках? — строго спросил Мадс.  
— В бою, — чуть слышно прохрипел Бёрге, расслабляясь на ложе.  
— Вот и хорошо, — протянул дан и принялся рыться в своей сумке. Следующие пару часов он промывал и обрабатывал раны на лице Бёрге. Ощупав разбитый рот, Мадс безжалостно вырвал осколки зубов, в общей сложности лишив мужчину двух верхних и двух нижних полностью. Повезло еще, что у поединщика осталось хоть что-то, чем можно было жевать. На теле сильных повреждений не обнаружилось.  
— Я закончил, — подвел итог ульфхеднар, отступая от раненого. — Я дам наказ рабыне, и она поможет тебе, но больше никогда я не хочу видеть тебя на своем пути. Надеюсь, ты понял.  
— Вполне, — ответил Бёрге в спину уходящему дану, тот приостановился и, не разворачиваясь, бросил:  
— Мне жаль твоего друга.  
Мадс шел домой и размышлял, насколько мягок и великодушен он стал, или это давали о себе знать старость и потеря сил? Раньше он, не раздумывая, вырвал бы горло этому человеку, любому человеку, посмевшему его оскорбить, а теперь даже зверь внутри вел себя ровно и кротко, только порыкивал недовольно, слыша резкие слова пришлого воина. Мир сошел с ума, или ульфхеднар совсем потерял голову? Вокруг творилось полное сумасшествие, каждый день грозил новой бедой, а он чувствовал себя счастливым просто потому, что Хью оттаял, просто потому, что дерзил и огрызался в ответ. Зверь внутри ласково жмурился и укладывал голову на лапы, довольный и расслабленный согревал душу человека. И Мадс ни на миг не желал задумываться, что бы было с ним, окажись он на месте Бёрге.  
Жилище встретило дана покоем и полной тишиной. Причина выяснилась, когда он неслышно проскользнул в спальню — разметавшись на ложе, кельт спал сном праведника. Закинув руку за голову и выпростав аппетитную голую ногу из-под мехового одеяла, он сладко сопел, забросив все заботы и дела. Разглядывая спящего, Мадс думал о том, как же сильно ему дорог этот маленький оборзевший паршивец.


	23. Зов волка

«Пой, пой песню огонь, вой, вой гуляет по крышам  
Стой, стой серый изгой волк, волк я тебя слышу.  
Пой, пой песню огонь, вой, вой гуляет по крышам  
Стой, стой серый изгой, стой брат я тебя слышу».

Аркаим — «Вой»

Хью вдруг стало нестерпимо жарко, и он проснулся, впрочем, совсем не спеша открывать глаза и шевелиться. Он почувствовал горячее тело ульфхеднара рядом и попытался чуть отдвинуться, чтобы снова уснуть, но ему не позволили.  
— Тебе не кажется, что ты обнаглел? — зашептали ему, удерживая рядом, а затем и совсем подгребая ближе, прижимая крепче.  
— Не-а, — пробормотал кельт, так и не желая отпускать ускользающий сон.  
— Ты не собираешься просыпаться? — продолжил укорять его голос викинга. — Так и проваляешься, не сделав ничего полезного?  
— Сам виноват, — выдал Хью, начиная ерзать в обжигающе душных объятьях. — Ты перестарался вчера, у меня все болит.  
— Болит? — поинтересовался Мадс. — Где именно, можно узнать?  
— Везде, — выдал кельт, открывая глаза. — Лицу уже лучше, а вот там все плохо.  
— Там, — усмехнулся дан, — это где?  
— Ну, там, — неопределенно махнул рукой Хью.  
— А точнее, — уже вовсю веселился викинг.  
— Задница у меня болит! — краснея, выкрикнул Хью, — это ты хотел услышать? Тебя не поймешь, то ты из постели меня не выпускаешь, то вообще не подходишь, а я должен расплачиваться.  
Кельт еще что-то пытался сказать, но ульфхеднар вдруг отпустил его и покинул спальню. Хью стало холодно и неуютно, ему показалось, он обидел Мадса, но тот вскоре вернулся, потрясая в руке маленьким глиняным сосудом.  
— Поворачивайся, — заявил он кельту, — будем тебя лечить.  
— Что-то я не уверен, — все же выставляя чуть прикрытую рубахой попу, с сомнением пробормотал Хью.  
— Зато я уверен, — хрипло проговорил Мадс, оглядывая представшее перед ним соблазнительное зрелище.  
Кельт чуть вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, как медленно задирается вверх ткань, обнажая его зад полностью. Он заерзал, осознав, что против воли на него накатывает возбуждение. Викинг же скрутил и протолкнул ему под живот одну из шкур, делая Хью чересчур открытым. Жадный взор дана оглаживал бледные мягкие ягодицы кельта, маленькую ямку на копчике, поджавшееся колечко мышц. Ульфхеднар почувствовал, как во рту у него прибавилось слюны, и вспотели ладони от желания прикоснуться. Анус пленника и вправду выглядел покрасневшим и припухшим, Мадс мазнул по нему скользким от зелья пальцем, выбив из кельта протяжный стон. В этом звуке не было и отзвука боли, только ожидание и предвкушение. Викинг уже смелее прикоснулся к бугорку, массируя его подушечкой пальца. Хью прогнулся в спине, еще больше открываясь и начиная потираться эрегированным членом о шкуру. Мадс недовольно рыкнув, шлепнул его по ягодице, прекращая самоуправство, а затем настойчиво протолкнул палец в зад кельта, преодолевая мягкое сопротивление мышц. Сделав пару поступательных движений, он щедро прибавил зелья, промежность Хью маслянисто засверкала в свете жирника, а сам он уже поплыл, без стеснения реагируя на все действия Мадса. Он, не сдержавшись, лизнул бархатную ягодицу пленника, затем прикусил увлажненный участок кожи, Хью вскрикнул, слегка дергаясь и сжимаясь, а в нос дана ударил запах выступившей на члене кельта капельки смазки. Прибавив еще палец, Мадс другой рукой пробрался к фаллосу любовника, проведя ею по стволу, добрался до головки и собрал крохи ценной жидкости, чтобы потом слизать ее со своей ладони. Двумя пальцами дан начал обмазывать внутренние стенки отверстия Хью, не спеша, со смаком исследуя его изнутри. Возвратив другую руку на его член, он принялся ему отдрачивать.  
— Ты такой упругий и бархатный, — зашептал Мадс в спину кельта, осторожно проворачивая пальцы в его чувствительной дырке. — Такой нежный, красивый. Мой. Никому не отдам.  
— Заткнись, — бросил Хью сквозь стоны, — такими темпами моя задница никогда не перестанет болеть.  
Мадс чувственно рассмеялся, а сам, нащупав тайную точку внутри кельта, стал ее массировать. Со стонов Хью перешел на крик и начал сам насаживаться на мучающие его пальцы, викинг не препятствовал, крепче обхватывая член партнера и в пару мгновений доводя его до разрядки. Вытащив пальцы из пульсирующего отверстия, он развернул разморенного и томного Хью на спину, быстро стянув с себя штаны и обнажив болезненно напряженный член, устроился на ложе, практически сев кельту на грудь. Голова Хью оказалась меж его разведенных бедер. Пленника еще ни разу не принуждали делать подобную ласку, хотя сам викинг частенько вылизывал и играл с членом Хью.  
— Расслабься, сегодня я не попрошу тебя брать в рот, — проведя головкой фаллоса по губам кельта, простонал Мадс и принялся быстро с оттяжкой ласкать себя, подводя к черте. Очень скоро теплая тугая струя ударила в лицо Хью, он оказался не совсем готов к этому и на секунду ослеп от попавшего в его глаза семени. Кельт почувствовал теплый язык, вылизывающий его лицо, а потом жаркие губы накрыли его рот, в который вдруг попала вязкая жидкость. Поцелуй получился терпкий, солоновато-горьковатый, но вкусный. Хью сам поражался тем странным вещам, от которых получал удовольствие. Он только что попробовал Мадса на вкус, и это не было ужасно, это оказалось горячо, слишком горячо.  
Викинг не позволил Хью прохлаждаться и выгнал из постели. Умывшись и приведя спальню в порядок, кельт принялся разжигать очаг и готовить не то обед, не то ужин.  
— Будешь есть один, — заявил ульфхеднар, возвращаясь со двора с охапкой дров. — Ты официально наказан, побит и выпорот, а мне нужно быть на пиру сегодня и завтра. Ну, а тебе, как всегда, придется сидеть дома тихо и не высовываться.  
Пленник за спиной у Мадса скорчил зверскую рожицу, сразу теряя большую часть своего сыто-расслабленного настроения.  
— Тебе не кажется, что идти туда опасно и глупо? — поинтересовался он. — А если ведьма еще что-нибудь выкинет?  
— Не кажется, — ответил ульфхеднар, переодеваясь за стенкой. — Я должен знать, что там происходит.  
Мадс понимал, что в любой момент могут появиться наемники Рыжего, но волновать кельта не хотелось. Если в обычные дни небольшой отряд не смог бы подойти к селению незамеченным, то в дни празднеств затесаться среди гостей было легким делом. Вполне возможно, Фрейя держит связь с Эдмундом и, в крайнем случае, может воспользоваться его помощью, поэтому викинг просто обязан быть на пиру и разведать обстановку.  
В этот вечер гостей в жилище Ларса прибавилось, но щедрый хозяин не скупился на угощение и пиво. Многие еще не пришли в себя от вчерашних возлияний, и их лица выглядели помятыми и распухшими. В помещении стоял кислый запах перегара, смешивающийся с ароматами пищи и очажного дыма. Мадс, постаравшись притупить звериное обоняние, поспешил занять место за столом, пристально разглядывая вновь прибывших. Среди новых гостей не было никого подозрительного, но один ярко выделялся своими габаритами. Ульфхеднар не сразу узнал его, а когда узнал, глазам своим не поверил. На него, улыбаясь щербатым ртом, смотрел один из его побратимов — берсерк по прозвищу Бурый. С этим огромного роста и мощного телосложения мужчиной дан воевал плечом плечу в войске Харальда Великого. После разгона воинов-зверей судьба свела их вновь, они ходили на одном корабле в Гардарики вместе со свенами. Бурый явно узнал Мадса и, схватив свой рог и пожитки, начал пробираться поближе к товарищу. Крепкие кости викинга затрещали в могучих объятьях берсерка, тот просто выдернул его из-за стола и приподнял над полом, словно пушинку.  
— Ну, здравствуй, старый волчара, — пробасил Бурый, выпуская все-таки его из своих рук. — Не думал, что наши пути вновь пересекутся.  
— Здрав будь, Кэй, — поприветствовал его Мадс, похлопав по узловатому плечу. — И я не чаял встретить тебя, тем более здесь. Помню, как ты клялся, когда мы расставались на берегу Альдоги, что не вернешься больше на родину.  
— Не прижился, — просто ответил Бурый, почему-то отчаянно краснея. И понизив голос до шепота, укорил. — Я тебе свое настоящее имя спьяну выболтал, но мы же договаривались, что ты его упоминать не будешь.  
Дан рассмеялся, вдруг вспомнив насколько стеснялся великан данного родителями имени. Если кого-то и считал Мадс когда-нибудь другом, то это был Бурый, в войске Харальда они даже двумя словами друг с другом не перемолвились, но поход в Гардарики сблизил их.  
— Запамятовал, — развел руками викинг, вновь усаживаясь за стол, — прости. Я так понимаю, тебя взашей выгнала твоя маленькая финская жена? Опять дел натворил?  
— Не жена она мне, — сердито пробурчал Бурый, огромной рукой освобождая себе место рядом с товарищем, просто-напросто подвинув сидящих на лавке людей. Те даже возмущаться не стали, устраняясь с пути гиганта, никто не желал связываться с пришлым косматым берсерком.  
Усевшись рядом, Кэй продолжил:  
— Глупо получилось — переломал одному говоруну пару конечностей, кто же знал, что это ее брат?  
Мадс вновь рассмеялся. Прекрасно зная вспыльчивый нрав берсерка, трудно было поверить в то, что пострадавший отделался лишь парой переломов.  
— Ты и сам хорош, — ткнул товарища в бок Бурый. — Я тут о тебе такого понаслушался.  
Веселость с ульфхеднара как ветром сдуло, он только хмыкнул презрительно, не найдя, впрочем, что ответить.  
— Про нас, понятно, всегда болтали всякую чепуху, — продолжал говорить великан. — Но что за история с рабом-кельтом, поединком из-за оскорбления, да еще такого, которое не каждый стерпит?  
— Люди всегда треплются, — только и ответил Мадс сквозь сжатые зубы.  
— Не хочешь говорить, — констатировал берсерк, — ну и не надо. Твое дело. Между ними повисла тягостная тишина, они пили пиво и угощались, не пытаясь, в общем-то, влиться в общее веселье. Какое-то время все слушали речь скальда, известного в округе своим талантом, потом, когда все уже изрядно захмелели, развлечения стали все более развязными и опасными. Бурый отправился метать ножи и бороться на руках. Ульфхеднар же дивился тому, что Фрейя на пиру так и не показалась. С Ларсом он сумел перекинуться всего лишь парой слов, и тот поведал, что жена занемогла и не может выйти к гостям. Мадс решил, что оставаться дольше ни к чему и поспешил покинуть празднество.  
На улице было темно, дул резкий ветер и мелкий дождь сыпал за ворот. За спиной викинга хлопнула дверь, кто-то вышел из дома вслед за ним. В нос Мадса ударил тяжелый запах зверя.  
— Не держи зла на меня, улф, — раздался позади глубокий бас. — Мне нет дела, с кем ты милуешься за порогом своего жилища. Не о том совсем хотел я с тобой поговорить, друг.  
Ульфхеднар развернулся, встречаясь взглядом с темными, абсолютно трезвыми и обеспокоенными глазами берсерка. Ночь не была помехой для полузверей, видели они друг друга отлично.  
Бурого не зря так прозвали — помимо медвежьего роста и габаритов, он имел грубо вылепленные черты лица, вечно спутанную шевелюру и густую бороду цвета влажной весенней земли. Его могучее тело бугрилось мышцами, и сплошь было покрыто курчавым темным волосом. Бурого считали одним из самых свирепых и уродливых берсерков среди всего племени данов.  
— Я выслушаю тебя, — проговорил Мадс, — только уйдем отсюда. Переночуешь в моем доме, все равно у Ларса не протолкнуться.  
Великан лишь согласно мотнул головой. Отойдя на порядочное расстояние от границ одаля, берсерк начал свой рассказ:  
— Знаешь, я вернулся домой десять месяцев назад. Отец умер, и теперь я владелец маленькой фермы и пары рабов. Непривычно вот так жить, без битв и походов, мирно работать на земле, у финнов хоть охотой развлекался, а тут не до этого, успевай поворачиваться. Но мне стало нравиться, правда, дней пять назад я услышал волчий вой.  
При этих словах ульфхеднар насторожился, вскидывая голову и цепко впиваясь взглядом в Бурого. Тот продолжал:  
— Это были не простые волки, я сразу понял. Больше никто их не слышал кроме меня, хотя видеть стаю видели и отпечатки их лап тоже. Я решил отследить их, они позвали меня за собой и вели ровно до этих мест. Здесь они пропали, словно растворились. Как только я узнал, чья это земля, сразу понял — это как-то связано с тобой. Но вот как?  
— Сам не знаю, — выдал Мадс, останавливаясь. — Я их не чую. Видел следы, понял, что волки непростые, но кто они и что им нужно не знаю. Может волколаки? Но те должны оставлять магический след. Посланники Одина не бегают стаей. К моим землям они не подходят, рыскают вокруг, воруют детей. Если им нужен я, то чего они ждут?  
— Не знаю, ульфхеднар, — покачал головой озадаченный берсерк, — это твои родичи, с них и спрос.  
Викинг оставшуюся дорогу до жилища был погружен в свои мысли, на пороге дома предупредил Бурого быть как можно тише. На удивленный взгляд в свою сторону Мадс тихо бросил: «Кельт спит». Они постарались войти бесшумно, Хью действительно уже спал. В доме было уютно, еще сохранялось тепло и пахло едой, бросив для берсерка меховую полость на полу в кухне, дан шепнул ему: «Утром поговорим». Ульфхеднар думал, что не уснет раздираемый сомнениями и опасениями, но подтянув под бок сладко пахнущее тело Хью, успокоился и вскоре погрузился в сон.


	24. Что ждет впереди?

«Ах, вот и кто меня сможет отогреть?  
Ах, вот и кто приготовит ложе?  
Где те двери, что открыты для меня,  
Кто ждет меня за ними, кто же?».

Башня Rowan «Черный Самайн»

Хью шел по вересковой пустоши. Ни души вокруг, лишь он, бредущий в неизвестном направлении. Низкое небо хмурилось, но дождя не было, и кельта этот факт расстраивал, ему хотелось пить. Горло пересохло, язык распух, и все, о чем он мог думать — это глоток прохладной, свежей, чистой влаги. Неимоверно горячий ветер дул ему в лицо, пульсирующими порывами высушивая слезы на глазах. Очередной такой порыв слишком резко ударил в скулу, и Хью проснулся. Он был в доме Мадса, сына Миккеля, на его ложе и в его загребущих лапах. Дан, в буквальном смысле, пыхтел в лицо кельта, опаляя жарким дыханием и производя при этом забавные шелестящие звуки. От него пахло брагой и, почему-то, медвежьей шкурой.  
Хью действительно до умопомрачения хотелось пить, и он постарался вылезти из постели, не потревожив спящего. Босые ноги тут же замерзли на ледяном полу, и кельт поспешил натянуть шерстяные копытца. На тонкую льняную рубаху, в которой спал, накинул вязаную тунику. Жирник засвечивать не хотелось, и он делал все на ощупь. В коридоре мрак рассеивал тусклый свет, льющийся из щели над входной дверью, позволяя видеть очертания предметов. Хью снял полог, который закрывал проход в кухню и шагнул внутрь. Из глубины помещения тянуло влажной звериной шерстью, слышалось какое-то шевеление. Он застыл, чувствуя, что на его затылке волосы встают дыбом. На полу кухни заворочалось что-то огромное, темное, и тут же в его голове всплыло воспоминание — кошмар с Эббой в главной роли. Он пытался сдержаться, перебороть наползающий изнутри ужас, но когда из черной шевелящейся массы вынырнул косматый сгусток тьмы, кельт закричал. Неожиданно тонкий и пронзительный звук разорвал тишину раннего утра. Тело Хью сделало попытку убежать, но ноги подвели, он завалился назад и осел на пол, отбивая себе многострадальный зад.  
— Чего ж так визжать, — недовольно заговорила темнота. Над головой кельта зажегся светильник, это Мадс абсолютно голый, даже не успевший прикрыться, прибежал на его зов. Вмиг успокоив рычащего внутри зверя, викинг сам облегченно выдохнул, оценив обстановку и сообразив, что Хью ничего не угрожает. Он прошел в кухню, по пути помогая ему подняться и установил жирник на столе. Кельту стали видны импровизированное ложе и человек, лежащий на нем и укутанный в огромный подбитый мехом плащ. Косматый сгусток темноты оказался кудлатой головой, что высунулась из-под шкуры, заслышав, видимо, его приближение. Краска стыда обожгла скулы пленника, медленно расползаясь по лицу и шее. Он действительно взвизгнул, испугавшись темноты, словно маленький ребенок. На него с недюжинным любопытством уставились небольшие карие глаза, принадлежащие самому огромному и волосатому человеку, которого он когда-либо видел. Незнакомый мужчина, сон которого потревожил Хью, уселся на шкурах, поднимаясь и почесывая свою растрепанную макушку. Мадс тем временем зачерпнул воды и протянул глиняную кружку кельту, тот даже не удивился такой прозорливости викинга, автоматически выпивая жидкость.  
— Я думал, девчонка орет, — прогудел басом великан, — не признал бы в нем парня, если б не щетина и волосатые ноги. Хотя, была у меня когда-то подружка из свенов, до того волосатая, что…  
— Заканчивай, Бурый, — прервал его излияния Мадс. — Не хочу ничего знать. Твоя морда кого угодно напугает, так что уймись и ложись досыпать. Позже познакомитесь.  
С этими словами, дан, забрав с собой жирник, схватил оторопевшего кельта за рукав и утащил в спальню.  
— Только не вздумайте заниматься всякими пошлостями, пока я здесь, — прогудел гость, вновь устраиваясь на ложе и спустя пару мгновений захрапев. Ульфхеднар же, установив светильник в спальне, стянул теплую тунику с кельта и уложил его обратно в постель.  
— Испугался? — шепотом спросил он и, дождавшись кивка, успокоил, — бывает.  
Они какое-то время лежали в полной тишине и пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза. Потом викинг вдруг задышал часто и положил свою тяжелую руку на бедро Хью. Рука плавно скользнула вверх, оглаживая ногу и пытаясь забраться под рубашку кельта. Тот замотал головой и, стрельнув возмущенным взглядом в лицо Мадса, крепко свел ноги и намертво вцепился руками в подол. Дан, хмыкнув, чмокнул Хью в подбородок, а потом накрыл своим ртом его губы. Кельт решил не поддаваться, стиснул крепко зубы, он не горел желанием заниматься сексом, когда за стенкой храпит гость, но ульфхеднар применил запрещенный прием, зажав пальцами его нос. Хью пришлось все-таки разжать зубы, чтобы вдохнуть, этим и воспользовался викинг, пробираясь своим гибким порочным языком в его рот. Через пару мгновений кельт уже сам отвечал на жаркие поцелуи, растеряв контроль над собственным телом. Он потянулся к дану, вцепляясь руками в его волосы, и только когда горячая ладонь Мадса обхватила его истекающий смазкой член, он очнулся, вспоминая о чужом присутствии за стенкой. Разорвав поцелуй, Хью вновь протестующе замотал головой и зашептал возмущенно: «Не надо». В ответ на это ульфхеднар лишь шикнул на него, прижимая палец к губам, жестом приказывая ему затихнуть. Затем Мадс придвинулся ближе, притерся своим членом к члену Хью, выбивая из того судорожный вздох, и обхватил оба их члена широкой ладонью. Второй рукой он мял ягодицу кельта, время от времени, словно ненароком задевая сморщенное колечко его ануса.  
Пленник все же смирился, прикрыл глаза, спасаясь от горящего взгляда любовника, и стал наслаждаться медленным ритмом, что задавал его кулак. Но Мадсу было мало пассивного участия кельта, он притянул его руку, принуждая соединить усилия. Ладонь дана обхватывала ладонь Хью на их крепко притершихся фаллосах, контролируя движения и убыстряя темп, от этого жар поднимался из самого нутра пленника, заставляя сходить с ума от наслаждения. Не сдержавшись, он застонал в голос, но викинг заткнул его поцелуем, и в жаркой схватке их языков победителей не было. Когда разрядка была уже близка, и Хью чувствовал ее приближение, палец дана проник в его анус, безошибочно находя заветную точку. Кельта прошиб такой разряд наслаждения, что его выгнуло в сладкой судороге, и он кончил, полностью растворяясь в блаженстве. Под его веками вспыхнул белый свет, и на какое-то время его выдернуло из реальности. Он пришел в себя, когда ульфхеднар, развернув его, протискивался членом в его задницу. Расслабленное тело пропустило в себя безболезненно, и Мадс, сделав лишь пару мощных толчков, кончил, выплескиваясь внутрь. Они даже не услышали когда храп, доносящийся с кухни, прекратился.  
Шум крови в ушах кельта не успел затихнуть, как вдруг его перекрыл волчий вой. Хью еще ничего не успел понять, а ульфхеднар уже скатился с ложа, срывая со стены лук и стрелы и устремляясь прочь из дома. «Снова голышом», — отстраненно подумал кельт. Со стороны кухни прогрохотали шаги, раздались чертыхания и жалобы, он четко расслышал только: «Просил же, блядь, без пошлостей». Гость выбежал вслед за даном, а затем все смолкло. Кельт, было, решил последовать за ними, но вытекающая из задницы сперма заставила его передумать.  
Мадс был зол. После безуспешного метания по лесу, только присутствие Бурого не давало ему выйти из себя. Великан отвлекал его разговорами и байками, пока они пешком возвращались к жилищу ульфхеднара. Стая появилась возле владений викинга, а он даже не смог учуять или отследить их запах. Все было тщетно, предупреждающий вой прозвучал лишь единожды и пропал вместе с волками.  
— Тебе не надоело сверкать передо мной своим хером? — между тем поинтересовался берсерк, удобнее устраивая на плече лук и тул побратима. — Я тут меньше суток, а уже налюбовался на тебя во всех видах.  
— В мой лес практически никто не суется, — в ответ рыкнул дан, — хожу, как хочу. Не нравится, не смотри.  
— Куда же мне смотреть прикажешь? — удивился Бурый. — Кроме тебя здесь никого нет.  
— Лесом любуйся, — бросил Мадс, не в силах отвлечься на легкомысленный разговор от своих тяжелых мыслей. Еще раньше он поведал берсерку всю свою непростую ситуацию, великану викинг доверял безоговорочно.  
— Слушай, друг, — остановил Бурый Мадса, переходя на серьезный тон, — я и мое оружие в твоем распоряжении. Пусть этот Эдмунд только посмеет сюда сунуться. Вдвоем мы положим и его и все его горе-воинство.  
Ульфхеднар, услышав такие слова от товарища, улыбнулся, хлопнул его по плечу и печально покачал головой.  
— Нет, Бурый, — сказал он, — я никогда не попрошу тебя об этом. Ты только что обрел дом, а я свой потерял. Мое место рядом с Хью, и я твердо решил увезти его отсюда. Здесь нам нет жизни. Осталось продержаться совсем немного, скоро зимние ветры утихнут, и на первом же корабле мы уплывем подальше.  
— Дался тебе этот кельт, — расстроено проговорил великан, — столько проблем из-за одного никудышного парня.  
И, не получив в ответ никакой реакции, берсерк продолжил:  
— Я все равно хочу помочь, только скажи чем.  
Тогда в голове Мадса вдруг щелкнуло, он сообразил, от какой проблемы может избавить его Бурый, ничем серьезным для этого не жертвуя. Договорившись, довольные друг другом даны поспешили вернуться в уютный дом ульфхеднара.  
Хью до прихода викингов успел привести себя в порядок, тщательно убрать спальню и проветрить дом. Брошенный посреди кухни плащ вонял мокрой шкурой, и пленник вытащил его на двор, чтобы избавиться от забивающего ноздри запаха. Подумав, он все же рискнул приготовить для ульфхеднара смену одежды, не хотелось выглядеть уж очень заботливым, но, наверняка бегать по лесам в чем мать родила было не сладко. Хью сам чувствовал себя увереннее, натянув на тело как можно больше одежды.  
Позже он начал собирать к обеду: сваренная с вечера мясная похлебка, вяленые рыба и мясо, солонина, козий сыр, лепешки, самостоятельно приготовленные им — все это оказалось на столе. Еще раз прикинув габариты гостя, Хью добавил купленные Мадсом специально для него ягоды в меду, и нацедил из небольшого бочонка, хранящегося в пристройке, кувшин ячменного пива. Не зная чем еще занять руки, он все больше волновался. Когда в дом ввалились чересчур бодрые и довольные чем-то мужчины, то он почувствовал иррациональную обиду. Нашипев на данов за притащенную с улицы грязь, кельт поспешил скрыться в спальне.  
— Ну, и сварливая у тебя хозяюшка, — полетели ему в след язвительные слова великана. Мадс лишь рассмеялся в ответ, подталкивая берсерка в сторону теплой кухни.  
Услышав за спиной легкие шаги ульфхеднара, Хью сделал вид, что очень заинтересован в полировке лезвия своего кинжала. Викинг хотел было отчитать пленника за грубость, но, заметив на аккуратно заправленном ложе приготовленную для него одежду, смягчился. Его горло перехватило от поднимающегося из груди теплого чувства, повесив на место оружие, он тихо переоделся и, так и ничего не сказав, вышел из спальни. Кельт же еще больше нахмурился, сердито пыхтя.  
Викинги трапезничали, о чем-то неслышно переговариваясь. Хью же все больше накручивал себя, хотя и не понимал, что его так выводит из себя. Пределом его терпения стало брошенное на пороге: «Буду поздно», и звук захлопывающейся за данами двери. В бревенчатую стену воткнулся кинжал, брошенный Хью в порыве злости. Он знал, что оставаясь один, должен быть предельно собран и готов отразить нападение врагов, поэтому постарался унять раздражение. Кельт и так успел в последнее время подзабыть о грозящей им с викингом опасности. Его поведение становилось все более странным, словно он начал забывать, что ульфхеднар не друг ему и, тем более, не возлюбленный. Мадс — опасный получеловек, людоед и его хозяин, испытывать к такому чувства все равно, что окончательно сойти с ума.  
Хью не желал задумываться над всем этим, поэтому решил обойти окрестности дозором, оставаться в доме одному на долгие часы совершенно не хотелось. Он убрал со стола, оделся теплее, и, захватив небольшую суму с припасамии, отправился по старому маршруту, к небольшой лесной поляне, где проходили их с Мадсом тренировочные бои. Позабытый кельтом кинжал сиротливо торчал из деревянной стены опустевшей спальни.  
Мадс же с чувством выполненного долга и неимоверного облегчения шел пировать к Ларсу. Бурый уже был на пути к своему имению, уводя за собой бледную, но храбро смотрящую вперед рабыню. Хельга не испугалась, когда узнала, что станет прислуживать в доме огромного и с виду страшного берсерка. Она больше не была похожа на ту глупенькую, довольную жизнью девушку, которая строила глазки Хью и хвасталась рубахой, подаренной госпожой. Тир, с покрытой пожелтевшими синяками кожей, в плотном холщовом платке, закрывающем уродливо стриженную голову, выглядела повзрослевшей и очень сильной. Она знала, что не может больше оставаться у приютивших ее лейсингов, поблагодарив их, Хельга ушла вслед за Бурым, ни разу не обернувшись.


	25. Чужие

«Под колючим снегом, изможденный бегом  
На спине охоту неся…  
Смерть не так ужасна — снег окрасит красным,  
Может это волчья кровь,  
А может заря».

Дом ветров — «Снег»

Недалеко от усадьбы Ларса Мадс встретил Нилса и Фроуда, разминавшихся в шутливом бое. Матерые викинги со зверскими выражениями лиц наскакивали друг на друга, но любому опытному воину было видно, что мужчины дурачились. Их небольшое представление привлекло толпу ребятишек. Самые маленькие стояли с открытыми ртами, ловя восторженными взглядами каждое движение, каждый взмах деревянных мечей. Мальчишки постарше и пошустрее тут же устраивали собственные поединки. Не так часто в году выпадали дни, когда сыновья лейсингов и трэллов могли наравне с детьми землевладельцев праздно поглазеть на подобный бой, поэтому мелюзги было много, все пытались урвать момент, чтобы насладиться играми.  
До пира еще оставалось пару часов, которые дан хотел потратить на разговор с братом и обработку ран Бёрге. Он все-таки нашел плюсы в своем мягкосердечии, ему нужна была поддержка извне, нужны были запасные пути отступления. Об основном Мадс уже договорился с Бурым, но в любой момент может произойти нечто непредвиденное, что поставит крест на любых, даже идеальных на первый взгляд, планах, поэтому он пытался предвидеть любой итог, задействовать все возможные варианты. Задержавшись ненадолго снаружи, чтобы поглазеть на поединок, дан потрепал по загривкам вертевшихся тут же Расмуса, среднего сына Ларса, и младшего — Эрика и поспешил в дом.  
Брата на месте не нашлось, оказалось, он еще утром ускакал по каким-то срочным делам с несколькими наемниками. Бёрге лежал там же, крепко спал, видимо, помогала настойка из маковых стеблей. Дыхание не было идеальным, но он уже не хрипел так страшно, как накануне. Опухоль на лице стала меньше, но появились жуткие синяки вокруг глаз, которые отливали чернотой. Это было плохим признаком, но раз раненый не отошел во сне, значит, выдюжит. Мадс не стал его будить, лишь оставил тир, ходившей за ним, снимающую отеки и синяки мазь. Вряд ли викинги Инвара смогут увезти Бёрге в ближайшее время, поэтому шанс на приватный разговор с ними оставался. На выходе из спальни он почувствовал волну ненависти и бешенства, внутренний зверь тут же оскалил клыки, вздыбливая шерсть на загривке — Фрейя преграждала ему путь к выходу с хозяйской половины.  
— Ты увел мою рабыню, — зашипела она, решив, видимо, отбросить изворотливость и притворство. — Я хочу, чтобы ты вернул эту неблагодарную мерзавку обратно. Немедленно.  
— Я купил тир у брата, — спокойно возразил Мадс. — Заплатил хорошую цену, и мне нет нужды отдавать товар обратно. Ты больше ее не увидишь.  
Фрейя хрипло невесело рассмеялась в ответ, на ее бледном лице расцвели красные пятна, в глазах отразились вся сдерживаемая ненависть и решимость.  
— Да уж, мой тупой муженек и не представляет, что творится у него под носом, — проговорила она, в бессильной злобе сжимая свои маленькие кулачки, — а то бы давно навернул твои внутренности на столб, но это ему не по силам.  
— А тебе, значит по силам? — спросил ульфхеднар, обнажая в оскале заостренные клыки и сверкая зеленью глаз. — Не стоило тебе ввязываться во все это.  
— Да как ты смеешь, животное, пугать меня, жену стайрэсмена, уважаемую женщину и мать? — почти закричала она. — Ты думаешь, я не знаю? Думаешь, не чувствую?..  
Речь ее оборвалась на секунду.  
— Верни мне сына, — уже тише зашипела Фрейя. — Дай знать, что не сделал ему ничего, ведь ты выхаживал Йена, вот этими самими руками. Верни моего мальчика, и тогда я отступлю.  
— Почему ты не обратилась со своими мольбами к Эдмунду Рыжему? — оборвал ее дан, с трудом сдерживая порыв ударить злоязыкую бабу. — Когда еще не было слишком поздно? Твоего мальчика не стало тогда, когда он ступил вслед за его наемниками, Йен сам избрал свою судьбу.  
— Заткнись! Замолчи! Не тебе судить о выборе моего сына! — возопила Фрейя. — Мужеложец и людоед! Думаешь никто не…  
Мадс не сумел удержать рвущегося в атаку зверя, его рука сомкнулась на хрупкой женской шее. В глазах Фрейи на секунду мелькнул страх, но затем она продолжила, с трудом извлекая слова из горла:  
— И что ты сделаешь? Убьешь меня?  
— Разорву, — прорычал викинг, склоняясь над жертвой, — ты зашла слишком далеко.  
Зверь уже предвкушал теплую вязкость крови на своих клыках, но тут снаружи послышались крики и топот бегущих ног. Звуки отрезвили ульфхеднара, он отпустил Фрейю, среагировав на тревожный сигнал. В общем зале отчаянно звали госпожу, было ясно, что что-то случилось. Мадс рванул навстречу людям, уловив знакомый медный запах, он чуть не столкнулся с Фроудом, несущим на руках чье-то крошечное тельце. Дан мгновенно узнал Эрика, которого неделями выхаживал, спасая от лихорадок и простуд.  
— Что случилось? — потребовал ответа он, пропуская мужчину с ребенком в отдельное помещение, и, развернувшись к столпившимся в зале слугам и тир, гаркнул:  
— Огня и горячей воды! Живо!  
Фроуд не ответил, пронося Эрика мимо застывшей в каком-то ступоре Фрейи. Уложив парнишку на лавку, викинг молча кивнул на бессознательное тельце, из живота ребенка торчал еле видимый обломок дерева.  
— Я не хотел, — раздался за спиной дрожащий голос Расмуса. — Мы просто играли, он оступился и упал на свой меч. Случайно.  
— Верю, парень, — проговорил Мадс, ощупывая место ранения и прислушиваясь к току крови Эрика. — А теперь пойди, проследи, чтобы трэллы поторопились с горячей водой.  
Мальчишка дрожал и еле сдерживал слезы, но кивнул и убежал выполнять поручение. Вокруг уже сновали тир, зажигая жирники и расставляя их на любой пригодной поверхности — чтобы осторожно извлечь осколок дерева из раны, даже ульфхеднару понадобится освещение. Мадс сунул один из светильников в руки Фроуду, тот без слов понял, поднимая его над распластанным детским тельцем.  
— Убери от него руки! — раздалось от порога, и Фрейя кинулась было заслонить Эрика от Мадса, но тот успел перехватить ее, жестко отшвырнув в сторону.  
— Приди в себя, женщина! — рыкнул он, возвращаясь обратно к мальчику. — Твоему сыну нужна помощь. Если я не извлеку деревяшку из его живота, он умрет, так что не мешай, если не хочешь его смерти.  
Эрик под его руками дрогнул и застонал. Фроуд и трэллы ошарашено смотрели на поднимающуюся с колен госпожу, никто даже не решился помочь ей.  
— Быстро неси маковую настойку, она должна остаться у Бёрге, и все, что у тебя есть из снадобий! — крикнул Мадс Фрейе. — Он приходит в себя, рану нужно обезболить. Живее, госпожа!  
Женщина послушалась, нехотя подчиняясь его властному тону. Пот стекал по лицу ульфхеднара, застилая глаза, напряжением сводило ловкие когда-то пальцы. «Я уже слишком стар для этого», — отстраненно подумал Мадс. Жизнь ребенка висела на волоске, осколок удалось вынуть, но рана слишком сильно кровоточила.  
— Придется прижигать, — выдохнул он, извлекая из-за голенища сапога небольшой увесистый нож. Фрейя вздрогнула от его слов, но к его удивлению возражать не стала.  
— Если выживет после такого, станет великим вождем, — пробормотал утешающее Фроуд.  
Даже под действием настойки тело Эрика забилось, когда к ране прикоснулось раскаленное лезвие ножа, запахло паленым мясом, в руках побледневшей Фрейи дрогнул светильник. Фроуд удерживал ребенка на ложе, пока Мадс обрабатывал место ожога. Дан прислушивался к сердечку Эрика, оно билось ровно и сильно, парень оказался на удивление выносливым и живучим.  
Госпожа никому не позволила остаться с сыном, взяла все заботы и уход на себя. Перед тем, как покинуть комнату Мадс пристально посмотрел на нее и сказал:  
— Все рано или поздно расплачиваются за свои поступки.  
Он перевел взгляд на бледное детское личико, а затем посмотрев в глаза Фрейи, продолжил:  
— И я однажды отвечу за свои.  
Во взгляде женщины застыла неуверенность, но ненависть все же преобладала, несмотря ни на что.  
— У тебя еще есть шанс вырастить достойных сыновей, подумай. Тебе и мне есть что терять, но если пожелаешь, мы можем продолжить с того момента, на котором нас прервали. Ты знаешь, где меня найти, — закончил дан.  
Какое-то время госпожа удерживала его взгляд, но потом сдалась, отворачиваясь и склоняясь над постелью сына.  
*** Хью так и не добрался до тренировочной поляны. Вначале все было хорошо, он чувствовал себя в безопасности в этом лесу. Здесь не водилось крупных хищников, лишь олени и косули, мифические волки тоже не пугали, зачем им кельт, если вокруг полно дичи? Враги же казались ему чем-то далеким и нереальным. Вторая половина дня выдалась хмурой, но дождя не было. Сумрак леса пах прелой землей и влажностью, под ногами пружинил мох и напластования прошлогодних листьев. Хью невольно вспоминал родные места, охоту, тяжесть и привычность тисового лука, сделанного своими руками, все это осталось позади, словно и не было вовсе. Оказалось так здорово просто брести по лесу в одиночестве, не разбирая дороги, представляя, что это только начало нового пути. Покинуть жилище ульфхеднара не составило труда, и не казалось таким уж опасным делом, пока в лесном сумраке не сверкнули знакомые янтарные глаза. Он застыл на месте вспомнив девочку-лесного духа. Страха не было, но встречаться вновь с этим странным существом не хотелось. Глаза-светляки пристально уставились на него, не мигая, лишь они одни виднелись в густой тени скопления буковой молодой поросли. Кельт не знал, что предпринять, пока из мрака не раздался глухой шелестящий голос:  
— Поворачивай.  
В этом еле слышном приказе прозвучало предупреждение, от которого Хью стало жутко и неспокойно на душе. По его спине волной побежала дрожь, и он не раздумывая повернул назад. Возвращаясь по своим же следам, кельт спешил, но неладное начало происходить, когда он уже был на середине пути к дому. Мимо него стремительно пронеслась молодая олениха, ее явно вспугнули, кто-то чужой был в лесу. Начиная пробираться осторожнее, кельт попытался нащупать свой кинжал под одеждой и оторопел — оружия при нем не было. Досада окатила с головы до ног, он вспомнил, где его оставил. «Надо же было совершить такую глупость», — подумал Хью, но не остановился. Он родился охотником и мог передвигаться в чаще бесшумно, словно дикий кот, ему необходимо было узнать, кого же занесло во владения ульфхеднара и по возможности добраться до усадьбы Ларса, предупредить. Хью сошел с собственного следа и, стараясь ступать только на корни деревьев, стал подбираться к дому с подветренной стороны. Продвижение заняло много времени, но осторожность оказалась оправданной. Он неожиданно для себя вышел в тыл целому отряду вооруженных людей, от них его отделяла лишь полоса редких деревьев. Эти люди стояли тихо, не переговаривались, и было их около десятка. Они смотрели в сторону жилища Мадса и общались жестами и знаками, определенно это были матерые воины, наемники, промышляющие сражениями, даже мало что повидавшему Хью, стало понятно с первого взгляда. Он, затаив дыхание, медленно принялся отступать вглубь леса, не поворачиваясь к отряду спиной.  
Ему бы все удалось, непременно: воинов уже не было видно, и он смог развернуться и ускорить шаг, но сзади вдруг раздался лай и хриплые голоса. Пришлые поняли, что дом пуст и перестали соблюдать тишину, у кого-то из них, ускользнувшего от глаз кельта? оказалась собака, которая учуяла его. Хью бросился бежать, петляя средь деревьев словно заяц, за его спиной послышался шум погони. Он знал, что не уйдет, если преследователи спустят пса, но те не спешили, судя по отрывистым перекличкам и смеху, загнать добычу решили сами. Хью был быстр, вынослив и не обременен оружием, он знал этот лес достаточно, чтобы иметь преимущество, надежда на спасение замелькала перед его мысленным взором, звуки погони стали отдаляться. Пригнувшись на бегу от низко висящей ветки, перепрыгнув поваленный ствол дерева, он взял крен к усадьбе Ларса. Но преследователи поняли свою ошибку, рык удерживаемой на поводке собаки прекратился, Хью затылком почувствовал, как слепая животная злоба неминуемо приближается к нему. Скоро стал слышен топот звериных лап и хриплое дыхание пса, кельт старался не оборачиваться и бежал, проклиная все на свете. Своим маневром он увел себя от единственного спасения — ручья. Плюнув на все, Хью затормозил, резко разворачиваясь к стремительно приближающейся громадной мохнатой твари. Он уже кожей чувствовал удар мощного тела и хватку острых зубов на горле, но вдруг под ноги псу что-то метнулось, сбивая его с цели. Хью никак не успел среагировать, а собака с остервенелым воем уже вцепилась в маленький комочек плоти. Кельт сумел разглядеть янтарноокую девчушку, лесного духа, чье хрупкое тело ломалось под страшными зубами животного. Существо, выглядещее как ребенок, не издавало ни звука, но в его ярких, широко открытых глазах плескался ужас. Хью, схватив с земли крепкий сухой сук, бросился было на помощь, но девчонка закричала страшно и отчаянно:  
— Беги, глупец, беги!  
Но тут послушаться он не смог, с разбегу ударил озверевшую псину, попадая прямо промеж глаз. Кельт сам себе удивился, с первого раза ему удалось размозжить голову этому чудовищу, но было уже поздно — существо обмякло вместе с рухнувшей собакой. Лес вокруг словно вздохнул, сорвалась с дальних деревьев стая птиц, с криком улетая прочь, а в ногу Хью чуть пониже колена воткнулась стрела. Он тупо уставился на нее, заваливаясь на бок, потом пронизывающая боль полыхнула вдоль его позвоночника, и он закричал. Железный наконечник царапнул кость, причиняя адские муки, но удар с ноги в живот, а потом в голову, погрузили его в темноту.


	26. Схватка

«Стой, мы ветер рождённый ночью.  
Круг очерчен и меч отточен.  
Стой, если хочешь жить,  
Поверни назад.  
Стой, закат полыхнёт в спину,  
Сгинет душа и умрёт имя.  
Чёрное лоно земли примет  
Тех, кто пришёл с мечом —  
Смерть за твоим плечом».

Травы ветра «Спина к спине»

Мадс вышел на улицу и с удовольствием вдохнул свежий вечерний воздух. Моросило. Он поднял лицо к небу и начал ловить губами мелкие капли дождя. Хотелось домой, обнять Хью и забыть хоть ненадолго обо всем на свете, но зверь внутри внезапно повел себя неспокойно, рванулся и отчаянно завыл. Дан подобрался, бестолково оглядываясь, попытался уловить опасность и не смог. Чувства просто сошли с ума, зверь метался, тянул в разные стороны. За грудиной у викинга заломило, сердце словно отяжелело и билось неровно, не давая дышать полной грудью. Топот копыт прервал его тревожную растерянность: к дому на полном ходу подъезжал небольшой отряд во главе с Ларсом. Ульфхеднар так и не узнал, зачем так срочно уехал брат, но судя по лицам воинов, произошло что-то плохое. Стайрэсмен, спешившись, метнулся мимо него в дом, значит, уже знал о сыне. Мадс же поспешил к одному из самых старших наемников — Брюге, интересуясь целями их поездки.  
— В двух часах езды отсюда пришлые разорили целую деревню, — ответил ему хмурый седой мужчина. — Отряд человек в пятнадцать, судя по всему норвежцы, никого в живых не оставили…  
Дальше викинг уже не слушал, устремляясь прочь, оставляя за собой недоуменные лица людей. Объяснять что-то ошалевшим воинам не оставалось времени, ярость взметнулась изнутри. Перед его глазами колыхалось красное марево, а легкие выжигало от недостатка воздуха. Мадс бежал изо всех сил, проклиная вся и всех. История повторялась, только на этот раз вместо двух незадачливых поджигателей — целый отряд профессиональных подонков Эдмунда Рыжего. Стоило только потерять контроль, отвлечься, и судьба вновь пытается отобрать у него все. Не сдержавшись, он выпустил наружу крик, который взвился в небо тоскующим волчьим воем, из родного букового леса в ответ раздалась песня целой стаи. В нос ульфхеднара ударил запах — двенадцать волков, один матерый, остальные первогодки. Он, наконец-то, смог их учуять, почувствовать, отследить — обыкновенные хищники, в их запахах не было ничего магического, но Мадс уловил их помыслы несхожие со звериными. Эти волки не являлись волколаками, но, несомненно, обладали разумом. Сейчас же ему было не до них, от его дома остро тянуло опасностью, и в затылок сквозило холодком, оттуда издалека тоже что-то приближалось, еще неясное, но не менее настораживающее.  
— Кто это тут у нас? — раздалось над головой, как только Хью пришел в себя. Он с опаской открыл глаза, встречаясь взглядами с нависшим над ним низкорослым бритоголовым мужиком. Тот говорил по-дански, но было понятно, что это наречие не его родное и одежда незнакомца отличалась от местной — была более теплой, походной. Наемник же осмотрел его с ног до головы, как осматривают раба на торгу и скептически хмыкнул, а затем, схватив за шкирку, потянул вверх, прислоняя к стволу дерева. Кельт попытался сдержать стон, до крови закусывая губу, в его ноге, словно прокрутили раскаленный прут, в ней торчала не просто стрела, а короткий и толстый арбалетный болт. На фоне пронзившей конечность боли стирались все другие ощущения: занемевшего от холода тела, безвольной плетью повисшей перебитой руки, разбитых в кровь губ, рассеченной скулы и брови. Когда боль все-таки отступила, и кельт вновь смог дышать, он увидел спины еще троих наемников, принявших оборонительную позицию. Они находились ровно в том месте, где Хью расправился с псом, но туша собаки и тело девочки исчезли.  
— Нам тебя очень точно описали, — продолжил между тем наемник, гнусно ухмыляясь. — Дряхлый данский волк действительно вставляет в тебя свой прибор? И как тебе? Нравится?  
Кельт и не подумал отвечать, стискивая зубы, стойко встречая желтый взгляд чужака.  
— Молчишь, — хмыкнул мужик, — наверное, тебе противно? Еще бы, я слышал этому людоеду лет больше, чем моему отцу. Его стручок совсем пожух? Хочешь глянуть на нормальный член?  
Пришлец стянул с себя штаны, потряс своим достоинством перед лицом Хью и заржал. Кельт опустил глаза, ненависть полыхнула в нем, затмевая боль. Мерзкие слова уязвляли, липли к нему, словно ядовитая паутина. «Как он смеет, ублюдок», — стучало в висках. — «Говорить об этом так? Осквернять?» Он знал, каково это быть с Мадсом, и с удивлением понял, что чувствовал совсем другое, искреннее, всепоглощающее, настоящее, то, что сейчас превращалось в устах чужака в грязь.  
— Не нравлюсь, — сплюнул на него наемник, прекращая кривляться. — Подстилка! Тебе по душе вяленое мясцо, извращенец?!  
Он пнул Хью по раненой ноге, и тот не смог сдержать крика. Раскаленный прут словно впился в его кость, заставляя тело судорожно дернуться и замереть, лишая его сознания. В следующий раз он очнулся, чувствуя прикосновения мелких капель дождя, его трясло от холода. Помимо раненой ноги, кельт ощутил и сильную боль в руке, глухую — во всем теле. Бритый ударил его по щеке, которую в ответ, словно огнем обожгло, затем схватил за волосы и потянул, заставляя приподнять голову вверх. Хью чувствовал, как по лицу течет кровь из потревоженной чужаком рассеченной брови, он смог открыть только один глаз, второй заплыл опухолью.  
— Привет, красавчик, — глумливо поздоровался наемник. — Проснулся, наконец. Знаешь, а мы не хотели тебя калечить, просто освежевали бы на глазах людоеда. Но ты сам виноват, убил пса, вот его хозяин и психанул, я еле оттащил его от твоей тушки.  
Хью молчал, краем глаза отмечая появление еще троих наемников. Ему вдруг стало страшно, по-настоящему страшно умереть. Он призывал смерть, рыдая над погибшей матерью, терпеливо ждал ее лежа в провонявшей хворобой хижине, но сейчас не был готов уйти. Не сейчас, когда у него снова есть то, ради чего… ради _кого_ стоит жить. В этот жуткий миг, кельт, наконец, смог признаться самому себе, что он неправильно, пугающе, отчаянно счастлив. Счастлив рядом с человеком, которого он не выбирал, которого когда-то боялся и ненавидел. И пусть эти чувства не имели права на существование, но они были, пылали во всем его раненом теле, призывая жить. Любовь — это то, чего Хью никогда не испытывал, считал выдумкой и прерогативой женщин, и он не знал, любил ли ульфхеднара, но в его груди трепетала надежда, нет, даже уверенность в том, что Мадс придет. Он придет и все будет хорошо. Меж тем наемник явно не собирался оставлять пленного в покое, он ткнул его мыском сапога в здоровое бедро.  
— Мечтаешь о своем возлюбленном, девка! Скоро его притащат сюда за хвост и он посмотрит, как Оле сделает тебе улыбку от уха до уха, — при этих словах один из вновь подошедших вынул огромный нож из поясных ножен, выразительно чиркнув пальцем по шее. — Он очень зол на тебя за свою собачку.  
Хью с ненавистью взглянул на говорившего и, с трудом разлепив разбитые губы, прохрипел:  
— Мадс придет сам и вырвет ваши сердца, и ничего вас не спасет.  
Бритый отвернулся от него и на незнакомом наречии прокричал что-то товарищам. Те заржали, а чужеземец вновь склонился к парню и проговорил:  
— Если даже твой ульфхеднар выйдет живым из засады, я его сам лично возьму за яйца. Тебя отымеют на его глазах, а потом с тобой закончит Оле. Волчара сам попросит, чтобы я вырезал ему орла.  
Кельт понимал, что бесполезно вести разговор с этими людьми и провоцировать их смертельно опасно, но в нем клокотала ярость загнанного в угол животного. Он плюнул в лицо бритоголовому, усмехаясь покрытыми кровавой пеной губами. Хью видел, как расширились и резко сузились зрачки мужчины, как крылья его мясистого носа затрепетали, как он вспыхнул, свирепея, но занеся кулак для удара, пришлый вдруг остановился.  
— Провоцируешь? — спросил он, утираясь. — Зря, так просто я тебя не убью. Мужик потянулся к штанам и, выпростав свой член, продолжил:  
— Не советую плевать в меня еще раз.  
Кельт дернулся, неуклюже сползая по дереву, но перевернуться ему не дали, ступня пришлого в кожаном сапоге опустилась на его живот. Пахучая струя ударила ему в грудь, Хью затошнило. Спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя, он попытался здоровой ногой отпихнуть бритоголового. В какой-то момент ему это удалось, мужчина потерял равновесие и отступил, замочив сам себя. Его спутники, видя это, лишь загоготали, даже не думая вмешаться, в войске Рыжего товарищество, видимо, было не в почете. Все игриво-издевательское настроение бритоголового как ветром сдуло, он заправился и взревел:  
— Сука! Ты еще вертишься! — схватив торчащее из ноги пленника древко стрелы, он надавил изо всех сил. Мир вокруг кельта перестал существовать, превращаясь в нескончаемую пытку, сознание, словно издеваясь, ускользать не спешило. Он закричал, судорожно скребя землю пальцами здоровой руки, и тут его отпустили. Сквозь алое марево боли и белый шум до него донесся волчий вой, а затем рык и крики людей.  
Мадс чуял засаду, знал, что у дома его будут ждать, и целенаправленно направился туда. Он пребывал в состоянии священной ярости, но не потерял контроль над своим разумом, впервые ульфхеднар со своим зверем действовали согласно. Человеческая и животная сущность были одинаково зависимы от исхода сегодняшней битвы, от того, будет ли еще жив сероглазый кельт.  
Дан не бросился напролом на первую попавшуюся жертву, в этом было преимущество контроля над волком. Он оценил обстановку: возле жилища — семь воинов, пятеро прятались в нескольких шагах друг от друга, двое лучников засели на деревьях. Его ждали, но викинг с легкостью обошел засаду, в своем лесу он знал каждый уголок и мог передвигаться так, что не шелохнется ни одна ветка, не хрустнет ни один сучок под ногами. Из оружия при нем был только нож да клыки, пригодились и простые камни, которыми он снял первого лучника. Второй стрелок после этого оказался бесполезен: боевые луки хорошо били по мишени на открытой местности, в зарослях же были практически бесполезны. Если бы дан оказался на площадке перед домом, его тело мгновенно прошила бы тяжелая стрела с граненым наконечником, но ему удалось приблизиться к стрелку настолько, что булыжник угодил прямиком в его затылок, проламывая череп. Тело рухнуло с шумом, и ульфхеднар рванулся к ближайшему воину. Дальнейшая схватка запомнилась Мадсу только отдельными яркими вспышками, зверь в этот момент все же взял верх и впал в неистовство: вот у ульфхеднара в руках вырванная гортань первого воина, его кровь, брызнувшая в лицо сладка на губах, меч второго выбит из рук, а его голова, с каждым ударом о дерево влажно хрустит, пока не становится плоской и красной, дротик третьего чужака оцарапывает бок, зверю это не нравится, и он издает рык, перехватывая второй пущенный снаряд и возвращая его владельцу ударом в глаз, четвертый — пытается убежать, побуждая в звере инстинкт преследования, зубы ульфхеднара перегрызают горло вопящего от ужаса норвежца. Боль прошивает тело, плечо Мадса навылет пронзает арбалетный болт, он рычит, оборачиваясь, — за его спиной женщина, трясущимися руками пытается перезарядить оружие. Когда Мадс выбивает арбалет, она тянется к ножу, ее шея щелкает под руками, свернутая набок.  
Не сделав передышки, ульфхеднар, стряхивая излишки ярости, поспешил дальше по оставленному следу. Впереди него раздался вой матерого волка, оттуда потянуло хищником и кровью. Когда Мадс добежал до места, все уже было кончено: пять растерзанных тел лежало там, двое чужаков с перекушенными сухожилиями на руках и ногах были еще живыми. Волки не скрывались больше, оставили за собой четкий запах, но Мадсу было плевать. Сердце Хью билось, но он лежал сломанной куклой, стеклянными глазами глядя в наползающий сумрак. От него несло мочой и стойким запахом двоих, что оставили на его теле свои метки: раны и следы побоев, снова, на едва оправившемся, ожившем кельте. Срезав с Хью испорченную рубаху, кое-как обмыв от испражнений и крови, ульфхеднар завернул его в свою, замызганную, но теплую. Хью нужно было уносить отсюда прочь, но Мадс задержался, он не мог оставить двоих ублюдков дожидаться смерти от переохлаждения. Зверь удовлетворенно рыкнул лишь тогда, когда викинг накормил обоих их же кишками.  
Голова Хью безвольно моталась, он так и не пришел в себя, пока дан спешно нес его к дому. Тоска глухая и темная выворачивала нутро Мадса наизнанку. Он вновь не смог уберечь, оборонить свою пару, грош цена всему его мастерству и звериной силе, если кельт страдает рядом с ним. Викинг впервые позволил тем мыслям, что иногда рождались в его голове и тревожили покой, завладеть собой полностью: что если он недостоин этого молодого и сильного парня? У Хью могла быть семья, дети, красивые и смелые, как и он сам. Вместо этого он проводил свою жизнь со старым сумасшедшим зверем, в плену.  
Дождь прекратился, но редкие его капли все так же стекали по лицу ульфхеднара. Лес вокруг стонал, ветер путался в ветвях деревьев, стряхивая с них мириады слез. Духи оплакивали свою потерю — кто-то из них сегодня ушел за грань.


	27. Нужный

«Мне бы только посмотреть в твои глаза  
Мне бы только улыбнуться и сказать  
Мне бы только не споткнуться, не упасть  
Мне бы только полететь да не пропасть.»

Беловодье «Мне бы только»

Ульфхеднар не мог найти себе места, не мог спокойно ждать, когда Хью очнется. От бессилия что-либо изменить внутри клокотал гнев, который не на кого было направить. Он готов был сразиться с драконом, только бы стереть из памяти вид поврежденного тела, на котором не осталось живого места. Обмывая кельта, Мадс видел, что тот с ног до головы покрыт синяками и ссадинами, на спине и на лице наливались синевой особенно внушительные ушибы. Рука оказалась сломанной чуть выше запястья, ее пришлось укладывать в колодку и фиксировать. Рана на ноге Хью стала самым тяжелым повреждением, дану пришлось делать разрез, чтобы достать наконечник болта, находящийся в опасной близости от кровеносной жилы*. Даже с обезболивающим отваром, которым ульфхеднар исхитрился напоить бессознательного Хью, его выгибало от страданий. Мадс сколько мог, оттягивал на себя излишки боли, но ее было слишком много. Он проклинал себя за невозможность повернуть время вспять, избавить любимого от произошедшего. Каждый ушиб, каждая ссадина и рана терзали плоть Мадса наравне с кельтом, зверь изнутри наполнял душу отчаяньем. Когда Хью откроет глаза, дан не сможет в них заглянуть, потому что он вновь проявил слабость, его не оказалось рядом, когда он был нужен самому родному на свете человеку. Ульфхеднар разнес в щепы деревянные бочонки из-под пива, стоящие во дворе, но легче ему не стало. Он даже не вспомнил о своих ранах, тело требовало действия, но в доме крушить что-либо дан не решился.  
Только когда рассвело, Мадс вернулся и смог уснуть, примостившись рядом с размеренно дышащим кельтом. Четырнадцать отрубленных голов пополнили ряды скалящихся белых черепов за его домом. Нанизанные на колья, они тупо пялились в небо мертвыми глазами, а их тела остались лежать на краю леса. Неупокоенные души чужаков заполнили лес, стеная и слепо кружа в обступившем их мраке. Мадс знал, что рано или поздно они окажутся на его пороге, и он еще подумает, отпускать ли их за грань.  
Его разбудило приближение той, сквозящей вчера в затылок, неясной силы. Звериная сущность была на страже, но ослабела, вяло скребя когтями по сердцу. Викинга знобило, неведомая доселе лихорадка настигла его тело. Рана на плече воспалилась, он накануне совсем забыл о ней, наспех обмыв травяным взваром. На коже выступила испарина, и в конечностях чувствовалась противная слабость, но Мадс, взяв себя в руки, вылез из постели. Кельт все так же ровно дышал, его организм медленно исцелялся во сне, позволяя отбитым органам работать в пол силы и тем самым легче восстанавливаться. Ульфхеднар не дал себе поблажки, вымылся в студеном ручье, размялся, затем вынул неприкосновенный запас — горшочек с очень опасной мазью. Она готовилась на основе отвара из ядовитой травки — борца. Нанесешь чуть больше чем положено такой мази и смерть неизбежна, но зато при правильном использовании она исцеляла самые страшные ранения.  
Мадс был готов к приходу тех, кто настораживал, но ясной угрозы с собой не нес. Он встретил их у порога. Первыми появились разведчики, что явно шли по следу погибшего отряда. Рука викинга лежала на рукояти меча, но он не сделал попытки его вытащить, когда на него нацелился боевой лук.  
— Советую опустить оружие, — посоветовал Мадс по-хорошему, при этом недобро щурясь. — Вы находитесь на моей земле.  
Ему не ответили, но лук все-таки опустили. Через минут пятнадцать молчаливого противостояния и обмена тяжелыми взглядами появился головной отряд. Их было человек тридцать, это была настоящая дружина, сплоченная, крепкая семья воинов, богато одетых, матерых. Кроме разведчиков все были верхом на холеных сильных жеребцах. Предводителя дан легко опознал по дорогому наряду и налету надменности на молодом лице. Юный военачальник был явно закален в боях, о чем свидетельствовали побелевшие от времени шрамы на его лице и шее. Он был угрюм, а его раздражение угадывалось в нервном взбрыкивании коня под жесткой, вроде бы, рукой седока.  
Вперед выдвинулся воин, что ехал по правую руку от предводителя.  
— Ты кто таков будешь? — спросил он, не слезая с коня и даже не сказав приветственного слова.  
— Вы пришли к моему дому, а я должен называть себя? Кто вы такие будете, чужеземцы? — в тон ему ответил Мадс.  
— Перед тобой конунг Виглек, сын Великого Сивальда Боевого Зуба со своим воинством, — зарычал широкоплечий приземистый воин, хватаясь за ножны. — А как смеешь ты, собака, не склонив головы приветствовать господина дерзкими речами?  
Ульфхеднар в свою очередь тоже крепче сжал рукоять меча, подбираясь. Пришлецы вновь подняли луки. Конунг Виглек остановил все это взмахом руки, сам подъезжая к дану.  
— Прости нам нашу горячность, добрый человек, — проговорил военачальник с явным свенским выговором, — мы пятые сутки идем по следам наемников, чьи головы торчат сейчас за твоим домом. Эти люди служили Эдмунду Рыжему, они прибыли сюда из норвежских земель, и нам нужно знать, что их сюда привело.  
— Я не знаю, зачем они пришли сюда, — в открытую соврал Мадс. — Но они зря это сделали.  
Такой ответ явно не устроил Виглека, его глаза опасно блеснули, выражение лица стало еще угрюмее.  
— Мы тебе не враги, — сказал он, и в этих словах не прозвучало, но ясно подразумевалось «еще». — Эдмунд Рыжий — преступник, и я объявляю всех его людей вне закона. Любой, кто даст им убежище или окажет помощь не уйдет от наказания.  
Сделав намеренную паузу, он продолжил:  
— Но и тот, кто посмеет вырвать месть из моих рук, пожалеет. Устраивать расправы без участия тинга, эрла или конунга недопустимо.  
На лице Мадса не дрогнул ни единый мускул, да он и не боялся угроз этого новоиспеченного правителя.  
— Я чту законы и уважаю чужое право мстить, — бросил он, — но я не буду спрашивать имя и узнавать, кому служит каждый выродок, пришедший в мой дом с оружием. Я вправе защищать свою жизнь и имущество, не подтверждая его на тинге, у эрла или конунга.  
Виглек внимательно оглядел ульфхеднара, словно что-то прикинул в уме и вдруг проговорил более спокойно, но с долей ехидства:  
— Что ж, это право у тебя никто не отбирал. Только будь осторожен, отшельник, не перейди грань дозволенного. Или нужно называть тебя колдуном?  
Конунг нарочито наклонился в седле, и в распахнутом вороте его дорогой туники сверкнул золотом крестик. Дан усмехнулся в ответ, силой воли усмиряя взметнувшегося внутри зверя. Вновь обращенные христиане не уступали в жестокости самому лютому викингу, а уж свою веру они несли гордо, огнем и мечом выжигая в язычниках все им неугодное.  
— Я не колдун, — сказал дан твердо, — и не отшельник. Я — Мадс, сын Миккеля, человек, который не даст себя в обиду.  
— Рад за тебя, человек, — ухмыльнулся Виглек в ответ и, разворачивая коня, добавил. — Нам пора навестить местного стайрэсмена, надеюсь на нашу скорую встречу, сын Миккеля.  
Отряд уехал, Мадс проводил воинов пристальным взглядом, понимая, что когда-нибудь они вернутся. Сейчас он выгадал себе и кельту немного времени. Он стёк на землю обессиленный, по его спине струился холодный пот, и дрожь пробирала до костей, рана ныла тупой болью. Еле дотащившись до свободного ложа, Мадс рухнул на него. На свою лавку, где находился Хью, он идти не решился, чтобы не потревожить спящего, если его лихорадка вдруг станет сильней. Кельт спал, маковый отвар еще действовал, но скоро перестанет, и нужно будет напоить его и вновь осмотреть рану, но пока дан позволил себе лишь ненадолго закрыть глаза и чуть-чуть отдохнуть.  
Хью очнулся в залитом лунном светом лесу. Боли не было. Он смутно помнил, что с ним что-то случилось, но в голове словно плавал густой туман. Вокруг него в чаще в полную силу шла ночная жизнь: всюду стрекотали кузнечики, неподалеку ухала сова, в траве копошились мелкие грызуны. Кельт поднялся с влажной, но теплой земли, с удовольствием вдохнул пряный летний воздух и застыл. Неподалеку от него среди деревьев черной тенью застыл олень, крупный самец с красивыми ветвистыми рогами пристально вглядывался в него, светя желтизной глаз. Мгновение, и животное сорвалось с места, уносясь в зеленоватый сумрак.  
Кельт понимал, что не должен быть здесь, но не смог сосредоточиться на какой-либо связной мысли. Он двинулся вперед, устремляясь на тихий зов, шелестящий в листве деревьев, шел и шел, пока не оказался на лесной поляне, заросшей папоротником. В ее центре сидела девочка, нежно баюкающая в тонких руках крошечное мохнатое тельце. Щенок тоскующе выл и тыкался маленькой мордочкой в девичьи ладони.  
— Ничего, ничего, — говорила она, лаская животное, — я не злюсь на тебя. Твой хозяин был зол и сделал тебя таким же. Ему не помешало бы переродиться в собачьем теле.  
И тут кельт вспомнил: буковый лес, погоню, остервенелую псину, что ломала хрупкое девичье тельце, вспомнил и последующие за этим события.  
— Я умер? — спросил он негромко. Девчушка, не прерывая своего занятия, ответила:  
— Нет.  
— Ты умерла, — почему-то обвинительно проговорил Хью, на что лесной дух поднял янтарные глаза и улыбнулся.  
— Я умерла давно, еще до того как стала духом, — пояснила она. — А ты слишком далеко ушел, придется возвращаться.  
— Но я не хотел, — возразил он. — И я не знаю, что нужно делать.  
Девочка похлопала ладонью рядом с собой и предложила:  
— Тогда садись, когда придет время, ты узнаешь.  
Щенок успокоился в ее руках и задремал, свернувшись клубочком, забавно утыкаясь носом в подхвостье.  
— А ты мне сначала не понравился, — огорошила Хью девчонка и, не мигая, уставилась в его глаза.  
— Почему? — скорее испуганно, чем удивленно поинтересовался он.  
— Я была немного влюблена в Мадса, — бесхитростно поведала она. — Он стал моим героем. Когда я в первый раз умерла, мне было так тоскливо и одиноко. Меня изнасиловал хозяин, и я утопилась в ручье. Мое тело выплыло в буковом лесу, там его нашел Он, сжег на костре, положив рядом бусики, знаешь, такие, синие, красивые. Мне никогда никто ничего не дарил.  
Девочка вздохнула грустно, прерываясь. Хью не нашелся, что сказать, а она продолжила:  
— Мне стало так хорошо, и захотелось узнать, что это за такой добрый человек. Я попросила не забирать меня совсем и стала духом, помогала Мадсу. Мы с ним хорошо ладили, но затем появился ты, и Он стал совсем другим. Я пыталась сделать так, чтобы ты сгинул в лесу, но Мадс словно с ума сошел, растерзал тех глупых людей. Морок насылала, пугала, грозила, но ты не поддался. Не хотела тебя спасать, но Он бы погиб без тебя, я это поняла. Это больше чем любовь, это предназначение: он — для тебя, ты — для него. Грустно.  
Хью никогда бы не посмел думать о нем самом и ульфхеднаре так, он слушал речи девочки-духа и поражался этой ее вере в Высшее. Хотя чему было удивляться, он сидел черт те знает где, в компании умершего лесного духа и собаки. Его размышления прервал волчий вой, тоскующей песней донесшийся издалека.  
— Ну, вот, уже скучает, — многозначительно протянула девочка, прислушиваясь. Хью недоуменно хлопал на нее глазами.  
— Чего расселся?! — грубовато прикрикнула она, отворачиваясь. — Иди!  
Кельт не совсем понял, но все же поднялся навстречу зовущей песне. Когда он уже скрылся за деревьями, в спину ему прилетело:  
— Спасибо, что вступился за меня.  
Голова действительно, словно туманом заплыла, подумал Хью проснувшись. Вокруг царила тьма, тело чувствовалось сплошной болевой точкой, но жизнь для него стоила всех страданий. Кельт пошевелился, левая рука была неимоверно тяжелой и неподвижной, он сначала запаниковал, но затем успокоился, второй нащупывая приятную шершавость дерева и ткани. Нога не особо тревожила, пока он не попытался ее согнуть, напряжение мышц вызвало волну жаркой боли. Хью разогнул колено, понимая, что при ходьбе будет хуже.  
Как только он решился и позвал ульфхеднара по имени, тот подскочил откуда-то снизу, зажег светильник и со сна немного потерянно заозирался.  
— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — все спрашивал Мадс. Он не глядел кельту в лицо, когда поднес воды и обтер его лоб от испарины.  
— Да, — ответил Хью с опозданием, — ляг со мной.  
Дан явно напрягся, но послушался, растянулся рядом, стараясь не коснуться и миллиметра его кожи.  
— Ближе, — попросил Хью, — ближе.  
Сам здоровой рукой притянул к себе дана, схватив за ухо. Тот поддался, утыкаясь обжигающим лбом в изгиб его шеи.  
— Ты заболел, — сердито пробормотал кельт, улавливая нездоровый жар и дрожь Мадса. — Не болей, пожалуйста, ты мне нужен.


	28. Весна

«Боже дай мне сил, силы в него вдохнуть!  
Дай в последний раз в эти глаза взглянуть!  
Веришь ли ты мне? Я муку любую приму!  
Боль твою и смерть, все на себя возьму!»

Тол Мириам «Последнее испытание: Жертва»

Было еще дождливо и холодно, но март уже отчаянно пах весной. По ночам злой ветер завывал, раскачивая старый буковый лес, заставляя его плакать и стенать. Днем в непрерывном сером нагромождении туч иногда проглядывало голубое небо, и лучик солнца прорывался сквозь прорехи, даря предвкушение тепла. Но тревога все больше наполняла сердца людей и в одале Ларса, и в домике отшельника.  
На границе владений ульфхеднара прочно обосновались волки, утром исчезая, а с наступлением сумерек беспокоя все живое тоскующим воем. И ничего нельзя было поделать с их мрачным соседством. Мадс делал вид, что ничего не происходит, все так же ходил на охоту, но как будто стал опасаться этих своих вылазок. Хью, медленно, но верно идущий на поправку, не мог не заметить перемен, происходящих с викингом. Тот, в любых обстоятельствах излучающий непоколебимую уверенность и силу, стал беспокойным и все более задумчивым. Вечерами он вслушивался в волчий плач, словно понимая, что хотят сказать ему хищники, и от этого по спине Хью бежали мурашки и приподнимались волосы на затылке. Дан мог долго сидеть без движения, глядя куда-то в пространство и слушая, слушая, а потом вдруг резко вскидывался, стряхивая наваждение, и становился практически прежним. Но кельта пугал такой Мадс, как ни странно, чужой и непривычный, от него словно веяло безнадежностью и смирением.  
После разгрома отряда, посланного Эдмундом Рыжим, викинг сам больной и ослабленный, умудрялся ухаживать за Хью. По вечерам он без сил валился рядом, и они делили на двоих самые тяжелые мгновения, но после пяти дней тяжелой лихорадки, закончившейся выздоровлением ульфхеднара, он больше не спал с кельтом. Пленник так и остался полноправным владельцем ложа хозяина, тот предпочитал проводить ночи на бывшей постели раба. Хью не понимал, что произошло, что послужило такому резкому охлаждению со стороны Мадса? Он не пришел к кельту, когда с его лица и тела исчезли последние синяки и ссадины, не взглянул, когда Хью смог, наконец, встать и, прихрамывая, дойти до лохани, чтобы полноценно вымыться. Рука кельта еще была закована в лубки и плохо его слушалась, но и это не стало бы препятствием для ульфхеднара. Единственное, что приходило на ум Хью — это слова, сказанные им в момент слабости. Он признался, что викинг нужен ему, и, возможно, тот потерял интерес? Кельт прикидывал и так, и эдак, но больше ни до чего не смог додуматься. Он иногда набирался решимости поговорить откровенно, но каждый раз не находил слов, ну, не вымаливать же ему, в самом деле, ласки у Мадса.  
В дом Ларса ульфхеднар больше не наведывался. После визита конунга Виглека стайрэсмен приходил к брату, и они долго разговаривали, сидя на кухне. Хью не спал, нога сильно болела, и все слышал. Ларс был очень напуган, люди конунга спрашивали его о местонахождении старшего сына, они знали, что Йен состоял в дружине Рыжего, и требовали его выдачи. Спасла положение, как ни удивительно, Фрейя, вышедшая навстречу незваным гостям и принародно отрекшаяся от сына, после этого Виглек если и не поверил, то смягчился и развернул воинов в обратный путь. Стайрэсмен понимал, что конунг просто так не отступится, вышлет соглядатаев, и если Йен вернется, то погубит их всех. Ларс ушел тогда, успокоенный словами брата о том, что наемники Рыжего вряд ли осмелятся заявиться в земли, где их объявили вне закона.  
Уже когда Хью начал подниматься с кровати, пришел раб от Фрейи, принес послание, которое Мадс ему потом пересказал. Госпожа сообщила, что Эрику стало лучше, и что она на время зарывает топор вражды. Это «на время» очень позабавило ульфхеднара, Фрейя хорохорилась, хотя и пребывала в ужасе от свалившейся на них немилости конунга.  
В один из ветреных вечеров Мадс согнал кельта с ложа и отправил на кухню, сам долго возился за стеной, двигал деревянные короба, ругался вполголоса.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил, не выдержав Хью.  
— Собираю вещи, — ответил дан сердито.  
— Мы уезжаем? — за перегородкой какое-то время царила тишина, а затем Мадс бросил. — Пока нет.  
Больше в этот вечер кельт ничего не смог добиться от ульфхеднара. Засыпая под волчьи завывания, он все-таки твердо для себя решил поговорить с Мадсом начистоту.  
Утро принесло с собой легкий ветерок и жемчужно-серое высокое небо. После трапезы Хью выгнали, теперь уже, из дома. Он уныло упражнялся с мечом, разрабатывая здоровую руку, когда услышал скрип колес и фырканье лошадей. Через некоторое время в поле зрения кельта появилась повозка. Он сразу же узнал возницу, его трудно было не узнать: Бурый возвышался на козлах огромной тушей, и даже лошади на его фоне выглядели крошечными. Второго седока пленник увидел, когда повозка остановилась, тот спрыгнул с козел и помчался к нему. На бегу с его головы упал капюшон плаща, и Хью разглядел смеющееся лицо Хельги. Девушка налетела на него, чуть не сбив с ног, и повисла на шее. Он в ответ прижал ее к себе здоровой рукой.  
— Ну, все, отпускай, — проговорила она погодя, — а то Кэй убьет нас обоих. Хью бросил удивленный взгляд на покрывавшегося красными пятнами, разъяренного берсерка.  
— Вы вместе? — тихонько спросил он Хельгу, наблюдая, как Бурый спрыгнул с козел и семимильными шагами приближался к ним. Она успела кивнуть прежде, чем огромная лапища оттерла ее от Хью.  
Хельга оказалась поистине изменчивой, как погода. С ней вновь произошла разительная перемена — из забитой отчаявшейся девчонки, она превратилась в цветущую женщину. На ее шее больше не было ошейника, под плащом виднелась красивая добротная одежда, из-под яркого платка выбивались отрастающие светлые прядки. Совсем недавно Хельга была зла на него и пыталась убить, а сейчас бросилась в объятья. Хью был слегка ошарашен такими переменами, он сам за шесть месяцев едва ли смог решить, как ему вести себя с ульфхеднаром. Мадс тем временем, словно услышав его мысли, вышел во двор. Поприветствовав гостей, он, даже не взглянув на кельта, пригласил их в дом. Хью остался на улице и продолжил тренировку, обида из-за холодности дана грызла его изнутри. Мадс точно держал связь с Бурым, ведь Хельга не удивилась поврежденной руке кельта, значит, знала о нападении наемников от берсерка. Хью же как всегда держали в неведении, его колючие мысли прервала скрипнувшая дверь, это Хельга выскользнула наружу.  
— Они там погрузились в обсуждение каких-то секретных планов, думаю, это надолго, — потянув его за собой, сказала бывшая тир. Они присели на большой валун, и девушка взяла с места в карьер.  
— Что у вас произошло? — спросила она, всем своим видом давая понять, что не отступится. Кельт вымученно улыбнулся, с тоской смотря в сторону тренировочного деревянного меча.  
— Кроме того, что на нас напала банда Рыжего, и меня чуть не пристукнули? — иронично поинтересовался он.  
— Насчет этого я в курсе, — бросила Хельга, закатывая глаза. — Меня интересует, что между вами двумя произошло. У вас такой несчастный вид, у обоих. Твой любовник старается не смотреть на тебя и делает вид, что нисколько не ревнует тебя ко мне.  
— Это у него нужно спросить, — пряча глаза, пробормотал Хью. — После этого случая с наемниками начал меня игнорировать, не смотрит, не подходит, даже говорит мало, словно меня рядом нет. Наверное, я ему надоел, — выдал кельт на одном дыхании и замолчал, чувствуя, как предательский жар заливает его щеки и шею.  
— Оооо, — многозначительно протянула Хельга, — ну, ты и тупой.  
Хью вскинул на нее глаза, мрачнея, словно тучи, что сгущались сейчас над их головами.  
— Я тебя не боюсь, — захохотала девушка, — так что не смотри на меня так. Понятно же, что ему стыдно за то, что он не смог тебя защитить. Для мужчин, знаешь ли, очень важно отстоять свое перед другими, а он не смог.  
Хью даже вскочил с камня от возмущения.  
— Что за глупости, я тоже мужчина! Кому должно быть стыдно, так это мне: ублюдки скрутили меня в два счета, я даже пикнуть не успел! — запальчиво проговорил он.  
— Успокойся уже, мужчина, — утянула его вновь на камень бывшая тир. — В вашей паре он о тебе заботится, опекает и защищает, и сейчас он уязвлен, это поправимо…  
Хельга не успела закончить, от входной двери раздался тяжелый рык:  
— Женщина, взгляни на небо, сейчас дождь начнется. Хватит рассиживаться на холодных камнях, живо в дом!  
— Потом поговорим, — шепнула она и ответила Бурому сладким голоском:  
— Иду, господин мой.  
Кельт скривился на такое откровенное подобострастие и тоже потянулся к дому.  
Когда дождь слегка стих, Мадс и Бурый вытащили из жилища короба и кожаные мешки и погрузили их в телегу. Дом стал совсем пустым, все более-менее ценное викинг отправлял на хранение берсерку. Хью понял, что уходить им придется налегке и по возможности быстро. Неизвестность пугала его, он привык к этому лесу и этому мрачному жилищу.  
После полудня Бурый с Хельгой засобирались в обратный путь. Мадсу не хотелось, чтобы друга заметили разведчики конунга, которые появлялись в округе время от времени, поэтому тянуть с отъездом не стали. Хью больше не оставляли наедине с девушкой, но, когда Бурый, уже сидя на козлах, подал руку, вновь спрятавшей лицо спутнице, она не приняла помощи, развернулась и подбежала к кельту. Притянув ладонями его лицо к своему, что-то быстро зашептала, а потом, порывшись в складках плаща, сунула нечто в его руки. Хью заалел скулами и кивнул согласно, девушка вернулась к недовольному берсерку и забралась на козлы. Зафыркали лошадки, заскрипели колеса, тележка тронулась, прежде чем она пропала из виду, Хельга обернулась и помахала им на прощанье.  
В сердце Мадса бушевала ревность напополам с отчаяньем. Зверь выл, ища выхода, но ульфхеднар удерживал его крепко. И хотя сила воли трещала по швам, и находиться рядом с кельтом, не имея возможности дотронуться, было подобно пытке, дан оставался твердо уверен в правильности своего решения. Он хотел просто отпустить Хью, убедиться в его безопасности и отступить в тень. Волки каждую ночь в своих песнях предлагали ему выход, и если в первый раз в его душе зазвучал протест, то с каждой новой полночью он становился все глуше и глуше. После отъезда Бурого викинг не пошел в дом и еще долго бродил среди буковых зарослей, погруженный в какое-то подобие оцепенения. Когда он вернулся, Хью сидел за столом на кухне. Там было тепло, горел жирник, сквозь запах нагара улавливался аромат ягодного взвара и меда.  
— Опять топил очаг, — вызверился на кельта Мадс, — сколько раз говорить, не труди руку — плохо срастется.  
Кельт даже головы к нему не повернул. Викинг налил себе кружку сладко пахнущего напитка и уселся спиной к Хью на добротном низком чурбаке. В лесу завыли волки, он вновь вслушивался в их призыв. Забыв о взваре, дан, задумавшись, грел ладони о теплые бока глиняного сосуда. Вдруг кружку потянули из его рук, он вскинул взгляд, рядом стоял Хью, его глаза лихорадочно блестели в колеблющемся свете жирника, скулы полыхали неровным румянцем. Кельт убрал сосуд на ставшую совсем пустой полицу и, наклонившись к лицу Мадса, ткнулся губами в его рот. Ульфхеднара обдало дурманящим запахом пары и пряным заморским ароматом вина. Он попытался было отвернуться, еще сдерживая в себе мощный звериный порыв, но кельт вцепился в его волосы, и по губам викинга прошелся горячий дерзкий язык. Здравый смысл потонул в вихре жара и сладкой неги, Мадс уже не помнил, что творил. Он пришел в себя только в спальне: стягивая одежду с Хью, слишком сильно сжал его искалеченную руку и, услышав болезненный стон, смог с трудом погасить в себе зверя. Мадс отпустил кельта и поспешил отстраниться, усаживаясь на ложе. Тот же потянулся следом, сполз на пол, и, твердой рукой надавив на грудь викинга, заставил его откинуться на постель. Ладони захмелевшего кельта огладили бедра викинга, потянулись к завязкам его штанов. От Хью веяло отчаянной решимостью и желанием, и ульфхеднар позволил ему воплотить в реальность высказанную им когда-то фантазию. Когда горячие губы любовника коснулись обнаженной плоти Мадса, он выдохнув: «Что же ты творишь?», притянул Хью ближе, запуская дрожащие пальцы в его мягкие кудри.


	29. У черты

«Ночью день разорван, затянула рану мгла  
Смотрит черный ворон на меня рубином глаз  
Я не суеверен — но мой гость пророчит смерть  
Траур оперенья — это траур и по мне».

Ария «Ворон»

Руки кельта слегка подрагивали, он явно волновался, но решительно насадился ртом на член Мадса. Поперхнувшись, поспешил отстраниться, дал себе отдышаться и, больше не рискуя, вновь принялся облизывать горячий ствол ульфхеднара. В любой другой ситуации дан посмеялся бы над неумелыми попытками Хью, но он был слишком возбужден, слишком заворожен зрелищем распаленного кельта. Желание горячей кровью пульсировало под кожей, тело требовало разрядки, но Мадс сдерживал себя, не позволяя зверю взять верх и толкнуться членом в горло любовника. Нет, ни за что на свете Мадс не дал бы испоганить этот момент, никому, даже самому себе. Его мальчик сам, добровольно, встал перед ним на колени, он нервничал, краснел, но от него фонило такой страстью и нетерпением, что на загривке зверя дыбом вставала шерсть. Обоняние викинга забил запах чужого возбуждения, который будоражил и подстегивал к решительным действиям, вот только разлившаяся под ребрами щемящая нежность оказалась сильнее, и он покорно принимал ласки Хью, лишь мягко массируя его затылок непослушными пальцами.  
Кельту не было противно: на вкус ульфхеднар был терпким и солоноватым, член во рту ощущался непривычно и был слишком большим (по его мнению), чтоб суметь заглотить его целиком. Он, пару раз поперхнувшись, впрочем, отказался от этой затеи и сосредоточился на работе языком, изредка, обхватывая губами сочную головку и посасывая ее. Приноровившись, Хью начал получать удовольствие и от необычных ощущений, и от судорожных горловых стонов Мадса, что был сейчас в полной его власти. Кельт знал, что никогда не решился бы на подобное, если бы не необычный подарок Хельги. Девушка, извинившись перед ним за инцидент с ядом и, посоветовав самому соблазнить викинга, сунула ему в руки фляжку с вином. Пока Мадс бродил по окрестностям, он успел взвесить все за и против и, все же, опустошил сосуд. Напиток оказался сладким и пряным, Хью никогда не пробовал ничего подобного. После пережитой болезни он не выносил вкуса и запаха пива, ему становилось плохо уже от первого глотка, а вот вино не вызвало никакого отторжения. Сначала Хью даже подумал, что багряный напиток никак на него не повлиял, но затем почувствовал, как кухня чуть качнулась перед его глазами, конечности налились тяжестью, а тело приятной негой. Стало вдруг так легко и радостно, тяжелые думы и робость растаяли как дым, а лицо запылало от мыслей о Мадсе. Когда кельт шагнул к нему, его чуть шатало, и голова шла кругом, однако страха не было. Он хотел лишь спровоцировать ульфхеднара, и никак не ожидал оказаться на коленях с его членом во рту, но ему нравилось. Осмелев, Хью прошелся языком по яичкам викинга, на пробу втянул одно в рот — пососал, сжав член дана рукой, принялся ему отдрачивать. Такого уже Мадс не выдержал, вздернул кельта наверх и принялся раздевать, в этот раз бережно, помня о заживающей руке. Уложив его на лавку, он навис над ним, замирая и опаляя прерывистым дыханием его шею. Вспомнив, что дан отлично видит в темноте, Хью понял — тот разглядывает его: полыхающие румянцем щеки, бешено вздымающуюся грудь, истекающий желанием член. Хмель от вина еще не выветрился, но кельту все равно стало неловко и, чтобы скрыть волнение, он порывисто обхватил здоровой рукой шею Мадса, утягивая его в поцелуй. Согнув ноги в коленях, кельт развел их, как можно шире, предельно раскрываясь. Он жаждал ощутить в себе плоть Мадса, но сказать об этом было выше его сил, и Хью телом демонстрировал всю силу своего желания. Дан, наконец, сорвался и перестал осторожничать, так и не стянув с себя одежду и сползшие к лодыжкам штаны, притерся фаллосом ко анусу Хью. На пробу толкнувшись, Мадс изумленно-восторженно рыкнул — внутри кельт оказался смазан. Он не терял времени зря — пока ульфхеднара не было дома, подготовился. Растягивать себя не стал, но поработал в дырке смазанным пальцем, сходя с ума от того, насколько хотел большего, хотел быть заполненным.  
Осторожно просунув головку фаллоса в жадный зад пленника, Мадс яростно толкнулся сразу на всю длину, и Хью победно вскрикнул, ощущая вспышку острого наслаждения. Дан попал точно в цель, и, уже не останавливаясь, взял высокий темп. Кельту оставалось лишь подмахивать, млея, блаженствовать от тяжести чужого тела, расцарапывая в кровь лопатки любовника. Член кельта был крепко зажат их животами, что приносило еще больше ощущений. Надолго Хью не хватило, оргазм настиг его, заставляя потеряться во времени и пространстве. Упоение расходилось по телу, накатывая волнами, делая тело сытым и расслабленным.  
Мадс все еще трахал кельта, не в силах остановить бушующего внутреннего зверя, укусами-поцелуями метящего шею и плечи пары. Волк соскучился по паре и буквально обезумел от его запаха и плоти, дан был солидарен с ним, то с бешеной скоростью вколачиваясь в нутро Хью, то переходя на размеренный медленный темп. Он терялся в ощущениях и не смог бы сейчас оторваться от податливого тела под собой, излучающего готовность и удовлетворение.  
От каждого толчка крупного фаллоса ульфхеднара в своей раскрытой дырке, Хью чувствовал вспышки удовольствия, прошивающие позвоночник. Он улыбался от осознания того, что желанен, и сейчас очень хотел доставить Мадсу как можно больше наслаждения. Кельт на пробу напряг внутренние мышцы, крепче обхватывая член ульфхеднара собой, и был вознагражден божественным хриплым стоном дана.  
— Сделай так снова, — потребовал он, и кельт с готовностью выполнил его просьбу. Это стало откровением — испытывать не только телесное, но и душевное блаженство. Разделять чужую негу оказалось едва ли не приятнее, чем испытывать ее самому, или все дело было в конкретном человеке, который стал таким родным несмотря ни на что. Хью почувствовал, как его заполняет горячее семя ульфхеднара, но не дал ему отстраниться, прижался, хватко удерживая рукой за шею и ногами за талию.  
— Побудь так еще, — попросил он Мадса, и тот послушался, стараясь не слишком придавливать пленника своим могучим телом. Хью сам не заметил, как уснул.  
Ранним утром он проснулся первым, обнаружил себя чистым и в рубашке, испытав при этом необычайную нежность и радость в груди. Он сходил по нужде и вновь подкатился под теплый бок любовника. Сон не шел, и Хью запалил жирник, в его неровном свете принялся рассматривать спящего мужчину. Черты лица ульфхеднара были более расслабленными, но от этого он не стал менее пугающим и властным. Как ни странно, кельту это нравилось, он подумал о том, насколько дан старше, но и эти мысли не вызвали отторжения. Хью ожидал от себя смущения и раскаяния, но почувствовал лишь стояк, становящийся с каждой минутой все болезненней. Не дав себе передумать, он осторожно стянул меховое одеяло с талии викинга, открывшееся зрелище налитого, готового к действиям фаллоса, вызвало у Хью повышенное слюноотделение. Решившись, он склонился над Мадсом, сначала лизнув его сосок. Самому ему очень нравилось, когда ульфхеднар играл с его сосками (кельт даже вспомнил старинный обычай своего племени, которым обменивались лишь воины*). Спящий прерывисто вздохнул, ощутив касание языка, но глаз не раскрыл. Тогда Хью, лизнув другой сосок, принялся посасывать его, чуть оттягивая губами, дан чаще задышал, но все равно не проснулся. Хью начал покрывать поцелуями грудь Мадса и, словно кот, тереться лицом о его грудь, упругие маленькие волоски щекотно касались век и кончика носа, и кельт неожиданно для себя чихнул. Послышался смех, он вскинул голову и увидел, что дан открыл глаза и скалится, издавая странные звуки.  
— Извини, — отсмеявшись, сказал Мадс, — я давно проснулся и наблюдал за тобой. Мне понравилось все, что ты делаешь. Продолжай.  
— Не буду, — обиженно пропыхтел кельт, отворачиваясь, — ты смеешься надо мной.  
— Я обещаю больше не смеяться, — простонал Мадс. — Посмотри, что ты со мной сделал.  
И он указал повернувшемуся Хью на свой стояк.  
— Что ты хотел? — хрипло спросил ульфхеднар, не выдерживая и накрывая рукой член. Кельт как завороженный следил за тем, как он дрочит себе.  
— Хотел еще раз попробовать твой член, — ответил Хью, сглатывая. Глаза викинга сверкнули зеленым в отсветах пламени, и он низко простонал.  
— Зря я не сдержался, — прерывисто проговорил Мадс.  
— Задери рубаху, — прибавил он. Хью послушался, открывая горящему взору людоеда гордо стоящий член. Мадс облизнулся, пристально глядя на блестящую от смазки головку фаллоса кельта.  
— На живот. Зад вверх, — приказал дан. — Хочу почувствовать тебя на вкус. Руки пленника затряслись, но он все-таки успешно, хоть и несколько неуклюже, принял положенную позу. Мадс завозился позади, и уже в следующую секунду входа Хью коснулся влажный язык.  
Викинг долго вылизывал дырку кельта, смачно и со вкусом пил его соки, словно пчела нектар, ввинчиваясь языком глубоко внутрь. Доведя Хью до оргазма, он собрал губами сперму с его бедер, а потом медленно оттрахал, усадив на себя сверху. Хью кончил еще раз и утомленный вырубился прямо на груди ульфхеднара. «Это становится традицией» — подумал Мадс, но совершенно не был бы против того, чтобы кельт засыпал исключительно на нем или под ним.  
Дан больше не мог спать, в его крови бурлила бешеная молодая энергия. Хотелось пробежаться по лесу в поисках добычи, биться на мечах в тренировочном поединке, он словно проснулся от долгого сна, вновь становясь собой. Мрачные дурные мысли казались глупостью, волчьи песни — наваждением. Мадс с удивлением понял, что сегодня не слышал стаю. Прижав кельта крепче к себе, он уткнулся носом в его кудри, наслаждаясь умиротворяющим родным запахом. В эту минуту он был счастлив как никогда и готов бороться за свое счастье со всем миром. Погасив бушующую в теле энергию, Мадс расслабился и принялся терпеливо ждать пробуждения любимого.  
Через пару часов пленник беспокойно заворочался и застонал. Мадсу пришлось разбудить его. Оказалось, у него разболелась раненая нога. Втирая в яркий багряный рубец снадобье, дан чувствовал раскаянье — нужно было более осторожно обращаться с только-только оправившимся кельтом. Заодно проверив сломанную руку, он убедился, что та хорошо заживает и сменил лубки на более легкие, Хью в благодарность поцеловал его в лоб, и он к удивлению своему смутился.  
— Так Хельга подарила тебе вино? — спросил ульфхеднар, собирая на стол продукты для завтрака. Хью, укутанный в одеяло, сидел без дела на кухонной лавке. От вопроса он вскинулся и испуганно заморгал, глядя на него.  
— Откуда ты узнал? — спросил кельт нервно.  
— Почуял, дурень, — фыркнул дан, — забыл с кем имеешь дело? Почему именно вино?  
Хью покраснел и явно приготовился врать, но Мадс вдруг понял, что не хочет знать и вскинул руку, останавливая жалкие попытки того ответить.  
— Не рассказывай, не надо. Лучше давай поедим.  
После завтрака ульфхеднар засобирался в лес. Оставлять кельта было нельзя, и он позвал его с собой. Но шагнув за порог Мадс застыл, словно в стену уперся. Снаружи их ждал плотный и белый, как молоко, туман. Он затопил окрестности, не позволяя разглядеть ничего на метр впереди себя. В здешних краях туманы были частым явлением, но обычно к полудню их разносило ветром или смывало дождем. Этот же казался вязким и неподвижным и сбивал обоняние ульфхеднара с толку, неся с собой множество различных запахов, неприятных и неотвязных. Мадс задвинул кельта обратно в дом, а сам пошел вперед. Шага через три за его спиной исчезли очертания жилища, пропали звуки, и сладко потянуло мертвечиной. Еще несколько шагов и он поскользнулся на чем-то мягком. С громким карканьем вверх взмыл ворон, за ним, хлопая крыльями, устремилась целая стая птиц. Дан вздрогнул: звуки, издаваемые воронами, оказались жуткими и слишком резкими в зловещей тишине. Присев на корточки, он провел рукой по носку ботинка, на ладони алела кровь. Характерный металлический запах шел от земли, она вся пропиталась им. Сложно было понять, сколько трупов животных оказалось раскидано в округе, но ульфхеднар чуял их все. Затем он уловил главный запах, волчий. Стая побывала здесь, устроив полный беспредел, оставила предупреждение, послание Мадсу о том, что у него есть только один путь. Зверь прорвался наружу, искажая лицо жутким оскалом, ему хотелось разорвать мохнатые глотки щенков, посягнувших на его территорию. В этот момент сзади викинга обхватили чьи-то руки, и он рванулся вперед, с разворота отбрасывая напавшего от себя.  
— Ты чего? — послышался сердитый голос Хью. — С ума сошел?  
— Ты зачем вышел из дому?! — закричал в ответ Мадс, холодея от страха. Подняв кельта с земли, прижал на секунду к себе, а затем потащил к дому, надеясь, что движется в правильном направлении.  
— Я испугался, — проговорил Хью задушено, — кричал тебе, но ты не отвечал. Почему ты не отвечал?  
Мадс ощутил, как трусит кельта под его рукой.  
— Я не слышал, — признался он, вваливаясь в жилище и захлопывая за собой дверь.  
— Что происходит? — испуганным шепотом спросил Хью.  
— Я не знаю, — кривя душой, ответил ульфхеднар, — но как только туман рассеется, мы уедем.


	30. Прощание

«Я подожду тебя здесь, я не умею летать  
И ты мне скажешь, прощай, а я отвечу, как знать  
И может лучше не будет уже никогда  
Это не небо плачет, это просто вода.

И уже все равно, что так было всегда  
Мне очень холодно здесь, я закрываю глаза  
Я закрываю глаза, я засыпаю вновь и вновь  
И все что останется мне, это просто любовь  
Твоя любовь»…

Беловодье «На краю»

Эдмунд Рыжий никогда не отступал перед трудностями. Он давно жил на свете, и знал, как справиться практически с любыми препятствиями, первым из которых стал его отец. В молодости его спасала хитрость и изворотливость, с годами к ним прибавились могущество, бескомпромиссность и сила. Рыжий собственноручно сковал свою славу, богатство и собственное войско. Но что-то вдруг пошло не так.  
Все покатилось к Хель буквально за считанные дни, удача ушла, оставив череду поражений и потерь. Это началось со злосчастного похода в Гардарики, где Эдмунд потерял восемьдесят воинов и корабль. Он с трудом смог сохранить остальные драккары, и сам вернуться невредимым. Перед отплытием ничего не предвещало беды, боги приняли жертвы, суля немалую добычу. Единственное, что огорчило тогда Рыжего — отказ, который принесли его вербовщики от свирепого ульфхеднара-людоеда. Эрл давно зазывал его в свое войско, но это был не первый и не последний воин-зверь, ответивший «нет». И если бы не одно «НО», Рыжий не обратил бы на отказ особого внимания. В первую ночь похода на корабле ему приснился волк, матерый, злой. Хищник щерил на него клыки и огрызался, брызгая слюной. Эрл тогда проснулся в холодном поту и с явным ощущением хватки на горле. Сон был ярким и жутким, но раскинутые руны не показали ничего плохого. Личный предсказатель военачальника истолковал видение, как хороший знак от богов, как желание Одина подарить силу через одного из своих посланников. Тот ведун давно издох, подавившись своим предсказанием и кровью, но чертов ульфхеднар крепко засел у Эдмунда в голове. Во что бы то ни стало, он должен был заполучить его для своего войска.  
Первый посланник — племянник ульфа Йен, поджидавший дядьку из похода, вернулся ни с чем, а затем и вовсе сгинул вместе с напарником. Рыжий сам был готов сорваться и под зиму отправиться в родные края с отрядом лучших бойцов, но местные жители начали роптать. Выжигать недовольство среди норвежцев пришлось огнем и карающей рукой, разборки с ульфхеднаром отошли на второй план. Но, когда не вернулось еще несколько отрядов, Эдмунд крепко решил поквитаться с обидчиком. Его не оставляли мысли о волке, раздирающем его горло, он знал, что не успокоится, пока собственноручно не прирежет паршивого людоеда. Эрл с нетерпением ждал весны, но его вербовщики вдруг принесли плохую весть — у данов появился новый конунг.  
После позорной гибели Харальда Великого никто так и не смог захватить власть, а своих наследников старик перебил. Среди эрлов начались свары и междоусобицы, и Эдмунд неплохо нагрел руки на бывших соотечественниках, совершая набеги на знакомые с детства места. Сейчас у данов появился конунг, и пусть он принадлежал свенскому племени, но власть держал крепко, придавив к ногтю всех грызущихся между собой эрлов. Еще одна плохая новость заставила Рыжего скрежетать зубами от ярости и бессилия. Он не мог рисковать всем, возглавив отряд, тем более, идущий по душу одного-единственного воина. Собрав лучших своих людей, эрл дал лишь один приказ — уничтожить любой ценой все, что ему близко и дорого, а затем и самого ульфа. Эдмунд много знал о Мадсе благодаря любопытной переписке с матерью покойного Йена. Женщина была уверена, что ульфхеднар уничтожил ее сына, и готова была мстить. Рыжий дал ей пару советов, но они успели обменяться лишь несколькими письмами, прежде, чем это стало слишком опасно.  
Когда до Эдмунда Рыжего долетела весть о разгроме его отряда, он впал в бешенство. Сгоряча убил любимую наложницу и переломал все в своих покоях. Эрл знал, что послал отряд слишком рано и, что их было недостаточно, чтобы справиться с ульфхеднаром, но ублюдок Виглек не дремал. Конунг все больше подчинял себе недовольных, у Рыжего оставалось все меньше шпионов и меньше союзников. Даже деньги не помогали, люди боялись молодого свена-христианина, путь в родные края оказался закрыт для эрла.  
Пережив новый удар судьбы, Эдмунд уже был готов сдаться. Плюнув на свою гордость, он решил оставить людоеду его жалкую жизнь, но тут случилось страшное. Один из его воинов, дан, пришел еле живой. Он уходил с еще одним дружинником — норвежцем, в дом его родителей, (Рыжий не считал себя зверем и позволял своим парням иногда навестить семью), а возвратился один. Избитый до полусмерти воин рассказал об измене: несколько эрлов-норвежцев сговорились с конунгом Виглеком и готовились напасть на Эдмунда. Родители завербованного норвежца опоили дружинников и заперли сына, чтобы спасти от смерти. Дана поручили убить, но тот очухался и сбежал. Рыжий не был дураком и прекрасно понимал — это конец. Конец сытой обжитой жизни. Нужно сниматься с якоря, хватать, что уместится на корабли, которые успели подготовить к походам, и бежать. Эрл был слишком стар для всего этого, но жить ему хотелось, а еще сводила с ума ярость и желание порвать кого-нибудь на куски. Виглек был слишком могущественен и силен, а вот ульф-Мадс, сидевший костью в горле, казался, несмотря ни на что, легкой добычей. Эдмунд Рыжий приплывет с войском на своих драккарах, и целая армия напоследок наведет шороху среди данов. Ульфхеднару не справиться с целым войском, он умрет, а эрл поплывет к Британским островам навстречу новой жизни. Эдмунд Рыжий собрался в путь меньше чем за сутки. Воины-норвежцы, воспользовавшись суматохой, сбежали по домам, но эрлу было плевать. У него осталось около шестидесяти верных дружинников, которым некуда было идти, только вперед, только с ним.  
Туман окутывал окрестности уже вторые сутки, не желая пропадать или развеиваться. Мадс напрасно мерил шагами все свободное пространство жилища, белесая пелена оставалась на месте. В груди Хью нарастала тревога, он не мог спать, неотрывно следя за ульфхеднаром. Ему было страшно остаться одному в ставшем вдруг неуютном доме, и все казалось, что Мадс шагнет за порог и больше не вернется. Наконец, Хью удалось уговорить дана поспать несколько часов. Все это время он крепко сжимал ладонь викинга и, для подстраховки закинул на его бедра свою ногу. Проснувшись, они долго приходили в себя, в голове у обоих было мутно и вставать не хотелось. Кельт пересилил себя и выбрался первым, приготовил поесть. После трапезы, Мадс расплел волосы, расчесал их костяным гребешком и принялся заплетать совсем по-другому. Хью происходящее все больше пугало.  
Их вещи уже были уложены и готовы, хоть их оставалось совсем немного. Из оружия ульфхеднар оставил только пару мечей и большой нож. Злополучный кинжал кельта уехал вместе с остальным вооружением к Бурому. Викинг, закончив с волосами, сидел, скрестив ноги посреди кухни, он что-то беззвучно шептал, закрыв глаза, а затем взял нож и полоснул себя по раскрытой ладони. Хью даже ахнуть не успел.  
— Ты зачем это?! — вскрикнул он, подбегая к Мадсу с куском льняной ткани наперевес. Тот открыл глаза, сам себе удовлетворенно кивнул и протянул кельту кровоточащую конечность.  
— Было нужно, — лаконично ответил он, терпеливо выдерживая его неуклюжие манипуляции.  
— А предупредить не судьба? — рычал зло Хью. Его руки, расправляющие готовую повязку, дрожали.  
— Прости, — извинился дан, накрыв здоровой ладонью трясущиеся пальцы кельта. — Я не подумал.  
Хью опустился рядом с ним, обхватив здоровой рукой его талию, уложил свою голову на его колени.  
— Мне страшно, — прошептал он, зная, что ульфхеднар услышит.  
— Все будет хорошо, — гладя кельта по кудрям, уверял Мадс. — Просто верь, и все будет…  
Когда Хью поднялся и потянулся к викингу, глаза его были полны слез. Их поцелуй отдавал горечью. Мадс осторожно уложил его на теплые доски пола, сцеловывая с его лица предательскую влагу. Неспешно стянув с них обоих одежду, он долго ласкал и гладил каждую частичку тела любовника, словно хотел запомнить и сохранить все до последней детали: скользил языком по коже, пробовал на вкус губы, шею, соски, подмышки, целовал запястья, раскрытые ладони, пропускал в горячий рот кончики пальцев, вылизывал живот, впадинку пупка, пах, член, яички. Доведя Хью до исступления, спустился ниже, чуть касаясь губами внутренней стороны бедер. Вздернув ноги кельта вверх, целовал ступни, посасывал пальцы ног, тот сходил с ума от тягучих ласк, дрожал и плавился от нежности, срывая голос от стонов. Но в крови Хью вместе с жаркой волной наслаждения пульсировала безысходность, он молил Мадса поторопиться, выжечь страстью это болезненное ощущение, вытрахать, но тот не слушал. Так же медленно и неспешно брал кельта, глядя в его глаза, не давая опустить взгляд. Раздвигая собой, входил глубоко и мощно, задевая центр наслаждения. Переплетал пальцы их здоровых рук, силился что-то сказать, но каждый раз лишь касался губами губ в коротком поцелуе. Они кончили практически одновременно, Мадс чуть задержался, впитывая в себя пик чужого удовольствия, глядя на чуть запрокинутое, прекрасное в страсти лицо любовника.  
После никто из них не спал. Время шло неспешно и неумолимо.  
Зверь плакал, в груди Мадса наливалась тяжестью тоска. Хотелось выть, судьба явно готовила для него нечто особенное. Волки больше не пели, время песен прошло и время раздумий тоже.  
— Знаешь, я не только бешеный зверь и людоед, — заталкивая внутрь глухую тоску, начал разговор Мадс. Его мозг не покидала мысль: «Вдруг больше не придется… Нужно сказать все, что должен». — У меня есть сила ведьмака или колдуна.  
Хью уставился на него во все глаза, и Мадс против воли улыбнулся, любуясь вроде бы совершенно мужским, но великолепным и немного детским лицом.  
— Моя сила не в зельях и мазях, — продолжил он, — этому искусству может любой обучиться. Я же могу видеть духов, в основном души мертвых людей.  
Кельт не перебивал, но видно, что о многом он уже и сам догадался.  
— Я отнял твоих родных и знаю, что не первый, кто поступил так с тобой. Но я сделал нечто более ужасное…- викинг замолк, а Хью сглотнул вдруг ставшую вязкой слюну. Его затрясло от воспоминаний, но Мадс не стал его успокаивать, отвернулся.  
— Мои слова ничего не изменят. Но я прошу простить меня, если сможешь, — сказал он.  
Кельт не ответил, лишь все так же смотрел, не отрываясь, не в силах произнести ни слова.  
— Я тебя понял, — с горькой усмешкой оборвал тишину викинг. — Можешь ничего не говорить.  
Дан знал, что не в праве был ожидать чего-то другого, и смиренно принял молчаливый ответ Хью. Больше они не разговаривали, лежали рядом, но словно разделенные стеной, и глупо пялились в прокопченные балки потолка.  
На третьи сутки туман исчез. Утро выдалось хмурым, но совершенно обыкновенным. Вокруг не было и следа брошенных волками трупов. Пропуская Хью вперед себя, дан обернулся, и кинул прощальный взгляд на комнаты, ставшие свидетелем самых счастливых минут его жизни, которые больше не повторятся.


	31. Вой

«Не забыть и не найти мне лесов с небесными кронами.  
Вот уже конец пути, продолжаю жить, иду в сторону.  
Не забыть и не найти мне свою душу ту что я потеряв, стал навеки изгоем.  
Бремя жизни я откину прочь в ту полночь, когда смерть мне отплатит вечным покоем».

Аркаим — «Вой»

Ульфхеднар не сказал Хью, куда они держат путь. Он вообще замкнулся с той минуты, как кельт не ответил на его извинения, но что Хью мог сказать? Что в нем изначально не было обиды на викинга?  
Да, он чувствовал отвращение к тому, что сделал людоед с соплеменниками, остро переживал утрату свободы и потерю воинской чести, но Хью сам не заметил, что принял Мадса таким, какой он есть. Внутри до странности и дикости ничего не восставало ни против людской, ни против звериной сущности дана. И кельт винил себя за это. Стыд исчезал, стоило викингу прикоснуться к его коже, посмотреть на него жаждущим взглядом, но если Хью хоть на секунду задумывался, вина просыпалась и терзала его душу с новой силой. Что-то в нем самом отчаянно тянулось к этому страшному человеку, и это что-то было сильнее морали, общественных устоев и любых других привязанностей. Ему не за что было прощать дана — единственный, кого он не мог простить, оказался он сам. Черт знает, почему Хью не сумел выдавить из себя хоть пару слов в ответ ульфхеднару, чтобы успокоить его и не дать отгородиться, потому что страх сейчас сковывал его нутро. Ему хотелось коснуться Мадса, лишь бы вновь почувствовать уверенность в том, что все будет хорошо. Он уже пожалел о своем молчании, но больше времени на разговоры у них не осталось.  
Мадс отправил его вперед, а сам еще остался у опустевшего жилища. Хью не торопился, ждал, когда же услышит за спиной знакомые шаги. Когда дан нагнал пленника, стала понятна его задержка. Со стороны покинутого дома потянуло гарью, пламя взметнулось выше деревьев. Мадс не смотрел на потрясенного кельта, обошел его стороной и устремился вперед. У Хью защипало в уголках глаз, он поспешил следом, не смея приблизиться и провести ладонью по неестественно прямой закаменелой спине викинга. Перед его глазами стояло лицо Мадса, больше походившее на застывшую маску. Этот лес и этот дом — целая жизнь для ульфхеднара, которую он перечеркнул навсегда, не оставляя для себя надежды вернуться.  
— Мне жаль, — Хью все же нашел в себе силы, чтобы это произнести.  
— Я знаю, — ответил викинг, и линия его плеч чуть расслабилась. — Это ничего, только нам нужно поторопиться.  
Дальше они двигались с удвоенной скоростью, почти бежали. У Хью разболелась нога, и лубки на руке мешали, пот то и дело заливал глаза, но он, стиснув зубы, двигался, стараясь не отставать. Дан и так забрал у него практически всю ношу, оставив только оружие. Они шли вдоль ручья, вниз по течению, значит, должны выйти к реке, решил кельт, гадая, далеко ли еще до нее. Постепенно лес редел, буки начали перемежаться с другими деревьями, берега водоема становились болотистыми, и под ногами все чаще хлюпала влага. Через некоторое время был уже слышен шум большой воды. Вскоре беглецы выбрались на крутой берег, поросший березами, здесь ручей скатывался в извилистую реку, превращаясь в водопад. Возле него виднелась едва заметная тропка, ведущая вниз, в небольшую бухточку. Мадс, наконец, остановился, сбрасывая вещи. Хью утер лицо рукавом и взглянул на небо, через тучи едва заметно просвечивало солнце. Хью с удивлением понял, что был полдень, и они шли не больше пяти часов, а ему показалось, что намного дольше.  
— Здесь мы должны дождаться лодки, — проговорил дан за его спиной. — Я известил Бурого, что время пришло, надеюсь, он принял послание.  
— Когда ты успел? — все еще задыхаясь, удивленно спросил кельт. — Стоял туман, мы не выходили из дома два дня.  
— Колдовские штучки, — серьезно поведал ульфхеднар, усаживаясь под березой. — Провел небольшой ритуал.  
— Ааа, — протянул Хью, так, впрочем, ничего и не поняв. Он тоже упал под соседнюю березку, с удовольствием опираясь о ствол и вытягивая ноги, благо высокий берег был сухим, влага с него уходила быстро. Хью принялся разминать ноющую ногу, пальцами, чувствуя, как закаменели мышцы вокруг рубца, но Мадс отстранил его руку, вынимая из сумы баночку с мазью. Ловко втерев состав в яркий еще шрам, он долго не отпускал его ногу, то ли растирая ее, то ли гладя.  
— Я давно простил, — неожиданно прошептал кельт в макушку Мадсу, тот вскинул голову, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо. — И за это мне, наверное, никогда не пировать в «ор-бис».  
Викинг прикрыл глаза, выдыхая так, словно целая гора скатилась с его плеч. Он взял руку кельта в свою и поцеловал, оставляя горячий след на костяшках пальцев. По позвоночнику Хью прокатилась волна удовольствия, оседая жаром внизу живота, место поцелуя чуть покалывало. Он отнял свою руку и ласково погладил Мадса по колючей щеке, тот потерся в ответ о раскрытую ладонь, ластясь, словно прирученное животное. Кельт смотрел на него, ощущая внутри необъяснимое тепло, поднимающееся из центра живота, расползающееся по органам. Сердце словно стало очень большим, стучало, отдаваясь пульсацией во всем теле, дыхания начало не хватать, а в голове было пусто до звона. Казалось еще чуть-чуть и Хью поймет что-то для себя, станет обладателем тайны, недоступной больше никому. Он склонился к ульфхеднару, мечтая избавить его от горькой складочки в самом уголке губ, но далекий волчий вой вдруг разрушил все. Дан вздрогнул и распахнул глаза, вмиг становясь другим собой. Он отшатнулся, ускользая из рук кельта, его лицо помертвело, теряя весь внутренний свет, что исходил от него секунду назад.  
Хью понял — случилось что-то очень плохое. Мадс немного покружил на месте, размышляя, затем стянул с себя рубаху и вынул оружие, подобрался, наливаясь решимостью и злостью. Душу же кельта сковала паника.  
— Что случилось? — в который раз спрашивал он у викинга, и тот все-таки соизволил ответить:  
— Мне нужно вернуться.  
— Зачем?! — воскликнул Хью недовольно.  
— Новый отряд появился в моем лесу, снова Эдмунд Рыжий, — поведал Мадс, прислушиваясь к стройной песне волков. — Стая видит чужаков, их немного, но я должен задержать их.  
— Я пойду с тобой, — подорвался с земли Хью, чувствуя, как подводит его раненная нога.  
— Нет, — остановил его дан взмахом руки, — ты будешь меня задерживать. Лодка скоро прибудет. Гребцы должны были ждать нас до рассвета завтрашнего дня, но ты-то уже здесь. Договоренность будет в силе. К утру я вернусь.  
— А если нет? — прошептал кельт потерянно. — Что я буду делать, если ты не успеешь?  
Глаза ульфхеднара заледенели, в них вспыхнули зеленые искры.  
— Если опоздаю, ты уплывешь, — отрезал он. — Прибудешь в Бирку, тебя встретят, будешь ждать меня там.  
— Я не хочу, — начал было Хью, но его оборвали.  
— Это не обсуждается! — гаркнул Мадс. — Я должен спешить.  
Он развернулся, проверил — хорошо ли прилажено оружие, и сделал несколько шагов прочь, но потом остановился, совершил полный разворот и подбежал обратно к кельту, притянул его за шею к себе и поцеловал, страстно отчаянно. Поцелуй закончился слишком быстро, Хью вцепился в волосы викинга, стараясь продлить касание губ и языков еще ненадолго, но тот не позволил, отклонился и прошептал задушено:  
— Помни, ты все, чего я хотел когда-либо в жизни.  
И Мадс разорвал кожу ошейника на шее кельта, отцепил его руки от своих волос и исчез, растворяясь среди деревьев.  
Ульфхеднар ушел, без сожаления оставляя за собой расстроенного Хью. Он снова лгал, волки пели ему о большом вооруженном отряде, с каждой минутой все ближе подходящем к тому, что осталось от его дома. От судьбы не убежишь, как ни старайся, вот и викингу не удалось, новый дом и новая жизнь рядом с Хью так и остались мечтами. Ему не выстоять в одиночку, хотя он приложит все силы и не даст подонкам броситься по следу кельта. У него еще все впереди, и дан сделает возможное и невозможное, чтобы обеспечить ему будущее. Мадс твердо верил, что Хью сделает все как надо. Пусть он и не хотел отпускать дана от себя, но лишь из-за страха и привычки. Почувствовав себя свободным, кельт сможет все забыть, перешагнуть и собрать свою жизнь заново, поэтому ульфхеднар не сказал, что не вернется к положенному сроку, что в Бирке Хью пробудет только сутки, а потом Бурый посадит его на первый же корабль до Британских островов. Он никогда бы не осмелился поделиться с парой тем, что все его имущество превратилось в мешочек с золотом, который будет надежно зашит Хельгой в заплечную суму Хью. Когда Мадс заглянул в глаза конунгу Виглеку, то понял, что тот не даст бывшим берсеркам и ульфхеднарам жизни. С крестом или на кресте — выбор будет невелик, и бежать нужно будет сразу и навсегда. У него не сложилось, так пусть получится у Хью.  
Шагая меж деревьев, постепенно убыстряясь, переходя на бег, Мадс старался не чувствовать, как разбивается вдребезги сердце, как по щекам скользят редкие слезы, высыхая от бьющего в лицо ветра. «Мы ждем ответа», — твердили волки в своем послании, — «если ты хочешь помощи, ты получишь ее. Жаждешь защитить? Боишься потерять? Одно слово — и мы поможем. С нами ты станешь сильней. С нами забудешь о боли. Все станет далеким и неважным. Обретешь дом, станешь семьей». Они пели и пели, звуча в голове отголосками эха. Мадс не верил им, не хотел их слушать, но ради кельта он готов был на все, даже потерять себя. Он позволил себе сорвать все ограничители, выпуская наружу зверя, и ответил. Это не было похоже на священную ярость, это казалось полным крахом и одновременно возрождением, человеческое в Мадсе ушло, отдавая полный контроль звериной сущности, он упал на четвереньки и вскинув голову вверх завыл, отвечая: «Да, да, да».  
Где-то в буковом лесу, негромко переговариваясь, двигался отряд во главе с Эдмундом Рыжим. Эрл сам не знал, повезло ли ему или нет в том, что он добрался до датских берегов так просто. Плавание не было легким, драккары то и дело грозило разбить о блуждающие льдины, но у самых заветных берегов их окутал туман, корабли Рыжего проникли в русло нужной реки никем не замеченные. Шпионы Виглека были слепы, впрочем как и рулевые эрла. Двое суток пришлось стоять на приколе драккарам, прежде чем туман рассеялся. Снарядить удалось неполный отряд, всего двадцать восемь человек взял Эдмунд с собой, остальные должны были охранять корабли и в случае опасности уплывать на них в море, и в условленном месте забрать оставшихся.  
Они наткнулись на обгоревшие останки дома ульфхеднара после полудня. От пожарища еще тянуло жаром и дымом, и Эдмунд, в ярости пиная раскаленные головни, понял, что опоздал. Но тут в лесу, совсем рядом, завыли волки. У эрла волосы приподнялись на затылке, и всем вокруг стало не по себе. Стая пела в разгар дня, а дозорный прибыл с известием — найден совсем свежий след. Перед Рыжим встала дилемма — продолжать или нет задуманное. Словно в ответ на его решение откуда-то из глубины леса, навстречу голосу стаи, полетел одиночный волчий вой.


	32. Побег в никуда

«Древние рощи полны голосов,  
Шепота трав и камней.  
К северу тянется дым от костров,  
Враг рыщет в той стороне.  
Духи грозы бьют в барабан  
Из молний куют нам мечи.  
Мы принесем жертву богам  
Кровью своей напоим».

Ария — «Крещение огнем»

Перед глазами Эдмунда Рыжего мелькнуло видение — окровавленные клыки в оскаленной волчьей пасти, и решение пришло само собой. Ему нужно было навсегда избавиться от преследующего его страха, любой ценой найти ульфхеднара и уничтожить. Выслав вперед пятерых самых быстрых и глазастых, эрл приказал отряду выдвигаться. Некоторые воины с опаской смотрели в сторону нетронутых огнем черепов, гадая, такой ли легкой будет охота на человека-зверя, но Рыжий рявкнул на глазеющих, и те поспешили за остальными. Эрл не знал, что его драккары были замечены вездесущими подсылами Виглека, и воины, охраняющие корабли, в данный момент, один за другим погибают под мечами дружины конунга. Не знал он, что драккары охватило пламя от выпущенных лучниками зажигательных стрел, и пути к спасению для Эдмунда отрезаны.  
Хью после ухода дана старался справиться с охватившими его эмоциями: страх и тревога засели в груди, смешиваясь с ожиданием чего-то нового, неизведанного. Видимый изгиб реки манил, свежий ветер раздувал волосы, отчаянно пахло морем. Поэтому кельт не сразу сообразил, что значил для него последний жест Мадса, не понял, что его отпустили, что ошейник был снят и выброшен, и он больше не является трэллом. Он свободен! Пусть викинг не сделал это при свидетелях, не провел специальной церемонии, приплывшие на лодке люди, увидят перед собой вольного человека, а не пленника. Пьянящее чувство свободы, казалось, может приподнять его над землей, стоит только взмахнуть руками, и он сумеет коснуться ступнями верхушек берез. Но столь же быстро Хью пронзило осознанием: Мадс отпустил его! Почему именно сейчас?   
«Помни, помни, помни, ты все, чего я хотел когда-либо в жизни»… — настойчиво застучали в мыслях слова Мадса. Сердце кельта ухнуло вниз, он понял — это было прощание. Дан отпустил его, потому что знал, что не сможет вернуться. «Какой же идиот», — ругал себя Хью, наливаясь злостью, этот мерзавец просто нагло его обманул. Откуда ему было знать, когда точно приплывет лодка? Скорее всего, ульфхеднар лишь предполагал, но крайней точкой было утро завтрашнего дня. «Что же делать?» — лихорадочно думал Хью, вскакивая и меряя шагами берег. Его просто бросили здесь, стараясь уберечь? Зачем?  
«Ну и пусть», — неожиданно пронеслась в голове предательская мысль, и перед глазами промелькнули картины родных берегов. «Никаких больше данов, людоедства, вечного страха и болезненной страсти. Свобода от всего!» — кричал рассудок. «И что дальше?» — голос сердца в мгновение заглушил голос разума. Хью вдруг ясно осознал, что если оставит викинга, то впереди его ждет отнюдь не свобода, а одиночество. К чему ему одному родные берега, какие угодно берега без Мадса? Кельт застонал, сам не веря себе, он никак не ожидал, что ульфхеднар станет для него семьей, единственной семьей.  
Хью больше не хотел терять, не хотел плакать над бездыханным телом родного человека. Проклиная все на свете, он, укрыв плащом оставленные вещи, схватил меч и бросился вслед за викингом. Хью совсем забыл о раненой ноге, срываясь на бег, на ходу стягивая повязку с руки вместе с лубками. Кельт не чувствовал боли, сейчас ему было не до собственных слабостей, он взывал ко всем богам, чтобы успеть. Успеть спасти. Не опоздать, как тогда, когда потерял оба своих племени. Хью не был дураком, знал, что впереди его ждет смертельная опасность. Если даже ульфхеднар понял, что не справится, то он и подавно. Только ему было все равно, он твердо верил, что в этот раз не посрамит своих предков и сумеет все сделать правильно.  
Хью долго несся через лес, и ему то и дело чудился вой, прорывающийся сквозь бешеный шум крови в ушах. Жар в теле постепенно начал утихать, сил оставалось все меньше, легкие жгло огнем. Он стал то и дело оступаться, запутываясь в папоротнике. Колючие ветки исхлестали его лицо, раздирая кожу в кровь, но он ничего не чувствовал и упрямо двигался вперед, подгоняемый черными крыльями страха. Время утекало песком сквозь пальцы. Следы викинга то и дело встречались на пути, давая знать, что он ненамного опережал кельта, что он где-то рядом.  
Первые трупы лежали в половине пути от дома. Переломанные и истерзанные тела казались рваным тряпьем под ногами. Хью приостановился, осторожно перешагивая через мертвецов, и вытянул меч из заплечных ножен, дальше нужно было продвигаться осторожнее. Он прислушивался, но вокруг стояла зловещая тишина, шума битвы не было слышно, это казалось странным. Неужели он опоздал? Приглядевшись к трупам, кельт понял — это были разведчики, и убил их не человек, даже Мадсу не нанести таких укусов, здесь явно постарались звери.  
Пройдя еще локтей двести, Хью словно преодолел невидимый барьер. Здесь среди деревьев сгущался мрак, в котором плавали клочки белого тумана. Пахло мертвечиной. В воздухе, казалось, разлилась тоска и безысходность, а главное, на него обрушились звуки. Лязг металла, крики и стоны, яростный рык и вой — раздавались совсем рядом. Он поспешил на шум.  
Перед Хью предстало зрелище, словно вырванное из его кошмара: это не было похоже на бой, больше на расправу. Мадс отбивался сразу от шестерых, стоя спиной к огромному старому буку. У его ног валялся труп крупного старого воина с разорванным горлом, и еще семь тел лежали чуть в отдалении. Десяток воинов страховали нападающую шестерку, развернувшись к ним спиной, они окружили полукольцом место расправы. Через секунду кельт понял, от кого они оборонялись — из тумана неожиданно вынырнул крупный волк, кинулся к одному из воинов и, молниеносно разодрав его бедро, исчез. Так хищник нападал еще несколько раз, столь же быстро скрываясь из виду, но он был один и явно опасался мечей воинов, лучник же не успевал его задеть, и стрелы бесполезно растворялись в тумане.  
Хью вновь обратил взор на ульфхеднара, тот явно был не в порядке, он как будто не понимал что делает, словно загнанный зверь бешено бросаясь на обступивших его врагов. В руках Мадса оставался меч, но он бестолково им размахивал, щеря лицо в оскале и огрызаясь на подступающих мужчин. Его тело сплошь было покрыто кровью своей и чужой, в боку зияла рана. Когда воины в страхе отскакивали от озверевшего противника, он покачивался, нетвердо стоя на ногах. Хью больше не мог наблюдать, неслышно выбегая из-под защиты деревьев, он атаковал. Враги не ожидали появления человека, и кельт относительно легко справился с одним из них, рассекая его диагональным сверху и прорубая брешь в их строю. Практически одновременно с ним появился волк и утащил зазевавшегося лучника в туман. Из сумрачной чащи послышался леденящий душу крик, затем он затих. Хью же, не теряя ни секунды, снес голову воину из шестерки и встал рядом с Мадсом, тот хотел было рвануться к кельту с мечом наперевес, но, принюхавшись, остановился на полпути, позволяя приблизиться. Хью же на секунду удалось увидеть глаза дана, и он ужаснулся — это были глаза зверя, в которых не осталось ничего человеческого. Кельт наблюдал ульфхеднара в состоянии ярости, когда тот потрошил и пожирал людей, но здесь было что-то совсем другое — более дикое и первобытное, иное.  
— Откуда принесло этого ублюдка?! — бешено заорал один из нападавших, тот, кому волк успел разорвать бедро. — Что за чертовщина здесь творится? — Наемник свободной рукой зажимал рану, второй все так же крепко держа меч.  
— Кто бы знал? — ответил ему матерый воин из бывшей шестерки. — Но, думается мне, надо уносить ноги. Рыжий мертв, нечего церемониться, разворачивай лучника, пусть прикончит этих двоих.  
— Блять, ты издеваешься? — взвыли из внешнего круга. — Его только что утащил сраный волк.  
Среди наемников началось волнение, и вновь атаковавший хищник не сделал ситуацию лучше. Хью не спешил нападать, но был настроен решительно: биться до последнего вздоха, за то, что дорого. Он чувствовал плечом плечо Мадса, и его тело наливалось яростью и желанием убить всех, кто причинил дану вред. Но пока никто так и не решился к ним приблизиться.  
Неизвестно, чем бы все это разрешилось, но тут произошло сразу несколько событий: как по волшебству исчез туман, словно снимая с глаз мутную пелену. В ту же секунду вспыхнуло солнце, которое уже склонялось к закату на голубом, практически безоблачном небе, и ослепленный кельт почувствовал, как с болезненным вздохом на землю рядом с ним оседает викинг. Хью, наплевав на все, отбросил меч и потянулся следом, слепо шаря руками вокруг. Он нащупал безвольную ладонь дана и позвал его по имени, ответа не последовало, как не последовало и удара в спину. Минутное затишье сменилось топотом бегущих ног, криками и лязгом оружия. Проморгавшись, Хью узрел, кипящий рядом бой. Наемники Рыжего были оттеснены от них с Мадсом другими воинами, которых было больше и чье вооружение выглядело лучше. Кельт успел увидеть, восседающего на лошади посреди леса молодого военачальника, и хоть он ни разу с ним не встречался, но сразу понял, что это и есть конунг Виглек. Тот окинул их с ульфхеднаром нечитаемым взглядом и тронул коня, отъезжая вслед за воинами, начавшими преследование наемников, пытающихся скрыться.  
Хью перевел взгляд на Мадса и застыл, пораженный. Тот лежал на боку, был жив, но без сознания. Кельт склонился над ним, не зная, что предпринять, сжал крепко его руку в своей и заплакал. Из спины викинга, сверкая пестрым оперением, торчали три стрелы.  
Когда он все же смог успокоиться, понял — нужно действовать незамедлительно. Он лихорадочно пытался вспомнить, все, что когда-либо слышал о подобных ранениях. Сам кельт извлекал стрелы лишь на охоте из мертвых тел животных и понятия не имел, как помочь, как спасти жизнь. Он начал ощупывать плоть вокруг древка, но его руки предательски дрожали. Мадс застонал от этих прикосновений и открыл глаза, в которых застыла мука. Хью с тревогой всматривался в лицо раненого. Бессмысленный животный взгляд исчез, ульфхеднар глянул на него своим — знакомым до боли.  
— Что случилось? — спросил дан чуть слышно, едва шевеля запекшимися кровью губами.  
— Конунг Виглек прибыл с войском, они погнались за отрядом Рыжего, — ответил Хью, поглаживая кончиками пальцев скулу ульфхеднара.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? Я просил тебя остаться на берегу, — кривясь от боли, рыкнул Мадс, пытаясь перевалиться на спину. Бывший пленник ему не позволил, удерживая.  
— Уходи сейчас же. Нельзя, чтобы люди конунга тебя здесь обнаружили. Вся округа подтвердит, что ты был моим рабом. Они не отпустят тебя, — Хью остановил речь Мадса, приложив ладонь к его губам.  
— Помолчи, — приказал он твердо, вмиг утрачивая всю свою неуверенность. — Я без тебя никуда не уйду.  
— Глупый, — голос Мадса вновь стал глухим, помертвелым. — Что ты натворил? Нельзя было сюда приходить. Тебе не успеть к утру, если потащишь меня за собой, я все равно уже не жилец.  
— Заткнись! — крикнул Хью. — Не говори так, не надо. Мне нужно, чтобы ты постарался и встал, а я помогу.  
Оставив Мадса собираться с силами, кельт стащил с одного из мертвецов добротный кожаный плащ, сдернул поясную флягу. Затем помог ульфхеднару подняться, закинул его руку на свое плечо, того вело, он еле передвигал ногами, и Хью прочувствовал всю тяжесть его тела. У него заныла нога, боль копилась в кости, изредка простреливая болью в позвоночник. Пот застилала глаза, они двигались со скоростью улитки, но Хью и не думал сдаваться. Если ему суждено дойти, то только вместе с Мадсом.  
Неизвестно сколько прошло времени и как далеко им удалось уйти, но силы ульфхеднара иссякли. Его ноги подломились, и от жесткого приземления его спасли лишь руки кельта, с трудом удержавшие обмякшее тело. Он бережно уложил Мадса на землю.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты жил. Понимаешь? — зашептал в полубреду викинг. — Хочу, чтобы жил. Пожалуйста, оставь меня, — молил он.  
— Я больше не слушаю тебя, — проговорил Хью ему на ухо. — Ты меня отпустил, помнишь? Так что терпи, ульф, терпи.  
Кельт крепко зафиксировал торс дана ногами и, что есть силы, дернул за древко одной стрелы. Викинг взвыл и тут же потерял сознание.  
— Прости, родной, прости, — твердил Хью, примериваясь к другому древку. Эти стрелы были боевыми, и наконечники в них оказались зазубренными, так просто их из раны было не извлечь, но древки к ним крепились слабо, чтобы лучник мог их повторно использовать. Две стрелы попали ульфхеднару в лопатку, зацепились за кость, а вот третья сидела опасно близко к хребту, чуть ниже еле стучавшего сердца. Хью понятия не имел, сделает ли только хуже, попытавшись ее выдернуть, он случайно может повредить кровоток или печень и тогда собственноручно прикончит Мадса. Но, отбросив прочь древко второй стрелы, Хью решительно взялся за третью.  
— Только не умирай, — глотая слезы, твердил он, крепко обхватывая тонкое, но прочное дерево. Он зажмурился и рванул, стрела вышла подозрительно легко. Кельт неверяще смотрел на зажатое в руке оружие, на окровавленном древке остался наконечник, он оказался гладким, охотничьим. И Хью поверил, что все сможет, ведь чудеса случаются. Наконечники в лопатке это ничего, они доберутся до лекаря и их извлекут, больно, но не смертельно, уж это Хью понимал. Он сорвал с себя рубаху, зажал умеренно кровоточащую рану, наскоро ее перевязал. Осмотрел рану в боку, та оказалась рваной, но не глубокой, и кровь в ней уже перестала сочиться. Кельт обмыл лицо раненого, попил сам и попытался напоить дана, но безрезультатно. Он осторожно перекатил слабо стонущего от боли ульфхеднара на сорванный с трупа кожаный плащ, поцеловал горячие сухие губы и схватился за край полотнища.  
Идти было тяжело, и Хью напрягал все силы. Ноша казалась непомерной, нога отказывалась слушаться, и, в довершение всего, его так и не окрепшая рука не желала крепко держать плащ, но он шел, медленно продвигаясь вперед. Он практически не мог видеть от напряжения, но знал, что идет правильно. Кельт старался не останавливаться — пока мог, в тысячный раз утирая ладонью соленую влагу со лба. В какой-то момент он разглядел на пальцах кровь: на его теле выступил кровавый пот. Хью знал, что надорвался, но это его уже не пугало, ведь цель была еще очень далеко.  
Все сливалось для него в неимоверную серо-красную гамму, с гулом крови в ушах и трепетом каждого натянутого нерва, каждой сорванной мышцы, пока вдруг все не прекратилось. Из глубины леса начал наползать ледяной упругий туман, Хью упал, интуитивно закрывая своим телом полубессознательного Мадса. Из клубящегося молока стали выступать волчьи силуэты, их глаза сверкали ядовитой зеленью. Они приближались неслышно, не издавая ни рыка, ни воя, а затем в глухой душной тишине раздался голос, от которого волосы на затылке Хью зашевелились.  
— Мы не можем его с тобой отпустить, мальчик.


	33. Рагнарёк

«Бьются клики мертвых стай,  
Птицы мечутся во мгле.  
Алой кровью набухает горизонт.  
Раздается волчий вой,  
А в ответ — вороний грай.  
Мы бы вышли, но пока что не резон».

Башня Rowan — «Рагнарёк»

Вперед выступил крупный матерый хищник, и Хью признал в нем нападающего на наемников призрачного волка. Он был серебристо-серым, едва различимым в тумане, а глаза его горели нечеловеческим разумом.  
— Уйди прочь, дитя, — «проговорил» волк, слова будто вылетали прямо из его глотки. Кельт, впрочем, устал удивляться всему происходящему и не сдвинулся с места.  
— И не подумаю, — просто ответил он, тяжело дыша и глядя прямо в ледяные глаза существа. — Оставьте нас в покое.  
— Глупый человек, — закашлял-засмеялся волк, — мне нет до тебя дела, но тот, кто сейчас с тобой — совсем другой случай. Ты не достоин даже касаться его, не то, что удерживать рядом. Ты даже не понимаешь, кто он и кто мы. Ты жалок и ничтожен. Убирайся! — Взревел, не удержав ярость в узде, хищник.  
— Мне все равно, — обрубил Хью. — Я не уйду.  
Нечто ощерило пасть в полуулыбке и зашипело:  
— Все равно ты опоздал, мальчик. Он ответил согласием на наш призыв. Взгляни на него.  
Хью не удержался, и, отведя взгляд от волка, повернулся к затихшему Мадсу. Его глаза были распахнуты, горели зеленью, но в них застыла пустота. Викинг весь словно истончился, покрытая свежими шрамами кожа лица и торса светилась серебряным тусклым светом, потеки крови и промокшая насквозь повязка казались черными на ее фоне. Кельту стало жутко, он вцепился в плечи дана, тот был теплым, дышал. Это его успокоило, он ослабил хватку, непослушной рукой закрыл веки смотрящих никуда глаз.  
— Тебе не остановить этого, — прохрипел над его ухом голос. — А теперь взгляни на меня.  
По спине Хью поползла жуткая стая мурашек, он нарочито медленно повернулся. Его ослепило на мгновение, а затем все вокруг исчезло. Хью больше не был Хью, становясь всем и ничем. Он видел суть вещей так, словно всегда был слеп, а теперь прозрел. Для его взора больше не было препятствий, слух улавливал песнь земли и неба, звезд и бесконечного пространства вовне. Его взгляду предстал огненноволосый муж, скованный в недрах земли, на чье чело капал яд из пасти змея. Страданиям его не было конца, и мужчина метался в путах, стараясь сбежать от мучений, от которых стонала даже земная твердь. Когда тонкая легкая тень скользнула рядом с пленником, подставляя ладони под ядовитые капли, другой Хью узрел не мужа, а чистую огненную стихию, которую сдерживали, подпитывая, и в то же время уязвляя.  
Дальше он увидел высокую деву с разноцветным ликом, прекрасную и печальную. Одна сторона лица ее казалась иссиня-черной, другая — серебристо-белой, и не было в этом мире никого более одинокого и потерянного. Ее окружали горестные вздохи и стенания, а сама она оказалась серебристой пылью и непроглядной тьмой, оставляющей за собой сладкий шлейф разложения. Порыв ветра донес до бывшего Хью запах соли, гул и вздохи моря, его мерное шевеление. Оно ворочалось и стенало, а в глубине его скользило, извиваясь, мощное гибкое тело. Чудовище было огромно, вцепившись зубами в собственный хвост, оно силилось развернуться во всю свою длину, но это ему оказалось неподвластно, и оно ярилось в бессильной злобе, раскачивая до небес океанские волны. Холодная бесконечная мощь, вечный бескрайний мрак и предвкушение свободы соткались в хребет огромнейшего змея.  
И вновь взор «не Хью» устремился вглубь земли, сквозь острые грани горных пород, сквозь толщу каменных напластований к силуэту огромного волка с серебряной шкурой. Этот хищник казался прародителем всех волков на земле, умным, хитрым и бесконечно злым. Тончайшие путы были наброшены на него, а в истекающей слюной пасти торчал меч, искривляя ее в вечном оскале. Волк оставался волком, это был его истинный вид, и лишь на густом меху, зацепившись, висели клочья тумана.  
— Насмотрелся? — вернул его от созерцания мира голос, и кельт сбросил наваждение, которое на него наслали. Он понял все, и сердце его ухнуло в пропасть — против богов ему нечего было противопоставить. Оглядевшись вокруг, увидел все иным: призрачным, но нестерпимо ярким. Среди стаи был единственный волк, вместо одиннадцати других стояли десять худеньких ребятишек и один взрослый уже парень. Хью ухмыльнулся, сам не зная чему, не было никакой стаи, не было съеденных детей, лишь могущественная древняя тварь и озлобленные малыши, которые сверкали сейчас на него разъяренными взглядами. Кельт глянул на Мадса, тот начал меняться, волосы его также посеребрились, в приоткрытом рту показались клыки.  
— Почему именно он? — с болью в голосе спросил Хью, в отчаянии запуская пальцы в свои растрепанные кудри.  
— Ты тому виной, — «ухмыльнулся» хищник. — Он смог вырвать тебя из рук Хель, и сестра моего отца (у нее сотни имен, но для всех людей на земле она едина) заметила его. Этот смертный — один на сто миллионов людишек, в нем проросло семя, оставленное когда-то на земле моим дедом. Он владеет силой, подвластной Хель, яростью Ермунганда и даром моего отца Фенрира, вкусившего когда-то плоть Тюра.  
— Ты называешь проклятье даром? — съязвил Хью, — хорошо, что у меня совсем другие боги.  
— Ошибаешься, малыш, — прервал его волк, — ты принял его и его богов тоже, но теперь иди своей дорогой, я обещал тебя отпустить.  
— А что Мадс тебе обещал взамен?! — закричал он, не в силах больше сопротивляться злости.  
— Всего лишь стать частью семьи, которую я собрал для него, — ответил хищник. — Нас, сыновей Фенрира, осталось слишком мало. Мы скрываемся в сумраке, выжидаем веками своего часа. И он наступит рано или поздно, придет миг расплаты — Рагнарёк. Мой дед освободится от оков и призовет своих детей на последнюю битву, отец, его сестра и брат поспешат на зов. Мы же стаей вступим в бой под сенью Фенрира, и твой ульфхеднар встанет со мною рядом. Мы будем биться с войском самого Одина, тогда свет падет, и наступит вечная тьма.  
— Нет! — воскликнул Хью, вставая на трясущиеся от усталости ноги. — Я тебе этого не позволю!   
Вновь схватившись за край плаща, он, хрипя от натуги, медленно потащил ульфхеднара прочь от волка. Пусть Хью всего лишь человек, и сил тягаться с чудовищами у него нет, но пока он жив, никакая тварь не отберет у него Мадса. Кельт утонул в тумане, двигаться приходилось наобум, согнувшись, да еще вперед спиной, и он то и дело утыкался в стволы деревьев и запинался об их корни. В его голове шумела взбесившаяся кровь, противно пищало в ушах. В очередной раз, споткнувшись, он неуклюже завалился набок, прямо на покалеченную руку. Раздался хруст, острая боль пронзила пострадавшую конечность и Хью закричал, но оборвав себя, вновь встал, закусывая до крови нижнюю губу. Здоровой рукой схватил оставленную ношу, потянул ее уже на чистом упрямстве и нежелании сдаваться.  
— Ты не сможешь спасти его, — раздался совсем рядом голос хищника, — его земной путь окончен, он истечет кровью у тебя на руках.  
Из тумана вновь выступили силуэты волков, они следовали за Хью, плотным полукольцом окружая его, но, почему-то не смея подобраться ближе. Кельт не ответил, упорно удаляясь прочь от светящихся в туманном молоке глаз.  
— Он дал свое согласие, — прорычал зверь, подступая ближе. — Хочешь — сам спроси у него.  
Раненный закашлялся, из уголка его губы заскользила черная на фоне кожи капля крови. Он открыл сверкающие зеленью глаза и вполне осмысленно посмотрел на склонившееся над ним лицо кельта.  
— Он прав, Хью, — прохрипел Мадс отдышавшись. — Я дал слово. Просто отступись.  
— Заткнись! — прокаркал кельт, его дыхание и так было прерывистым и тяжелым, сил на пререкания не оставалось. — Мне ты тоже обещал.  
— Не плачь, — невпопад прошептал викинг. — Я не стою ни единой твоей слезы.   
Хью и не чувствовал до этих слов, что плачет, звериное зрение ульфхеднара не подводило его даже в таком состоянии. Обреченное выражение на лице дана бесило кельта, и он практически выдохнул, когда дан вновь потерял сознание.  
— Ты позволишь ему умереть просто так? — не унимался вездесущий волк. — Дорога в Вальгаллу ему закрыта, воин умирает от ран, без меча в руке. Он уйдет в царство Хель, и не найти ему счастья даже в своей загробной жизни. Этот смертный — хищник и должен быть с нами.  
— Нет, — надрывно бормотал кельт. — Нет.  
— Слышишь, — зарычало чудовище. — Сестра моего отца близко, не отступишься, она заберет его. Ведь он когда-то молил о смерти.  
В ноздри Хью начал проникать сладковатый трупный дух. Он ничего не слышал, но чувствовал, как в тумане становится холоднее. Ему грезился мелькавший совсем рядом двуцветный женский лик. Мрак и серебро — неизбежность, от которой не скрыться никому, но Хью тащил и тащил, стараясь опередить смерть, укрыться от волков, что пели ему: «Поторопись. Оставь его, пока не стало поздно». Для него больше не было плохого и хорошего, он не размышлял, не спрашивал себя: «Почему?» Он просто любил. Сейчас. И на исходе сил, когда тьма окружила его со всех сторон, подступая удушливой волной, Хью, уже ничего не видя перед собой, заслонив ото всех своим телом еще теплого Мадса, закричал:  
— Он мой!

***

А дальше не было ничего. Боги знают, сколько это длилось, но когда Хью открыл глаза, над ним плыло высокое яркое небо все в пушистых белых облаках. Его тело, мерно покачиваясь, куда-то двигалось. Вокруг было шумно: кто-то кричал, бурлила вода и скрипели снасти, затем все вновь исчезло. В следующий раз кельт осознал, что очнулся на лодке, не маленькой, а довольно внушительной с парусом и гребцами. Он лежал укутанный с ног до головы в теплые шкуры. Солнца уже не было, стояли ранние сумерки, над ним склонилось чье-то обеспокоенное лицо, и ему дали попить. Когда Хью попытался осмотреться, то понял, что один, ульфхеднара рядом не было. На открытой палубе кроме него и гребцов не было больше никого укрытого шкурами, никого, над кем бы склонились, предлагая помощь.  
— Где он? — попытался спросить кельт, но из горла вылетело лишь глухое карканье. Раза с третьего его поняли, и обеспокоенность сменилась у незнакомца на мягкое и абсолютно фальшивое выражение.  
— В трюме, — последовал ответ. — Его осматривает лекарь.  
— Ложь, — выдавил из себя Хью. — Здесь нет трюма.   
Он задохнулся, воздух вдруг застрял в пережатом спазмом горле. Подняв мутные слезящиеся глаза на сидящего рядом человека, кельт спросил: «Он умер»?  
— Нет же, говорю, его осматривает лекарь. Здесь есть трюм, — но фальшь из глаз незнакомца так никуда и не исчезла.  
— Ложь! — сумел крикнуть кельт. — Он умер!   
Хью попытался подняться, но его удержали, не давая навредить себе. Ему уже было все равно, он забился в крепких объятьях, воя:  
— Это ложь! Покажите мне его!   
Ему не ответили, не пытались вновь успокоить, лишь держали, крепко прижимая к палубным доскам. Хью все понял и без слов.   
— Он умер! Умер! — рыдал он, стараясь вырваться, пока другой незнакомец не дунул ему в лицо каким-то порошком. Перед его глазами все окончательно расплылось, тело онемело, всхлипывая, он постепенно отключился.  
Потом кельт помнил все смутно, потому что словно перестал быть самим собой, погрузившись в сон наяву. Вокруг были побратимы Бурого, сам берсерк и Хельга, но Хью, будто в пустыне оказался. Он отказался плыть куда-либо без Мадса, чье тело не повезли в родные земли, решили похоронить на фамильном кладбище предков Кэя. Кельт не мог видеть мертвого дана, поэтому не присутствовал на обмывании его тела, не обряжал умершего в одежды, достойные великого воина. На тризне он сидел в уголке, сумел проглотить только кусочек поминальной лепешки. У Мадса не было корабля, не осталось ничего ценного, но Бурый построил ему хороший дом, собрал богатые подношения в долгую дорогу на ту сторону, а Хью даже не предложили взойти на костер, ни как рабу, ни как возлюбленному.  
Ранним утром на вычищенной для кургана площадке, в углублении сложили сруб будущего пристанища Мадса. Туда поместили все, что может пригодиться ему в загробной жизни. Кельт во все глаза смотрел в восковое лицо ульфхеднара и не мог поверить в происходящее. Мертвеца поместили в жилище, сруб закрыли сверху крышей, а затем запалили. Огонь сначала неохотно лизал отсыревшее дерево, но затем вспыхнул, яростно пожирая добычу. Шагнуть к костру Хью не позволила огромная лапища Бурого, опустившаяся на плечо.  
— Не смей, — просипели ему в затылок, — он бы не хотел этого.  
Кельт не закричал, не заплакал и даже не моргнул, не сделал ничего, о чем молило его сердце, сгоравшее сейчас в огне. Он стоял там долго, все время, пока не потух костер, пока не насыпали курган, силуэтом похожий на корабль.  
Ветер шумел в зарослях вереска, серое небо плакало мелким дождем, на фоне вновь появившегося вала земли застыла одинокая сгорбленная фигурка. 

  
**Примечания:**

  
Рагнарёк — гибель богов (судьба богов) и всего мира, следующая за последней битвой между богами и хтоническими чудовищами.  
  
Огненноволосый муж - Локи - За убийство Бальдра Локи приковали к скале, к трём камням. Скади, мстя за своего отца, повесила над его головой змею, яд которой непрерывно капает на лицо Локи.  
  
Дева с разноцветным ликом - Хель - повелительница мира мёртвых (Хельхейма), дочь коварного Локи и великанши Ангрбоды. Хель одна из противниц асов во время Рагнарёка. В последней битве она поведёт армию мертвецов на штурм Асгарда.  
  
Чудовище, вцепившееся зубами в собственный хвост - Ёрмунганд — морской змей, средний сын Локи и великанши Ангрбоды. Змей вырос таким огромным, что опоясал всю Землю и вцепился в свой собственный хвост. В Рагнарёке Ермунганд и Тор, будучи вечными противниками, убивают друг друга.  
  
Волк с серебряной шкурой - Фенрир - огромный волк, младший сын Локи и Ангрбоды. Асам хитростью удалось сковать Фенрира волшебной цепью Глейпнир. Глейпнир была тонка и мягка, как шёлк. Но, чтобы волк позволил надеть на себя эту цепь, Тюру пришлось вложить руку ему в пасть в знак отсутствия злых намерений. Когда Фенрир не смог освободиться, он откусил руку Тюра. Асы приковали Фенрира к скале глубоко под землёй, и воткнули меч между его челюстями.  
  
Тюр, Тир или Тиу - однорукий бог воинской доблести. Из асов, сын Одина и великанши, сестры Гимира.  



	34. Начало

«Ты смел, хоть мал,  
И в час лихой  
Хочу, чтоб знал:  
Я здесь, с тобой!

Улетаем мы  
От пучины бед,  
Не боится тьмы  
Верящий в рассвет»!

Легион — «Два крыла»

«Манит нас вдаль голубая звезда, Ростра весёлая смотрит туда. Где в океане из песен и слёз Родина тает в стране наших грёз. Где альбатросом стонет душа, Палуба слышит каждый наш шаг. Судно устало плывёт по волнам, Море, дай отдых нашим сердцам! Брось взгляд на небеса, Боги укажут нам путь, Ветер рвёт паруса, Значит осталось чуть-чуть»! Летопись — «Викинг»

Хью в который раз снился один и тот же сон: похороны ульфхеднара в кошмарах представлялись до ужаса реальными и яркими, и он вновь просыпался в поту и метаниях, в пустой постели. Как и сегодня. Кельт ощупал рядом с собой давно остывшее, едва смятое спальное место и тяжело вздохнул. Выпутавшись из шкур, он опустил вниз босые ноги и зашипел — земляной пол оказался ледяным. Быстро натянув шерстяные копытца, Хью поспешил к выходу, он каждый раз опасался не увидеть Мадса на облюбованном им месте, но сегодня все вновь было хорошо: он сидел на невысокой лавке, прислонившись к теплому боку деревянного колодца. Майское утро выдалось ласковым, солнечным, и дан был одет лишь в рубаху, да легкие холщовые штаны, он застывшим взглядом смотрел, казалось, куда-то внутрь себя.  
— Ты простудишься, — проворчал Хью, вырывая викинга из плена мрачных мыслей. Тот вздрогнул, отмирая, и повернулся на голос, слабо улыбаясь. Увидев в руках подошедшего Хью меховую полость, он прорычал:  
— Я не старик.  
— Никто этого и не говорит, — укорил его Хью. — Просто так мне будет спокойнее.  
И Мадс позволил себя укутать. Кельт сел рядом, притираясь плечом к плечу упрямца, тот в ответ взял его за руку, переплетая их пальцы.  
Им не удалось вырваться из тумана без потерь, обоим пришлось долго приходить в себя. У Хью теперь в кудрявой шевелюре ярким пятном светилась белая прядь, да и рука после повторного заживления полностью не восстановилась. Его мучили кошмары и вечный страх потерять Мадса, но надорвавшись тогда и физически, и душевно, он все-таки сумел оправиться, чего нельзя было сказать об ульфхеднаре. Только одно то, что звериной сущности не удалось вернуться из заколдованного леса уже о многом могло сказать. Хью считал, что в некотором смысле Мадс умер там, частично. Потомок Фенрира, а может и сама Хель (Мадс не рассказывал) не отпустили свою жертву просто так, взяли дань — то, без чего викинг больше не мог пользоваться своей силой.  
Но они остались живы. В положенный час их подобрали люди Бурого и скрытно переправили к лекарке. Затем, подлатанных, отвезли к бывшей женщине берсерка — финке Ааму.  
В племени финнов Мадс и Хью жили долго. Мадс тогда практически не вставал, его спина была располосована — наконечники стрел пришлось вырезать вместе с кусками мяса. Рана от третьей стрелы чудом не задела сердце по словам той же знахарки, и заживала трудно, мучая раненого лихорадкой. Дан непривычно долго оправлялся, вот и сейчас, спустя год и 2 месяца, шрамы еще беспокоили его.  
Они давно покинули финнов, их новый дом, в котором они перезимовали, стоял в крепи густых лесов, севернее Белого озера, и был совсем не похож на уютное родное жилище викинга. Старое охотничье зимовье хоть и не грозило рассыпаться на глазах, но казалось мрачным и необжитым, в нем гуляли сквозняки, и пахло плесенью. Не помогали даже старания старого раба, которого Бурый отпустил с ними доживать свой век на родину, в Гардарики. Полуслепой старик не стал возвращаться в свое племя — не к кому было, да так и остался с ними. Помогал в меру своих истощавшихся сил: готовил еду, ходил в ближайшие селения, закупать самое необходимое. Так, вместе, они дотянули до весны, но кельт не находил себе места от волнения, не зная, сможет ли Мадс когда-нибудь оправиться от своих потерь. Тот в любую погоду примащивался на полюбившейся лавке, где Хью его неизменно обнаруживал. Дан неотрывно глядел в сторону оставшейся за горизонтом родины, где-то далеко за излучиной реки, за верстами Лебединой дороги осталась она.  
Хью больше не хотел мучиться виной, за что бы то ни было, но такой Мадс наполнял тоской его сердце. Кельт боялся, что любимый истончится, как в проклятом тумане и исчезнет вместе с северным ветром. В дане, будто что-то надломилось, исчез звериный блеск глаз, пропала привычка обнажать зубы в оскале. Да, он остался крепок и несгибаем, но в нем появилась тяжеловесность, а в волосах и бороде принялась тонкими нитями пробиваться седина. Его не отпускала задумчивость, начала мучить бессонница — ближе к утру он все чаще сбегал с их ложа. На вопросы по большей части отмалчивался, или говорил, что в порядке, но Хью ни на секунду ему не верил. Только в постели Мадс становился прежним, горячим и живым, и кельт старался чаще провоцировать его на любовные утехи.

***

Мадс мало что помнил, после того как согласился на помощь волков. Тогда из всей стаи к нему на подмогу пришел лишь один — главный, и то, напустив перед этим колдовского тумана. Хищник являлся порождением ночи, и день не был для него привычным временем битвы, да и против закаленного в огне оружия он в открытую выступать опасался, мечи же его особенно пугали. Сам Мадс в тот момент начал улавливать думы вожака, чуял его извечно темную и древнюю сущность, резонировал с ней. Он стал словно одержимым, и в окружающем его красно-оранжевом мареве бился только один помысел: «Уничтожить». Потом его зверь учуял знакомый ласкающий ноздри запах, и внезапно колдовство вокруг сгинуло, впрочем, оставаясь внутри тела и сковывая его.  
До того момента, как их с Хью окружили волки, и кельт вместо того, чтобы уступить, заслонил его собой, сознание ульфхеднара застилал сплошной туман, из которого он время от времени выплывал, не всегда понимая, что происходит вокруг. Просто в какой-то момент перед его захлопнувшимся разумом сверкнула вспышка, в далеких небесах пророкотал гром, ворон каркнул в вышине и он услышал это: «Он мой!» Эхо этого крика раскатилось по округе, живительной волной хлынув в замерзающее сердце Мадса, он смог вырваться из сковывающего тело оцепенения, словно вынырнул из-под огромной толщи воды. Пелена перед глазами рассеялась, и стало в разы мучительнее. Дан ощутил разом все: пульсирующие болью раны, холодеющие от недостатка крови конечности, тяжесть теплого тела Хью, отключившегося прямо на его груди. Перебарывая слабость, он повернул голову и встретился глазами с цепким взглядом серебряного волка.  
— Слышал его? — проговорил Мадс ломко и глухо. — Я не могу с тобой уйти.  
— Ты дал согласие! — рявкнул волк, переступая на месте крупными лапами. — Не в твоих интересах забирать свои слова назад.  
— А я и не беру, — хмыкнул дан, запуская непослушные пальцы в волосы Хью, — но я не могу умереть сейчас и оставить его одного. Просто дай мне немного времени, рано или поздно я вернусь в твою стаю.  
— Нет, — зарычал хищник, в ярости ощеривая пасть и вздыбливая шерсть на загривке. Переярки все как один последовали его примеру.  
— Чего ты боишься? — сверкнул в ответ взглядом ульфхеднар. Волк чуть дрогнул в еле заметном порыве прижаться к земле. Молодняк же отступил прочь, скуля и повизгивая от окатившей их силы, исходящей от волка-одинца. — Какая разница, ведь ты можешь ждать вечность.  
— Твое время вышло, — отрезал отпрыск Фенрира, — если не я, то тебя заберет Хель, этого нельзя допустить.  
— Думаешь, в моем царстве не хватает душ, хвостатый? — прервал вдруг волка другой шелестящий голос. — Ошибаешься.  
Хищник отскочил назад, к своим щенкам, от неожиданности резко припадая на все четыре лапы, и огрызнулся. Над людьми сгустился туман, приобретая черты женской фигуры: в глубине клубящегося серебра кипела тьма, запах разложения и древности наполнил все вокруг. Призрачная плоть богини колебалась, то рассеиваясь, то вновь обретая четкость, словно ее разгоняло порывами ветра. На месте лица застыла двухцветная маска, сквозь прорези которой на Мадса смотрела вечность.  
— Этот муж не нужен мне, — добавила бессмертная. — Меня беспокоит только его власть над тем, что было доступно лишь мне. Больше я не потерплю его самоуправства с ушедшими душами.  
Викинга словно волной мороза окатило негодованием древнего существа.  
— Готов ли муж отказаться от своей силы, чтобы быть рядом с тем, кого выбрал? — спросила Хель, обращаясь в никуда.  
— Готов, — без раздумий ответил Мадс, наплевав на стаю и ее вожака.  
— Тогда протяни мне руку, смертный, — молвила тень и коснулась его своим мертвым дыханием. Дан беспрекословно выполнил просьбу-приказ, из протянутой конечности, словно разом рванули все вены, запуская в кровь леденящий холод, растекающийся по всему телу… Через секунду он понял, что перестал быть прежним.  
Волки, поджав хвосты, развернулись, воем обозначая свое поражение. Вожак напоследок сверкнул на него глазами, огрызнувшись: «Таким ты нам не нужен», и исчез в тумане. Призрачная фигура рассеялась, Мадс остался один, но больше не позволил себе сомнений, стойко перенося боль и слабость. Он готовился жить.  
Утро для него настало мгновенно и неожиданно: на в миг прояснившемся небе загорелся розовым восток, птицы запели, очнувшись от творившегося вокруг колдовства. Викинг утратил свою магию, но знания у него никто не мог отнять, и он понемногу заговаривал себе кровь. Быть простым человеком оказалось в сотни раз сложнее, не имея возможности подключить свои звериные ресурсы Мадс не мог помочь ни себе, ни Хью, но сдаваться не хотел.  
Вскоре к ним подоспела помощь: трое дюжих молодцов ловко перевязали раны Мадса и доставили их с кельтом на лодку. Хью все это время спал беспробудным исцеляющим сном. Дан знал это и не позволил одному из воинов разбудить его, чтобы напоить обезболивающим отваром. Он сам позаботился о спящем, забыв на время про свои раны. Окончательно удостоверившись в относительном комфорте кельта викинг, наконец, позволил себе отключиться.  
У финнов Хью неотлучно находился при Мадсе, и тот с трудом прогонял его от себя, заставляя поесть. Жизнь в чужом племени явилась тяжелым испытанием для обессиленного ранами воина. Мужчины каждый день отправлялись в лес, добывать пропитание, а у Мадса не было сил встать. Он тяжелым бременем висел на шее кельта, который, терпя насмешки, помогал женщинам, не смея оставить раненого на попечение кого бы то ни было. Хорошо, что это время прошло, и, пережив все положенные для выздоровления процедуры, не слушая заверения Бурого, Мадс настоял на скорейшем их отплытии. Хью немного растерялся, когда узнал, что они не поплывут к Британским островам, но даже не подумал возражать.  
Теперь их дом — это необъятная Гардарики со множеством народов и чуждых им традиций, но Мадс недаром привез из сюда. Колдовство сына самого Фенрира пропало при приближении конунга Виглека, который служил Кресту. Новый бог шествовал по землям Британии и Скандинавии, покоряя различные племена, заставляя людей отрекаться от старых богов. Мадс же хотел остаться при своих. Он знал, что рано или поздно Крест придет и в эти земли, но у них с Хью будет время уйти дальше, к краю мира, где их никто не найдет. А пока нужно было обживаться, гнать прочь тоску и вновь собирать себя по кусочкам.  
— Знаешь, — заговорил вдруг Мадс, вырывая кельта из полудремы. — Единственное место, где я хочу быть — рядом с тобой.  
Хью еще не успел осознать сказанное, а его губы уже были пойманы в плен чужими. Поцелуй получился страстным и в то же время нежным, жарким и обещающим.  
— Ты чего это? — отстранившись и немного придя в себя, спросил порозовевший кельт. — Данпа увидит.  
Среди белого дня, при старике, они пытались не показывать своих отношений. Конечно, он знал, но Хью донельзя смущался бывшего трэлла.  
— Пусть привыкает, если хочет остаться с нами, — выдал Мадс. — Я тут подумал, что пора бы строить новый дом. Нужно звать соседей на подмогу, расплатиться есть чем. Бурый ближе к лету обещался прибыть со всем хозяйством, голубя прислал, что Виглек достал и его. Сезон сбора трав начинается, скоро липовый цвет пойдет, нужно готовить запасы на следующую зиму…  
Мадс еще что-то говорил, а кельт пораженно уставился на сыплющего планами викинга.  
— Тебе стало легче? — спросил Хью осторожно, сглатывая подступившие к горлу слезы облегчения.  
Дан замолчал, пристально глядя на него, и ответил:  
— Да.  
Вздохнул, будто собираясь с духом.  
— Прости, — продолжил он, — что заставил волноваться. Со мной все будет хорошо, только прошу, будь рядом.  
— Всегда, — горячо подтвердил Хью, поднимаясь с лавки, и, потянув за собой Мадса, прошептал:  
— Хочу тебя.  
— А как же Данпа? — хмыкнул тот, устремляясь следом.  
— Пусть привыкает, — прошептал Хью уже в губы викингу, целуя его на пороге дома. Старик же в это время спешил укрыться в лесу.  
Мадс был нежен, брал любовника медленно и нежно, целиком распластав животом на ложе. Не давая двинуться с места, придавив плотно телом, мучил, входя до самого основания и неторопливо отступая назад. Хью хотелось большего, но он ничего не просил, полностью отдаваясь во власть дана. Кельт лишь задушено стонал и кусал свой сжатый кулак. Наслаждение накатывало ласковыми волнами, и он сходил с ума от тягучей сладкой пытки. Горячий язык Мадса проходился по шее, скользил по лопаткам и вдоль позвоночника, находя самые чувствительные местечки. Его дыхание на влажной коже становилось расплавленным жаром, текущим прямо в кровь. Кельт чувствовал партнера всем телом, ощущал и внутри и снаружи так ярко и всеобъемлюще, что хотелось в нем раствориться до конца.  
Мадс не сорвался, услышав победный крик Хью, не убыстрил движений, когда предоргазменный импульс скрутил его самого изнутри. Сегодня он хотел быть таким, мягким, любящим и любимым. Внутренние стенки ануса любовника обхватили его фаллос крепче, словно затягивая до основания, и викинг потерялся в ощущениях, непередаваемо долго кончая. Зверь в душе не облизывался сыто, но дан не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии, полюбовавшись на припухший анус кельта, вылизать его дочиста.  
Позже они лежали уставшие и насытившиеся, слушали сердцебиение друг друга. Кельт впервые за много месяцев перестал ощущать страх потерять, он целовал затянувшиеся жуткие рубцы на спине Мадса, мечтая, чтобы их никогда не было. Дан дремал, как привык — распластавшись на животе, и чувствовал себя счастливым, словно в детстве, когда босоногим постреленком, забравшись на борт спущенного на воду отцовского драккара, засыпал, убаюканный мерным качанием корабля, под ласковыми прикосновениями весеннего солнца.  
После стольких испытаний они обрели друг друга. Они любили, как умели, забыв обо всем на свете. Для них не было вчера, только завтра и все время мира, что было им отпущено. А за окнами старого зимовья разгорался день. Воздух, искаженный мягкой дымкой испарений, пропитывался жаром. Все вокруг зеленело и набирало цвет, втягивая в себя бурные весенние соки. Стрекот кузнечиков и пение птиц переплетались в причудливую мелодию, разбавляемую шелестом листьев и трав. В высоком белооблачном небе плыли, едва касаясь друг друга крыльями, два лебедя, стремящиеся к новой жизни, в которой они всегда будут вместе.


	35. Спэшл. Часть 1. Прозрение

Солнце скрылось за верхушками деревьев. Розовый закат догорал, уступая место глубокой синеве летнего ночного неба. Хью сидел на крыльце и вслушивался в окружающие звуки: сумасшедше стрекотали кузнечики, соловьи пели свои любовные песни, тревожно гудела выпь на болоте, шумела небольшая речушка, только ветра не было, и лес молчал.  
Мадс вновь задерживался, и Хью не мог не чувствовать беспокойства. Что-то тревожило его в этих ночных отлучках. Тем более что дан не охотился (время было неподходящее), просто уходил с утренней росой за лечебными травами и кореньями и пропадал в чаще до позднего вечера, или, как сегодня, оставался ночевать в лесу. Хью ещё немного посидел, пока вездесущее комарье не загнало его в дом. Он слишком устал за день, поэтому просто упал на постель и уснул.  
Его разбудил резкий звук, он вскинулся, ничего не понимая спросонья. В доме кроме него никого не было: Данпа ушёл на южный берег Белого озера, в большое поселение вепсов, кошка с наступлением тепла обитала под кровлей. Хью встал и прошлёпал босыми ногами к источнику звука — у печи валялся разбитый вдребезги горшок. «Уже третий за лето», — удивился про себя кельт и принялся собирать черепки. «Как они падают оттуда?» — размышлял он, разглядывая абсолютно ровную поверхность полицы.  
Хью вынес черепки на двор, бросил в задок, затем уселся на тёплые доски крыльца. Сонная нега ещё не спала с него, веки были тяжёлыми, он зевнул и сладко потянулся. В воздухе чувствовалась прохлада, но яркие лучи рассветного солнца ласкали теплом, берёза, росшая у дома, бросала подвижную ажурную тень на его лицо, приятный ветерок шевелил кудри на голове. Хью так любил такие моменты тихого бескрайнего счастья.  
Вдруг среди стволов деревьев что-то мелькнуло, кельт подскочил на месте. «Наконец-то», — обрадовался он. — «Вернулся». Но движение не повторилось, и Мадс не вышел из-за деревьев. «Показалось», — разочарованно подумал Хьюго, для верности протерев рукавом заспанные глаза. Он дал себе ещё минуту, а затем пошёл в задок, после умываться и заниматься утренними хлопотами.  
Первым делом нужно было накормить Серую, пусть она и ловила мышей и разную мелкую живность, но теперь всё больше нуждалась в свежем молоке и сливках. Да и самому кельту не мешало подкрепиться. Каждое утро к ним прибегала работница из дома Бурого, находящегося выше, за излучиной речки, и приносила парное молоко, сливки, масло и иногда свежий хлеб. Сегодня она немного задержалась, и Хью пришлось запить нелюбимым квасом съеденную краюху хлеба с вяленым мясом. Позже, когда он снаружи разминался с деревянным мечом, ему стало понятно, почему работница не спешила — следом за ней увязалась старшая дочь Хельги — Аслог. Пять зим минуло с её рождения, а малышка уже готовилась стать хозяйкой, ходила хвостиком за матерью и другими женщинами, но больше мешала, чем помогала. Вот и сейчас, она пыталась тащить объёмную корзину, а девушке по имени Уле, что несла лагун с молоком, приходилось ей помогать.  
Работница улыбнулась Хью и поздоровалась на своём наречии, белоголовая и кареглазая, она была сиротой смешанной крови словенки и вепса и жила в доме Бурого уже несколько зим. Она разумела по дански, но отвечать так и не научилась.  
Аслог, увидев его, наконец, отцепилась от корзины и побежала обниматься. Иногда Хью думал, что чувства просто передались от матери к дочери, так сильно девочка была привязана к нему.  
— Поможешь мне кормить Серую? — спросил он, оторвав от себя девчушку.  
— Да! — согласилась та восторженно. — Она ещё не понесла?  
— Вчера была с животом, а сегодня я её пока не видел, — ответил кельт.  
Он попросил работницу отнести корзину с хлебом и сыром в дом, и подождать Аслог там.  
— На столе стоит крынка с земляникой в меду, — сказал он девушке. — Угощайся.  
Уле смутилась, но поблагодарила, и ушла в жилище.  
Хью глянул ей вслед, на пороге она низко наклонилась и коснулась рукой крыльца, Данпа всегда делал так же. Кельт пожал плечами, взял лагун с молоком и поманил Аслог за собой. Девочка тут же принялась жаловаться на младшую сестру, той было совсем не интересно доить коров или теребить шерсть, она целые дни напролёт рубила палкой крапиву, воевала с лопухами и так и норовила подстроить старшей сестре какую-нибудь пакость.  
Они обошли дом и словно в другом мире оказались — здесь деревья подбирались к самому жилищу, практически всегда стояла тень, рос мох, и пахло прелой листвой, а не травой и солнцем, как на переднем дворе. Хью взял с завалинки глубокую глиняную миску и щедро плеснул в неё молока. Аслог замолчала, замерла рядом и, затаив дыхание, ждала, когда из-под крыши появится Серая. Та не заставила себя долго ждать, немного неуклюже спрыгнув вниз. Это была настоящая лесная кошка, огромная по сравнению с домашними любимицами, привезёнными Хельгой с родины. Мадс притащил её из чащи ещё осиротевшим крошечным котёнком. Теперь она стала настоящей хищницей, позволяла себя кормить, но приходила в дом лишь зимой и разрешала себя гладить только дану. Неблагодарная!  
Серая ждала потомство, поэтому с особой жадностью набросилась на еду. Кельт подливал ей молоко ещё два раза, пока она не наелась и не отправилась восвояси.  
— Она такая красивая! — восхитилась девочка. — Мне точно нельзя взять одного котёночка домой, когда она родит?  
Хью покачал головой, погладил мгновенно посмурневшую Аслог по волосам.  
— Ты же знаешь, что нет. На вашем дворе много собак, а они очень сильно не любят лесных кошек.  
Когда они вернулись в дом, Уле что-то делала у печи.  
— Вот так, — сказала девушка по-вепски, закончив и указав на проделанную работу. — Домашние духи любят поесть, нельзя, чтобы посуда пустела.  
Кельт уже хорошо разумел это наречие и даже мог вполне сносно на нём говорить, поэтому вопросительно посмотрел на плошки с хлебом и сливками. Это Данпа расставил их у печи и следил, чтобы они были полны. Когда он отлучался, Хью просто вычищал всё и забывал о них. Вернувшись, старик ругался и начинал всё по новой. Он и идолов установил в углу: притащил из леса коренья, обстругал их, что-то шепча себе под нос. Мадс ему ничего не сказал, в их доме разрешалось чтить любых богов.  
— Если не будете кормить их, — тем временем объясняла Уле, — они разозлятся, и не будут помогать. Начнут бить посуду, пугать, пустят лихо из леса.  
У Хью холодок по коже пробежал, он вспомнил сегодняшний разбитый горшок. В племени Дэнси и у саксов тоже были домашние покровители, ребёнком Хьюго побаивался их и иногда помогал старшим женщинам готовить для них оладьи в феврале месяце. Получив мужское имя, он забыл об этом, его обязанностью стало поклонение лунным* богам (и богам своего первого племени). У Мадса кельт и вовсе перестал совершать обряды — рабу такое было ни к чему. А сейчас, спустя годы, они с даном жили, словно сами по себе, отвергнутые всеми богами, и отвергнувшие всех богов, хоть и не отказывались заглянуть к Бурому на огонёк в дни великих празднеств.  
— Расскажи ещё, — попросила Аслог, усаживаясь на главное место за столом, подобно дорогой гостье. Будь дома дан, она бы вела себя скромнее: хотя бы попросила разрешения, Хью же смотрел сквозь пальцы на такое самоуправство.  
— Главный Дедушка живёт в самом доме за очагом, — начала рассказывать тем временем работница шёпотом. — Он не терпит нерадивых хозяек и непослушных детей. Любит свежее молоко, хлеб и сладкие соты. Смотрит за всем живым в доме и в хлеву, заплетает косы лошадям и помогает коровам телиться. У него есть братья: один, что живёт на дворе, другой — в овине, а третий — в бане. Домашний дух самый добрый из братьев, а банный — самый опасный. Это мне матушка рассказывала, когда ещё жива была.  
— Ух, ты! — восхитилась девочка, а кельт тем временем слушал с не меньшим интересом, чувствуя холодок на сердце. — А что ещё?  
— Ещё, прямо за плетнём, в лесу, начинаются владения Чёмера — лесного духа. Он оборотень, может превратиться хоть в зверя, хоть в человека. Сунешься к нему без подношения, он тебя запутает, заморочит и в самую чащу заманит, если слов заветных не знаешь, вряд ли выберешься. Поэтому встретишь в лесу человека, глянь, есть ли у него брови, да ресницы, если нет — точно Чёмер перед тобой.  
— Ай-яай-яай, — запричитала Аслог, хватаясь ладонями за пухлые щёчки. — Как жутко, Уле! А ещё?!  
— Ещё в реке, али в озере, али в ручейке последнем живут водные духи. Самый злобный из них — это старик омутник. Он страшный, зелёный, пахнет тиной, катается на Соме и топит по весне ребятню, да бабёнок молодых. Его брат — Водяной, не менее страшен, только вот он себе кого попало не тащит: только девиц в жёны, да парней молодых — в войско. Иногда в праздник Купалы может обратиться добрым молодцем и самую красивую девку увести за собой, пусть даже она в жизни своей к реке не хаживала, боялась. Водным духам жертвуют чёрных петухов, да куриц, а ещё караваи.  
Про русалок и говорить боязно, круглый год они спят в земле и только когда зацветает рожь, просыпаются и идут на гулянья в леса и луга. В это время ни одна женщина не ткёт, не прядёт, кос не чешет, в лес не ходит. Русалки женщину и убить могут, а мужчину зачаруют, да от себя никогда больше не отпустят, деток до икоты защекотать могут. Поэтому никто не рискует не то, что в лес, в поле выйти целых семь дней. На осмой русалки сами снова под землю уходят.  
— А про волков, что в человека могут перекидываться, знаешь? — спросил Хьюго с плохо скрываемой тревогой в голосе. Рассказ Уле пробудил в его душе страх, собрав воедино всё то, что он так упорно пытался не замечать.  
— Только про воя-волколака, будто родился он и бойцом великим, и волхвом. Умел обращаться и в птицу, и в рыбу, но чаще был волком, рыскал по лесам, да так избегал смерти, пока не умер своей смертью в крепи лесов, да не стал упырём. Будто от него пошло всё племя волколаков, да разбрелось по земле-матушке.  
Кельт слушал работницу и всё больше пугался. Он еле сдержался, чтобы не вытолкать девушек взашей, но лишь вежливо попросил их уйти. По Аслог было видно, что она обиделась, но ему было сейчас не до её чувств. Уле же просто взяла девочку за руку, поклонилась на прощанье и тихо ушла, утянув Аслог за собой.  
Хью долго гнал от себя дурные мысли и воспоминания. Просто радовался, когда Мадс стал чувствовать себя лучше. С прошлого лета, когда они вернулись из путешествия в большой город полян, дан вдруг будто преобразился. Тяжёлая поступь, что появилась у него после выздоровления, пропала. Мадс вновь начал двигаться так бесшумно, что часто заставал Хью врасплох — подкрадывался, хватал, закидывал на плечо и утаскивал на шкуры. Прежняя сила и звериная ненасытность возвращалась к нему, даже поседевшие полностью за последние годы волосы будто серебром заискрились. Кельт считал, путешествие пошло Мадсу на пользу, но сейчас был практически уверен, что повлияло на самочувствие дана нечто совсем другое.  
Хьюго ругал себя последними словами, он всё замечал, но упорно не хотел верить увиденному. Как часто ему казалось, что глаза Мадса в темноте отливают зелёным? Как часто слышал он волчий вой с прошедшей зимы, совсем рядом с жилищем? Мадс уходил в заснеженный лес охотиться, в зазеленевший — за заготовками для снадобий и часто не приносил ни того ни другого. Он брал с собой кельта этим летом всего пару раз в одно и то же место: к старой огромной сосне, росшей посреди широкой лесной поляны. Пока дан занимался поисками трав и корений, Хью сбирал ягоды. Ранняя земляника пахла одуряюще, но доставалась большим трудом. Вспотевший, покусанный, но довольный Хью закрывал берестяной кузовок крышкой ближе к вечеру и торопился найти Мадса. Каждый раз рядом с даном был кто-то — то заплутавший в лесу старик, то маленький мальчик, отставший от товарищей. Кельт мог бы поклясться чем угодно, что у незнакомцев были зелёные глаза, а ресниц и бровей на лице не наблюдалось.  
Дома тоже творилось странное: с завидным постоянством бились горшки, кошка вздыбливала шерсть и рычала на кого-то, и все чаще Хью, хлопоча по хозяйству, слышал хихиканье за печью.  
Чёртов Мадс! Во что он ввязался, что это вновь происходит с ними?


	36. Спэшл. Часть 2. Время чудес

Хью пытался не ждать Мадса, занимаясь хозяйством, но только весь извёлся. В конце концов, он бросил дела, уселся на крыльце и с угрюмым видом уставился на лес. Сначала он горел возмущением и хотел с порога наброситься на дана с упрёками, но со временем поостыл, и решил понаблюдать, чтобы точно во всём убедиться.  
Мадс явился только несколько часов спустя. Он выглядел уставшим, но довольным. Увидев Хью, хищно улыбнулся, сверкнув заострёнными клыками. Ещё за оградой он принялся развязывать тесёмки на рукавах и воротнике, дойдя до крыльца, скинул суму с травами, стянул с себя рубаху, и бросил её на нижнюю ступеньку. Всё это время дан практически не отрывал жадный взгляд от Хью — соскучился, но обниматься не полез, молча ушёл на задний двор — умываться.  
Да, Мадс совсем не был похож на себя прошлого, пусть шрамы до сих пор и уродовали его спину. Ещё тем летом, до поездки, он практически всё время проводил в доме или его окрестностях. Выбирался далеко только по крайней необходимости и долго потом приходил в себя. Пусть дан и не показывал виду, но Хью видел, как тот украдкой втирал лечебную мазь в колени, как болезненно морщился, вставая утром с кровати, как вдруг стал шаркать левой ногой при ходьбе. Это было страшно. Но теперь будто кто-то вдохнул в Мадса жизни, и тот отбросил прочь всё то, что с ним случилось, распрямился, помолодел. И какая печаль в том была для Хью? Как и кто бы ни помог дану, пусть боги, колдуны или даже нечистый дух, да будет так. Хью передумал выяснять отношения, требовать объяснений. Пусть его страх и сомнения никуда не делись, но он постарался забыть о них. Подобрал суму и рубаху и ушёл в жилище.  
За их домом среди деревьев прятался спуск в тенистый лог, поросший крапивой и бражником. На самом его дне бежал ручей, такой, что и рябчик бы перешёл, но возле него нашёл выход студёный ключ. Мадс с Данпой обнаружили источник перед началом строительства, и старик сказал, что место для жилища они выбрали самое что ни на есть подходящее. Много позже Мадс расширил и заглубил ручей, создав небольшой залив, а ключ обустроил: сложил колодезный сруб, закрыл сверху навесом, защищая от падающей листвы. Всё это он сделал по совету бывшего трэлла, и под его чутким руководством. Хью в это не лез, у него и в только что выстроенном доме дел было по горло. Когда же чуть поодаль от ключа появилось жуткое сооружение под названием баня, он пожалел о своем невмешательстве. В первый раз попав в крошечное, жаркое и душное помещение кельт думал, что погибнет. Мадс измывался над ним и не выпускал, пока не оттёр мочалом до скрипа и не отхлестал ветками до красноты (у финнов, пока дан болел, Хью удавалось избегать такой невесёлой участи — он обмывался в лохани). Ему больше по душе приходилось купание в реке, что текла в нескольких сотнях шагов от их дома. Летом в самую жару Хью неизменно тащил туда дана, который любил плавать, но терпеть не мог гнуса, что у воды роился особенно густо.  
Мадс же всей душой полюбил баню (рассказывал, что у свеев пробовал нечто подобное), и каждую седьмицу топил её неизменно. Зимой, при помощи людей Бурого, расчищал дорожку в логу от снега, летом вместе с Данпой готовил веники из берёзы, дуба, липы и пихты. А в обычные дни, как сегодня, он обмывался в ручье — заходил на середину выкопанного заливчика, ждал, пока осядет муть на дне, и тёрся куском мыльного корня.  
Хьюго успел собрать на стол к тому моменту, как мокрый и абсолютно голый дан, ввалился в дом. Кельт глянул на него и только фыркнул, привык уже, лишь в который раз подумал, что хорошо двор Бурого был далече, а то Мадс всех дворовых девок свёл бы с ума.  
Дан не стал садиться за стол, встал рядом с хлопочущим Хью и взял только крынку с молоком. Выпив всё до дна и утерев запястьем губы, стукнул по столу сосудом и притянул к себе кельта за шею. Поцелуй был жарким со сладким вкусом свежего молока. Хью бедром ощутил то, что каким-то чудесным образом не заметил изначально — Мадс был возбуждён. Очень сильно возбуждён и нетерпелив. Он вылизывал рот Хью с такой жадностью и остервенением, будто дорвался до источника жизни.  
— А я уж думал, ты обессилел, — выдохнул кельт укоряюще, как только они разорвали поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Мадс уткнулся лицом в его шею, щекотно дыша и царапая бородой. Хью действительно беспокоился, любимый не прикасался к нему уже две седьмицы.  
— Теперь можно, — только и сказал тот и чувствительно прикусил кожу кельта под ухом.  
Хью вскрикнул, а Мадс зарычал.  
До шкур они так и не добрались.  
Дан просто нагнул Хью над столом и одним слитным движением стянул с него туго подпоясанные штаны ~~(считай разорвал)~~. Кельт попытался хоть посуду спасти и как мог аккуратно сдвинул её к краю. Мадс же тем временем опустился на колени, развёл в стороны ягодицы полюбовника и лизнул в самую сердцевину афедрона*. Хью вздрогнул и тут же позабыл о посуде, он что есть мочи схватился за краешек стола и застонал. Дан впился в него снизу поцелуем, приникая влажным ртом и стремясь проникнуть языком как можно глубже. Стоны лились и лились музыкой с губ, Хью не мог совладать с собой, покрываясь мурашками, дрожа с головы до ног как новорожденный жеребёнок*.  
— Дай мне масло, — потребовал Мадс, насытившийся этой лаской.  
Хьюго с трудом понял, что от него хотят. Он был уже на пределе, но дан чувствительно шлепнул его по заду, и тот, наконец, сообразил передать ему чашку с коровьим маслом. Мадс не стал больше размениваться по мелочам — смазал себя и пару, навалился сверху, тесно прижимаясь грудью к спине кельта, и с упорством начал протискиваться в оход*. Хьюго прикусил запястье, переживая небольшую боль от вторжения и пытаясь заткнуть нескончаемый поток стонов. Слишком долго у них ничего не было. Дан сжал его талию стальными пальцами и вошёл до конца, замирая на мгновение. Затем он сорвался, и кельт лишь чувствовал, как горячий и безжалостный член двигается в нём, распирая, наполняя и с каждым ударом принося наслаждение.  
Пришёл в себя Хью, всё так же лежа грудью на столе. Зад его был вздёрнут, его поддерживали в таком положении и без устали трахали. Он кончил даже не прикоснувшись к собственному члену, и оргазм, кажется, ненадолго отправил его в небытиё.  
— Как вкусно! — раздалось на грани слышимости, и следом послышалось хихиканье. Хью потряс головой, сосредоточился и принялся помогать Мадсу, сжимаясь вокруг его члена. Дан кончил и, кажется, пытался откусить ему загривок.  
Посуду они всё же разбили.

***

— Так почему теперь можно? — спросил обессиленный и мокрый как мышь кельт уже лёжа на шкурах.  
— Это долгая история, — ответил Мадс. Он гладил рукой влажные от пота кудри Хью, и невыносимая нежность плескалась под его рёбрами.  
Он обязательно расскажет всё позже, когда любимый поспит, и тёмные круги уйдут из-под его глаз. Было видно, что кельт о чём-то догадался и беспокоился, бедняга. Он так старательно делал вид, что всё хорошо, хотя наверняка за последние две недели вынужденного целибата не находил себе места.  
Ровно год назад они были в Кий-граде вместе. И Мадс совсем не для развлечения привёз туда Хью. Он чувствовал, что ему оставалось не так много времени — к сердцу всё ближе подступала боль, начала отниматься левая рука и походка становилась совсем стариковской. Дан не хотел, чтобы Хью застрял в их доме и хоронил себя, поэтому стремился показать ему как можно больше возможностей. Кельт мог остаться жить в этом огромном красивом городе или же сесть на любой корабль, что отправлялся из местного порта в любую точку земного мира. Мадс поэтому не держал свой скот и лошадей, не позволил Серой привязаться к их жилищу — намного легче оставить дом, в котором тебя ничто не держит.  
Вот только на городском базаре, где Хью задержался у какого-то лотка с побрякушками, к Мадсу подошёл человек в серой власянице и сказал:  
— Твой зверь совсем обессилел. Нужно бы ему хоть чуток свободы дать, а то издохнет, и ты — вместе с ним.  
Выцветшими глазами старого волка на него тогда посмотрел самый настоящий волхв.  
— Захочешь поговорить, приходи перед рассветом к таверне на улице кожемяк, — добавил он.  
Мадс и не думал, что кудесников встретить можно вот так, посреди шумного торга, а не в крепи лесов. Он ничего не ответил, но и так было понятно — придёт, никуда не денется. Хью не узнал об этой встрече, когда он обернулся к дану, волхва и след простыл.  
То был Всеслав. Он прожил на свете много-много лет. С малолетства умел оборачиваться волком и владел даром слышать лес и врачевать. Его золотое время ушло, оставив после себя лишь одиночество. Род Всеслава прервался — оба сына погибли, не дожив до зрелых лет. Последние зим десять он жил отшельником и готовился к смерти. Чтобы она не стала для него пыткой вместо перехода, ему нужен был преемник. Всеслав знал, что встретит его здесь, в Кий-граде, большом, шумном и забирающем его последние силы. Мадс не был молод, но годился волхву во внуки. Кто-то сильно искалечил его зверя, разорвав их связь с человеком, заставив обессилеть и медленно издыхать в мучениях. Такому враз помочь было нельзя, хотя он и попытался.  
Всеслав ушёл из города вслед за Мадсом и его парой. Поселился в старом зимовье и умер там же девять седьмиц спустя. Он успел сделать немного, но смерть его была лёгкой.

***

— Мне нельзя было тебе ничего рассказывать.  
Огромный серебристый волк, лежал на груди у Хью, тяжёлыми лапами придавливая его к земле. Зверь смотрел на него умными глазами и «говорил» с ним голосом Мадса. Кельт был очень удивлён, но почему-то всё равно оставался спокоен и расслаблен. Они лежали посреди поля сочной зелёной травы, и бело-розовые облака скользили по вечернему небу над их головами. Было так тихо — ни шума ветра, ни птичьего пения, даже стрёкота вездесущих кузнечиков не было слышно. Трава под ним ощущалась мягкой и тёплой, словно мех животного. В какой-то момент Хью чётко осознал, что спит сейчас в своей кровати, и Мадс спит рядом с ним. «Теперь и такое с нами будет происходить?» — подумал он со смирением.  
— Это твой зверь? — спросил вслух Хью, рассматривая волка во все глаза. — Разве он не мёртв?  
Мадс-волк покачал головой.  
— Если бы он погиб, погиб бы и я.  
— Но как ты его вернул?  
— Мне помогли.  
Кельт не спросил как, он нахмурился и притянул волчью голову к своему лицу.  
— А если Она вернётся, — Хью побоялся сказать вслух её имя. Вдруг Хель и правда услышит, и придёт за Мадсом.  
— Не вернётся, — «улыбнулся» волк. — Моя связь с миром мёртвых раз и навсегда прервалась. Теперь во мне течёт другая сила. Та же, что за этими стенами в любой травинке и любом деревце, в полёте птиц и беге зверей, в жужжании пчелы и работе муравья. В тебе — моей паре.  
Хью тяжело вздохнул. Он, конечно же, был счастлив, что дан выздоровел и его зверь в порядке, что ничьё преследование им не грозит, но все эти чудеса его смущали. Сон на двоих ещё куда не шло, а вот чёмеры, русалки, домовые-сластолюбцы…  
— Хью, — прервал Мадс-волк его раздумья. — Пора просыпаться. Кажется, время у Серой подошло. Она немного боится и просит моей помощи.  
«Неужели!» — хотел было воскликнуть кельт, но только и успел моргнуть, и проснулся.


End file.
